Ancient Kingdom: Desert Winds
by Mystic Blade
Summary: A hunter travels to Ancient Egypt on a hunt. What changes his mind on it and why? And with the ritual hunt at the pyramids coming up, will he allow the kingdom to be extinguished or survive? Will his allegiance change to humanity or remain with the clan?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Predators or Xenomorphs, but I do own my own characters which I invented from my own fanatical mind.

PROLOGUE:

The clan ship _Star Sword _had landed on their new exploration grounds on Earth for the following earth week. The clan in total for this hunt consisted of 8 members since it was a simple exploration over the planet's landscape. Their mission was to inspect the manner of a certain pyramid and the civilization overlooking it in the area now known as Memphis, Egypt. They planned to send some of their best warriors into the rare hunt that occurs every 100 years in that same pyramid against the Xenomorphs. That hunt would take place in about 12 years.

Our view heads down to a small yautja child exploring through the jungle. His father, Warrior Van'Dreu, had bought him to Earth to get him accustomed to the planet. He didn't want his son to participate in the upcoming hunt on Earth nor did he want him to be a hunter. He wanted him to be a scientist or a medic, a safe profession to keep his son from harm, since his mother had been killed years ago in a hunt and did not want anything similar happening to him. His son, on the other hand, wanted to be a hunter since he had always been around them.

His outer coating was taupe with stripes of a darker color down his arms, along with the usual dark mottled markings, and his inner coloring around his torso was of the usual dark yellow. His hair was black, but if it hit the right sunlight there were hints of navy in it, and his eyes were of a bright gold, like Earth's sun. He usually wore the mesh-like outfit like his older clan members but without any weapons of any sort. He loved exploring new planets and species, but he wanted to be a great hunter like the members of his clan someday. His name was Kaen'Dre and was the equivalence of 11 human years.

He walked through the hot, dry jungle looking at every plant and creature within his sights. Kaen'Dre had never visited Earth before and he was surprised to notice how warm the climate was like on his homeworld, but the creatures and vegetation were different. He wanted to explore the lands and stalk after prey, but he knew his father would just take him back onboard the ship. He trailed down a path that seemed to be made by the feet of the dominant natives, 'oomans' is what his kind called them. It was a thin path for an adult male but for him it was just fine.

He decided to follow it until it led him to where it ended. He wouldn't wander off too far, he knew how his father was if he did. But he had to have his own freedom somehow so he would wander slightly far but not too long, just in case.

"I do hope it's not a dead end" Kaen'Dre mumbled.

He followed the path for a while until it led him to a clearing. He opened his mouth slightly in awe when he saw a large waters cascading down a cliff onto a pool of its own water. They had these on his homeworld but they were smaller and definitely warmer. His skin tingled from feeling the cold air emitting from the cascading waters.

"This is amazing" Kaen'Dre said, smiling amusingly. "The warriors should see this."

From the other side of the waterfall, a human girl sat by the stones with her fellow leopard cub. She was 9 years of age with a thirst for knowledge and adventure. She had medium-length brown hair that turned golden brown at time if the sun struck it, and was kept neat with a golden headdress. Her eyes were of an emerald color with a slender face which always had a natural blush to her cheeks to give her a fair outlook, despite of the sun's rays. Her name was Kiara and she was currently the Princess of Memphis.

She had come to the waterfall with her pet, Asim, to relax, since this was her favorite spots from all the kingdom. Usually her parents forbid her from being so far away from the kingdom but she always convinced them to let her go. She had been feeding her pet when she heard clicking noises come from the other side of the waterfall. She raised an eyebrow in wonder since no one really came this far out here.

"Was it just me or did you hear that?" she asked her cub.

The cub made a small growl in its chest and headed in the direction she had heard the noise. She followed it, just in case it was something dangerous they had to run from. They stepped over the rocks carefully and quietly to not cause any sudden noises. She reached the spot she heard the noises from and picked up her cub into her arms protectively. Peeking over the bushes, she smiled in surprise.

In front of her stood a creature she'd never seen in Egypt or studied about. It had a humanoid body like hers, a strong body despite its age, brownish-gold skin with black markings here and there, black hair slicked back into a ponytail, and an odd face. She'd never seen a face like that, four mandibles with little tusks on each and a sharper mouth behind them, a high crested forehead, and golden eyes as bright as the sun that shone through its deep set eyes. She stared at the being for a while until it spotted her in return.

"I won't hurt you" Kiara said, smiling kindly. "It's all right."

Kaen'Dre stared at this being speaking to him. He didn't understand at all what it said, he hadn't learned languages of other worlds yet. The being seemed female so far, especially with the emerald robes she wore that made her seem feminine. He couldn't see its face in detail but she seemed to be a child compared to what the other warriors had told him about this race. He felt nervous yet excited to be in contact with an alien being and he wanted to interact somehow. But if his father found him, oh boy, he'd be in trouble.

"It sucks to be me" Kaen'Dre sighed.

Kiara stared at the being while it made it talked in its language. In her view, it seemed annoyed with something, but his gaze then shifted to hers. She stared back at him unafraid while on the inside she felt uneasy yet fascinated by this creature.

"Are you a god or sub-being?" Kiara asked, curiously. "I haven't learned much yet about all of the sub-gods because I'm pretty sure you don't look familiar like Ra and the rest."

The creature clicked something and cocked his head to the side. She giggled seeing it move its head to the side like that. It decided to leave her gaze for a bit and wandered over to the waterfall.

"It's a waterfall, you like it?" Kiara asked, trying to make conversation.

It looked at her in surprise as if it was the first time he'd seen her again. She laughed in amusement and pointed to the waterfall.

"Waterfall" she motioned to him. He looked at her, the waterfall, and her again.

"Wat'er'fa-al" it repeated rougly. She smiled.

"Water-fall" she said, slower.

"Wat'er'fall" it repeated.

"You're getting there" she said, giggling. "Waterfall."

"Water-fall" it repeated, more confident. She nodded as he tried again, "Waterfall."

"Excellent" Kiara said, smiling.

Kaen'Dre smiled happily when she seemed satisfied with the word he said. He was also proud of himself for learning a word in another language that he didn't understand. At least he knew now what to call the cascading waters.

"You like it?" she said, motioning to the waterfall. He nodded when he saw where she pointed. "Come, touch the water."

He saw her holding out her hand to him while pointing to the water. What was she implying? To go swim? To drink some? To touch it? To see it? He glanced at her blankly.

"Well, since you don't understand" she said, sighing.

She put her feline down and went over to the shallow pool. She gathered water in both hands and quickly walked back to him. She went to his side and dipped one of his hands into the cold water. He shivered quickly and retracted his hand from it. She smiled and dropped the water onto the floor in a splash.

_Boy, that water's cold_, Kaen'Dre thought. _Much colder than ours_.

He walked over to the waterfall carefully and kneeled down in front of the spot where she'd come from. He studied it quietly and put his hand into the water timidly. The water was cold to his touch which made his body tingle excitingly.

Kiara watched him with interest while he examined the water with his hands. His skin looked reptilian but it wasn't coarse, but soft like hers.

_He's definitely not human_, she thought. _So, what is he?_

She walked over carefully to him while he seemed to enjoy himself. He noticed her after a bit and gave a small hiss, showing his small fangs. She didn't find him fearful so she hissed back in her own way, which surprised him. She giggled softly while he stared.

_How dare she hiss at me?_, Kaen'Dre thought, surprised. _Only I can hiss!_

He glanced at her while she laughed in her people's way, which didn't seem bad. After a bit, he laughed in his own thrills while playing with the water again.

_Hmm, gives me an idea_, Kaen'Dre thought, which made him grin.

He cupped a bit of water in one hand and then sprinkled it over her. She gasped quickly in surprise and then he saw an array of emotions in her face. He raised his brows in wonder and seconds later, she quickly dug her hand in the pool and splashed him back. He clicked angrily from the coldness of the water which made her grin victoriously.

_No fair!_, he thought, loudly. _But I did start it._

He clicked in annoyance which made her giggle. She sat down next to him and wiped off some of the water she had sprinkled on him from his shoulder. He shrugged off any bad thoughts since she was being so helpful, despite she was an ooman.

_Maybe she's not so bad_, Kaen'Dre thought. _She is being helpful so far._

Kiara helped brushing off the water while her hands kept getting warmer. She touched his skin for a moment and realized his was much warmer than hers. She raised her eyebrows in wonder while he noticed her studying, which made him open his mandibles to draw her attention away. She just stared plainly at him unafraid.

"You're odd, all right" she mumbled.

_You're a strange being_, Kaen'Dre thought.

"I wonder how you got here" Kiara said, out loud. He glanced back blankly. "Of course, you don't understand a word I'm saying."

She glanced at him quickly when he curled strands of her hair onto his fingers. He studied them while she simply smiled at him. She'd never had anyone looking at her hair like that, which made her feel amused. What fascinated him so easily?

_What are you?_, she thought.

Kaen'Dre studied her hair in his hand, noticing the differences compared to his. His hair was still undreaded and would be until he got much older. Hers was silky and soft to his touch, he hadn't touched hair like this before. After a bit, he let go of it, uninterested again, and looked over the waterfall again.

"They're pretty, huh?" Kiara asked him. He glanced back. "What's your name, I wonder."

She decided to try to know anyway. She placed her hands on her chest and tapped it softly. He directed his attention to her.

"Kiara" she said, tapping her chest. She then pointed to Kaen'Dre.

He tried to figure it out in his head. She tapped her chest again and said a word. A body part? No. Her name?

_It has to be it, unless she's telling me her anatomy_, Kaen'Dre thought.

"Kia'ra" Kaen'Dre repeated. She smiled. "Kiara."

_So, it is her name_, Kaen'Dre thought. _Not bad._

He saw her point to him, obviously wanting his name. Would he be in trouble if he did? Their people weren't supposed to leave traces of their being there. But it was just one ooman, how bad could it be?

"Kaen'Dre" he said, tapping his chest.

"Ka-en-dre" she said, slowly. He grinned. "Ka'Endre."

"Kaen'Dre" he repeated. "Kaen. . .Dre."

"Kaen'Dre" she said, nodding. He nodded back.

Kiara heard her cub hiss all of a sudden. She didn't like it when he hissed, usually it meant trouble. She quickly got up and looked everywhere for any sign of danger.

_I hope it's not ma or dada_, Kiara thought worried. _How would I explain if they saw him?_

Kaen'Dre, on the other hand, was worried it was his sire. He thought of the oomans as prey only, and if Kaen'Dre wanted to study one, he'd have to take the specimen with him. But seeing as he was young, that wouldn't be for years. He had made an acquaintance somehow and that was rare for him, usually the other yautja children teased him for not training to be a hunter. After all, hunters were the elite and prestigious among his people, not brainy scientists.

All of a sudden, someone jumped from out of the bushes. They both tried to see who it was as quickly as possible as their bodies tensed in fear. As soon as they saw who had appeared, Kaen'Dre felt nervous and his stomach sank.

It was his father.

Kiara glanced at the large humanoid creature that had emerged. It seemed to be wearing the same clothes like her new friend, but wore gray armor, a mask, hair in tube-like dreadlocks, along with a lot of jagged weapons. She gulped nervously when she saw the sinister mask it wore. She looked at Kaen'Dre who looked slightly nervous as his little mandibles clicked hastily.

"Kaen'Dre, what're you doing here!" Van'Dreu yelled angrily. "You weren't supposed to wander off!"

"I know, father, but I wanted to explore" Kaen'Dre responded quickly while nervous. "I wanted to see the-"

"What is that? An ooman!" Van'Dreu said, motioning to Kiara in disgust. "I told you hundreds of times to not interact!"

"She's my age, she won't say anything!" Kaen'Dre defended weakly. "She won't cause us trouble."

Van'Dreu looked over to Kiara and roared in her direction. She just stood there without flinching, if she was hiding fear, she hid it well. Van'Dreu walked over to the girl and snarled.

"What're you doing with my son!" he asked, angrily.

Kiara's eyes widened when she heard him speak in her native tongue. If he spoke that way, why didn't Kaen'Dre speak too? She shook out of her thoughts and looked up at the enormous hunter. He looked just like Van'Dreu in skin and hair color when she looked mor closely. She decided that it must've been his father or guardian, especially with its height.

"I saw him, he liked the waterfall" Kiara said, timidly while pointing to the waterfall. Her feline hissed behind her protectively despite its miniature size to the warrior.

"See? She means no harm" Kaen'Dre assured his father in their language.

"How do you know that?" Van'Dreu demanded from his son.

"She doesn't know what I am or anything" Kaen'Dre said, shrugging. "I can't even speak her language."

"Ooman, do not utter a word of our being or you will regret it!" Van'Dreu ordered Kiara. "By our laws, I cannot harm you but forget everything you saw today."

"I will, just don't be angry with him, he just wanted to learn" Kiara said, looking at Kaen'Dre sympathetically. "I'm sorry if he's in trouble."

"He won't as long as you leave now" Van'Dreu said, swiftly. "Come, Kaen'Dre."

He grasped Kaen'Dre by the arm tightly and led him away towards the green bushes. He trailed after his father clumsily while looking back at the human girl one last time. He saw her smile and wave back at him, holding no ill will against him.

"Goodbye, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, waving.

"Goodbye, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said in his language. His father snorted and hastened his pace.

Kiara looked through the jungle until the last sight of the strange boy could be seen. She sighed from having a small acquaintance leave, knowing a strange being, and from being frightened by its humongous parent.

"What are they?" Kiara said, wondering. Then to Asim, "Let's go home, Asim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the prologue of the story. Hope everyone liked it!


	2. Investigation

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predators, unfortunately, but anyways, these are my characters.

CHAPTER 1: _Earth. . . 12 years later_

_Memphis, Egypt/Pharaoh's Palace_

Kiara was now 21 years old and had now grown into a strong Egyptian princess. She loved exploring and her adventures with friends, but now that she was older, she also helped her kingdom more to help it flourish. Her brother, Atem, would be the new ruler whenever their father retired or passed on into the afterlife since he was older. She didn't mind having him as a ruler, she loved her brother, unlike most siblings in other kingdoms who rivaled for the throne. She wanted to live her own life in her own adventures and to be free, not rule over others.

She had learned to fight hand-on-hand and with weapons, and even knew magic, just like her brother. They had learned from one of her brother's mentors who would be in his court one day. She loved being strong but she didn't use her strength and powers for evil, but fought against it instead whenever it threatened the kingdom. Still, those traits sometimes gave her a reckless and stubborn attitude.

Even after 12 years, she still remembered the encounter with the strange beings briefly. She had tried to find out what they were on her own, keeping to her word that no one would ever know. But so far, she hadn't found anything yet, well, not in the books she'd read. She wanted to read the scrolls and tablets in the ancient library but only the most high-ranked officials or the pharaoh himself could go in there. She always brought herself close to the library but bailed at the last minute, not wanting to get in more trouble. Besides, it was 12 years ago and that mainly kept her away from that subject. Why reminisce into the past?

She was dressing in her outdoor gear which consisted of a white/crimson outfit with no sleeves that flowed into a mid-knee skirt with slits and shorts underneath. She wore tight sandals with straps all the way to her knees, white gloves, and her gold headdress. She wore her hair in braids for this week and would undo them in a few days.

When she finished, she strapped on a bow over her back and placed two daggers on each side of her legs in leather pockets. Picking up a bottle of water to strap around her waist, she heard a knock. She ran over to the door and opened it.

"We're heading to the site now" her brother, Atem, announced.

Her brother was two years older than her at 23 with a taller and slimmer figure than her. His hair was black and kept short to his shoulders with a golden, ruby headdress at the top of his head. Unlike other Memphite males who would shave their head bald at reaching manhood to either wear wigs or not, he liked his natural. His eyes were green but with hints of light brown at the pupil and iris. He wore white/crimson robes that had no sleeves and went to his knees with gold embeddings at the neck and edges of his garments to show his status.

"Great, I want to find out who did this" Kiara said, nodding.

"Don't you always, dear sister?" Atem asked, smiling. She laughed.

"It is our kingdom" Kiara said, tilting her head.

Early in the morning, a couple had been found slaughtered by some kind of animal in the previous night. The animal had left a huge outline in the wall from its escape but no one knew of any creature that was tall enough with claws sharp enough to kill two people easily. Even desert jackals weren't that tall. Their father wanted to know who or what had done this and they were both going to explore along. Kiara wanted to find who did this to those innocent people and punish them for their crime.

She joined her brother and they raced down the hallway to the stairway. They headed down quickly while avoiding the servants and other officials who were going up or heading down. Jumping onto the floor, they had almost reached the main entrance when a voice called them from behind.

"Wait a second, you two" their mother called. They stopped in their tracks immediately.

They both groaned and turned. Their mother, Neferet, came over with her golden robes and emerald jewelry. She was a beautiful queen in her daughter's eyes. She had long, dark hair that matched beautifully against her hazel-green eyes and bronze face. Her mother always seemed to age slowly, but maybe it was just Kiara who thought it.

Asim was also by her mother's side and went to Kiara immediately. He was now in his adult age and as strong as one which was good for Kiara if they came into danger. He was usually by her side at most times and when he wasn't, he was with her mother or Atem. He went over to her in which she kneeled and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. He licked her on the cheek and made her smile.

"Yes, mother?" Kiara smiled.

"I don't want either of you heading into any trouble you can't handle" their mother said firmly. "Your father is not going to let you out of his sights easily, all right?"

"Yes, mother" Atem and Kiara sighed in unison.

"Especially you, Kiara" Neferet said, pointing the strict finger all parents used. "I know you love wandering and taking action but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine, mother" Kiara said, smiling. She stood up. "I won't disappoint you."

"Besides, I'll look after her" Atem said, poking her side which made her grin. "She won't escape me."

"All right then, go on" mother said, sighing. "Take care of each other."

"We will" they said, turning around.

"Do you want to come with us, Asim?" Kiara asked her pet. He nudged her leg with his head. "All right then."

"Let's go" Atem said, nodding.

They ran outside and down the stone steps to where their horses were. Their mother watched them from afar hoping they didn't get in trouble. Climbing onto their own horses, they lead them to the site of their investigation while Asim followed Kiara by her side. They rode down the main path that led to the entrance of the kingdom while the hot sun shined down on them.

_I hope we find who or what did this before it gets worse_, Kiara thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 1. Thanks to all the readers and for your reviews!


	3. Pursuit

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator, but I do love 'em.

CHAPTER 2:

_Outside of the kingdomClan ship_

A small ship from the clan's main ship, the _Star Sword, _had returned for a hunt back on Earth. For the following three weeks, it would be a freelance hunt but in a month or so, the rare hunt at the Egyptian pyramid would take place. There were 13 members who had come for this hunt: their clan Elder, their leader, 4 Unblooded ones, and 7 Warriors.

The night before, a hard meat had escaped from their ship and the warriors were now trying to track it down. One of the Unblooded ones had released it accidentally, and had been reprimanded as soon as the crew found out. Since it was daylight, it would be harder for a hard meat to hide and they also had to avoid the oomans at the same time. They wanted to hunt but they had other priorities first.

"How the hell can 7 Warriors not have caught a hard meat by now?" Kwei'De asked, annoyed.

"Don't try to give compliments to a hard meat" Kaen'Dre muttered. "It'll just make it worse."

"How can it be worse? We're supposed to be hunting, not chasing a hard meat" Ani'Twei said, hissing. "We're not escorts or guards."

Kaen'Dre sighed and kept walking through the hot sand. He had hated the deep, hot sand of this planet ever since his first trip. He motioned for the other two to keep up. The three of them had been searching for the hard meat together since morning without rest.

"Hey, who said you could lead?" Kwei'De questioned. Their other friend agreed.

"I'm older so I get to" Kaen'Dre stated stiffly. They both scoffed at Kaen'Dre.

"No, you're just grumpier" Ani'Twei snickered. Kwei'De laughed. "The heat must be getting to you."

"I'm fine, it's this damn sand" Kaen'Dre hissed and kicked some. "How could people live in this environment?"

"I bet they'd ask the same of us" Kwei'De laughed.

"Rrrrrrr! Can this place be anymore deserted?" Ani'Twei snarled. "There's only sand here! There's no shade or any form of a _Kainde Amedha_ in sight!"

"Ani'Twei's starting to sizzle" Kwei'De said, laughing. "If you happen to faint, you don't mind me using your body as a shade spot, do you?"

Ani'Twei smacked him in the back of the head and sent Kwei'De sprawling forward. He hit the hot sand which immediately made him warm and itchy. He quickly got up while wiping the sand off of him and trying to tackle down Ani'Twei. He just laughed and ran forward while Kwei'De growled after him.

"Why me?" Kaen'Dre sighed, dismayed.

He was tired of the endless hot sand and desert land, he'd give anything for something cold and fresh right about now. He looked over the landscape with his mask's visor trying to see if he could find that jungle he had wandered through years ago. The ship had gone a bit further away from that spot so he probably wouldn't find it. He really wanted to feel that cold water in his mouth and relax in the shade. He quickly remembered the human girl he had met 12 years ago. It made him wonder if she was still in that civilization or even alive. Humas were more frail and had higher mortaliy rates than his. His mandibles turned into a smile when recalling the first time he saw a waterfall.

He remembered the small wave she had given him before he last saw her. His father had given him a strict lecture when they had gotten back to the ship. Kaen'Dre hated it but he had to follow exactly what his father said:

'_Never come in contact with prey like that' Van'Dreu had reprimanded. 'You're a child, they would've captured you if she hadn't been a child.'_

'_I just wanted to explore, that's what you always wanted me to do!' Kaen'Dre said back. His father glared back which silenced him. No child could ever question their sire or risk disownment._

'_You are still a child, you're not a scientist or a medic yet' Van'Dreu said, warningly. 'If you want a specimen, you can bring one when you're much older.'_

'_Well, at least I had fun with my specimen' Kaen'Dre mumbled. His father snarled._

'_Her people are prey, when you're older, you'll learn it' Van'Dreu pointed out. 'You can never befriend prey, only if it means a case of entrapment. They are foul, idiotic creatures, leave them be.'_

'_She seemed sentient to me' Kaen'Dre muttered._

'_Well, if she seemed so, one day you can come back and capture her' Van'Dreu hissed sourly. 'But for now, go attend to your studies.'_

'_Yes, father' Kaen'Dre said, simply._

But that was then, now he had become a warrior, and his father couldn't say otherwise. Actually, nothing really, since his father had passed away during a hunt years ago which had left Kaen'Dre in care of his grandmother, due to their matrilineal society. She allowed him to pursue his passion and he was allowed to do the _Kainde Amedha Chiva_, and passed. He was able to be a Blooded hunter and carry the mark of his clan, and discard any other profession his father had wanted him to do. His grandmother had passed away more than a year ago, which left him alone without kin but he had learned to survive. Frankly, he had started to be on his own ever since his mother had passed. His two best friends were Kwei'De and Ani'Twei, who'd he'd done his blooding trial alongside with.

Kwei'De was the most humorous out of the three, even when they went through the trial he didn't keep his mouth shut until the instructor smacked his head. He was 7'1 which made him the tallest of the three, and the youngest, which he easily used to pick on the heights of his two best friends. His hair was black like any yautja and held loose with bronze clasps on his dreads that reached below his shoulders, and had red-yellow eyes. His skin held the usual yellow with reddish tinting along with darker stripes on his arms and legs. He wore bronze colored armor and a plain mask with markings on his head crest only.

Ani'Twei was the second oldest and shortest of the three. Kwei'De sometimes picked on him for it, but it usually ended with him being flipped on his back by Ani'Twei. He was the most friendliest of three which was rare for a yautja, but he was a half-breed between a yautja and a human. His height was of a 6'8 with skin of a taupe, beige coloring with the black mottled spots. His hair was dark brown and held in a low ponytail with adorned with pearly bone clasps. His eyes were light brown with yellow tints in them. His armor was the usual gray with a plain mask that had engravings on the side edges of his head crest.

Kaen'Dre was the quietest and serious of the three because of his background. He shared everything with his two friends and trusted them like brothers. He looked like the exact image of his father in body of a 7'0, and would still grow over the years. His skin had taken a taupe coloring along with the usual dark yellow interior, and black mottled spots. He had thin dark yellow stripes on his upper arms and legs also. His dreads reached to the middle of his back in which he kept in a high ponytail along with silver clasps. His armor was silver and his mask was plain with markings on the bottom sides of his mask only. He didn't care how he looked, but as long as he was able to explore and hunt, he was satisfied.

"Kaen'Dre, hurry up unless you want to burn!" Kwei'De called, snapping him out of his past. "I'll mind but we could use you as bait for the hard meat."

"Shut up, Kwei'De!" Kaen'Dre said, waving a hand. "If anyone will get fed to it, it'll be you."

"Well said" Ani'Twei said, laughing.

"Hey!" Kwei'De exclaimed. They laughed.

Kaen'Dre picked up his pace while remembering the human girl again. If she were still here, she'd be around his age. She could also be close to this area but not at the same time. If he did find her one day, he wouldn't use her to lure prey or to study her like his father said, but maybe a friend. He was a hunter and he'd keep to his own ethics until he passed away. Kaen'Dre caught up with his two friends and kept on their search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 2. Thank you to all the readers and for their time to read my story.


	4. Searches and Tumbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator, only my characters. Especially Asim, everyone likes him!

A/N: In answer to _The Greatest Boba Fett Fan's _question "Will Kaen'Dre and Kiara meet up again?", here's the answer to your question at the end of the chapter and it will keep progressing over time in the chapters.

CHAPTER 3:

Kiara stared at the tracks in the sand. Everyone else had told her they looked to be made from a bipedal creature or a four-legged one that jumped high enough to leave long stride distances in their prints. But there wasn't any creature she knew of that had two feet and was as tall as a human. . .unless it was a demon of sort. Could there be a demon wandering their lands? She gulped thinking that while she ran a hand over the loose untouched tracks in the sand. She did not need to deal with any demons right now.

She placed her hand over the tracks trying to sense any clues it may give her telepathically by touch, but nothing. Maybe the more experienced priests or oracles needed to decipher this. She needed to find out what had done this and quick, the kingdom didn't need more murders. Glancing over her shoulders, she noticed the officials and her brother investigating the area and sealing it off from the local civilians. Asim walked over to her and sniffed the sand.

"Anything interesting, Asim?" Kiara asked, patting his fur. He purred to her and kept sniffing the sand.

He patted the sand with his paw and raised his head to hiss in the direction the tracks headed, a low growl forming in his throat. He looked back at Kiara with his green-yellow eyes and nudged her.

"Smart aren't you, my friend?" Kiara said, smiling. She patted his head proudly. "You may have given me a good lead, despite it may be long to follow."

She traced her fingertips over the warm sand and looked over the landscape. The tracks led from the village all the way to the outskirts of the kingdom. So far, it seemed to be her only clue and she would follow it. Otherwise, the victims would die in vain without having all leads possible investigated. Getting up, she looked back at her brother, whom was busy looking over the outline of the being on the victims mud-brick wall.

"Find anything?" Kiara called.

"Nothing, but I'm going to try a more 'in-depth' method" Atem said, smiling slightly. She knew what he meant when it came to their powers. "If that fails, I will send for someone else."

"Go ahead, I'm going to check the area out" Kiara said, standing back up again. She pointed down the main path leaving the kingdom. "I'll be following that path."

"How far? You can't wander off, remember?" Atem said, quickly. He didn't want his sister wandering off and getting hurt, especially knowing how she was and the possible danger still running loose.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Kiara scoffed, waving a hand. "I need to find who or what did this."

"You're not going to risk your life, sister" Atem said, firmly.

"Our people and the victims need to know, Atem" Kiara said, softly. "If I'd died, you'd do the same, we're all the same people."

"I know. . .arrgh, fine, go!" Atem said, reluctantly. He knew she had a point. "You'll owe me for this, especially if we get in trouble."

"We'll be fine with mother!" Kiara said, assuringly. "So will I and I'll return before sundown."

She kneeled down in front of Asim and ran her fingers through his short fur. He licked her cheek which made her smile immediately.

"I need you to stay here and help Atem" she said, caressing his ears. "You're a good clue finder, my friend, so help him. I will return as soon as I find something."

He whimpered softly like a cub which made her chuckle playfully. She pressed her forehead against his to assure him of his worry.

"I'll be fine, I always take care of myself" Kiara said, smiling. He purred. "That's my boy! Now, go help Atem in any way and I will be back before you know it."

She kissed her pet on the forehead and got up. Running to her brother, she hugged him quickly while he still protested with a frown. She poked him on the nose which made him stop and glare.

"I'll be fine, by being my brother you should know this about me by now" Kiara said, smiling. "I hope you find out something."

"I hope so too so you don't run into anything" Atem said, sighing. She gave him a look. "All right, I'll stop but be back before sundown or I'll send father's officials after you."

She nodded to her brother and started off down the path on foot. Looking back, she saw her brother with his arms crossed and Asim by his leg while he gave a short roar as a farewell. Kiara ran through the sand while feeling the warm breeze from the desert land. She traced the faint tracks over the sand carefully in order to not miss anything as she surveyed the area. Her brother stared at her from the mud-brick home while she disappeared over the never-ending sand dunes.

"Good luck, Kia" Atem said, sighing. He turned back to finish his search.

Kiara ran and sprinted at times over the hot sand. She panted softly while tracing the tracks and feeling the blazing heat from the sun above. She ran and ran for a while, which made her think she'd just chased a dead end track after not finding anything valuable. All she had were prints and they could be hours old by now. She slowed her pace and took a quick look over the horizon.

Besides the shimmering heat, she noticed a large green area coming up on her view. She smiled quickly remembering her old favorite spot from her childhood. The jungle! The memory of the strange being flickered into her mind, but the sudden heat made her fasten her pace yet again. She brought her eyes down again to trace them down on the tracks. She raised an eyebrow in wonder when she saw that the tracks led into the jungle. That jungle always seemed to be an oasis for people. . .or things unknown.

_What is it with that jungle?_, she thought, laughing nervously.

She kept her pace until she got into the cool, leaf covered sky. Sitting down on a rock, she cooled down for a bit and took a sip of water from her canteen. After a minute of rest, she got back up and raced through the jungle after the tracks. Following the soft dirt, the tracks seemed to get clearer since it wasn't like sand that could shift around by the wind. These were firmly planted and led a good trail without fail. She smiled, knowing that somehow she was close to the creature.

"Finally, the gods have shifted my luck" Kiara said, heading down the path of the tracks. "Help me find this being, Osiris, and bring justice to the innocent victims."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaen'Dre ran through the dense jungle tracking down the prints of the hard meat. He had departed from his two friends to search for the creature individually. They had found different paths of its trails when they reached the inside of the jungle which they guessed the serpent had been using as a refuge since its escape. Hard meats hunted only at night, during the day, they stayed hidden. He had been on his own specific trail for a while but come up with nothing so far.

_I never have any fun when I come to this planet_, Kaen'Dre groaned in his mind.

"I wonder how the other two are doing" he sighed. "I hope somebody finds the damn thing quickly so we can start on our hunt!"

He slowed his pace when he approached thicker bushes of vegetation. Passing through them carefully and quietly to not alert any creatures, he kept scanning the jungle floor for the trail. The dirt seemed to be getting softer and wetter which easily annoyed him. He hated being unclean, especially when it came to his armor.

_I better not come back filthy from this_, he hissed. _I need to be quiet or else my steps will start making sound._

Trailing down the muddy path, he noticed a familiar salivary secretion on the tracks. Croching down, he touched his fingertips over it and examined it up close. It belonged to a hard meat.

Perfect.

_I think my trail got warmer_, he thought excitedly.

Popping open his wrist computer, he tapped in Ani'Twei's connection. After a bit, his comlink lit up connecting both of them by voice only.

"Find anything?" Ani'Twei asked.

"I think my trail may be close but I'm not sure" Kaen'Dre said, examining the trail. "You?"

"Not a thing, I think my trail means nothing" Ani'Twei said, annoyed. "I passed this pool of water with cascading waters, but nothing. I think it may have been a previous watering hole for it."

Kaen'Dre's mind lit up when Ani'Twei said that. Had he been to the waterfall he saw as a boy? Maybe the hard meat could return there if it was a source for water. He had enjoyed it as a child, why wouldn't a hard meat relax there? Hopefully that foul creature hadn't ruined its natural beauty like it ruined all colonized environments. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly.

"Well, you could stay there a bit in case it comes back" Kaen'Dre said, thoughtfully. "My trail could be hours cold but who knows? What about Kwei'De?"

"He hasn't found anything, except he's now eating any fruit-like substance in this jungle" Ani'Twei laughed. "One day he's going to get food poisoning and I'm going to be there laughing."

"He's eating again? How he can eat anything on a foreign planet and stay well is beyond me" Kaen'Dre said, shaking his head. "Have you encountered any oomans?"

"No, should I be?" Ani'Twei asked, excitedly. "I'd love to catch my first one here if I can."

"I doubt it but you never know" Kaen'Dre said, shrugging. "I'll contact you later if I find anything."

"All right then" Ani'Twei said, simply. "Anything else?"

"Tell Kwei'De to stick to his search and stop eating everything in sight" Kaen'Dre said, laughing.

He heard his friend laugh and cut off their connection. Kaen'Dre closed his computer and wiped his slimy fingertips against a tree. Getting up, he followed the trail deeper into the bushes. Throwing the green shrubbery out of his way, he picked up his pace to get out of the annoying leaves raking over his mask and body.

Growling in annoyance, he shoved every plant away from him. He went through so many in the passing minutes, he thought they'd never end. Before he could finish though, the ground he was standing on started shifting under his weight. He looked down and noticed it crumbling.

"What the-" Kaen'Dre started but didn't finish.

The ground he stood on gave way and he fell down. He tried to grab a hold of something with his wrist blades but there was only soft dirt which disintegrated under them as he kept tumbling. He fell down the path along with the loose dirt and waited to hit the bottom, whatever it was. It was hard to see while he tumbled down with dirt falling over him.

_Damn this!_, he yelled mentally. _Pauk!_

He hit solid ground on his side while clumps of dirt fell over him. He shook his head to clear out any dizziness and to get a lock on his surroundings. He hated this moment, no hunter should ever be as clumsy as to fall down a path without locking onto something to stop descent. Good thing for him, there was solid ground under him.

_Good thing the others weren't here to see me embarrass myself_, he thought. _What kind a warrior falls down a damn path without paying attention? My leader would be ashamed and I'd lose rank._

He sat up and wiped the dirt off his mask with his hand to see better. He wiped the rest off his armor and arms to not look filthy and uncomfortable. Being filthy after a kill was one thing, but filthy without catching anything? That was plain idiocy.

"I hate this planet!" Kaen'Dre roared. "I better find that damn hard meat after all I just went through! Now, I'm filthy."

He brushed off any more specs of dirt and got up. Sighing deeply, he relaxed from his angry thoughts and remarks. Making sure he hadn't lost any weapons, he turned around and stopped in his tracks. Before him stood a human who had probably come to see what had fallen over the cliff in curiosity and discovered him.

From his view, it was a human female. An adult human to be more precise that wore clothing that looked as if they belong to a ooman hunter, according to his teachings. Her body was slender but well-built to fight in ooman standards from the way it looked. She wore her hair in a form similar to his own but had its own tangled arrangement with small stones and thread instead. He almost trilled from the odd but amusing similarity.

She glanced at him with her full attention while he looked back in the same manner. Neither spoke as their staring contest continued.

_What the hell did I get myself into now?_, Kaen'Dre sighed mentally. _This day just keeps getting worse and worse._

He tried to think of a quick plan to get the ooman away from him and stick to his pursuit over the hard meat. He didn't have time to indulge in human curiosities.

"Hello" she spoke to him. "Are you all right?"

Kaen'Dre didn't answer back instantly. Should he answer? What would this being do? What should he do? What if she didn't leave? Could he easily leave? And where the hell was that hard meat at?

_I'm going to kill Kwei'De's brother for releasing that damn thing and causing me nothing but misery today_, he thought irritably.

He looked back to the ooman and said, "Get away from here, ooman."

He saw her eyes widen in surprise and a second later, they narrowed. I guess she hadn't expected him to speak her language. Kaen'Dre had learned it while he had been studying to be a scientist when he was younger in case he needed it for hunting oomans, and in this case, he did.

"No, I'm not" she said, defiantly.

He did not have time for ooman ignorance. He couldn't hurt a weaker female of any race, but if he had to scare her away with his weapons, he would. He extracted his wrist blades and pointed them in her direction. She backed up slightly and unsheathed a curved sword from her side. This small, petite being was actually pointing a sword at him.

_Oh great, she has a weapon! According to the rules, I can kill her now_, he thought instantly. _I do not have time to battle an insignificant ooman, but if I have to . . . . ._

"You dare to fight me?" Kaen'Dre asked, amused.

"If it is my only choice, then I will" she said, bringing her sword closer to her in a defensive stance.

_Yes, this was going to be long day_, Kaen'Dre thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 3. Hope everyone liked it and thanks for reading it! Especial thanks to my wonderful reviewers as always. This is my first story so thanks!


	5. The Hunter and The Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator, and everyone knows the rest of this part.

CHAPTER 4:

**The Hunter and The Princess**

Kiara stared up at the being holding two knife-like daggers at her from his right hand. The way the creature stood easily reminded her of that tall, angry being who had scared her years ago and had taken the little one she'd met. Why was it here now? For what purpose? She didn't want that tall, muscular creature to fight her but if she had to . . .

Remembering the important matter at hand, she raised her weapon closely and looked back at him. She had seen him fall and wondered why he had fallen feet away from her while she had been on her search. Had he followed her or was he alone on a separate task? She had tried to be friendly but it didn't want her help. Now, here it was telling her to leave while on her investigation? Not a chance.

_No one tells me what to do_, she thought. _I need to find that creature, even if I have to get through this being first._

"Do you even know who you are dealing with, ooman?" the being asked, coldly.

"No, but I'm on a mission and I intend to finish it" Kiara said, narrowing her eyes. "So no, I don't care."

"A mission? You?" the being said, loudly. It seemed to be laughing at her in a series of clicks.

_No one laughs at me!_, she thought quickly. _Especially someone who doesn't know me._

"I have no time for you, out of my way!" Kiara said, annoyed.

She saw him look around the area slightly with his mask, then at her.

"I see nothing but a path behind you and the abyss by our side" Kaen'Dre said, laughing.

"Fool, there's a bridge behind you!" Kiara said, pointing her sword to the way it was, behind him.

She heard it growl beneath its mask which made her smirk. Guess he didn't like being indicated a direction unknown to him that had been so obvious to see. Men and their sense of directions.

"So, either move downwind or battle me" Kiara said, raising her chin. "What say you?"

He didn't move from his stance so she made up her mind. She charged at him and clashed her sword down against his blades. He tossed her back with a simple swing of his arm and brought the blades down at her. She ducked down and kicked him hard in its abdomen. The being backed away slightly while bringing its blades down again while she dodged to the side. She awaited for his next move calmly.

He circled around her like a leopard stalking its cornered prey. She made fake swipes at him to provoke him to come after her, which worked. She brought all her strength down with her sword onto his blades in a clash but his strength tossed her to the side like a ragdoll. She fell down on her back onto the dirt while he tried to bring his foot down to crush her weak human body. She dodged and quickly got up, pantin in relief. Before he could turn around, she hit him on the back with the bottom hilt of her sword. He roared angrily and hit her on her side with his muscular arm sending her flying back all the way to the edge of the cliff.

He walked over to her while she tried to clear her head from his hit. She saw his hand suddenly shoot down towards her head which immediately made her roll safely over to the side. While trying to scramble up, he quickly grabbed her from behind and shoved her in front to see her as an easier target. While seeing his bladed hand rise, she heard a hiss from the side.

Acting quickly, she kneed him in the stomach. She wouldn't hit below that since he seemed to be male and she knew how males acted when they got hit in the groin area. He released his grip slightly which allowed her to look in the direction of the strange hiss. Standing at the middle of the nearby bridge, she saw a black tough-skinned skeletal creature that stood on two legs, a tail, two clawed arms, and a banana-like head.

She quickly felt images flush into her head from her foresight. She saw the creature bursting into a home, screams and blood splattering, and a shrill screech in the distance. Getting back into reality, she saw the creature and immediately knew that it was responsible for her people's deaths. Shoving the creature in front of her back with all her strength, she started running in its direction. No armored warrior would be an obstacle in her path to carry out justice.

Feeling a warm, strong hand grab her robe from behind, she turned and kicked him in the knee with the heel of her foot. It roared in annoyance and grabbed her by the hair roughly. She grabbed his hand and dug her nails into it to release his grip on her while wincing in slight pain.

"Let me go, I have my own matters to attend to!" she yelled angrily.

"We are in the middle of a fight!" he roared back.

"Tell it to that thing!" she said, pointing in the creature's direction. "I have my own issues to solve with that miserable demon!"

He looked in the direction she pointed and let her go. Reaching back, he grabbed something hidden from her view until he held it in front. She saw him retract a metallic spear and head in the direction of the creature intead. She ran after him in the same direction, not daring to waste a second in case it decided to leave.

"Get out of here" the being said, quickly.

"No! That thing killed some of my people, I'm killing it!" Kiara said, defiantly. "You can follow along."

Kaen'Dre could understand why someone would want to protect their people, but she knew nothing about it. How could she stand up to a hard meat with no knowledge of them? It was suicide! Besides, this was his mission also: seek and contain or destroy.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, ooman!" he hissed angrily.

"I may not know but I do know my people need to be avenged" Kiara snapped angrily. "For a mysterious being of another realm, you should know."

_A mysterious what?_, Kaen'Dre thought confused. _Who cares!_

"That hard meat is mine!" he yelled.

"I don't care what you call it, I saw it first!" Kiara argued.

"I'm stronger!" he said, frustrated. "And taller!"

"I'm faster!" she said back.

While they argued on their way to be bridge, the black figure headed towards them in a hostile manner. The tall being with the weapon ran faster down the bridge, raising his spear to try to hit it. Kiara quickly got in front of him and raised her hand in front of her face. She concentrated and seconds later, the creature hit was thrown back all the way to the front of the bridge. She relaxed her mind and headed to the other side.

"How did you do that?" Kaen'Dre asked, surprised.

_Oomans did not do that! Did they?_, he thought. _How could they? They're a backwater race!_

"For a spiritual being, you don't know much, do you?" Kiara asked, panting. That simple action had practically depleted almost all her energy.

"Silence!" he snapped, insulted. She laughed instead to add injury to his ego. "Be quiet!"

"Just stick with me and you'll learn something" she said, running ahead. He snorted.

She ran in front of him while he kept his pace behind her in order not to shove her over. He smiled under his mask amusingly.

_It would be easy to throw her over but she seems like an interesting adversary for quick fun, _Kaen'Dre thought mentally.

He saw her reach the other side and charge at the hard meat. The clearing was small and was more of a cliff with no paths anywhere. So, only a lucky being would escape from here easily. It would not be the hard meat. It reached its claws out while trying to use its tail from behind. She circled it carefully and waited for it to come at her.

_She used that technique on me_, he thought.

The hard meat struck at her with a sharp hand while she jumped to the side and brought her sword down. It cut through the creature's arm and got embedded halfway through from its acidic blood melting the metal in seconds. She looked at it in surprise and horror while it tried to snap its tail at her.

"What kind of demonic being is this?" she said, quickly.

"One you need to be cautious around" Kaen'Dre stated.

Kaen'Dre struck back at it with his spear while it hissed. It thrashed its arm around trying to take the sword out. It scratched his arm with its claws from the unwounded arm which made him jump back. Kaen'Dre shoved the girl behind him and held his spear in front of him to protect them.

"I can fight!" she protested.

"You just lost your weapon, what will you fight with?" he snapped back. "I just got scratched, you'll get worse!"

"You judge me so easily for a high being" she said, reaching to her sides.

The hard meat yanked the sword out and threw it in his direction, which Kaen'Dre easily knocked out of the way with his spear. He was about to charge at it when it decided to jump over him, ignoring their existence. He heard the female gasp at its high jumping ability.

It headed back to the bridge, obviously wanting to escape. Kaen'Dre quickly reached into his belt and took out a shuriken. Popping it open, he threw it over the bridge to hit the wooden poles on the other side to cut the bridge out. With a cracking sound after a few seconds, the bridge collapsed onto their side. The hard meat hissed angrily from its only means of escape and turned back towards them, curling its black lips. Kaen'Dre grabbed his shuriken back from the air with precision while keeping an eye on the approaching hard meat.

"Did you have to do that?!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Yes, you ooman!" he snapped back. "Do you want this thing to escape?"

"No, you have a point" she said, nodding. "Let's do this then."

He saw her holding two daggers in her hands and wondered what else she had in her arsenal. Maybe she wasn't so useless after all. They waited until the creature jumped at them to start their attack. Before the creature struck any of them with its landing, Kaen'Dre grabbed the creature by its feet and slammed it harshly down into the ground with all his strength before it could react. Their tails had a tendency to stab or creep up behind you and he was having none of that.

Kiara looked through the loose dirt clouding the air while the creature tried to get back up again. She was surprised by how much strength the tall being had, what was he? She quickly reached her arm back and stabbed one of her daggers into the creature's back while its backside was turned. The creature hissed in pain and threw her back with its tail. She hit the ground on her butt and got up, while Kaen'Dre attacked it.

He brought his spear up and embedded it through the creature's middle. It thrashed while spilling out its yellow-green acidic blood all over the floor. He let go of his own spear while Kiara tried to find a way to attack it. Kaen'Dre quickly held her back with one arm.

"Don't get too close when it's thrashing like that! You'll be horribly burned" he said, firmly. "Let me do this."

"I can take care of myself!" she said, angrily.

He laughed at her stubborn shrilly voice and took out his shuriken again. Targeting his desired location, he threw it at the hard meat. Kiara gasped in surprise when the blade went right through one end of the creature's neck cleanly and out the other without a splatter. He grabbed it back from the air while the serpent gave its last shriek and a second later, the head slipped off the creature's neck in a slow slick movement. The head collapsed onto the floor and rolled twice. The body fell into a bloody heap over the hill.

It was over.

Kaen'Dre walked over carefully to the creature and yanked his spear back from the dead serpent while avoiding the pool of acidic blood. Wiping off the blood on the floor, he looked back to the human girl. Her hair was a mess in her ponytail with bruises and small cuts on her body, some partly from his fight. The human had actually helped out against the hard meat and held her own.

_She must really have wanted it dead_, he thought.

"I did not need your help with this" Kaen'Dre said, simply. Human or not, yautja did not need or desire aid unless they were weak and weakness was not tolerated.

"I did it for my people, besides I saw it first" she said, crossing her arms. Then smirked, "You just interfered."

"I interfered? _I interfered_!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing into the abyss. She laughed at his reaction. "You know nothing of this being, you. .you. .ooman!"

_Great comeback, Kaen'Dre_, he thought glumly.

"Stop calling me that!" she shrieked, annoyed. "You . . .I don't even know what the hell you are!"

He growled at her angrily, which made her realize he wasn't exactly weak. He could probably crush her easily and kill her like that black creature and leave her body in the jungle. She looked to the dead creature they had fought together and sighed. Looking back to him, she nodded to him slightly in regard. He did the same in return after a bit and took a step towards her. She stepped back involuntarily from the unknown creature.

"I will not harm you" he said, placing a hand up.

"You vow to it?" Kiara asked, nervously.

"You aided me, I will" he said, nodding.

"Now I aided you?" Kiara asked, smiling crookedly. "You didn't aid _me_?"

"We both aided each other, all right?" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. She smiled smugly.

"I don't want to fight you, I wanted to fight that thing" Kiara said, pointing to the hard meat. "My quarrel was with that and it's over."

"Then we accomplished it" he said, nodding. "We both completed our missions."

She nodded in return and felt a small cracking sound. She looked down and noticed the earth cracking and starting to crumble behind them. Finding the source of it, she saw the serpent's blood melt right into the cracks of the earth collapsing it. She knew this cliff was old and it would give way soon at the rate it was crumbling.

"We have to go now, this is going to collapse" Kiara said, quickly. "It's a very old cliff."

Kaen'Dre understood her and looked around to find anything to get themselves to the other side. He was not about to fall over a cliff again like a while ago, he didn't need another repeat. After finding nothing, he took out one of his shuriken again. He opened it up and went over to the edge of the broken bridge. He calculated a precise cut through his mask and threw the shuriken. It went down the cliff and cut the side rope of the bridge away from the wood floorboards, then went back to him when it finished.

Kiara looked back nervously as the ground still crumbled from behind them. She looked to the warrior while he caught his sharp bladed weapon back from the air. He started bringing in rope from below which she guessed he must've cut off the bridge. She ran over to him to help in order to get the job done faster. They pulled the entire rope onto the floor in a quick time in which he then cut off the rope hanging on to the stand in the floor. He tied one end of the rope between one of the spaces between the blades tightly and prepared to throw it.

"Wait, won't the blade cut the rope?" Kiara asked, instantly.

Kaen'Dre sighed mentally and showed her the shuriken with the rope attached. He traced his finger between the start of each blade which were dull and then shifted wider to make them lethally sharp.

"They are not sharp at the start" Kaen'Dre said, in which she nodded.

He raised the shuriken into the air and calculated it to hit a tall tree on the other side. It was wide enough to hold the shuriken and he needed to throw it with full force to embed it deeply, and it was tall enough to propel them to the other side safely without hitting the cliffside. He threw it as hard as he could to his desired place on the tree, then quickly grabbed the bottom of the rope.

They both waited until the shuriken hit the tree in which Kaen'Dre yanked it to make sure it was embedded. He looked to Kiara and extended his hand without a word.

"Are you sure it won't give out on us?" Kiara asked, nervously.

"I cannot assure it but it's the only way" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. "What do you choose? Death or possible survival?"

"Why did you have to cut the bridge?" Kiara groaned.

"I couldn't let the hard meat escape!" Kaen'Dre hissed irritably. "Are you coming or not?"

"What choice do I have?" Kiara sighed and waved her arms.

"Just trust me" Kaen'Dre said, sighing. She nodded, still reluctant on the idea.

She walked over to him in which he immediately draped his arm over her waist. She wrapped her arms around his broad chest closely while admiring the strength he seemed to have with just one arm. He also seemed to be extremely warmer than her which would've made her cozy if she had known what this being was. He secured her into his arm and then ran at full speed towards the edge. She dug her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes while he did his jump, praying to the gods the rope wouldn't rip in midway and ended with them at the bottom as roadkill.

Kean'Dre jumped over the edge and gripped the rope as tightly as he could. He prayed to the gods they'd get safely to the other side. He kept a focused gaze through the air and then averted his gaze down to the human quickly. She had her face buried into his neck like a small child, he clicked amusingly. Then, he shifted his gaze back to the other side.

_How in the universe did I get myself into this situation?_, Kaen'Dre yelled in his mind. _Falling down a cliff is one thing, but sailing through the air over an abyss! Have I become a hunter with a suicidal wish already?!_

Kiara yelped softly while they sailed through the air at remarkable speed. The being's arm kept a firm grip around her but she kept her hold over his sides tightly, just in case he wanted to drop her and lighten the load. She heard a loud crash behind her after a while but she didn't dare to look, so she kept her eyes down to make sure they got to their landing.

Kaen'Dre, on the other hand, looked back to see the old overhang collapse down the chasm below. He looked to the front quickly to make sure he headed in the right direction while keeping a firm grip. He kept the ooman close to him since she had helped him, he wasn't about to kill her. It was rude to interfere in someone's hunt but he knew she was only trying to help him along with her people and she did, so he owed her in a slight way.

_Know? How the hell did I know?_, Kaen'Dre thought suddenly. _She's an ooman! They can't be trusted!_

The wind raked through Kiara's hair so fast it was practically in every direction, which made her wonder how fast they were going. She closed one eye and kept the other open to see where they headed and to not get nauseated. The last thing she needed was to cover her savior in vomit. She felt as if she was literally flying and if it wasn't such a threatening encounter, it would've. Tracing her open eye over the warrior, she wondered who and what he was.

Kaen'Dre held on to the rope tightly and the human at the same time. He'd never done anything like this through the air in his entire life, good thing his friends weren't there to laugh at him in case he ruined something. He glanced down at the creature in his arm who had also been watching him with one eye open, which made her look away immediately. He clicked his throat amusingly, wondering if she was frightened of him. But at least he understood the being and so did she.

_I guess learning the language had an advantage_, Kaen'Dre thought.

He saw the cliff from the next side in close range. He calculated in his mind on how to land safely and on the ground. The rope was burning his hand slightly from both of their weights already.

"Hold on!" Kaen'Dre ordered.

He felt her arms tighten around him closely, which made him tingle strangely on the inside. Was she frightened of him that she thought he'd drop her? He wasn't that cold-hearted. He shook the strange feeling off and got ready to let go of the rope when the floor came up to meet them. When they were about three feet over the cliff, he let go of the rope.

"Oh dear!" Kiara yelped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 4. Thanks for reading and your reviews. Sorry if the entry's a bit late in hours, school, you know?


	6. Refreshing A Friendship And Living A Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator, just my characters.

CHAPTER 5:

**Refreshing A Friendship And Living A Lie**

Kiara made a quick yell as they headed down onto the ground. They both fell down quickly and roughly from the force they had accelerated from. He let her go so they'd be able to land securely. Luckily, Kaen'Dre landed in a kneeling position on his feet due to his cat-like graces. He caught his breath quickly while making sure they were safe in their new location.

Kiara, on the other hand, who was not blessed with such graceful reflexes, landed roughly on the ground on her stomach after rolling a bit. She huffed the air away from her face while turning around to lay on her back. She massaged her arms and chest which were bruised from the fall.

_Why can't women land facedown without hurting their chest somehow, damn men_, Kiara thought when she saw how the warrior kneeled. _By Ra, does this being have any flaws in his body?_

Kaen'Dre wiped whatever dirt was on his mask and armor quickly, then checked for injuries on himself. He had cuts from the hard meat but nothing critical from it or the fall. He then looked over to the human who was now laying on her back and giving him a visual inquisition. She was catching her breath which allowed him to get a better look at her. His scan didn't show any critical injuries, just minor bruises and cuts. Her body had actually been able to withstand a fight from a hard meat and this fall with little injuries, interesting.

He saw her turn her eyes on his mask, trying to decipher who or what was behind them, which made him growl in return. He was not about to look weak on prey or friendly, despite she was an ooman female, but she could fight him back somehow.

Kiara glanced back with wide eyes at the being who growled at her. Her throat went dry wondering what it wanted to do with her now. She remembered how wild that creature was years ago and this one looked exactly like him except with different armor and mask. The last one wore a dark gray color of armor while this one wore a silver kind. Could it still be that same being from 12 years ago?

_After all these years, this creature pops up_, she thought nervously. _Why couldn't it be the little one I met?_

She quickly got up from the floor, coughing out whatever dirt was around her. She wiped off any dirt on her immediately while still glancing at the creature apprehensively. What to do? How do you face a being that towers over you with weapons that could kill you in one swipe?

"Why are you here? You were here 12 years ago" Kiara said, standing her ground. "Are you the ones responsible for the death of my people?"

Kaen'Dre glanced at the ooman female who stood up to him. She stood her ground but her voice was firm and authoritive, which made him hiss. Humans ordering him? No one ordered him around except the Elder or captain. She hissed back baring her upper teeth which surprised him. No one had done that among his prey except. . .could it be her? He took a quick closer look at her face, hair, and body.

_Could it be?_, Kaen'Dre thought questioningly.

"What are you? Who are you?" Kiara demanded. "I know you can speak to me like you did 12 years ago. I know you're that warrior from the jungle . . .or if not, someone similar."

Kaen'Dre's eyes widened when he heard her speak of that area. It had to be her, it had only been both of them there before his father came to take him. His father, that's who she must think he was. But she didn't know what he was and his purpose here.

_Good_, Kaen'Dre thought. Then amusingly, _So, she thinks I'm my father._

"Talk to me, I know you can!" Kiara said, angrily. "I helped you."

Kiara stared angrily at the being who didn't talk back. How dare he become silent when she knew he could speak her tongue? She wanted to know who he was, what he was, and why he was here. She remembered how he had acted towards her when they were alone and if she had to fight him again, she would, she wasn't a child anymore. She was about to yell at the being when it tilted its head to the side and purred like a cat.

_That gesture_, she thought and narrowed her eyes.

Could it be the little one she had met in the jungle back then? He didn't seem to want injure her, yet, and also seemed more calm than the other. But could it be him? She sighed and decided to talk, even if it could end up being the parent of the small one.

_Wait! If he had been small then, wouldn't he be grown somehow, like me?_, Kiara thought suddenly. _That theory makes more sense. But if he is not human and spiritual, how could he age?_

"Are you. . .is your name Kiara?" Kaen'Dre asked, hesitantly. She stared at him in surprise.

"Ka. . Kaen'Dre? Is that you?" Kiara asked, timidly. He nodded. "You're not. . ."

She stared at him intensely ever since he had said her name. He was the only one who had known it, not his parent. Besides, the voice of the other adult had been rough and deep, while this one had a slight roughness to it but spoke more calmly and peaceful. But she still wasn't sure, people could change.

"My father? No, it is me" Kaen'Dre said, addressing himself. "I am. .a lot grown from last time."

"I thought you were your father, you looked like him" Kiara said, sighing in relief and awe. He was here, after twelve years, he was right there in front of her. "He scared me half to death when I met him. I never meant for you to be in trouble if you're still angry at me now about that."

"You're apologizing for one incident?" Kaen'Dre said, tilting his head. She nodded timidly. "Odd being you are. Besides, how do you know how he looked?"

"The height, body, armor, and sharp weapons, it's pretty obvious" Kiara said, nervously. "Besides, we do not see beings like you or him frequently around our kingdom. He's not around, is he?"

"No, my father. . .he's not here" Kaen'Dre said, simply.

Kiara glanced at him when he hesitated but nodded. I guess there are some things people keep to themselves, they were technically strangers still. She shrugged it off and looked back at him curiously. She wanted to know more of who or what he was, especially after seeing him again, she wanted an explanation of sort.

"What are you, Kaen'Dre?" Kiara asked, observing him. "You don't look human or mortal, and you bleed a glowing green. Are you a god?"

_A god?_, Kaen'Dre thought. _This ooman thinks I am immortal, how strange._

He wondered whether to tell the truth or not. He was a hunter, he couldn't reveal himself to no being that was prey, even one as friendly as her. If she believed he was immortal, then so be it. He didn't need to be in trouble with his Elder and clan, a male's rank was most important in the clan.

"Yes, of a lower sort" Kaen'Dre said, making up his story. "I bleed green in order to produce a solid form in this. .realm. Otherwise, I would be in my own . . .invisible form in this realm."

"Really?" Kiara asked, surprised. "Is that why your father didn't want me revealing you? I thought gods only did that to those they favored."

"Yes, well, ours don't" Kaen'Dre said so quickly it sounded sarcastic. Then formally, "We show ourselves only when the time is right."

Kiara smiled at the god-like being in front of her. She didn't think she'd be this fortunate and favored to meet a god all on her own. But why was he here? To protect the people, to rid of an evil, or to walk through the realms?

"Did you come here to protect us from those serpents?" Kiara asked, smiling. "How can you when you bleed?"

"Do you underestimate us so quickly?" Kaen'Dre asked, amusingly. She shook her head quickly, afraid to show defiance to a god. "We come to kill those beings you saw in your realm, we do so every 100 years, and now-"

"It's time to fulfill your obligation" Kiara finished for him.

_Hey, who's making up the story?_, Kaen'Dre thought quickly. _But if she's helping me along somehow. . ._

"Don't interrupt, this is my tale" Kaen'Dre said, instantly. She crossed her arms over her chest timidly. "I apologize for my strictness."

"Can I speak now then?" Kiara asked, raising her eyebrows. He nodded and motioned with a hand for her to do so. "Is there only one of you or are there more?"

_What do I say? Uh. . .think Kaen'Dre!_, he said, anxiously.

"There are few of us" Kaen'Dre said reluctant, after a bit. "We go on our own separate ways."

"Oh" Kiara said, absorbing the information. There was a god in Memphis, right in front of her. Oh, how lucky she felt. "So, if I invited you to visit my kingdom, would you come by yourself?"

Kaen'Dre thought quickly about what to say. Sure, he could go there and hunt some oomans down but he'd be in their territory, as exciting as it was, he couldn't do it. For one thing they could take him down, his captain would be furious for him attempting it, and another part of him didn't want to hurt the female who had first befriended him. But he could also go learn more about those people for his own hunting strategies and enrichment, he'd never exactly given up on exploring.

"What would your people do? Ours are not keen on showing ourselves to. .mortals" Kaen'Dre said, formally.

"You don't have to show yourself to my people, I could sneak you in" Kiara said, cheerfully and clasped her hands. "I'll keep you away from anyone's sight and I could learn more about you."

_I'm no one's experiment_, Kaen'Dre thought annoyed. Then at seeing the smile on her face, _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I do have my cloak._

"What would you do in return for me if I were to go?" Kaen'Dre asked, nodding towards her.

"What would you ask of me, my lord?" Kiara asked, simply.

She was hoping he'd come so she could learn more about him. She didn't know of any god that could bleed in that way and much less look that way, maybe she didn't know much about the divinities as much as she thought she did. He seemed reluctant to go but she couldn't blame him, if he asked her, she'd be a bit skeptical. She wanted to know what those other demonic creatures were and what Kaen'Dre would be doing against them.

"What would you offer me?" Kaen'Dre asked, tilting his head.

"My friendship to begin with, and anything else from thereon" Kiara said, bowing her head slightly.

_She's treating me like a master_, Kaen'Dre thought and sighed. _Well, it's either being a god or telling the truth. But if she offers me everything at her disposal, wouldn't that be betrayal from me? _

Then another of his thoughts came through, _Oh well, you've already gone this far, you can't take it back. You'd just make it worse._

"How long would I have to be there?" Kaen'Dre asked, sighing.

"As long as you want, my lord" Kiara said, smiling. "I'd like to know you better and learn from your vast knowledge, and you can do the same unto me."

"Even if I asked to know everything of your kingdom?" Kaen'Dre asked, curiously. She nodded cheerfully.

"Of course, you are a noble spiritual being" Kiara said, chuckling. "You should be able to bestow your blessing to our kingdom. We are proud to have a magnificent god like you as a visitor."

_This god impersonation is going to take work_, Kaen'Dre said tiredly. _But at least she doesn't think I'm a demon of sort._

"Do you work for your kingdom?" Kaen'Dre asked, curiously. "You seem very proud of it."

"I am the daughter of Pharaoh Abubakar and Queen Neferet" Kiara said, smiling. "I am the Princess of the kingdom of Memphis."

_She's royalty? My first ooman friend is royalty?_, he thought surprised. _She acts so . . .warrior-like. I guess I underestimated her according to her people._

"I am pleased you carry your title honorably, a warrior like me. . .I mean a god like me is impressed!" Kaen'Dre said, remembering to watch his language. She smiled, pleased by his comment.

"What type of god or divinity are you, my lord?" Kiara asked, curiously.

"I am a. . .a god of . .hunting, weapons, and . . .knowledge!" Kaen'Dre said, proudly for making a god-like image of himself.

"A god of the hunt? Extraordinary, my lord" Kiara said, smiling happily.

"Yes . . .I get that a lot, since I am a remarkable god!" Kaen'Dre said, arrogantly.

_Don't let it get to your head_, he warned himself.

"Come Kaen'Dre, you need those cuts taken care of" Kiara said, pointing to his arms. "Will you come with me?"

Kaen'Dre hesitated and ran many thoughts through his head but finally said, "Yes, but if someone causes trouble for me, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"I'll look after you, I promise" Kiara assured, smiling. "Come."

She walked over to him and measured their height difference immediately. She smiled amusingly knowing she just reached to his chest barely which made her wonder how strong this being was. She traced her eyes over his injuries on his upper body which had clotted over with his green blood. She reached her hand out to touch his blood but he swatted it away roughly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kiara demanded. "A simple 'no' would've sufficed."

"No being can touch my blood, not yet anyways" Kaen'Dre said, firmly.

Kaen'Dre sighed, mentally hoping she wouldn't touch his blood in any way. He was not about to be stuck with her as a mate for the rest of his life, he wanted one among his own but not to end up in a family life like his had been. He shoved his thoughts out of his head and growled towards the human.

"Well?" Kaen'Dre said, directing his hand down the path.

"You don't have to be so bad-tempered" Kiara snorted.

"I am sorry, it's just a tradition I have with my blood" Kaen'Dre said, patting her silky head. She seemed pleased afterwards. "Understand?"

"But you're immortal, you don't have it always" Kiara pointed out. He quickly tried to think of something.

"Yes, but when we do, we have a certain. .code to follow" Kaen'Dre said, uneasily.

"Oh, all right" Kiara said, shaking her shoulders. Then grinned, "Besides, we'll have time to get to understand each other better."

She turned and started walking down the path that Kaen'Dre assumed led back to her kingdom. Her followed her from behind while curiosity filled his mind to what awaited him. He looked around the area just like he had when he'd been a child, besides he could now relax knowing that the hard meat was dead.

"You seem the same like last time" Kiara said, laughing when she spotted him looking at everything.

"In some ways" Kaen'Dre said, grinning under his mask.

"I'll take you exploring, but let's hurry for now, shall we?" Kiara asked, grabbing him by the arm. He growled slightly. "Let me guess, you don't like being touched either."

"No, I don't like being grabbed in that manner for no reason" Kaen'Dre said, arrogantly.

"I was grabbing you so we could walk faster" Kiara said, groaning. "Can we be on the same pace, Kaen'Dre? I don't want to fight you or anger you enough for you to use your powers."

_Powers?_, Kaen'Dre thought confused. _This is going to be difficult work. I just hope she doesn't catch on and gets angered towards me._

"Fine, we will get along greatly" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. She smiled.

"I hope so, I'd really like to have you as a friend" Kiara said, pleased. "I've wondered about you for so long."

"So would I" Kaen'Dre said, honestly.

She grabbed him by the hand slowly and led him down the path. He noticed her hand was slightly cooler than his and much smaller. These beings were very small compared to his kind, especially the females. No one had ever grabbed him by the hand either, but he assumed it was their way for some sort of friendship. He didn't mind it and he returned the same gesture firmly, but not strongly enough to hurt her hand. He hadn't been befriended by any other being so easily, yet she risked her life for his and called him her friend after only meeting once. Was her race just as friendly as her?

"I hope you'll be pleased with our kingdom" Kiara said, looking back at him.

_I hope you'll still be pleased with me when you find out I'm no god_, Kaen'Dre thought nervously. _How did I get myself into this?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 5. I felt happy with how my story's coming along and everyone's reviews so I uploaded two chapters today. Thanks to everybody who's read it and reviewed! I'd give you all a virtual hug if I could.


	7. Kaen'Dre's Room Of Interest

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator, and so on. Except my characters, they're mine. MINE! (does a crazy laugh)

CHAPTER 6:

**Kaen'Dre's Room Of Interest**

Kaen'Dre couldn't stop glancing everywhere. He was interested in everything that was in the room, which made him touch a lot of the things in it. What were they? What did humans use them for? So many questions popped into his eager mind. They were currently in Kiara's dormitory which looked pretty big to him compared to his quarters back on the ship. He clicked curiously while Kiara watched him from behind.

_He is definitely not of this earth with the way he acts around everything_, she thought. Then sighed mentally, _I'm surprised I was even able to get him here._

She had sneaked him into the palace easily since he could turn himself invisible, but sometimes, if you looked closely you could see him shimmering in the air like a heat distortion outside in the dunes. He had used the ability ever since arriving meters from the kingdom to avoid being seen. Kiara had taken him through another path, a quiet one away from the investigation site all the way to the palace. Kaen'Dre had gotten interested in the homes and bazaars the instant he entered the kingdom but she had to hold onto his hand to make him stop from going anywhere, despite he could yank her to the side with one motion alone. But she had gotten him into the palace somehow while avoiding everyone, especially her family and friends. They had gone to an empty room afterwards in which she healed him with her medicine, despite his arguments, and she was careful not to touch his blood just in case.

Kiara took off her weapons and set them down at the bottom of her bed. She then stretched and threw herself onto it, absorbing the softness and silkiness of the matress. She loved her big crimson, gold bed ever since her father had it made for her at a top carpenter's shop. She looked over at Kaen'Dre while still laying on her back, amused by his intrigue. She smiled while looking on how he kept on examining everything in her room from her clothes, jewelry, furniture, even cosmetics. It didn't bother her at all, as long he didn't take an interest in her undergarments.

_He seems more like an amused child than an immortal god_, she thought. _But all gods are different, I suppose._

Kaen'Dre heard soft giggling from behind which made him turn. He saw Kiara laying down on her bed on her back facing his side with a smile on her face. What was he doing that amused her so? He put down some type of necklace with stones on her mirrored table and walked over to her carefully. He studied the bed's structure and leaned down to touch the fabric of the covers, which was very soft and slick. Very different compared to the fabrics and furs of his kind. Tracing his eyes to her, he saw that she seemed pleased by lying down and kept her eyes locked on him too.

"Is it a pleasing environment, my lord?" Kiara asked, softly.

"Don't call me that, my name is enough" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. He didn't want to seem like an owner of hers. "But yes, this seems comfortable."

"Would you like to sleep in anything similar?" Kiara asked him. Timidly, she added, "If you do sleep, my lord?"

"Yes, I will require a place for rest somehow" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. Stretching his muscular arms, he grunted, "Something comfortable."

Kaen'Dre tested the softness of the mattress by pushing his hand down on it. It seemed comfortable so he took off the weapons and Medicomp he carried on his back, then put them on the floor. Afterwards, he took off his weapons belt and did the same. He laid down on the bed on his back and applied his full weight on it to see if it could handle it. To his pleasing, it did and it felt soft and comfortable to his skin, which made him purr after not being able to lay down ever since morning.

Kiara felt him lay down on the bed but she hadn't expected him to be heavy enough to sink the bed a bit. She also didn't expect her weight on the bed to give out and get thrown onto his side in effect. She fell on top of him which easily got her nervous and shivery from his cold armor. But she also felt his skin and net-like outfit was warm against her own skin. She glanced down onto his mask while blush crept onto her cheeks and kept her arms on his chest in case she needed to get out of his way quickly.

_Oh dear, stay still, wait it out_, she thought nervously.

Kaen'Dre glanced on the ooman on top of him who had gotten a pink flush on her cheeks, which he guessed was from blushing. He'd never had any type of female on him in his life and this one was the first, which brought a quick flush of his own blood to his face, but luckily he had his mask on. It made him wonder if she'd be frightened by his looks now, since she hadn't been back then when he was a child. But for now, he had to focus on the nervous being over him.

"Will my weight break this bed?" Kaen'Dre asked, nervously. Kiara laughed.

"No, but it will do what it did to me if you wear all that armor" Kiara said, grinning. "Before you knock me down, it was not my intention to. .um. .be on you like this. Gods must be worshipped but not in this disrespectful manner."

Kaen'Dre laughed in his own way and said, "I do not hit females of any sort or in any way to disrespect them."

"Is that why you apologized to me back in the jungle?" Kiara asked, curious. He nodded gently and she brightened up, "That's so honorable of you."

"We believe no female should be treated in any way that is cruel, but to be respected, they are the givers of life after all" Kaen'Dre said, nodding firmly.

"You're a very principled being, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, tracing a hand down the cheek line of his mask. "Very virtuous."

Kaen'Dre found himself purring at her gesture in return which made him surprised. He's never purred at anyone in a manner that made him feel quivery on the inside. She smiled wider at hearing him purr which made him more uneasy. Obviously, she liked it and he purred weakly from embarassment. What was that nervous feeling? Why was he feeling like this? A warm clench in his stomach as his muscles relaxed. Maybe it was the way her body was positioned so closely to his face-to-face. He could feel her entire form on his, what male wouldn't feel uneasy with a strong female like this? But she was an alien, an ooman!

_A hunter cannot act like this with prey_, he reminded himself. _But she's not prey at all though, just the males of her species are._

"Why do you touch me as if you don't fear me?" Kaen'Dre asked, softly.

"I don't, especially after hearing about your principles" Kiara said, smiling. "I met you when I was a child, I wasn't afraid then and I won't be now."

_She's not? Oomans are supposed to be afraid of us_, he said, thoughtfully. _I'm not a child anymore like back then, I am older. I look and think differently._

"Even after knowing how frightening I can look to you . .mortals?" Kaen'Dre asked, tilting his head on the bed. She smiled at the way he cocked his head.

"Maybe to others, but not to me so far" Kiara said, easily. Then carefully, "If I were to ask, would you mind taking off your mask so I could see your face again, Kaen'Dre? I want to see how the little boy I met has grown into such a graceful warrior."

_No one's asked me that before_, he thought instantly. _This being is odd but kind._

"I may frighten you" Kaen'Dre pointed out and touched her chin.

"I doubt you will" she said, patting his chest plate. "Especially now that I know who you are."

He nodded and motioned for her to get off of him. She quickly did and sat up while blushing slightly. He clicked his mandibles amusingly at seeing a being act that so shyly. Yautja females were dominant and aggressive, not calm like her. He sat up afterwards and fixed his ponytail which had come loose when he had lay down. Afterwards, he proceeded to take off the two hoses that connected to his mask near his left temple. The air escaped and he grabbed his mask to take it off while it finished releasing any pressurized air. He placed it onto his lap and looked over to her with a timid face. It had been years and he'd aged like any person, his eyes were brighter, his teeth and tusks were sharper and stronger, his skin more refined and toned, and the color of his coat was fully developed over his body.

Kiara glanced at her friend while he looked at her. His face was older yes, but it still held the same similar features on his face when he was small, especially his eyes. She'd never seen eyes so bright and hauntingly beautiful like those in her life. He opened up his mandibles and growled at her, revealing his inner mouth with sharper teeth in it. His teeth had been more rounded back then, she mused. She didn't flinch because she simply wasn't afraid of him. Sure, he would frightful to others but she didn't get a hostile feeling from him. He hissed again trying to see if he made an impact, but he failed again. Making a small rumble in his chest, he finally stopped in defeat. She chuckled softly and traced her finger on his forehead over a scarred marking that looked exactly as the one bored into his mask. She took her hand away afterwards and smiled at him.

"Still believe I'm afraid of you?" Kiara asked, raising her brows.

"I've never met anyone who wasn't" Kaen'Dre said, looking over her. With a small grin, he teased, "You're strange."

"You call me strange, when you're not even mortal?" she said, laughing. "You're the strange one, my friend."

"We are strange friends then" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. She smiled amusingly. "But if you ever meet any of my brethren, stay away, they do not know you and may do something to you."

"I thought they couldn't" Kiara said, confused. "I would never seek to receive their wrath."

"There are some who bend the rules over different beings" he said, patting her head. "Beware of them, little one."

"I will" Kiara said, nodding. She smiled again. "Thank you for befriending me, I don't have many friends besides the ones here in the palace and my brother, so I'd like to thank you."

"I should thank you actually" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. Then whispered, "I've never had a friend until the day I met you at the waterfall. You were my first acquaintance and I- I hoped we would meet again."

"Really?" Kiara asked, happily. He nodded quietly. "Oh, give me a hug."

He stared at her while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him tightly while he had a perplexed look on his face and blinked his round eyes. Why was she holding him in that manner? Only parents of children and mates did that, yet she was doing that like nothing to him. He traced a hand down her back and kept it around her waist. He felt her silky hair and soft skin against his which he didn't mind. Surprisingly, he felt comfortable in her arms.

"You are really warm" she said, letting him go and gazed at him. "I'd like to know everything about you, Kaen'Dre."

_I wish I could but I can't, little one_, he thought. _I made up what storyline to follow and there's no turning back. But I could spare her some little details._

"What do I get in return?" Kaen'Dre asked, tilting his head.

"Like I said, anything you want" Kiara said, softly. He smiled.

"I want to go to the waterfall" he announced instantly. "Or to see one of your triangular structures."

She glanced at him amusingly from his quick answers. She had expected him to come out with many places. It would be fun to go back to the old waterfall with him. She watched him twitch his mandibles into a form of smile she guessed was addressed among his own.

"I'll take you tomorrow after dawn" Kiara laughed and nodded. "Sounds good?"

"Indeed" he said, glancing around. "What nutrition do you have here?"

"Something to eat? I thought immortals didn't-" Kiara started.

"We breathe, we bleed, we eat, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, quickly.

"We can eat in a little bit, I'll sneak in some food for you" she said, smiling. "Anything else?"

"Where could I bathe? I hate feeling dirt on my body in any way" Kaen'Dre asked, tracing his fingers over his hair.

"I will show you later on after sundown, it will be emptier" Kiara assured. He nodded in relief.

"Where will I sleep?" Kaen'Dre asked, looking around. "I could leave and return in the morning."

He needed to contact his ship and tell his friends or elder where he was. He was not comfortable about the idea of being around complete aliens, especially without hunting them. But he wanted to stay with Kiara, the only one he trusted on this planet so far.

"If you'd feel more safer" Kiara said, a little disappointed if he wanted to go. "You could stay in my room if you want, it is pretty safe. My pet, Asim, usually sleeps at the bottom of my bed though."

_Great, another creature sleeps in here_, Kaen'Dre thought and sighed. _But it's probably just a small pet of hers. How bad could it be?_

"Where would I sleep then?" Kaen'Dre asked, cautiously.

"Well, you could sleep there" Kiara said, pointing to a bed-like settee near one of her windows. "Or you could sleep here in my bed with me, it's pretty large for three forms."

Kaen'Dre stopped his breath short for some seconds. Sleep in her bed? He, with a female? A half-naked female? He didn't sleep or had slept with anyone in a bed, and he wasn't planning to in any way. He glanced around the room trying to clear his head of any unusual or erotic thoughts, especially with a being like this. He focused his gaze onto his right wrist gauntlet instead and ran his fingers over it with the other hand to occupy his mind.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked, grabbing his left hand. She ran her thumb over the top of his hand. "Did I say something to displease you?"

_Maybe if you stopped touching me in that manner_, Kaen'Dre thought. _But I won't say I'm totally objective to it._

_Where'd that comment come from?_, another voice thought in his head. _And why am I still thinking to myself?_

He purred softly at her gentle touch against his hand. He closed his mouth quickly and felt blood rush to his cheeks from his sudden reaction. He saw her smile at him which made him more timid on the inside. Why did he have to be so quiet and reserved? He was a great hunter with skills but he had no skills when it came to females. He kicked himself mentally, maybe he should've picked off something from Kwei'De's experience.

Kiara glanced at him and noticed a hint of slight green on his cheeks. Was he blushing somehow? She wondered why and how these beings could be so mortal-like. She smiled when he glanced at her coyly with his bright eyes and made his quiet purrs.

"We. .um. .gods usually sleep on our own in the mortal realm, and in our own realm" Kaen'Dre said, timidly. "I have never had sleeping arrangements with any being before."

"Neither have I, but I won't hurt you" Kiara said, squeezing his hand. "I will not make you uncomfortable in any way, so you can sleep on the other choice if it's to your liking."

"Will it break under me?" Kaen'Dre asked, looking to his left at it.

"That's why I offered my bed, but I'm not sure" Kiara said, following his gaze. "It's your decision, my lord."

"Don't call me that" Kaen'Dre groaned. She nodded, still shy on forsaking the title. "But I will take my chances."

"All right, but if you change your mind, I'll be here" Kiara said, grinning. "Just be careful around Asim, he's protective."

_Great choices, I either fall on the floor while sleeping or a creature attacks me_, Kaen'Dre sighed mentally.

"You seem worried" Kiara said, tracing her thumb over the top of his hand again. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is well" Kaen'Dre said, looking at her. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course, feel free" Kiara said, bowing her head to him. He groaned again.

"Don't do that either" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. She laughed softly. Then casually, "Why do you touch me like this, unafraid and caringly?"

"It's how I am" Kiara said, smiling but blushed lightly. "I've been taught by my mother to care for and be kind to any being in any way I can, and I do. If you are uncomfortable with it-"

"No, it is simply makes me feel peculiar at times" Kaen'Dre said, timidly. "I've never had anyone regard me in this way."

"Well, as a friend this is how I am" Kiara said, chuckling. "Whenever you need someone to hold, talk to about anything, seek advice, or explore around with, I'll be here."

_She's strange indeed_, Kaen'Dre said mentally. _No one around me talks about what they think or feel much, unless it's Ani'Twei's sister or Kwei'De._

"I'll take that into mind" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. She smiled. "You always wear a smile on your face. I cannot see all faces in detail, only in infrared lighting- thermal heat, but I always see one on you ever since I met you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand softly. He purred softly but quieted quickly, trying to hide the fact he enjoyed it somehow. Tracing her fingers over his palm softly, she let go of his hand. He sighed mentally from feeling her cool gentle touch against his warm skin. She looked at him until he looked back at her with his golden eyes.

"I always wear a smile around everyone, but not everyday can be happy for me" Kiara said, sighing. "Especially now, with this recent attack on my people, but I try to cheer myself up when awful things happen."

He glanced at her feeling a bit guilty. His people were the ones who had brought the hard meat to this planet and it would be getting worse soon, through her view. She seemed to care very much for each person, including him, despite he was hiding his true being from her. He wanted to make her feel better which was pretty rare for him, and gave him that uneasy feeling in the stomach again.

"What where they, Kaen'Dre?" Kiara inquired softly.

"I will tell you later" Kaen'Dre stated simply.

"Promise me?" Kiara asked, looking at him closely. He nodded quietly.

"Do not feel anguished" Kaen'Dre said, placing her hand between both of his and squeezed it. "I think everyone could benefit from your kind spirit. It will get better and so will you."

"Thank you" Kiara said, softly. She yanked the hand she held softly, "Come with me, I'll show you a view from my balcony overlooking the kingdom. I think you'll like it."

"I'll enjoy anything you show me" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. He saw her blush again which made him purr in return. "Lead the way, Kiara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 6. As always, I thank everybody for all of their wonderful reviews. Hope everyone liked the chapter! (Gives a happy jump)


	8. How To Deceive Your Loved Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator, which sucks, but unfortunately I was neither alive or intelligent to have at the time. But my characters are still mine, HAH!

CHAPTER 7:

**How To Deceive Your Loved Ones**

Kaen'Dre waited patiently in Kiara's room on her bed. She had gone out to bring him some food quickly before she headed to eat her own meal with her family and royal court. She had shown him views of the area from her room, made him learn names for different objects, and gave him a brief version of how her kingdom was. He also met her pet, Asim, who was not little at all and tried to attack him at first, but Kiara calmed it down. He did not want to sleep around that thing tonight, for all he knew, it would attack him in his sleep. What a sad ending that would be, the great hunter felled by a mere house pet.

Kaen'Dre could tell instantly that her pet would not be trusting him easily as its mistress. It kept growling and hissing every time he approached Kiara in her room. Either it didn't like him or he didn't want him close to Kiara at all. Even after that incident, he still wanted to learn more and explore around but he couldn't yet. He felt trapped at times, especially when he was left by himself but Kiara always made him feel better when she came back. She always made him seem the focus of her attention without prying into his life, but how he was.

_She's a very different being than my own_, Kaen'Dre thought while he laid down. _She trusts me so easily and yet, I can't tell her what I really am. Shame really, but that's how it has to be._

"I'll be leaving in a while anyways" Kaen'Dre said, opening his mouth and mandibles to yawn. "I wish I could take her with me to study, but then she'd know the truth."

_I will miss her though_, a voice said in the back of his head. _She's been so generous with me so far. Even her smile makes me smile and that's uncommon._

Kaen'Dre stopped his thoughts after that, why was he acting so concerned about her? He didn't think of these things when he thought, he thought about hunts or what to do for the day, not about a ooman girl. If he wanted a female, it'd be one in heat among his own. He shook his head and growled towards any feelings that had risen.

"This is not who I am" Kaen'Dre said, exasperated. "I am a hunter, not an acquaintance of prey. Prey which I am supposed to hunt since I am on a freelance hunt for about a month."

That got him back on track. He was going to collect as many soft and hard meat as he could, then return home and bring pride to the clan as well as himself. He got excited thinking how many he could kill if he set a time limit. Usually, he hunted with his two friends but if he could get a head start, he could start here.

"I cannot wait to make my next kill here" Kaen'Dre said, excitedly. "I could start targeting my next kills while I explore here. This will give me time to plan my strategy against the oomans."

_Not every day can be happy for me. Especially now, with this recent attack on my people, but I try to cheer myself up when awful things happen_, Kiara's voice ran through his head. He sighed in disdain.

"If I attack, she'll probably find out it's me" Kaen'Dre growled in annoyance. "She protects her people but mines need them to begin the Hunt. This is just great. This is why hunters avoid alien acquaintances!"

He felt aggravated for not being able to hunt without being held under suspicion, but he knew she'd be hurt if another casualty happened among her own. He'd probably feel the same if the tables were turned and she killed one of his own without him knowing.

"Why did I have to meet her?" Kaen'Dre sighed, tracing a hand down his face. "This just made my situation worse."

He sat up and popped open his wrist computer. Dialing Ani'Twei's connection, he waited for an answer.

"Kaen'Dre?" Ani'Twei's voice asked.

"Yes, it's me" he said, simply.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Kwei'De's voice rang through.

Kaen'Dre had to place his hand over the comlink to quiet its loudness. Kwei'De was never one to be silent.

"Shut up, you idiot!" he hissed back.

"Where have you been? You never met back with us!" Ani'Twei said, quickly. "For once, I agree with Kwei'De's attitude."

"So you know that has to mean you're doing something wrong because I'm the reckless one in the group!" Kwei'De agreed.

"Would you let me explain?!" Kaen'Dre snapped.

"No! Never!" Kwei'De said, sarcastically.

"We were about to start looking for you if you didn't come back in three hours" Ani'Twei said, firmly. "We were supposed to meet back at the end of the forest. Remember?"

"I know but something came up" he said, sighing.

"Well, we still have to catch that damn hard meat since you went who knows where to bask in the sun instead!" Kwei'De exclaimed.

"I killed the damn _Kainde Amedha _so be quiet, both of you!" Kaen'Dre barked.

"Hey!" they both complained in unison. "No one yells at us."

"Oh, for the love of the gods!" Kaen'Dre said, irritated. "At least I finished my task and that's all you need to worry about."

"Are you sure it's dead?" Ani'Twei asked, firmly.

"I'm sure, I sliced its head off, it can't get any deader" he said, simply. "I won't be heading back to the ship tonight, though."

Suddenly questions of "What?", "Why?", "Where are you?", and "Are you crazy?" came out from both of them. Kaen'Dre raised his brows in exasperation until they subsided.

"I. .I met up with a ooman and I'm now in their kingdom" Kaen'Dre explained. "I don't know when I'll be able to leave but I will be back before we leave and before the hunt."

"You mean you're in an ooman civilization!" Kwei'De exclaimed in surprise. "How the hell do you expect to _not_ get caught? You're not exactly permanently invisible, Kaen."

"They think I am a sort of a god to them. Interesting, isn't it?" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. "I will be fine in the company I am in."

"And you've known this being how long?" Ani'Twei pointed out.

_They are my best friends, I guess they should know something about her_, Kaen'Dre thought. _But I won't say it's a female because I know how Ani'Twei will get._

"I met the being once when I was a child, and now we have been reunited" he answered. "I feel safe around the ooman."

"Hunt it down and get it overwith!" Kwei'De scoffed with a snort. Ani'Twei laughed. "Then get out and take some ooman trophies along the way."

"No, Kwei'De, I am doing this my way!" Kaen'Dre snapped. "I will be fine, I just wanted to tell both of you in order to not come after me."

"We won't _now_, we're angry at you" Kwei'De exaggerated. "I hate you!"

"You always do everything your way" Ani'Twei sighed.

Kwei'De then said, "I could never hate you, you're not angry at me, are ya?"

Kaen'Dre laughed along with Ani'Twei. If someone could break tension somehow, it was Kwei'De.

"Look, I'll be fine you two" Kaen'Dre assured. "I will keep in contact, do not worry."

"What do I tell the Elder?" Ani'Twei asked pointedly. "He'll notice one of his crew missing."

"He will not worry about my location for a while, but clear it with our captain" Kaen'Dre informed. "Anything else?"

"Don't trust prey" Kwei'De pointed out.

"Don't be seen" Ani'Twei added.

"And eat fruits with soft shells on them!" Kwei'De said, chuckling. "Very interesting fruits they have here."

If all three friends were together, Ani'Twei and Kaen'Dre would probably looking at him as if he were crazy. But that expression usually happens everyday with them so they said nothing.

"Uh. . .sure" Kaen'Dre said, after a while.

"He's an idiot, we know" Ani'Twei said for him. "How the hell he eats all these foods and survives is beyond me. Crazy hunters nowadays."

"I am not! I know how to survive" Kwei'De defended quickly. "When you get back, I'm beating both of you down!"

"Then maybe I won't go back" Kaen'Dre mocked.

"Ah-ha! So you are afraid of me!" Kwei'De said, proudly. "True, every warrior wishes to be me. Everyone else sucks, like Ani'Twei."

Kaen'Dre heard a crash and someone groaning in the back. He listened attentively.

"Well, Kwei'De just happened to fall 'accidentally' onto the floor" Ani'Twei said, laughing.

"How could you not want to be here relaxing with us?" Kwei'De's faint voice yelled. "Ow! Get off me, Ani!"

"Because he likes being uptight" Ani'Twei said, laughing.

"I am not uptight!" Kaen'Dre said, instantly. "I just tend to be. . .serious."

"Sure, and I'm an Arbitrator" Kwei'De said in a closer voice. Kaen'Dre guessed Ani'Twei finally let him go.

"All right, enough!" Kaen'Dre said, trying to create peace.

"See, he's grouchy again" Kwei'De laughed. Kaen'Dre groaned in annoyance.

"How the hell did I end up in this predicament with each of you?" Kaen'Dre said, exasperated. "I could've had a calmer, peaceful group but no-"

"All right, let's stop before he ends up mad again like last time" Ani'Twei said, stopping his laughter.

"Hey, his armor ended up in the trash compactor on its own!" Kwei'De said, quickly. "I had nothing to do with it! Someone else put his armor in there."

Several months ago, Kaen'Dre's armor disappeared from his quarters right before a hunt. He looked everywhere only to see it had been crushed into a flat sheet of metal in the trash compactor. Kwei'De had been nervous the most when they all found out which made him guess he did it. He got Kaen'Dre some inferior, weak armor instead which never made him forget that day, especially since he got the lowest kills. Ever since, he's kept his armor in his armory with a retinal scan combination so no one would get through.

"Who else knew my quarter's combination?" Kaen'Dre retorted.

"Ani'Twei!" Kwei'De said instantly.

"He doesn't have an evil bone in his body!" Kaen'Dre said, easily.

"Oh, thanks" Ani'Twei said, chuckling.

"Shut up, Ani!" Kaen'Dre snapped quickly. They all laughed.

"All right, we'll leave you in peace" Kwei'De said, still laughing. "Go to your silly ooman."

"A ooman friend" Kaen'Dre corrected.

"Whatever, just don't end up killed in your sleep by it" Kwei'De said, chuckling. "Seriously, don't trust anything there."

"I can take care of myself very well" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. "I survived in our trial with all your blabbering, didn't I?"

"Hey!" Kwei'De started.

"We're going, goodbye Kaen'Dre!" Ani'Twei said, quickly.

He heard him cut the connection while Kwei'De complained. He closed his gauntlet and relaxed back onto the bed and looked around Kiara's room. It was very big, especially the bed, but it mostly contained objects to sit or relax on. She had her own cabinet to put her clothes in and furniture that contained books, jewelry, and cosmetics. He snorted and closed his eyes to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara stood with her brother and in front where her father sat and his court stood. She was informing them on what she had found out about the murders. She had gotten the food ready to take to Kaen'Dre but she had to tell her father her news. Good thing for her she had gone to clean up to give a clear presentation and not a unsophisticated one.

She had gone to change so she wouldn't look a complete mess in front of everyone. She had changed into a gold gown with green linings. It had no sleeves and draped loosely at her upper chest, and reached down to her ankles. She wore gold armbands and jeweled wristbands, along with an emerald necklace with gold earrings. Her hair had been wrapped around her crown from the front and hung loosely from the back. She wasn't much on cosmetics like other elites so she wore only the common black eyeliner and light red tinting on her lips.

"So, this black demon is the one who did this?" Pharaoh Abubakar asked.

Her father was great pharaoh who took good care of his kingdom and his children were proud to share the duty also. Abubakar reached a height of 5'10 and was 44 years of age. His hair was jet black and short like Atem's adorned with the pharaoh's crown while the age gave fine lines to his face. His robes were white and gold and draped over his whole body, and gold embeddings on the edges. He wore gold jewelry on his arms, neck, ears, and arms. He was currently standing in front of his throne towards Kiara and Atem.

"Affirmative, everything matched: the claws, the footprints, its agility, along with its strength and height" Kiara said, nodding. "I cannot say that it was the only one or if it was, I can only assure you it is dead."

"You killed it on your own, daughter?" the pharaoh asked.

Kiara hesitated. What could she say? She hadn't done it on her own, Kaen'Dre had done most of the work. But she couldn't reveal anything of him or he'd be infuriated. She did not need the wrath of a immortal being on her kingdom.

"Yes, father, I did" Kiara lied and nodded. "It was difficult but I managed."

"Even after you mother told you and Atem not to separate?" her father asked, raising his brows.

"Don't blamer her, father, she was very determined to find out" Atem defended in brotherly concern. His father raised his hand to silence him. "Sorry, father."

"I know I disobeyed Ma but I needed to do this" Kiara said, softly. "But I am well, and justice has been served."

"I know, Kiara, but you are our daughter" Abubakar explaned firmly. "You need to be careful in dangerous situations. What if Atem had not told us and you didn't come back?"

"But I did, I promise that I won't next time" Kiara said, quickly.

"Daughter, you have told me this over many years now" her father said, crossing his arms. "I know you are very courageous and protective, but I don't want it to be your downfall one day."

"It won't, father, it won't" Kiara assured softly. "I can take care of myself, I am an adult."

"But I want you to be able to see your days of old, not to die before you get to live your life" Abubakar said, coming down to her. "As a family, we have to look over the other."

"She's just too daring father, it should pass one day" Atem said, shrugging. "Probably a phase she's going through."

"He's right, it should one day" Kiara nodded, smiling persuasively.

"Every time you smile, you look just like your mother" her father sighed. "As your father, you can easily find forgiveness from me but as your pharaoh, you need to take someone with you when you go out."

"Fine, how about Asim? Or Aziza?" Kiara asked, instantly. "One is my pet, the other my best friend?"

"As long as it is someone" her father said, nodding. Giving her a stern glance, he asked, "Understood?"

"Yes, father" Kiara said, nodding in return. Then smild, "Now, as my father, what did you think of my kill?"

"You have too much of a warrior spirit in you, Kiara, I don't know where you get it" her father laughed. "But I am glad you are confident in yourself, I am very proud of you."

"So am I, you took on that demonic thing" Atem said, smiling. "Next time you decide to head out to kill something, take me with you."

They both laughed while their father raised his hand to dismiss them.

"I thank you both for everything you've done, we will find out if there are any more of those beings on our own, all right?" Abubakar addressed. Atem nodded. "Kiara?"

"Yes, father, I will let you do that" Kiara said, nodding.

"All right, you may go" their father dismissed. "Go have fun."

They nodded and exited the chambers. Atem wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"You are very lucky, you know" Atem said, laughing. "I wish I had a smile like yours. No one can deny you anything."

"You think so?" she asked, grinning.

_Maybe that's why Kaen'Dre acts so shyly around me_, she thought happily. _But I easily return it with the way his eyes are._

"What are you smiling about?" Atem asked, suddenly. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, I have to get my food to eat" she said, simply.

"We have time until we are served" Atem said, waving his hand.

"No, I want to eat in my dormitory today, I'm tired" Kiara lied and faked a yawn. "I was out for some time."

"Are you sure?" Atem asked, raising a brow. "You never miss dinner."

"I am sure" she said, nodding.

He nodded and headed to a hallway at the right that led to the bathing chambers. Kiara headed to the chamber where the meals were prepared.

_Hopefully, he will like our food_, she thought and sneaked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 7. I'm so happy with everyone's reviews, thank you! Enjoy the chapter!


	9. Annoying Feelings & Food

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator, and such. Just my precious characters, so you won't get a dime! Hah!

CHAPTER 8:

**Annoying Feelings & Food**

After a while, the door to Kiara's room started to open which quickly got Kaen'Dre out of his small nap. Slight noises awakened any experienced hunter, especially in unknown environments. He raised his right gauntlet towards his face and activated his cloak. He got out of the bed and shoved all his stuff under her bed. She had warned him to put on his cloak in case someone tried to come inside.

But instead of a stranger, it was her. He saw Kiara come in with platters of food along with some beverages in her hands. She set them down on a table nearby and looked around. Kaen'Dre stared at her, noticing that she'd changed her clothes and cleaned up.

_She looks lovely_, Kaen'Dre thought immediately. _Where'd that thought come from?_

But it was true, despite he tried to hide it. She looked much different now than when he first met her, she looked more royal now. The warrior ensemble was gone and replaced by a sophisticated look. Her gown was much different than her old garments and her face had changed also. She looked much more attractive now than before.

_Oh no, I am not thinking any thoughts like that_, he thought quickly. _It's an ooman!_

Kiara hoped Kaen'Dre hadn't gotten agitated from waiting so long. She didn't want anyone finding her suspicious so she had gone through the loneliest paths in the palace while trying to not drop anything. She looked around the room and found no one inside. Had he hid? Gone invisible? Went exploring? Left?

"Kaen'Dre, where are you?" she called. "You can come out."

Kaen'Dre watched her glance around the room. If she thought that he'd left, he'd be free to do what he wanted. He easily got cheerful by this idea and headed towards the door. She didn't even notice when he went past her. He started to reach over the door latch when he remembered he had all his weapons and armor under the bed. He groaned mentally and tried to think of a plan. He was not going to lose his armor again.

"I'm sorry if you're irritated by my late arrival, my lord" she said, timidly. "Don't be angry, I wanted to make sure no one noticed anything."

_You took so long I fell asleep_, Kaen'Dre thought.

He crossed his arms to see what else she would say and how to get his stuff back without her noticing.

"I wanted to eat with you so you wouldn't feel alone" Kiara said, looking over the room. "I know you can't feel completely safe or happy here knowing you're not among your own so I wanted to make you feel better somehow. Please answer."

He stopped his plans for freedom a bit to listen to her. She wanted to eat alongside him, that was definitely something his race didn't do much unless they were good friends. He tilted his head wondering why she'd eat with him so easily than her own family.

_It's who she is_, a voice said in his mind. He sighed mentally. _Why the hell have all these voices suddenly appeared in my mind to give advice? You haven't been there before!_

He shook his head to clear his mind again. By the gods was this being changing him. Now he had voices going back and forth when he thought!

"Kaen'Dre, are you here?" she asked, softly. "Did you leave?"

He watched her expression change to one that seemed upset. Her body seemed to sag down a bit while she traced a hand over her forehead. He sighed and opened his gauntlet to turn off his cloak. He knew he had upset her and part of him didn't want to see her like that. She had been kind to him ever since she's known him, even today in the morning when she hadn't yet. He could've escaped easily but no, stupid emotions got in the way. But part of him knew that she didn't deserve any cold treatment from him, especially with how she was.

He watched her turn around and notice him in effect to the cloak's sound. He wanted to growl in annoyance but when he saw her face bright up into a smile, he forgot it. Something about her smile always made him forget any angry remarks or thoughts. She went up to him and embraced him closely from the waist while placing the side of her face againt his chest. He felt timid like always when she did that, but eventually brushed it off. He traced his hand down her back softly but awkwardly to make her feel better, he had learned oomans felt better with physical touching. Half of her back showed from her garment so he had to touch her skin, which easily made him uneasy again. He'd never touched any female's skin and he sighed mentally at his bad luck for her being the first. Her skin was very soft against his fingers as well as cooler. Very different from his own.

Kaen'Dre felt her fingers caress his back softly which made the end of his back shiver internally from the feeling. It wasn't bad and he liked it, more than he wanted to admit. He heard her sigh happily and hold him closer, which easily put him on edge. He'd never met a being who would so easily bring him into her arms with no worries or ideas to mate. Her embraces and touches he'd never experienced, and he wasn't ready to either. He cleared his throat and took his arm from around her. He cleared of the strange fluttery feelings he had in his stomach and kept his mind blank. She removed her arms from around him and crossed them against her chest.

"Where were you? I thought you left" Kiara said, worriedly.

"I . .took a walk down the hall to see if I spotted you" Kaen'Dre lied quickly. "But I didn't see you. Why?"

"You had me worried, I thought you'd left" Kiara said, softly. "If you do decide to soon, please say goodbye to me before you do."

"I will" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. Curious, he asked, "You would feel upset if I left?"

"Only if you didn't say anything to me, I'd miss you" Kiara said, blushing. Kaen'Dre smiled timidly.

_She would miss me?_, he thought warmly.

"You would?" Kaen'Dre asked, curiously.

"Of course, you are my friend, are you not?" Kiara asked, smiling. "And I've found you again after all these years."

_I didn't know oomans were so emotional_, he thought. _She would miss me despite we've only been together a day. I am a real jerk for trying to leave so easily out of desperation. I'm sorry, little one._

"Of course I'm your friend" Kaen'Dre said and traced his hand over her cheek.

She smiled immediately from feeling his warm touch against her cool one. He'd never touched her in any way and she was surprised. She enjoyed his touch against her skin though. His palm was very smooth compared to the top of his hand that was covered in his reptilian-like skin. She felt him pull away after she leaned her face into his hand. Standing there with her head tilted, she gave him an embarrassed look.

_Oh dear, how foolish do I look to this being now?_, she thought nervously.

But instead he traced his hand over her cheek again to make her feel better. He made a small rumble in his chest as her eyes traced over his face. He looked at her with his golden eyes which made her feel calm until he gently took away his hand.

"Feel better?" Kaen'Dre asked, purring. She chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I do feel better" she said, smiling. Biting her bottom lip, she whispered, "Just don't leave without a word."

"I won't, I will say goodbye to you when I do leave" Kaen'Dre agreed with a smile.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hugged him closely again which made him feel uneasy. He didn't want to be feeling her body so close to his, especially since her body easily fit comfortably next to his.

_Why does she have to hold me so close?_, he thought. _Why can't she punch me instead? Then her soft skin wouldn't caress and tease mine._

When she did let go, he sighed mentally. He did not need for emotions to surface with her when she held him. She looked up at him with her usual smiling face.

"Do you want to eat now?" she asked him.

Kaen'Dre pried his eyes away from her and nodded, "Yes, I am pretty hungry."

She nodded and headed to her table to take the tops off from the food platters. She had gotten a variety of meat and vegetables, and some fruit for afterwards. She got out of the way to show the food to him in which he walked over to examine it. He poked the food curiously and clicked his throat which made her chuckle.

"Which one would you like?" Kiara asked, motioning towards the food with her hand.

Kaen'Dre looked over the food carefully. He looked over a plate that resembled something like meat adorned with different colored vegetables on it. He sighed and decided to take his chance with it. The others had no meat so this was his only choice. He took the plate and looked around to see where he could go to eat.

"We can sit on the floor, I'll get some pillows" Kiara said, moving to one of her windows.

She grabbed the pillows from the edges of a window that she usually sat on to look over the kingdom. Going back to the front of her bed, she set down the two pillows on the floor. She grabbed her platter and sat down to eat. She made a silent praying to the gods for the food she was receiving, while Kaen'Dre glanced at her.

"What was that for?" Kaen'Dre asked after she finished.

"A prayer to the gods for this food" Kiara said, smiling. "But of course, you already know the prayers, you've blessed us with your presence as it is."

"Yes, I have" Kaen'Dre said, while feeling guilty on the inside.

"I hope you find our food to your liking" Kiara said, motioning to his plate.

"I hope so also" Kaen'Dre said, mostly to himself. He didn't want to die from foreign food intoxication.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I am as hungry as a jackal" Kiara said, chuckling. "Especially after today."

Kaen'Dre didn't know what that creature was but said, "So am I."

He saw Kiara pick up a fork of sort, smaller than his own people's of course, and start eating. He picked up his carefully and tried to hold it between his large fingers. It was very uncomfortable which made him cranky easily. It was smaller than his medicomp's injection! He threw the fork his shoulder and puffed his chest in annoyance.

"Kaen'Dre, what's wrong?" Kiara asked, looking up at him. She saw him glare at the food and cross his arms.

She saw him growling and mumbling to himself in a series of clicks. He was rather amusing in her eyes with the childlike attitude. She smiled and gave him time to calm down.

"This thing is useless!" Kaen'Dre growled, annoyed. "I'm eating this food with my hands instead and that does not mean I am an inferior god."

"I never said you were" Kiara said, smiling. "I don't really eat meat with my fork either, it's hard to try to grab a good chunk with it."

He stared at her in surprise. She was ooman and he knew her kind were easily disgusted and paranoid with some things that his kind thought were normal. He tilted his head in interest when he saw her tearing the cooked piece of meat on her plate into thin slices with her bare fingers. It was almost erotically allurin to him. After all, humans were known to be picky and judgmental on everything.

"It is better, isn't it?" Kaen'Dre asked, curiously. She nodded and gave him a piece from her meal.

"Eat, I don't want you angry later on from hunger" Kiara smiled, pointing a strict finger at him.

"You don't command me, my Elder-I mean, the king of the gods command me!" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. He grabbed the offered piece anyway and ate it.

"Elder? What's an Elder?" Kiara asked, confused.

_Pauk! What do I say!_, he thought instantly. _What can I say?_

"My lord?" Kiara asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"That is what we call the king of the gods, he is our Elder because he is the wisest" Kaen'Dre said formally, when he thought up what to say.

"I have never heard Ra called that way" Kiara said, curiously. "Do all of the gods call him that?"

"Many do" he said, following along. She seemed satisfied which made him relieved.

"Will you tell me now what those black creatures were?" Kiara asked in a serious tone.

"Umm. . .if you want me to?" Kaen'Dre said, uneasy. She nodded eagerly and leaned forward. He sighed and explained, "Well, they are a demon of sort but many mortals call them 'serpents', we gods have a different name for them. They kill anything in their path, they follow their mother or Queen and do her bidding, and will go through anything and I mean anything to build a territory of their own. They feel nothing or think nothing at all times except to destroy those who oppose them."

"And the victims just happen to be there at the wrong time" Kiara said, looking down.

"You avenged them well, Kiara" he said, raising her chin with his fingers to look at her. She smiled back uncertain. "I've never met a being like you and I know you can protect yourself in case you have to fight against them again."

"Will I have to?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

He knew the Hunt at the pyramid would start soon. He didn't know how close it was to her kingdom but since they had planted their ship in a close area to it, it was probable that her kingdom would be used to bring forth the hard meat. He didn't care what happened to the other oomans, only Kiara. He didn't want anything to bad that she didn't deserve happen to her.

_I will protect her somehow_, he told himself.

"Only if they come back but I believe in you" Kaen'Dre said, cupping her chin. "You can take care of yourself."

"Now you believe me" Kiara grinned slyly.

"I did not know it was you at first!" Kaen'Dre groaned and she laughed, amused by his actions.

"All right, let's eat" she said, starting to eat again.

He looked down to his own food and ripped off pieces from his meat. He raised a piece into his mouth and chewed it carefully. This tasted nothing like the meat his people ate, it tasted simple and without much flavor. He swallowed it quickly and then gagged out loud from the taste. Kiara stared at him while he made clicks with his mouth and opened his mandibles wide.

"What is it?" she asked, quickly.

"It tastes . . .I don't like it!" he said, clicking in a whine.

"It tastes that awful?" Kiara asked, surprised.

"It tastes nothing of what I eat" Kaen'Dre gagged and swallowed again.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I do not know what food each god enjoys individually!" Kiara said, quickly. "Try something else, you are bound to find something edible."

He nodded and decided to taste the vegetables on his plate. He put the small vegetables into his mouth and chewed them. They had a sweet taste, not bad. He decided to taste the next ones in larger size and gagged after he swallowed. They had no taste and felt like mush. Plain mush! He twitched from the awful tastes in his mouth.

"Those are awful!" Kaen'Dre said, pointing to them on his plate.

Kiara picked up pieces of squash that were on her plate for him to taste. She held it out to him.

"Here, try this" she suggested.

He swatted it away, "No! Not on your life!"

"You have to eat something!" Kiara pointed out.

"I'll eat these tiny ones then, they're the only ones that seem tasteful" Kaen'Dre said, picking some up with his fingers.

"You need something else besides that" Kiara said, crossing her arms. "They won't fill your stomach."

"I will rather starve than have my stomach hurl" Kaen'Dre said, defiantly.

"Kaen'Dre" Kiara moaned in exasperation. He really was starting to be as stubborn as her.

"Kiara" he mocked her. She gave him a blank look.

"You are very humorous sometimes, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, grinning.

"Really? My other brethren say I'm uptight" Kaen'Dre said, placing a finger on his chin.

"Well, maybe they haven't seen this side of you" Kiara said, smiling. He smiled back. "I like it."

"No, I am actually, compared to them" he said, trilling. "They're much worse."

He went back to eating the small vegetables until he was finished. He pushed his plate away from him, wanting the dish to be as far away from him as possible. He made a small gag remembering the taste of the accursed vegetables and felt his stomach growl softly.

_Too bad, you're not getting fed_, he scolded.

"Kaen'Dre" she said, laughing at his antics.

"Kiara," Kaen'Dre mocked like before.

"If you keep this up, you will not get a bath" Kiara said, faking a warn.

"No! I'll be good!" he said, instantly. Then in complaint, "Wait a moment, I am a god, I can command you for a bath."

"You command me now?" Kiara questioned. "What makes you think that?"

"I am a god, I can bring my wrath upon your kingdom" Kaen'Dre said, crossing his arms.

"So, you would kill me in return then?" Kiara asked him, raising a brown eyebrow.

_Why does she have to question everything?_, he thought. _Just act like I'm some type of god to make my job easier._

He didn't want her hurt at all, but she knew how to use authority towards him. He didn't like being retrained by others and liked doing things on his own. But she entertained him with her behavior which was odd, he was used to killing prey with no questions. But she wasn't prey, not at all. She could fight against him and understood him without criticizing him. Yes, she was amusing in his eyes.

"I could not bring myself to do that" Kaen'Dre said, softly.

"I was being playful with you, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, touching his knee. "But thank you for telling me that."

She smiled in her innocent way as always which made Kaen'Dre feel warm. Her smiles seemed to be hypnotic in his eyes the more he looked at her. Prying his eyes away, he looked at her plate.

"You should eat, you don't need an empty stomach" he said, pointing to the dish.

"I don't want you feeling more hungry if I keep eating" she said, gently.

"I will be fine, I can find ways to entertain myself while you eat" he said, waving a hand.

"Without me?" Kiara said, faking shock. He laughed.

"Eat, Kiara" he said, getting up. "I will be sharpening my weapons."

"More than they already are?" she questioned while looking up at him. "You barely used them today."

"You, I will have to keep an eye on" Kaen'Dre said, patting her head.

"I thought you already were" Kiara said, smiling. He chuckled and hid a small blush.

He walked over to her bed and took out his belt from underneath her bed. He sat on her bed again, this time he didn't sink it since he had no armor on, just his mesh outfit. Kiara smiled in interest when he started sharpening his weapons with a blade. She looked down and went back to eating while sparing him glances every few minutes.

_This has been the best meal I've ever had_, she thought happily. _I've never had so much fun._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 8. I hope everyone's enjoying the chapters. Thanks for reading and for your reviews! They're the things that keep me energized to write, that and candy bars. Hehe.


	10. Kiara's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator. Okay, so let's begin. . .

CHAPTER 9:

**Kiara's Nightmare**

It was the middle of the night and so far everyone slept in the kingdom. Kaen'Dre hadn't been able to sleep much and had now woken for the third time. The moonlight struck through the wooden cracks of the closed window onto his face. He sat up and opened it halfway to be able to see through it and not to let much of a draft in. His hair was still wet from the bath he took a couple of hours ago. Kiara had kept watch outside the bathing chambers while he bathed joyfully. He had been so happy to be clean after so many hours when the water had touched his skin.

Sitting back down, he threw off all his covers to feel cooler even though all he had on was his loincloth. Tracing his eyes to the sky from outside the window, he sighed wanting to be back in his own bed. He yawned softly while wishing he could fall asleep. Thinking of how long and exhausting the day had been, he thought he would've collapsed into sleep easily. It had been an interesting day with Kiara though, especially with the knowledge he started acquiring. He shifted his weight on his poorly crafted bed and sighed.

"I hate this stupid bed!" Kaen'Dre hissed in a whisper. "But I don't want to go to hers since that creature could attack me. Sure, I could kill it but then she'd be upset. I also don't want to get those uneasy feelings again next to her."

He sighed and rested back on his bed again. Hearing a sudden noise, he turned his head to Kiara's bed. She was groaning in her sleep while moving slightly, was she having a dream or in pain? After not seeing her in pain, he discarded the thought and tried to sleep. She kept doing that a bit which made him glance at her again. He saw her throw her covers around a bit which caused him to raise his brows.

"What is she doing? Odd ooman" Kaen'Dre said, simply.

He turned his attention away from her but he could still hear the crumpling of blankets. He heard a small whimper, and at first he thought it was his own from being so tired but he looked over to her pet, Asim. The creature had woken up and was shaking its head to clear out its slumber.

_Oh, look what you did you foolish girl! You awoke that furry beast_, Kaen'Dre groaned in his mind. _If it attacks, I will defend myself._

But it didn't take notice of him and went to nudge Kiara on the face. Kaen'Dre watched the being while it tried to wake her from her slumber. He watched as she kept shifting on her sides while groaning which made him do it slightly but in annoyance. How long was she going to keep doing this?

He was about to growl slightly towards them in irritation from his lack of sleep. But before he even got to, Kiara finally woke up. He started to relax until he heard her gasp for air quickly. Turning around, he saw her sitting up while her thermal levels had risen more than normal. Asim was caressing his head against her side which seemed to help slightly.

_Something's wrong with her_, he thought immediately.

He got up immediately and ran towards her bed. He practically jumped onto her bed and grabbed her by the shoulders to see her better, even risking getting bit by her pet. Her breathing had calmed while looking around despite her hair was all over her face. He brushed her hair back quickly with his hand and traced it down her cheek which felt hot. She traced her hands through the air trying to grab a hold of whoever held her.

"What is wrong, Kiara?" he asked, worriedly. "Kiara? Answer me."

She glanced at him while trying to focus her eyes on him. He wrapped his arms around her like a protector while she rested her face against his neck. Stroking a hand down her back soothingly, she calmed down. She whimpered softly in his arms which made him trace his cheek against the top of her head. It felt a little sweaty so he ran a hand over it to clean it off her forehead and wiped it onto the covers.

"Kaen'Dre?" she whispered. "Is it you?"

"Yes, I'm here, little one" Kaen'Dre whispered, while holding her close. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now" Kiara said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Do not worry about it, what happened?" Kaen'Dre asked, gently.

"I had a nightmare" she answered quietly. "I saw those serpents attacking my people, killing them, and my kingdom lay in fire throughout the land. I . . .I felt one of those things attack me so badly it felt real, I guess I couldn't handle it."

"You're safe now, calm down" he said, and ran a hand through her hair. "I will be here for you, I won't let anything harm you."

He closed his mouth quickly after saying those words. He'd never spoken any words like that to any female or anyone for that matter yet here he was saying it easily. Shrugging it off, he returned his attention to the small female.

"I know, it just felt so real" Kiara said, sighing. "I felt that creature slash me with its claws, its tail, and I even felt it impale me on it. How lifelike is that?"

"It was just a nightmare, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, quietly.

He knew the hard meats needed to be used to being their hunt. But he didn't want any of them to hurt her, she was his friend, not prey. He didn't want to see the look on her face if she found out what he was and what those hard meats would do to her people and her kingdom. He just sighed and held her closer to himself.

"Do you think it'll come true?" she whispered.

"I will make sure it doesn't" he said, tracing his fingers over her hair.

"Thank you for comforting me despite it's the middle of the night" she said, and traced her hands up his back gently. "I really appreciate it."

"As long as you feel better" he said, while trying to not shudder from her gentle touch. "Are you better?"

"Much better" Kiara said, holding him in her arms fully. "You always seem to make everything better, don't you?"

He smiled and held her closer. No one had ever called him safe or regarded him in such a caring manner like her. He trailed his hand down her face which made her sigh onto his shoulder. He purred from feeling her breath against his skin. She dug her face into his neck and felt her soft skin against his. He could feel her entire body on his, especially since he wasn't wearing much. If she hadn't been wearing her sleeping garment, they'd both be almost nude against each other. Their body heat was so close, Kaen'Dre had started feeling aroused towards her.

_Oh no, she's ooman!_, he thought instantly. _I could never be with a ooman and I wouldn't think it either! I am not about to be attracted to a ooman as my first female!_

"That is one of my duties" Kaen'Dre said, clearing his throat.

"I want you as a friend, not a guard" Kiara said, looking up at him. "I don't need a protector."

"So, you would not want me protecting you?" Kaen'Dre asked, tilting his head. She blushed.

"I want you to protect me" Kiara said, tracing her hands down his chest. He purred at her gentle touch. "But in situations I can take care of, I can do them on my own."

"Independent, aren't you?" Kaen'Dre asked, smiling.

"That, bravery, and compassion all rolled into one" Kiara said, chuckling.

"So I can still look over you?" Kaen'Dre asked, brushing her hair back.

Kiara felt nervous in her stomach area by the way he was touching her. He'd never held her for such a long while but he was there when she needed him. She would love to have him at her side to take care of her when she needed him.

"Of course you can" Kiara said, leaning into his arms. "You can always look after me."

"I will do my best until I leave" Kaen'Dre said, nodding.

She nodded in return and traced a hand up his chest. She felt him shudder slightly under her touch. Was something wrong with him? She traced her hand onto his cheek which made him back up slightly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, quickly.

"No, my kind is never touched this way so easily so I am new to this" Kaen'Dre said, simply. "I have to say for you to not touch my face yet, until we are better acquainted."

She glanced at him in slight embarrassment. Here she was, holding and caressing him as if he were a long life friend, but he wasn't. Her feelings had shifted so quickly in his arms that she had wanted him to keep caressing her in any way, but it couldn't happen.

"Oh, all right" Kiara said, backing away. "I'm sorry to cause you uncomfort, I will be more careful."

"Don't feel timid, I haven't said it's forbidden" Kaen'Dre said, holding her shoulders. He felt her body go timid.

"You are an immortal, a splendor of a remarkable being untouched by any mortal" Kiara said, softly. "I will not trespass your privacy or my principles to my superiors."

_I'm not immortal_, Kaen'Dre thought glumly. _I'm no god, I'm just an alien hunter who is your friend._

"Don't say that, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, grabbing a hold of her hands. "I did not mean to make you feel upset."

"I'll be fine, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, looking away. "You are here to explore with me, not to stay at my side all the time."

"Kiara" Kaen'Dre whispered.

He brought her into her arms and held her tightly. He didn't want her feeling upset since her emotions easily showed, especially if he was the cause of it. Why was he getting so many emotions? He purred in his chest to comfort her while she sighed a whimper in return. He held her closely for a while quietly enough that only Asim's breathing could be heard. After a bit, he let her go.

"I will only accept the caresses you give me from now on" Kiara said, looking at him. "I am sorry."

"I am not forbidding anything from you, I enjoy your small gestures" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. "It is just that I am not accustomed to this, do not be sorry."

He soothed her back with one hand in the way that soothed her. She crossed her arms and held herself. She looked like a child to him in the position she was in.

"I did not mean to worsen your situation" Kaen'Dre said, softly.

"You didn't, I'm not afraid anymore" Kiara said, smiling softly. He nodded.

"Do not resent me, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, softly.

"I won't" she said, nodding.

She wouldn't. She understood this was new to him, especially the touching. But she couldn't help to not enjoy his touches. She didn't want him to feel upset either, especially because of something he was not accustomed to. She patted his hand quickly and looked at him.

"You don't feel cold?" Kiara asked him. "You're not wearing much."

She tried to look at his face mostly but he was tall in body. His body was all muscle and what female wouldn't enjoy that? But he was not mortal so that's what kept any attraction towards him at bay.

_Did he have to wear such little clothing to sleep?_, she thought. _I've never seen a male with so little clothes on. I suppose immortals do dress differently than mortals._

"No, just restless" Kaen'Dre mumbled. She smiled in the dark. "Asim adds part to it."

"He's harmless" Kiara said, chuckling. "He only harms intruders or dangerous folk."

He glanced at the creature who laid down and had been asleep. But he had woken up when Kaen'Dre had said his name. The leopard growled at him now that he had calmed Kiara down. He felt like leaving the bed immediately before it pounced him. She reached over to touch the leopard which made it purr happily. It nudged her hand with its head softly. Kaen'Dre knew that thing was waiting for the right moment to maul him.

_What did I ever do to it?_, Kaen'Dre thought. _I've never hurt Kiara and I don't plan to._

"Well, he must think I'm one or he wouldn't be growling at me every time he sees me" Kaen'Dre said, quickly.

"He's just not used to strangers, it'll take time" Kiara said, brushing Asim's fur.

"I think he'll mangle me before he befriends me" Kaen'Dre said, glumly. She laughed softly.

"By the time you leave, the two of you will be best friends, you'll see" Kiara said, smiling.

"I still don't trust it" Kaen'Dre said and looked at him. Asim hissed. "See?"

"Go back to sleep, Asim, I'll be fine" she said, patting its head. It licked her hand and went to sleep. "See, not dangerous?"

"Maybe to you" Kaen'Dre muttered. She chuckled. "Does your laughing mean you're better now?"

"Yes, it does" Kiara said, nodding. "I will return my gratitude for your kindness fully somehow."

"There is no need for that" Kaen'Dre said, patting her head. "Go to sleep."

"I will, but I want you to join me" Kiara said, yawning.

His eyes widened slightly at her comment. She wanted him in her bed, in what manner? He quickly shoved out any sexual thoughts from his mind. Why was she causing him to feel that way? It's an alien! He could never be with one in that manner. Snapping his mind from his panicky thoughts, he looked back at her.

"What for?" he asked, casually.

"I think the reason you're not sleeping well is because of your bed" Kiara pointed out. "I told you it'd be better here, so come. You will feel better and I'll feel safer."

"I make you feel safe?" Kaen'Dre asked amusingly. She nodded. "I will take that as a compliment."

"So, you will stay?" Kiara asked, patting his shoulder. He nodded. "All right then."

She parted her covers so he could climb inside. He did timidly and noticed the warmth in it compared to his, hopefully it wouldn't make him too warm. Looking at her form, he noticed she wore a long nightdress made of a similar cloth like the sheets. He got on his back to sleep and got comfortable easily on the soft bed. He clicked his throat soothingly which made her chuckle quietly.

"See, I knew you'd like it" Kiara said, gently.

She rested on her side next to him and placed her forehead against his arm. His skin was much warmer than hers especially now that he didn't have most of his clothes on, which easily made her cozy against him. The matter of him wearing little clothing made her blush at the thought again. She'd never been with any male in that way but he wasn't a mortal, so it didn't bother her. Another part of her enjoyed being around him regardless of anything. She placed one hand on his lower arm to be comfortable. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind those touches from her.

Kaen'Dre felt uneasy again but not because of her touches, but the new feelings that rose from it. He didn't want to shove her away, especially after having a nightmare that frightened her. But he didn't want to push her away at all, part of him wanted her closer so he could hold her in his arms fully. He hated the new mixed feelings in him. He saw her cautiousness about how touching him so he wouldn't touch her in a way to put her on edge. He glanced down at her form that seemed satisfied with her position.

"Do you feel better?" Kaen'Dre asked, softly.

"Now that you're here with me" she whispered back. "I am glad you are here to protect me somehow, just so you know."

"You are my friend and a female I have to protect" Kaen'Dre said, easily. "Will you be able to sleep well from now on?"

"Yes, especially with how warm you are, you'll easily put me to sleep" she laughed quietly. "So, what were you doing when you couldn't sleep?"

"I was looking over the sky at the stars" Kaen'Dre said, yawning. He thought she'd recoil back when he opened his mandibles and mouth, but she didn't. "It seemed to pass the time."

"Do you know what is beyond them?" she asked, quietly.

He hesitated but said, "What you have been told."

"Oh, all right" she said, simply. "How is the afterlife like, my lord?"

_The what?_, Kaen'Dre wondered confused.

"Um. . .just like you have been taught about the . . .underworld" he said, hesitantly.

"Why are you hesitant? May I not know?" she asked, softly.

"I cannot discuss such things yet" he said, simply.

"What can you tell me?" she asked, curiously.

"That you need to sleep, young one" he said, tracing a hand down her cheek. "So do I, we may speak of anything else tomorrow."

"Of course" she said, leaning onto his arm. "I will wake you tomorrow when it's time to visit the waterfall. Good night, Kaen'Dre."

_That was a close one_, Kaen'Dre sighed mentally. _I definitely need to know more of this culture if I intend to blend in._

"Good night, Kiara" he said, wrapping his arm around her instead to bring her closer. "Do you mind if I hold you this way?"

"No, as long as you do not decide to push me away during the night" she said, uneasy.

"You will not leave my side" Kaen'Dre said, softly. She nodded. "Sleep well."

"I will knowing you're here" she said, placing her arm on his chest. "Good night."

He hadn't expected her to easily welcome the arm he had draped over her, but she did. But what he didn't expect was for her to cuddle herself on his side so close, he could feel her entire body again. He liked having the female next to him, despite she wasn't a yautja. Shaking out his thoughts once again, he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to the sleeping girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 9. Thanks to everyone who reads it. Please review if you have time. Thank you, come again!


	11. The Waterfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predators, only my characters. Mine! My Precious! (Holds characters Gollum style like in Lord of The Rings).

CHAPTER 10:

**The Waterfall**

"Kaen'Dre, will you slow down?" Kiara asked, exhausted. She wiped her forehead and withheld a frustrated groan.

"It isn't my fault you cannot keep up with me" he trilled smugly.

She chased after him through the sand while he laughed jovially. He quickened his pace while she trailed after him, leaving her in the dust within seconds. He knew that she couldn't catch up to him but her perseverance amused him, especially when her fist shook in the air after him. The hot sun shone down on them as they traveled through the desert land.

It was the next morning and they were heading to the waterfall where they'd met. They had snuck out early during sunrise since most of the kingdom was asleep to avoid anyone spotting them. Asim had woken up though when they were about to leave so Kiara had to bring him along. Kaen'Dre didn't want to be anywhere near the beast but she convinced him.

Kiara was wearing loose green robes with no sleeves that ended at her knees in a skirt. She kept a dagger attached to the side of her leg, just in case anything happened. Kaen'Dre's abilities could end any problems within seconds but caution never left her. She wore her hair loose with no headdress since she was going to bathe at the waterfall. She wore tight sandals as usual so they wouldn't be slippery on her in any way when they got wet for the return home.

Kaen'Dre hadn't worn much of his armor either since he wasn't hunting. He only kept some armor on his shoulders, bottom legs, and his mesh outfit as usual. He didn't wear his belt either or any of his gear on his back. The only weapon he had were his wrist gauntlets and his own body. That in itself was deadly enough to anyone or anything who dare opposed him. He felt weightless while walking over the sand unlike Kiara.

"You are immortal, you're supposed to be invincible but helpful" Kiara pointed out.

"I thought you could look after yourself" Kaen'Dre said back with a grin.

"You think you're so smart, you know that?" Kiara said, rolling her eyes.

"I know I am" Kaen'Dre laughed. She picked up a small rock and threw it towards him, but missed. He shook his head in amusement, "Now you attack a god? Bad Kiara, you should know better."

She stopped jogging and took out her canteen. She drank the cool water thirstily against her dry mouth. Asim sat down to relax next to her while she did that. Kaen'Dre and Asim ran good but she was not about to be running against the hot morning sun so carefree. She didn't like the heat at this hour but he liked it.

_Him and his god-like traits_, she thought amusingly.

Kaen'Dre stopped running since he saw her stop. She was drinking water while her pet stayed loyally at her side. He would've walked to her but chances were Asim would roar at him somehow. He decided to stay at a distance and wait for her. After a bit, she jogged over to him along with Asim.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, looking over her.

"Just tired with your pace" Kiara said, panting. "You run very fast, faster than anyone I know."

"Do you want me to slow down?" he asked, tilting his head. She nodded quickly and gratefully.

"It's better to walk and talk, than run and complain" she said, placing her hands on her hips to take in a deep breath.

"But you are the one complaining, little one" he said, amusingly.

"Exactly, so we walk" she said, grinning. In a friendly push, she walked at a lazy pace by his side to rest her muscles.

"You are very amusing, you know" he said, patting her head. Her hair was very warm because of the sun's rays and decided to leave it be.

"Is that in an individual manner or a pet-like manner?" Kiara asked, pointing her finger at his chest.

He clicked his throat amusingly. He was enjoying her company on many levels since they had met up again. She was a very unique being, one he'd never met. She was very intelligent, well, intelligent enough to challenge him mentally. Her physical abilities were all right, but could be better. He grinned at her demanding expression. Another thing that interested him.

_She is really something_, he thought.

"What do you think?" Kaen'Dre challenged.

She smacked her hand softly against his chest. In his culture, no yautja touched another without meaning affection or a challenge. But she wasn't from his culture, so he didn't know what she meant by it. When she giggled, he figured it was for sarcasm. He pushed her by the shoulder with his hand playfully in return while they laughed. She pushed his shoulder this time and he returned it again. Except he pushed a little too hard this time and knocked her off balance.

She fell back but he quickly grabbed her by the arm and waist to stop her. She grabbed onto his shoulder and mesh firmly while he brought her back onto her feet. Kaen'Dre held her in his arms while she kept her grip on him. He saw her blush which made him do the same slightly. But when she smacked him on the chest, he growled.

_How dare she?_, he thought. _I helped her!_

"You threw me, you mean god!" she protested. "Don't growl at me, I'll growl back."

"I didn't mean to throw you, you were too weak to handle my strength" Kaen'Dre said, swiftly.

"Weak? I'm weak! As I remember, I took you on" Kiara retorted. "I should hit you for that remark!"

"You can't hurt me" Kaen'Dre said, arrogantly. "Go ahead and try."

"If I hit you between the legs or the face, it wouldn't hurt?" Kiara questioned slyly. His eyes widened at the threat towards every male's special area. "Oh wait, I'd have to take off your mask first, so I'm only left with one option."

_She would not dare do that. . .would she?_, he thought.

"You wouldn't dare" Kaen'Dre hissed.

She raised her leg quickly but he turned her to the side before she could touch him. He placed a hand behind her back, and lay her down onto the floor. He kneeled over her while she squirmed in his grip.

"All right, you win" she said, grudgingly. He grinned.

He heard Asim growl behind him. If that thing attacked him, he'd do the same. He turned around and saw the big cat in front of his face bearing its white fangs. Kaen'Dre growled back in his own way. Kiara sat up and placed her hand between them.

"Both of you, stop!" she ordered quickly. "Asim, you'll sleep outside. Kaen'Dre, you won't bathe."

They both subsided their growls towards each other. Bowing their heads lightly, they submitted to her. She smiled victoriously and patted their heads.

"Who's better now?" Kiara challenged Kaen'Dre.

He growled playfully and pinned her into the sand before she could move. She hit his chest with her small fists which made him laugh at the feeble attempt. She laughed in return and placed her hands on his forearms to rest. She pushed them off of her shoulders which surprised him. He fell on top of her but not with his entire weight in order to not harm her. Asim just laid down and waited for their new spat to finish.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, quickly.

"When you laughed, you released your grip slightly" she said, simply. "I took the opportunity and made my move. You can't stay unguarded or else you lose."

"What are you trying to be now, a hunter?" Kaen'Dre questioned amusingly.

"If the right god came along" Kiara said, smiling. He smiled back and purred.

_This little ooman knows how to entertain me all right_, he thought.

He placed his arms around her waist and looked over her. She was small even when she was under him, yet she showed no worries. For a female, she was very loyal and trusting of him in little time. He felt her hand touch his hair and grab one of his dreads, studying it curiously. He clicked towards her but she just smiled shyly and continued her observation.

"I've never seen a being smile so much before" he admitted quietly. "It's. . .interesting."

"I've never had a being observe me so well" she said, raising a brow. He chuckled at being put on the spot.

He traced a hand over her cheek and kept it there. Trailing his thumb over the soft skin, she blushed at his touch. He cocked his head to the side which made her giggle again, amused by that common body gesture. She placed her hand over his and squeezed it softly, which made his skin feel vibrant by the contact. Leaning down, he placed his forehead against hers and observed her through his mask's visor. He was enjoying this and he could tell she was to, her heat levels stated it for him easily. He saw her nudge her nose against his mask which made him purr and dig the cold metal onto her neck.

"Kaen'Dre" she laughed softly and caressed his hair with her fingers. He felt his heart skip a beat when she said his name.

_I wonder how it'd feel to care about a ooman_, he thought quietly. Then loudly, _Get those thoughts out of your head now! Oomans are prey!_

_Ani'Twei's mother is ooman, yet she loves her mate and children unconditionally_, he thought again. _She is always kind to me as if I were her own, would Kiara be the same? We respect each other already._

_No! No! No! No ooman!_, another part of his mind said.

He backed away from Kiara and exhaled softly. No, he could never feel anything for a ooman. They were prey, beings never mean to interact with his kind, much less grow attached to. Why would he want to? This was a different planet, millions of miles away. He sat up while Kiara and Asim looked at him in concern. He cleared his throat and got up silently. She did the same and placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you all right?" she asked, softly. Her eyes trailed over his silent form.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he lied. "We should keep going."

He kept walking in the direction of the forest. Kiara glanced at him from behind and followed. Asim came to her side and nudged her leg, sensing her worry.

_He's lying, he's hiding something_, she thought concerned. _I've never seen him act that way before_.

She caught up to him and looked at him while he walked. He tried to ignore her but he looked down after a while, not able to ignore her without looking out of place.

"Yes?" Kaen'Dre asked, simply.

"I'll be here for you whenever you need me" Kiara said, softly. "I'll help you out in anything you need to clear off your mind."

"I am fine, do not worry" Kaen'Dre said, patting her head. "Besides, we have a waterfall to look forward to."

He extended a hand out into the desert, telling her to show him the way. She nodded and walked in the direction of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This feels so great!" Kiara said, happily.

They had gotten to the waterfall and she was swimming in its pool. Asim stayed at the rocky ledge surrounding the pool, hissing at the water below. As much as he loved Kiara, he would never go swimming. Kaen'Dre sat on the edge, dipping his feet in the water curiously. He was surprised by how this place still looked exactly the same, despite its age. He had taken off everything except his mesh outfit to relax.

"Are you going to join me or not?" Kiara called.

"In a bit, but I won't be going near that waterfall" Kaen'Dre said back. "For all I know, it drowns me."

"Are you telling me a being of your stature is afraid of a work of nature?" Kiara asked, swimming closer.

_How does she interrogate me so well?_, he thought and sighed.

"No, I fear nothing" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. She grinned and rolled her eyes. "I will show you."

He got up and took off his mesh outfit, except his loincloth. Kiara blushed at seeing his perfectly sculpted form in the sun and averted her gaze shyly. Kaen'Dre would've rather gone swimming in the nude but with Kiara around, he wasn't. Especially with the new emotions that went through his body, he was not risking it.

_Males can only control so much_, he thought. _I will not let stupid emotions get in my way of having fun._

He went into the water that instantly rendered his skin cold. After the long hot hike, that cold water made his skin shiver involuntarily. He surfaced and clicked his throat loudly from coldness. He was used to hunting in hot and earthen environments, but not cold and aquatic ones. He hadn't even been to a cold planet yet. Kiara swam over to him while he got his body accustomed to the water's temperature. She squeezed his shoulder supportively as his mandibles chittered in return.

"Cold, huh?" Kiara smiled apologetically. "You'll get used to it in a bit."

"Easy for you to say, you're used to this water temperature" Kaen'Dre snapped as he shivered. He threw water away from him in a splash of annoyance to its chilliness.

She placed her hands over his shoulders and massaged them. He wondered what she was trying to do but then felt his shoulders getting warm in effect to her body heat. He purred softly from feeling slightly warm and closed his eyes. Now, he just had to wait for his body to do the same.

"So, ready to get wet from the waterfall?" Kiara grinned teasingly. He glared and splashed her. She spit out the water and grinned, "I thought you were going to show me that you could overcome it."

"You really test me, you know?" Kaen'Dre hissed, clicking his mandibles.

"I will show you first then" Kiara offered and swam to the waterfall.

The width of the waterfall didn't worry him, but the height of it was another matter. Who knew how much force it brought down upon the water? He saw Kiara head into the waterfall while the water hit her on the head and bounced off over her body. She smiled while the water flowed over her and absorbed its pureness. Coming out of it in a bit, her hair stuck to her body while her cheeks flushed pink from the surge of the force of the waterfall.

_If she can do it, so can I_, Kaen'Dre thought instantly. _Hmm, she looks very appealing with those garments stuck so wetly to her body. Hmm, nice curves._

He shook his head and shoved out any thoughts he was having. His task was to get under that waterfall, not under her clothes. Groaning at his immature thoughts, he looked over to the waterfall.

"See, nothing to it" Kiara said, brushing her wet hair back. "Your turn."

He raised his chin to show her he wasn't afraid and swam over to the waterfall. She giggled at his movements which made him growl.

"Stop laughing" Kaen'Dre whined. "I am no coward."

"I know you aren't" Kiara said, smiling. "It's just water, you'll be fine."

He looked over at the cascading waters and went up to it until he could feel droplets of it on his face. Extending his hand, he put it through the cold and felt its instant coldness along with its strong force. Taking it back quickly, he looked over to Kiara.

"How did your head not hurt?" he asked, raising his brows.

"You just point your head upwards and let the water fall over you" she said, shaking her shoulders. "Here."

She swam over to him gracefully and took his arm. Staying at his side, she patted his arm and looked at him.

"I'll go with you so you won't feel uneasy" Kiara said, gently. "It'll be a pleasing experience, trust me."

He nodded while she went under the waterfall. The water gracefully went over her skin as if she were a rock. How she could easily do that was beyond him. She yanked his arm since she hadn't released her hold.

_How bad could it be? It's just water like she said_, he thought. _Besides, I'm a hunter and no hunter holds fear._

He sucked in his breath and went under the waterfall. It hit his body instantly and made his skin shiver involuntarily again. His hair drooped down slightly since it was still in a ponytail. He raised his head so the water wouldn't knock his head down and cramp his neck. Feeling Kiara's hand let go of his arm, he grabbed it back into his own hand tightly. He felt her trace her fingers over his own gently to soothe him.

Kiara smiled from the way he had grasped her hand, like a wanderer nervous of the unknown. She yanked his hand and led him to the other side of the waterfall where it cleared. She heard him click excitedly while she pushed her hair back away from her face. Clearing the water from her eyebrows and eyes, she looked up at his enthusiastic face as they grasped a rocky ledge to stay on the surface.

"That was great!" Kaen'Dre said, cheerfully. "I've never felt water like that before!"

"I told you you'd enjoy it" she said, chuckling. "You're not cold anymore?"

"Who cares! I want to go back in!" Kaen'Dre said, looking back to it. She laughed at his reaction. "By the gods, have you ever heard me talk so loud?!"

"You're soaking wet!" Kiara said instantly when she felt his dreads sprinkle water on her face.

Kaen'Dre laughed and took off the band that held his hair up. Untying his hair, he put his band around his wrist and looked back at her. He traced his fingers over her cheeks to wipe off the water he threw at her. She giggled which made him purr happily.

"You're really enjoying this" Kiara said, grinning. He nodded. "I'm glad, I've never seen you so happy before."

_Neither have I_, he thought. _Oh wait, when I survived my trial but this is different._

"I feel peaceful . .and free here" Kaen'Dre said, leaning back against the rocky edge. "I see why you enjoyed coming here."

"Quiet, secluded places can often be the best to relax" Kiara said, nodding. She touched his hair with her hand curiously. "I've never seen you with your hair down."

"I always wear it up, ever since I was small" Kaen'Dre said, running a hand through his dreads. "I don't like having my hair all over the place."

"It looks nice when it's down though" Kiara complimented, tracing her hands over his dreads. "Your eyes shine more."

His hair was much different and complex than hers. It was so tightly bound into sections, they looked tube-like. She could see tiny strands bound rigidly into one dread along with his silver clasps over them to keep each secure. She wondered what would happen if they came off or if his hair grew. She remembered how his hair had first been when she'd first met him, it was long, sleek, and the strands had been thicker than hers.

_I've never seen hair like this_, she thought.

"Does it hurt to have your hair like this?" Kiara asked, softly.

"Not now, but when it was bound. . .it hurt like hell itself" Kaen'Dre said, drooping his lower mandibles. She traced her hand over his hair soothingly and offered a small smile.

Kiara wondered how much pain this being had been through. He fought so gallantly and was so reserved. Yet, she'd seen how he was spoken to when he was small and how quickly he could put emotional walls around himself. She wanted to make him feel peaceful and safe with her while he was here.

"Go swim, enjoy yourself" she said, patting his shoulder.

_You deserve it_, she thought fondly.

He nodded and went back into the waterfall instantly. She chuckled and went into it, but didn't stay. She went back to the front side and spotted Asim on all fours overlooking the pool. He yowled when he saw Kiara again.

"You were worried?" Kiara called to him. "Don't worry, Kaen'Dre's safe, he won't hurt anyone."

Asim growled and went back to lay down under the shade. She smiled and turned to Kaen'Dre who was soaking under the waterfall. Hearing him purr, she noticed him brushing his hair back to let the water go over his whole body. He was enjoying it and she was happy for him. She also enjoyed the view of his tall, muscled, and toned body. Looking away, she pushed her feelings down. She'd never seen a man that bare before and she'd be damned if she grew fond of him.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" she yelled so he'd hear.

He backed away slightly from the waterfall and pushed his hair back. Letting the water hit his face, he opened his mouth to drink some of it. His stomach tingled from its coldness which made him happy. Feeling two hands touch his back, he got out completely. He looked behind as droplets fell over his eyes to find Kiara's amused face looking back at him.

"That's enough water for you, if you stay in there longer you may become one with it" Kiara laughed which made him growl playfully.

"You have the entire pool, go swim longer and be one with that one" Kaen'Dre complained, wiping his face. "I want this one."

"First, you hate it, now you love it" Kiara said, leaning back to swim in the water. "Odd man."

"You shouldn't have made me go in there then" Kaen'Dre pointed out and smirked, "Too late."

She went up to him and pressed her hands down on his shoulders, trying to sink him. It didn't work well so she tried pushing him out of the way. He grabbed her hands into his which made her struggle to get out of his grip to no avail.

"It won't make a difference, Kiara" Kaen'Dre laughed. "You may be a warrior of sort, but you're too small to defeat me."

"Really? The kicks I gave you yesterday would say otherwise, oh mighty one" Kiara mocked. She struggled in his grip again.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Kaen'Dre mused which made her eyebrows rise.

"Aggressive, aren't you?" she commented back.

"Only when I need to be" he said, clicking his top mandibles.

She laughed while tightening her hands onto his. Her hands were small against his but weren't pathetically weak. He yanked her forward which brought her up against him chest-to-chest. She faced him easily because of the water's flotation so he had no need to lean down.

He traced his golden eyes over her face which made her body tingle by the mere look. Her hold softened on his hands but his didn't. Kaen'Dre trailed his thumbs over the top of her hands like she'd done yesterday, curious about the skin-to-skin sensation. Her face flushed around her cheeks while she leaned in to rest her face against his neck comfortably and to avoid his intense gaze. His skin felt as if it were on fire when she breathed onto it. She felt weightless against him compared to his kind due to her size, he could hold her all day and never tire of it.

He held her hands closely under his and purred as his fingers caressed hers. He couldn't deny he liked it but he didn't want to. She was ooman and he wasn't, which made him bitterly remember nothing could happen. They were friends only and by being different species, they would stay that way permanently. He sighed and was about to place his head besides hers but he spotted something behind the deep bushes around the pool. Looking closer, he saw a yautja outline, not a human. He studied the body structure and movement until he figured out who it was.

Ani'Twei!

_What is he doing here?_, he thought quickly.

Kiara felt his body tense up which made her hold his hands tightly. She looked up to find him looking out into the jungle, observing the bushes cautiously.

_What is it?_, she thought. She leaned up to nudge her nose against the bottom of his chin.

"Are you all right?" she asked, tracing her eyes over his thoughtful face.

"Yes, I am fine" he said quietly. He looked down at her with a small smile, "Stay here for a moment, I will be back."

"What is wrong?" Kiara asked, concerned. "You're tense and in deep thought."

"Nothing is wrong, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, patting her head. "Just swim for a bit while I am gone."

"Where are you going then?" she asked, quickly. "I will go with you."

_So innocent, yet brave_, he thought warmly. _But must remain in the dark._

"I will be fine, I will return before you know it" Kaen'Dre said, letting go of her hands.

Kiara felt a bit empty when he let go of her. She wanted to feel his comforting hold and his warm body against her skin. Before he moved away from her, she grasped his arm softly.

"We're not in danger are we?" Kiara asked, feeling edgy.

"If we were, I'd be protecting you by now" Kaen'Dre said, nodding his head in regard. He trailed a hand over her cheek, "Do not worry, little one."

She smiled immediately, feeling better. Leaning over quickly, she wrapped her arms over him and hugged him closely. He purred pleasingly until she let him go.

"Don't take too long, my lord" she said, smiling.

"Kaen'Dre" he reminded quickly. He did not want her calling him that.

He swam away from her and headed to the shore. Kiara watched him and smiled appealingly when seeing his tall body stretch out on shore. His body was so toned and strong, it looked so surreal. She enjoyed seeing his tight muscles ripple and his hair glide over his body.

_Oh dear, why am I finding him so attractive?_, she thought suddenly. _He is not even mortal._

Kaen'Dre tied his hair back up while he headed into the bushes. His feet trudged over the dirt while he shoved the leaves out of his way. Tracing his eyes over to his friend's signature, he jumped out of the bushes in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Kaen'Dre asked, quickly.

"I was exploring, and I doubt you are with that outfit" Ani'Twei said, a grin creeping onto his face. "Especially with the way you were in that ooman's arms."

_So he did know I was at the pool_, Kaen'Dre thought.

"I was swimming, plain and simple" he said, grimly. "You're lucky she didn't see you and get scared off."

"If she's not scared of you, why won't she be of me?" Ani'Twei asked, raising his chin. "Is there a reason you didn't tell us she was female?"

Kaen'Dre hated being questioned by his friend. He knew Ani'Twei would suspect anything romantic if he was with a female since he rarely sought their attention. Kaen'Dre had always been more into hunting than mating, he wanted to wait a while and have his fun in the Hunt before producing pups. He growled while Ani'Twei gave him a questionable pose.

"I said she was ooman, what else did you need to know?" Kaen'Dre snapped. "Is it that important of a fact?"

"You tried to hide the fact, Kaen" Ani'Twei pointed out. "I haven't been here long but I saw how you were holding her, it didn't seem platonic."

"I am a hunter, she is prey, there is nothing there!" Kaen'Dre said, baring his sharp teeth. "Why would you think that?"

"Your outburst makes me think otherwise" Ani'Twei said, laughing. Kaen'Dre glared. "See?"

"Ani'Twei, why in the universe would I choose an alien female over my own?" Kaen'Dre said, crossing his arms. "An entire clan ship of them?"

"I didn't say you would but now. . ." Ani'Twei said, clicking in amusement. He groaned and stomped his foot.

"Ani, if I wasn't soaking wet, I'd wrestle you to the ground" Kaen'Dre said, annoyed.

"I'm just trying to give you advice" Ani'Twei said, sighing. "You could deny it but if she makes you happy, there's a good chance you will end up wanting to have her as a mate."

_Yes, she makes me happy_, he thought. _But . . . ._

"I am not, she is ooman, Ani!" Kaen'Dre hissed. "I am a yautja, can you not see the differences?"

"Let me finish, Kaen" Ani'Twei said, raising his voice. His friend glared. "My father is a yautja and my mother is an ooman, you know this. If you think the two species cannot mate, I am the living proof along with my sister that they can. Kwei'De chose her as a life mate and she looks mostly ooman, why can you not decide to take your ooman?"

Kaen'Dre growled deep in his chest. He had a point but he wouldn't be choosing her as a mate, he wanted one among his own. Sure, she entertained him in many ways but he could find a female like that among his kind. Right? His life did not have to be like Ani'Twei's.

"I will never choose a ooman" Kaen'Dre said, simply. "You have your ways of thinking, I have mine."

"Fine, so you do" Ani'Twei said, nodding. Then he pointed to the waterfall, "What makes you think that she may not care for you?"

"I think her species finds us hideous" Kaen'Dre pointed out. Ani'Twei laughed.

"Of course we're frightening to anyone, but look at my parents" Ani'Twei said, shrugging. "I've walked in after coming home from a hunt to see them cuddling. There is a chance that she may care for you in the end. Oomans hold many emotions that we ourselves do not."

"Cuddling?" Kaen'Dre laughed out loud. Ani'Twei laughed and leaned forward to punch him in the arm. "Ow! It's not my fault I've never seen parents behave that way."

Kaen'Dre wondered at how Kiara had cuddled up against him yesterday. He hadn't cuddled up against her, had he? No, he hadn't. . .had he? Sighing mentally in confusion, he looked back at Ani'Twei.

"Any more advice, Wise Warrior?" Kaen'Dre said, drooping his lower mandibles.

"Yes, don't walk around like that around her" Ani'Twei said, laughing. "She may like you faster, same thing happened with Sier'Ra and Kwei'De. She got one look at him and before I knew it, he was family."

"I'm not Kwei'De, where is he by the way?" Kaen'Dre said, wondering.

"He went to find more ooman food to eat" Ani'Twei sighed dismally. Kaen'Dre laughed. "As long as he doesn't scare oomans by going into that civilization, we'll be fine. Either that or he doesn't poison himself."

They both laughed while Kaen'Dre imagined Kwei'De eating strange fruit and choking to death on it a second later. He would never want any real harm to his friends of course, but the thought was amusing.

"Tell him to stay away for a bit, there were some investigations with them about the hard meat" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. "I took care of it though, no oomans should be looking into it."

"Even yours?" Ani'Twei asked, curiously. He glared. "What is her name by the way?"

"Kiara, nice sound, huh?" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. Ani'Twei tilted his head and he hissed, "What now?"

"I've never seen you talk about any female while smiling" he answered. Then sighed, "You need to meet some females when we get back home."

"Right. . .home" Kaen'Dre said, simply. For an odd reason, he didn't feel like leaving for it soon.

_Kiara_, he thought warmly. Then snapping out of it, _Stop thinking about her! Remember, ooman: bad, yautja: good._

"Have you started hunting yet?" Ani'Twei asked, curiously. "You are in their civilization."

"No, it'd be too suspicious if all these oomans pop up killed in so quick a time" Kaen'Dre said, scoffing. "I will take some down somehow before we leave."

"Good, contact me when you do" Ani'Twei said, nodding. "There is another kingdom miles away but it's too far from the ship."

"Why not head there one of these days?" Kaen'Dre said, waving a hand. Ani'Twei shrugged and nodded.

"Kaen'Dre!" Kiara called from the pool.

"Your ooman calls" Ani'Twei laughed. "Your _Kiara_."

"You push me, you know" Kaen'Dre growled.

"That is why we're friends" he snickered back. "Go, before she comes after you."

"You should see her when she comes at me to fight" Kaen'Dre said, smiling.

"Go to her before I say something I'll regret!" Ani'Twei said, waving his hands at him.

"Like what?" he challenged.

"By the time that we leave you'll be her mate" Ani'Twei said, crossing his arms.

Kaen'Dre drooped his mandibles in surprise at his remark. He would not end up like that with her. Growling in annoyance, he headed back towards the pool.

"You're in denial!" Ani'Twei called over. "But if you choose to open up, good luck!"

"I won't!" Kaen'Dre retorted quickly.

"How long till you return?" Ani'Twei called.

"No idea, snap Kwei'De on the head for me" he said back.

Kaen'Dre ran quickly through the bushes back to where Kiara was. Asim quickly got on all fours defensively but didn't pounce on him, which made him relieved. He'd never taken on prey without armor or weapons, he wasn't that experienced.

"He didn't attack me" he said instantly in surprise.

"He's starting to like you" Kiara said, smiling.

He looked over to see her leaning on the rocky ledge as she looked up at him. He purred and jumped into the water which splashed her on the face when she turned. She covered her face until the water stopped swaying and opened her eyes. Her eyes met directly into his which made her feel bashful all over again. He found it tranquil to look at her for long moments and not be worried.

"I missed you" Kiara said, grinning.

_How does she always find the right thing to say?_, he thought gently.

"I did too" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. "So, shall we enjoy the rest of this beautiful place? There is nothing here to bother us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 10. Yes, I know it was a bit longer than the rest but I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review if you have time, I love everyone's reviews. Thanks! (hugs every reviewer).


	12. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator so on with the story!

CHAPTER 11:

**Friends**

Kiara threw her stuff down onto the floor of her room. They had both just returned back from the waterfall and it was sundown. She had gotten nervous when they had gone through the active kingdom since Kaen'Dre's hair took forever to dry. Trying to cover up his water drips, she had stepped over his tracks quickly to ward off curiosity. He wanted to go over the homes but they were too weak to hold his weight and she was not about to go dig him out of a hole while people panicked. So grudgingly, he had to walk back to the kingdom in the hot sand. . .again.

Kaen'Dre stretched to release any tension or cramps in his muscles. He looked over to see Kiara changing behind a thin wooden wall which made him look away. He was not about to disrespect a female by watching her undress. Asim who was sitting near her settee rumbled his chest in a protective way, obviously to stop him from looking. He hissed back at Asim while it gave its last rumble. Taking use of his time, he unclasped his armor and mask to set them down on the floor. After a bit, she came out with longer white robes with gold engravings at the chest while tying her hair up. She walked over to him and traced her hand over his drying hair.

"Use this" she said, giving him what he guessed was a towel. He wrapped the end of his dreads in it to squeeze the excess water out.

"Thank you for taking me there" he said, nodding. "I appreciate it, I had always wondered how that water felt when I first touched it, but. . ."

"Your father took you away" she finished for him. He nodded grimly. "You seem so different than him, Kaen'Dre, you're so. . .calm."

He traced his hands over her petite face and she sighed pleasingly. Placing her small hands over his to touch his skin, Kaen'Dre brought her forward. She stood against him and felt her body tingle as if electric sparks ran through it from feeling his warm chest against hers. Laying a hand on his chest, she trailed it down his covered chest while he purred softly.

"I love that sound you make, you sound like Asim yet. . .different somehow" Kiara said, softly. "You're very intriguing, Kaen'Dre."

"You're captivating yourself, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. She blushed and dug her face onto his chest.

_She can be so innocent when she gets like that_, he thought amusingly. _How can a male resist her purity?_

"Would you like to explore more tomorrow?" she asked, looking up.

"Of course, I have ever since I was small" he said, cheerfully. "I'll enjoy going anywhere with you."

She gave him a timid look which made his blood sizzle. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him. Kiara enjoyed being under his gentle hold along with feeling of his firm muscled body against hers, he was just so comfortable to be next to. Looking up, she nudged her nose against his chin to make him look down. Smiling into his golden eyes, she felt one of his mandibles trace down her cheek gently. She closed her eyes to feel his touch as his skin caressed her and his tusk grazed it lightly.

_How can I not like this?_, she thought. _I've never had anyone regard me in this manner._

When he stopped touching her face, she opened her eyes to meet his again. Tracing a timid hand through the air, she sucked in her nerves and touched his cheek. Surprisingly, he leaned into her touch while purring softly instead of rejecting it. His skin felt reptilian like a snake's unlike hers. . .and she liked it. Kaen'Dre closed his eyes to feel her touch against his face, the first female touch against his face. . .and he loved it. When she let go, he clicked his throat in disappointment. Opening his eyes, he saw her smiling face again.

_Would it be so bad to caress her?_, he thought. _To touch her affectionately? Her touch already makes my skin feel alive._

"Was it all right to touch you?" Kiara asked, shyly. "I know you told me to-"

"It doesn't matter" Kaen'Dre interrupted roughly. "I cannot deny that I enjoy your touch so feel free."

She smiled again and admitted, "I enjoy your touches also."

He looked down at her delicate form and picked her up into his arms in one swift movement. She laughed merrily while he lead her to the bed. Placing her down on the bed softly, he placed himself on top of her while giving her some space to move. Tracing her hands into his hair, she traced them down to his chest and tucked her fingers under the mesh openings to bring him closer and to caress the warm skin underneath. He placed his forehead against hers and felt her fingers trace over his cheeks. He purred and traced a hand over her cheek, taking in her skin's softness and nuzzled her cheek with his. His body felt as if it were on fire making him realize he was actually aroused towards her. He'd never been this close to her and he wanted more. Kaen'Dre wanted to feel and touch every inch of her skin against his just for that moment and have it returned.

_Is Ani'Twei right? Am I capable of actually feeling something for her?_, he thought suddenly. _No, it's probably just meaningless attraction since she's female._

Feeling her foot trace over his leg, it made him purr loudly instantly. Tracing a mandible down her cheek, she turned her head sideways to allow him better access down her neck. Easily complying, he went down her soft neck making her moan softly and quiver. He'd never heard such an alluring sound like that in his life and he wanted to hear it more from her. Holding her cheek with one hand, he traced his mandibles over her neck gently and bit her soft skin with his teeth to taste it. It surprised him to know she was allowing him to touch her in that intimate manner which attracted him even more. Tracing his fingers under her garment by the neck, he lowered it to reveal one of her soft and delicate shoulders. He traced his teeth over it softly and then with his mandibles to vary it, his mind focusing on the female under him. Kiara immediately shivered from his touch in a good way as her lower abdomen grew fluttery and warm.

"Kaen'Dre" she moaned softly. He loved hearing her silky aroused voice for the first time.

_I want her_, Kaen'Dre thought instantly.

Bringing himself closer to her, she gripped his shoulders to keep him there and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling her breasts against his chest, he rumbled softly in his and fought the animalistic urge to nip at them. He traced his hand down her side and gripped her leg to bring it to his waist. Kiara sighed softly at feeling his body between her legs closely, she'd never had anyone in any romantic position before. . .but he felt right, she wanted him there. Feeling her hand trace down his cheek and neck, Kaen'Dre looked back at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were filled with desire within the moment. He wanted her, she wanted him, and that's all he needed to know. She kissed him on the chin with her lips firmly which made him purr in his chest. He leaned down to trace all four mandibles over her face in the form of a kiss among his people. She leaned up willingly but he never got to touch her.

The door banged quickly which made him growl in anger. He was so close to being with her, who dared to disturb them? Kiara looked at the doorway in relief that she locked it safely. If she hadn't, someone could've burst in and found them in that predicament. She looked back at Kaen'Dre who seemed as if the door was his worst enemy. He had touched her in such a way she'd never felt and had wanted to keep going. But was it wrong to have wanted that? She calmed her body down from her stimulated emotions.

"I have to answer it" Kiara sighed and tried to lower the heated blush on her cheeks.

"They could leave, stay with me" Kaen'Dre said, softly. She smiled immediately and touched his cheek.

"I want to but I can't" Kiara said, sighing. "Duty calls sometimes."

_She is right, she is their princess_, he thought.

"You're right" Kaen'Dre said, nodding in disappointment. She kissed his chin softly.

Getting off of her, Kiara sat up and fixed her robes. Patting his cheek quickly, she got up and waited for him to cloak. Sighing in annoyance, he headed to the balcony and activated it. She looked around and shoved anything suspicious under the bed.

"How do I look?" she asked Asim. He shook his head to the side and rumbled his chest. "Asim, you'll always be my number one guardian. Kaen'Dre is. . .he's. .a friend."

Asim snorted out air through his nostrils which made her laugh. She kissed him on the head and headed to the door. Unlatching it, she opened it to find her brother and her two friends. They had always been together since childhood since they all lived in the palace and were rarely separated.

"You have been avoiding us" Set said, crossing his arms.

"You left us for almost two days? How dare you? Where's the love?" Aziza asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't look at me, they dragged me up here" Atem said, making an innocent face. "I am completely innocent."

Kiara laughed along with her friends. Aziza was Kiara's best friend for as long as she could remember. She was as similar in personality to Kiara but more humorous, sometimes people mistook them for cousins but they weren't. Aziza had wavy, black, waist length hair that was kept in a long braid over her shoulder and coffee colored eyes with bronze skin. She was the same age as Kiara and was two inches shorter than her. She wore white linen robes that reached her knees in brown colored edges, and wore loose sandals.

Set was a year older than Kiara and one year younger than Atem at 22. He was the tallest from all of them with a perfect posture that all three friends envied. His hair was brown and reached below his shoulders with loose bangs at the front, and had light brown eyes. He wore an adorned gold band over his head for people to know that he was high ranking in the palace. When Atem became pharaoh, he would be his second in command. Set wore emerald robes that ended at his feet and were adorned in gold metal engravings at his shoulders and chest, and had closed toe sandals.

"So, your reason for leaving us alone was. . . ." Aziza said, tapping her foot like a parent.

_I promised him I wouldn't tell so could I hide him from my own best friends?_, she thought.

"Have you been ill?" Set asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head. "You look troubled."

"I'm fine, Set, really" Kiara said, smiling. "I just. . .I've felt tired lately so I've been lying low."

"I heard you went out today" Atem said, placing a finger on his chin.

"Am I being interrogated?" Kiara asked all of them. They laughed.

"No, only if you do it again" Aziza said, quickly. "You've never missed being with us for over a day since. . .ever!"

"You can live without me" Kiara said, laughing.

"Yes, but that's not the point" Aziza said, waving a hand through the air.

"I could throw you out of the palace, dear friend" Kiara warned playfully.

"But you won't, you love me too much like a sister" Aziza said, grinning. Kiara sighed.

"And you annoy like a sister" Kiara laughed. Aziza tried to grab her but missed.

"So, let us go somewhere before the palace gates close" Atem said, smiling.

"I thought we were going to train" Set said, looking at him.

"No, we are going outside" Atem reminded.

"No, train" Set said, quickly.

"Outside!" Atem said back.

"Train!" Set countered. Kiara and Aziza both sighed.

"We can vote on it" Kiara said, trying to create peace.

"Fine, who wants to go outside?" Atem asked everyone. He and Aziza raised their hands.

"Who wants to train?" Set asked everyone. He raised his hand but Kiara didn't. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Can I be a neutral party and stay here?" Kiara suggested.

"No!" they all said.

"We've missed having you with us, so choose" Atem said, smiling. She grinned back.

"You just want me to vote with you, Atem" Kiara said, instantly. "But if I have to vote, I'll . . .train!"

"Yes, in your faces!" Set cackled proudly. "She agrees with me."

"She always does!" Aziza pointed out. "You probably brainwashed her to agree with you on everything."

Set glared at her while she smiled meekly and gave him a hug. He shook her off and looked back at Kiara. Aziza knew Set liked Kiara for a while and he wanted to court her one day, and he would since her parents approved of his stature so far. But Aziza didn't know if Kiara liked him in the same manner.

"It's two to two, so it is a tie" Atem said, placing his hand in the air. "Since I am the future pharaoh, my vote counts double."

"Since I am the princess, I count double too then" Kiara said, grinning. "We're the same blood, dear brother."

"She has you there" Set said, smugly. Atem growled.

"How will we choose then?" Atem demanded.

"Asim, what do you want to do?" Kiara asked, turning around.

He got up and went over to the balcony. Kiara got nerve wrecked when he started growling in it. She did not need for Kaen'Dre to start any god-like furies against anyone.

"Asim!" she reprimanded immediately. He hissed once and looked back at her. Kiara motioned for him to come back and he did..

"He chose the outside!" Aziza declared instantly. "The balcony was outside!"

"No, he didn't" Set said, immediately.

"Look, we can go outside and train tomorrow, all right?" Atem negotiated.

"How come my choice is last?" Set asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you're driving me insane like a little brother" Atem said, patting his shoulder. Set rolled his eyes. "See?"

"Let us go then before we start another argument" Aziza said, heading to the door.

"For once, I agree with her" Set said, nodding. Kiara and Atem laughed.

"I will throw you down the stairs one day, Set" Aziza said, afterwards.

Aziza opened the door while Atem and Set followed. Kiara looked back into the balcony trying to find Kaen'Dre's form. After squinting her eyes, she noticed him sitting down at the start of the ledge looking into the city. She smiled at seeing how profound his form seemed.

"Kiara" Set said directly behind her.

She turned around instantly that she tripped on her robes and fell down on her butt. Set helped her up while she laughed at her clumsiness. He looked her over to see if she got bruised or anything.

_Well, at least my fumbling will cause him to not look at the balcony_, she thought.

"I am fine" Kiara assured. He nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Set asked, extending his arm. "Despite I wanted to train."

"We will have time" Kiara laughed. She linked her arm with his. "I am surprised you did not say to go studying in the library."

"I am not that scholarly" Set said, quickly. She smiled and he nodded. "Now you're acting more like the Kiara we know. You were acting more quiet."

"I assure you I am well" Kiara said, placing a hand in the air for emphasis.

"I hope so, you are our princess" Set said, nodding. "Along with being one of my best friends. I will be here if you need to discuss anything."

"I know, Set" Kiara said, smiling. "I love and trust all of you with my life."

"Are you two coming or what?" Aziza called loudly. "By the time you two finish, we will be elderly folk. Keep your romantic chats to yourselves."

"That woman is-" Set started. Kiara laughed and tugged his arm.

"One of your best friends" Kiara finished. He grumbled but sighed at the expression.

Leading him by the arm, they both met up with Atem and Aziza. She quickly remembered Kaen'Dre was on the balcony. He'd probably track her down if she left without saying anything.

"Look, meet me at the entrance, I need to take care of something quickly" Kiara said, trying to find a moment's escape.

"What? So you can leave us?" Aziza demanded. She gave her a look. "Fine. How long do you need?"

"Just some minutes, I won't be long" she said, quickly.

Atem nodded and they all headed out the door. She heard them until they were a distance away to latch the door tightly again. Running back to the balcony, she walked up to Kaen'Dre's invisible form.

"Kaen'Dre, I will be gone for a bit" Kiara informed quickly.

"I overheard" he said, materializing in front of her. "Those were your friends?"

He'd heard and understood their entire conversation. The female named Aziza seemed similar to Kiara, but more sarcastic like Kwei'De. The oldest male he knew was her brother, Atem, who he saw really looked after her. It made Kaen'Dre wonder how he would've been if he had siblings to take care of or older siblings that would've looked after him. Sometimes he hated being an only child. The tallest male was more reserved like Ani'Twei, yet he got a feeling he had a closer bond with Kiara. For that reason, the male got Kaen'Dre envious, especially when they had been on the balcony.

"Childhood friends" Kiara said, nodding.

"And you are leaving me for them?" Kaen'Dre asked, a little jealous.

"I would never leave you, I will always return to you" Kiara said, tracing a hand down his arm.

"Then promise to stay safe, little one" Kaen'Dre said, standing in front of her. He patted her head softly.

"You have to promise also" Kiara said, smiling. "You can explore around the grounds but please, don't get caught or harm anyone."

"I will try" he said, half-heartedly. She gave him a strict look. "All right, I promise. For a small female, you sure do have a temper."

"Learn to love it or leave it" Kiara said, grinning.

"I will learn to love it then" Kaen'Dre said, tracing his hand over her neck. She blushed at the gesture.

"Good" she said, smiling. "I will see you later, Kaen'Dre."

"I look forward to it" he said, chuckling. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek of his mask. "I see you will too."

"Kaen'Dre!" Kiara scolded quickly. She did not want him knowing that he was right, especially with how close they had just been minutes ago.

Turning her around, he patted her on the back for her to leave. Leaning back against him before he moved away, she put her head back onto his chest. She just loved being around his natural body warmth.

"Eager for me to leave or come back?" Kiara asked, playfully.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you will return" he pointed out.

"True, I should leave before I change my mind and stay" she said, chuckling.

"Then don't leave" Kaen'Dre purred, tracing his hands down her shoulders. She quivered under his caresses.

"I have to, but I will return before we go to sleep" Kiara said, getting out of his arms.

Squeezing her shoulders softly, he let go of her. She looked back at him and smiled, then headed out the door. Latching the door tightly from the outside, Kiara sighed that Kaen'Dre would be fine on his own. She then followed her friends down the hallway. Despite being away from them, she still had fun nonetheless with Kaen'Dre as well as them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give me some of that" Aziza said, reaching for Set's snack.

"Get your own" he said, taking his snack away. She sneaked her hand behind him and still got one from underneath his arm. Popping the seasoned chip into her mouth, she said, "Nice try, you can't keep me from food."

"I wish I could keep _you_ away" Set said, shoving her playfully. She poked him in the rib. "Ow!"

"And you wonder how we ever lived without their amusing antics" Atem said, smiling at Kiara. She laughed.

"Much better than fancy entertainment" Kiara said, agreeing. Aziza and Set both waved their hands at her in dismissal.

They had been relaxing under a palm tree on the sand for a while now. It stood in front of Set's temple where he studied. All three of them had hung out there since they were children besides the palace. The cool wind sailed through their hair and robes from the upcoming night sky.

"So, anything exciting happening that your parents haven't told you?" Aziza asked Atem and Kiara.

"Nope, not that I know of" Kiara said, shrugging.

"Actually, there's been a problem with wandering rogues around Egypt" Atem said, looking at Kiara. "Our father hasn't said anything yet to not cause alarm, but it's a slight chance they may cause a problem."

Kiara hadn't known any of that. Her parents had been protective lately about her wandering outside the kingdom, but she could defend herself. Luckily, she had met Kaen'Dre instead of a criminal rogue. She usually did not like taking part in her father's private business with the court. But if they could cause problems for her, she would intervene to fight them.

"I didn't know" Kiara said, furrowing her brows. "Have any kingdoms had problems?"

"Right now, they've been rumors that they're around Saqqara and Giza, so who knows?" Atem said, leaning back against the tree.

"That's awfully close, they're our neighboring kingdoms" Kiara said, worriedly. "I don't like the sound of this."

"We will be ready if they cause problems, right Atem?" Set asked, smiling.

"Right" Atem said, nodding firmly. Kiara got a curious look and grinned. He groaned loudly, "No, you are not digging into this! You have to stay in the kingdom."

"Oh, but Set gets to go" Kiara said, quickly. "What about me?"

"Men, you know how they are" Aziza said, waving a hand.

"You are a woman and you know the rules, sister" Atem said, patting her shoulder.

"I could dress as a man, I could borrow stuff from you or Set" Kiara said, quickly.

"If you borrowed Set's stuff, they would drag along the floor and you'd trip instead of your opponent" Aziza said, laughing. Set nudged her by the shoulder with his. "But on the other hand, he may want you to wear his clothes."

Kiara stared at Aziza's comment and laughed immediately. No, she did not want any romantic comments about her and Set. They were childhood friends, she did not want to think anything like that about him. Aziza laughed loudly while Set glared at her. She patted his shoulder to make him feel better. Atem was on the floor laughing his lungs out.

_I am not going to court a friend_, Kiara thought. _Kaen'Dre, on the other hand, is a friend but. . .no Kiara, he is immortal! Despite how appealing he is, no._

"How you have stayed alive with your comments is beyond me" Set said to Aziza. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Yes, you will make a good wife one day. Not."

"No one wants you either" Aziza countered. Set gave her a strict look. "Angry future High Priest."

"I am not angry" Set said, instantly. Atem and Kiara laughed. "I am not!"

Atem started to dig around the sand with his finger. Chanting a small spell, he made a small pyramid with sand. Kiara countered it with one of her own and sank it back down. Aziza and her laughed while he looked at his destroyed creation.

"Why'd you do that for? Evil sister" Atem said, whining.

Set did his own spell and brought the small pyramid to stand again. Aziza just stomped it with her foot. Magic was not in her interest, but dancing and fighting instead.

"See how evil women are?" Set asked Atem. "That is why they stay in the household."

"What?!" Kiara and Aziza demanded.

Set stared meekly at them while Atem backed away to let him take their wrath. Set did not need two hyperactive and stubborn women at his throat. Especially Kiara, he did not need her angry at his remarks if he wanted a chance with her. Aziza, well, she always took on any comment and usually kicked him afterwards. This time though, it was Kiara who smacked him on the head.

"I was kidding" Set said, laughing. "I know you two would never stay in a home. Well, for Kiara, I do know."

"Exactly, I am a princess so I do need to be out" Kiara said, nodding.

"All right, enough about who's better and back to having fun" Atem said, intervening.

"Authorative like a pharaoh already, aren't you?" Aziza grinned.

"Of course" Atem said, nodding. "But I am also. . ."

He kicked some sand and threw it all over their legs. They yelled while tackling him to the ground. He groaned from their attacks.

"That is immature, Atem" Kiara complained.

"Die, evil prince!" Aziza laughed.

"Help me, they're trying to kill me!" Atem said, squirming.

They all laughed while still keeping Atem on the sand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara latched the door tightly for the night. She had brought her food to eat along with Kaen'Dre's. Her parents had gotten worried as to why she'd been missing her nightly meals recently but she quickly assured them that she was studying. But she knew she had to eat with them sooner or later to not cause suspicions.

Setting down the plates and drinks on the table, she headed out to the balcony to see if Kaen'Dre was there or if he was still out. After looking carefully over each spot out there, she didn't find him. Feeling Asim nudge her on the leg, she kneeled down.

"How did you enjoy your leisure time?" she asked, patting his head. He hissed in a playful manner. "I didn't take you because I thought you were tired. Next time, chase after me."

Asim purred and followed her back into the room. She threw herself onto the bed to relax after being out the entire day. Asim got onto it and rested at the bottom of it at his daily bedtime spot. Now all she had to do was wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaen'Dre jumped onto the balcony after letting go of the wall. He had been exploring the kingdom's grounds the entire time along with the top levels of the kingdom. The walls were very easy to climb due to his sharp blades and claws. He landed quietly onto the ground and waited to hear if any noises or living vitals were inside. He hadn't been followed or he would've taken them down, despite Kiara would worry. Finding two signals, he found them to be Kiara and Asim.

Asim, the creature that would easily maul him because of Kiara. And Kiara, the ooman female that made his skin electrify when she touched him. He walked in carefully to not attract the furry creature towards him. Approaching Kiara's bed where she lay, Asim quickly lifted up his head towards him.

"Hello Asim" Kaen'Dre said, materializing. "Are you going to attack me now?"

The big cat just yawned and went back to sleep. Kaen'Dre stared at it surprisingly and then shook his shoulders like a human. Taking off his armor and gauntlets, he sat down on the bed next to Kiara's sleeping form. He purred at seeing how innocent she looked in her sleep.

_As alluring as she looks, I cannot bring myself to be with her like I previously was_, he thought. _I am a yautja, she is ooman, it cannot happen._

Despite how exciting it was to be with her, they could not develop anything more. Kaen'Dre wanted a female among his own, not an ooman one. It made him feel slightly empty inside when he remembered they'd have to part, but it was unavoidable. This was her planet and his was light years away and any romantic liason was forbidden.

Sitting next to her body, he trailed his hand down her arm quietly to feel its familiarity. She cuddled up like a small child and moaned softly. Patting her on the head instead, she didn't move.

_I do not want to talk to myself_, Kaen'Dre thought. _Wake up._

He poked her on the side which made her stretch out immediately. He watched her grumble and go back to sleep. Tracing his fingers down her spine, she twitched and laid down on her back. Arching her back and opening her arms, she stretched out over the bed to wake up. Yawning and wiping her eyes, she cuddled up to the warm side where Kaen'Dre lay and sighed. She had fallen asleep again.

_She's impossible to wake!_, he exclaimed mentally.

Poking her on the side again, she moaned and uncurled. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a person sitting down with yellowish skin wearing black mesh. Looking up, she saw Kaen'Dre. Smiling instantly, she trailed a hand down his toned forearm. Purring at her touch, he squeezed her hand softly as she cleared away the sleepiness.

"Were you here long?" she asked, softly.

"Not too long" he lied. He knew it was wrong but he enjoyed her company. To him, the daily hours weren't even enough.

"How were your explorations?" she asked, sitting up.

"Interesting, I explored your gardens" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. "Very beautiful."

"My mother likes tending to the gardens" she said, smiling back. "Is that all you explored?"

"No, I went around the palace a bit" he said, shaking his shoulders. "There was not much to do."

"You will have more fun tomorrow" Kiara said, patting his arm.

"How was your visit with your friends?" Kaen'Dre asked, looking down.

"It was entertaining, we are always together" she said, sitting up next to him. "But I have you for the time being and I plan on enjoying my time with you."

He smiled and purred contentedly. She rested her head onto his shoulder and cuddled onto his warm skin.

_Why does she enjoy cuddling up on me? Am I that comfortable?_, he thought. _I am a warrior, not a pillow of sort._

But he didn't push her away though, that would be rude. Instead, he traced his fingertips over her cheek which made her chuckle happily. Feeling her arm wrap around his snugly, his body felt warmer against her skin. But Kaen'Dre quickly shoved any thoughts about it out of his mind.

"Will you be going out with them again tonight?" he asked, simply.

"No, not until another day but I will inform you" she said, shaking her head.

"Good, I don't want them bothering us when we're alone here" Kaen'Dre said, nodding.

"We are always alone, Kaen'Dre" she pointed out. She squeezed his arm softly. "But I will abide to your request. Would you like to meet them?"

"No!" he objected quickly. She raised her head slightly in surprise. "I do not mean to be offensive but I want to spend my time with you. Another entity can appear before them, I want to be with you."

He did not need to deal with other oomans, especially males that could be prey to him. On another matter, he wanted to have his time here to be at Kiara's side only. He agreed to come with her and he'd stay only with her, nobody else.

"Is it me or do you not like sharing, Kaen'Dre?" Kiara asked, grinning amusingly. He laughed.

"I am going to be honest, I do not like being in big groups among people" Kaen'Dre explained. "I have been used to being alone all of my life and now, I find a being who gives me her complete attention without request. I want my attention upon you and yours upon me, is that all right?"

"Perfectly all right" she said, kissing the side of his mask. He purred from under his mask. "And I can easily see you are a being who likes his privacy also."

"I always have been, so where will you and I go tomorrow?" Kaen'Dre asked, curiously.

"I want to take you to the bazaar tomorrow" she said, smiling. "You kept pulling me there when you first arrived so we will go."

Great, he'd get to study ooman interaction in public for the first time. He could look into their homes and see what they kept in the small stands where the people walked through. It looked like a backwards trading post to him though. On his planet, they were kept near the docking ports or in the major cities only. But every culture was different. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

"You make me very happy, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, instantly. "I am very glad I met you."

"Thank you" she said, blushing. "Now, let us eat before I fall asleep again."

She let go of his arm and backed away. Kaen'Dre hit her forehead with his playfully before she completely let go. She laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"I am starving" he said, getting off the bed. "But before I do eat, I want to know if there are any more of those disgusting vegetables in them?"

"I made sure there isn't, I don't want you in spasms or ill" she said, laughing. "Will you eat now?"

"Yes, I will" he said, going over to the table where the covered platters were.

She got off her bed and stretched. Walking over to Kaen'Dre, she fixed their food for another quiet cozy meal for the two of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 11. Another long chapter I suppose to you readers. But thanks for reading it nonetheless!


	13. The Bazaar

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator. Now back to my tale. . .

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I didn't know my story was loved so much (cries a river from happiness). Don't worry, it shall continue until I finish, even if my fingers must bleed I WILL FINISH! (Sorry for the melodramatic statement, hehe). On with the story. . . .

CHAPTER 12:

**The Bazaar**

Kaen'Dre opened his eyes to usual array of light that radiated into the room. He had slept in Kiara's bed again and had slept comfortably that time. Asim hadn't tried to maul him either so he guessed the creature was starting to like him. Looking around the room, he saw him at the bottom of the bed curled up while Kiara did the same against him.

Loving the feeling of her small and soft body against him made him purr immediately. She moved softly at his sounds but still slept soundly. Looking over to his weapons, he got a sudden quick urge to make a quick hunt. Would it hurt so much to catch one measly ooman?

_Next thing I know Kiara comes at me with questions_, he thought. _Hours later, I'll be chased out of the kingdom by all of them!_

_Or maybe they won't know_, another voice said.

He decided to go for it and got out of Kiara's hold. She mumbled in her sleep but dug her face into the pillow to sleep more. Walking quietly over to his armor, he put it on as silently as he could. Smiling happily for going to hunt, he picked up his belt quickly from under the bed. Strapping it onto his waist, he placed his weapons onto his back securely. He placed his mask onto his face and clasped it tightly.

_Finally, after all this time I can hunt!_, he thought excitedly.

Walking over to the balcony door that was closed, he took tiny steps so Kiara or Asim wouldn't hear his armor make any noise. Upon reaching the door, his foot caught onto something which almost made him trip. Controlling his balance quickly before he fell, he sighed in relief.

_That was close, what was-_, he thought but got cut off.

He felt tight thread wrap around his whole body instantly, immobilizing his movement. Looking around, he saw it was almost invisible because of its thinness. It placed his arms tightly around his sides and his legs were so secured that he had a hard time staying upright.

_What the heck is on me?_, he thought angrily.

He growled mentally but then he felt frigid water fall over him. He gasped loudly from the freezing sensation that made him shiver instantly. He ripped off the tight thread over his body easily and growled in annoyance. No one threw water at him! Looking up, he saw a bucket suspended over the door that had tipped downwards at him. He shook his body to get the water off of him while trying to dry his hair.

_Well, I guess I had my bath early despite I'm frozen now_, he thought angrily.

"What are you doing?" a voice said, suddenly.

Looking quickly to the side, he saw Kiara wide awake with a look of surprise on her face. I guess he wouldn't be able to hunt now because of that stupid incident. Still drenched in water, he growled and walked over to her. It took a bit though since the water was slippery under his feet on the floor and he had no intention of falling down and looking foolish. Kiara grinned in amusement at her friend who seemed timid to walk on the wet floor.

She had woken up to see him drenched in water over by the balcony door. That door had been booby trapped in case someone tried to sneak in, or in his case, sneak out. It wouldn't hurt the intruder but it wake her quickly enough to take them down.

"What is that?!" Kaen'Dre exclaimed, pointing to the trap above the door. "It tied and drenched me!"

"It's a trap I set up for intruders, I can't exactly leave a door that size unguarded, can I?" Kiara pointed out.

"But. .But. .I'm wet!" he whined instantly. She smiled in pity at him.

_He sounds so adorable with that whiny tone_, she thought warmly.

"Why were you over there then?" she questioned.

_Uh. . .quick, think!_, he thought. _I can't exactly say 'Oh, I wanted to hunt down your people today while you slept. But don't worry, I'll come back before you know it.'_

"I. .I was getting ready for our travels today" Kaen'Dre said, making up an excuse. "Never too early to start."

"You wake too soon, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, wiping her eyes. "We woke before dawn yesterday, today we are sleeping more. So, get out of that wet armor and back here."

He made whiny noises in his throat which made her chuckle. She got back into her bed to sleep again. Taking off his wet armor and weapons, he threw them down onto the floor uncaringly. As much as he cared for his armor, today he was grumpy. Taking off his mesh outfit, except his loincloth, he sat back down on Kiara's bed.

"What about the water?" he asked her. She groaned.

"Someone will clean it later or it will evaporate" she said, sleepily. "Now, climb inside before I yank you into it."

_I didn't even get to hunt, _he thought glumly. _I hate this planet! I hate this kingdom! I hate the palace! I hate this room! I hate Asim! No, not hate, just dislike. But still! And I hate. . .no, I could never hate Kiara in any possible way._

Looking over her, he saw her hand outstretched over his side of the bed. He smiled instantly on how delicate yet captivating her body was. If she was a yautja, she'd look like a mate of his with how she was on the bed, but unfortunately she was not. Sighing softly, he unclasped his mask and placed it on a wooden table next to the bed. He shook his feet to get any water off them and untied his hair so it would dry faster.

"Kaen'Dre" Kiara mumbled but ordered at the same time.

_How this woman make me comply to her is beyond me_, he thought mentally.

"Fine, but do not complain when I soak you" he said, quickly.

Getting into the bed, he draped the covers over his body to warm himself somehow. Kiara shivered under the covers from his cold skin and curled up. Turning on his side to look over her, he grinned. She had her legs tucked up to her stomach while cuddling her hands into fists under her cheek. She looked so childlike and it attracted him easily.

"I told you, but no. . you had to have me in bed" he whined. "Now see, you're cold too."

"If I wasn't so sleepy, I'd hit you over the head" she yawned loudly. "But since I am, argue with yourself as if I was there, it should make you feel better."

_She even has better insults_, he thought annoyed. _Grrrrr._

"You. . You. .You. .I hate you" he mumbled in defeat. The softly, "No, I don't."

"I know you don't and I love you too, my friend" she giggled under the covers. He growled at how easily she made him change his mind on her. "Each of your growls mean 'I'm sorry', yes, I know."

"You think you know everything" he mumbled and cuddled his pillow. "But I know more."

"Of course you do, so why do I twitch your nerves so easily?" she pointed out quietly. He trailed a cold finger down her cheek that made her shiver and open her eyes instantly. "Kaen'Dre!"

She whacked him right over his head when she shrieked. Pulling her small fist back, she closed her eyes while he massaged his head. Well, at least he got some revenge despite the quick pain.

_For a small female, she sure hits good_, he thought. _Damn females._

Turning to her other side while he faced her back, he sighed and tilted his head. Had he gotten her angry? He'd never seen her angry at him and hopefully, she wasn't. Taking his chances, he wrapped his arms around her from behind while she shivered and he took in her warmth.

"Are you angry with me?" Kaen'Dre asked, placing his face on her warm shoulder. "I'm sorry if you are."

"I'm not, I should apologize if I angered you actually, I didn't wake up happy after my slumber" she said, softly. She placed her warm hand over his cold one. "I . .I had a nightmare again and I just felt a bit upset."

He remembered how she'd gotten the night before and he didn't want her worrying again. That would just make him feel more guilty, he couldn't stop the hunt even if he wanted to.

"Was it about the serpents again? I can assure you that-" he started.

"No, it was of something else" she said, quietly. "A band of sorcerers challenged and killed some of our people, it was awful. I hate having these nightmares, especially if they come true. I saw. .I saw my brother die, Kaen'Dre. That's something I've never have or wanted to dream about."

He felt her tug his hand for support and he squeezed it softly. He knew the feeling when someone you loved was taken away from you. Kaen'Dre remembered the day when his mother left and not knowing she'd never return until his father told him. He remembered how depressed he'd been, he was only 5, every child needs their mother at that age. Repressing his old memories again, he held her close to him.

"It was just an illusion, it won't happen" he said, softly. "As long as you look out for him, he'll be fine. Your nightmares should subside, so don't worry."

She nodded softly and held his hand under her neck closely. He purred on her shoulder since it always made her feel better. They stayed quiet for a while and he thought she'd fallen asleep until she spoke.

"You're a good friend, Kaen'Dre" she said, quietly. Then casually, "And a cold one at that."

"Well, someone's back to their usual self" Kaen'Dre said, chuckling. "I'm glad I could help. But either way, you forced me here so too bad. You have to deal with my coldness."

"Not really" she said, simply.

She got out of his hold and sat up. He raised his brows but she pressed her hands down on his shoulders to place him on his back onto the bed. He withheld a purr towards her provocative position on his lap and hoped she wouldn't start straddling his torso. Placing her entire body on top of his, he felt his face heat up from her sudden moves on him. He felt her arms wrap around his sides while she placed her face sideways on his chest.

_Curse the gods, why is she on me like this?_, he thought.

"What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.

"To get you warm, silly" Kiara said, breathing onto his chest. "I am not about to wait for you to warm up when I can easily do it. I'd rather take my chances and be warm than not and freeze. Besides, you are much warmer than me normally."

She traced her hands down his toned chest to make him warm. He clicked his throat from her body warmth against his along with her gentle touches. She cuddled herself on top of him better to warm up his skin with her body heat.

"You are an odd one, Kiara" he said, patting her head. "But an intelligent one."

"I know I am" she said, smiling. He rumbled his chest in annoyance. "I know, I love you too."

"You do know what ticks me, don't you?" Kaen'Dre groaned. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Of course and if not, I'll find out somehow" Kiara grinned mischievously. "You're not good at hiding your emotions from me."

"I do not have emotions, Kiara" he said, simply.

She knew that wasn't true. If he didn't, he wouldn't be acting so kindly towards her, he'd act uncaring and simple. But he hadn't so she knew it wasn't so.

"If you didn't, why would you look over me so carefully if you didn't care?" she questioned. He sighed. "I call that compassion, despite your sigh."

_Why does she trouble and make me question myself? Who knew a human could be so troubling!_, he thought.

"You also seem to have a nurturing way about you" she added on. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Go to sleep, Kiara" he stated and closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit he nurtured, he was a hunter not something else.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way" she snapped. "Sleep coldly."

She rolled off of him which made him feel cold again with seconds without her warmth. He had a feeling he had gotten her upset this time. Why were oomans so emotional? Why couldn't they be like his kind? He rumbled his chest in annoyance at seeing her curl up onto her side again.

"Kiara" he groaned. He draped an arm over her body to bring her close but she tensed up. "Please don't act like this."

"Well, how should I? If you feel nothing, then it means you are pretending to care" she said, coldly. "I have no time for fakes on my time, do what you came here to do without getting in my way."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaen'Dre asked, instantly. He'd never seen her speak this way to him. "I am no fake."

"You came to learn and observe us, so do it" Kiara said, crossly. "But do not pretend you care about me as a friend and behave like everything is a paradise between us, I don't need phonies at my side. And I especially don't need your caresses, if I want that I can go court somebody."

He stared at her in surprise at her words. She'd never acted this way to him, not this coldly anyway. He felt slightly hurt at how she told him that, it wasn't true. Yes, he came to study the oomans but he hadn't faked anything with her. Well, besides him not being a god but everything else was true!

"I have not faked anything with you, Kiara, so do not accuse me" he said, swiftly. "You are my friend so I have to care about you."

"You said you don't feel anything so caring isn't in your mind" she said, simply. "If you have no emotions, then we are just mere companions, not friends. Friends have a deeper, honest bond."

"We are friends and there is no question of it" he stated firmly. "If I were a companion, I would not act this way with you."

"Then don't, if you are falsifying it" she said, shaking her shoulders. Looking away from him, she ordered, "Go to sleep."

He growled at her stubbornness to listen to him.

_So, there's only one way to make a female listen just like in any culture_, he thought simply.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed her down onto her back quickly. She struggled against him while he did but he placed himself over her and pressed his weight down to pin her tightly. Grabbing a handful of her hair away from her face, he looked her eye-to-eye.

"There is nothing fake about me and if you want me to prove it to you, I will" Kaen'Dre said, rumbling deeply in his chest. "Don't ever doubt my loyalty to you, Kiara."

"Is that a threat?" she asked, crossly. He shook his head. "I can care for you deeply, Kaen'Dre, but if you ever betray me, I will tear you apart emotionally."

_Then she must never know of who I really am_, he thought quietly. _Ever. _

"I will not disappoint you" Kaen'Dre said, quietly. "I care about you and you are my friend, no matter what you think."

Her eyes trailed to the side away from his face. He moved his head to the side where she looked so she'd have to look at him. Sighing, she looked back up to where she originally had.

"I don't want you upset, Kiara" he said, placing his forehead on hers. "I have no intention of hurting you in any way. You are a beautiful and kind being I would never bring harm to."

"You could be lying" Kiara said, bluntly. "Gods can be deceiving."

"I am not" he said, firmly.

He opened his mandibles and traced a lower one over her cheekline gently. She squirmed and growled at him, baring her teeth. He growled back in a challenging tone while opening his mandibles at her. She quieted a bit but hissed back weakly, not wanting to admit defeat easily. She was acting like a female yautja which he easily found strange, a ooman acting like a yautja. Odd. But at the same time desirable with her aggressiveness. Tracing his mandible over her cheek again, she didn't protest, so he ran his tongue lightly over it. He glanced at her to see what she'd do while his mind reeled at tasting her skin yet again. Luckily, she didn't hiss at him so he traced it over her chin to her bottom lip.

She sighed and asked, "Do you really care about me?"

_In what way does she mean that?_, he thought quickly. _She has to mean friendly, right? Oh, why did I have to do that? Damn you, Kaen'Dre!_

"I always will" Kaen'Dre said, nuzzling her cheek. He decided to say any feeling he felt, friendly or affectionate. "That will never be a lie."

"Then I acted like an idiot, didn't I?" she said, quietly. Her eyes trailed to the side in embarrassment.

"You were just upset, princess" he said, smiling gently. She smiled back. "I'd feel the same too if I believed something similar."

"I thought you didn't feel" Kiara pointed out smugly.

"I am not supposed to, but I do" he said, shrugging his shoulders. Biting her chin, he purred, "Especially about you."

She kissed his chin softly which made him purr again. He traced his mandible over her cheek gently which made her smile softly. Giving her a quick but gentle bite on her nose with his teeth, he stopped his touches.

"I'm sorry" she said, softly.

"As am I for starting it" Kaen'Dre said, placing his face onto her neck. "Sleep, Kiara."

"Before I do, don't hurt my feelings like that again" she said, softly.

"I'd never dream of it, and if I do, I will redeem myself at all costs" he said, nuzzling her cheek. "Do you forgive me?"

"You know I will" Kiara said, nodding. He smiled gladly.

"Thank you" he said, nodding.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He loved being in her arms rather than have her mad at him. She was his first friend and he took care of those he loved. Kiara felt the same while holding him too and sighed.

_I hope you never hurt me like you promised_, she thought mentally. _Because the more I'm with you, the more I think I'm falling in love with you._

She closed her eyes and listened to his calm breaths to fall asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's that?" Kaen'Dre said, pointing to a hut.

"A house" Kiara said, sarcastically. He growled playfully.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to an open building he smelled food from.

"A market" she answered. He cocked his head puzzled. "A place to buy food."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to an adorned hut.

"It's a place to buy cloth from" she answered.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a small stand.

"A fruit stand" she answered.

"What's-" he started.

"Kaen'Dre, if you follow me, I'll tell you" Kiara said, jabbing him on the side.

She grabbed his gloved hand so he'd follow her. She had placed a long dark cloak over him so he'd be completely covered so no one would notice him along with long closed gloves and shoes, just in case. He didn't like it but for this, he'd bear it. Kiara had worn beige robes to ankle length along with a handbag in case she found something interesting.

They had been around the bazaar for over an hour and Kaen'Dre was still interested in everything. But Kiara didn't care, as long as he was happy, she was too. He had practically dragged her everywhere since they entered it. She hadn't noticed anyone she knew so she'd be all right when it came to hiding him. But she also had to be careful no one noticed her as the princess and crowded all over them.

"Kiara, what is that?" he asked, pointing inside a large hut.

"You can buy statues or jewelry there" she said, looking over into the sandy hut.

"Could. .could you take me inside?" Kaen'Dre asked, timidly.

"Of course, darling" she said, smiling at his shyness. She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

Walking through the crowd, he kept close to her to not get separated. She led him into a large but cool hut that wasn't full with people. Most of the people there were females rather than males so that suited them well. Kiara walked over to the statues made out of various colored stones in curiosity. He followed her from behind and curiously looked over the statues that were either dark or light in his eyesight.

"Look at this one" she told him and pointed to a human carrying a bow in a battle stance.

"Reminds me of you" he said, chuckling. She nudged his arm with her shoulder but smiled. "It was meant as a compliment, dear princess."

"I know and thank you" Kiara said, smiling. "Look at this one."

She pointed to one of a human man wearing a mask and robes holding a sword in a pouncing stance.

"That one looks like you" she said, chuckling. He growled. "Yes, I know, you love it too."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and squeezed her softly. She squealed softly and leaned back into his arms. He felt her fingers trail over his covered hands affectionately which made him hold her closer.

"You have to be cautious, Kaen'Dre" she whispered to him. "Anyone could grow suspicious."

"But I enjoy holding you" he whined softly. She laughed and blushed at the comment.

_Did I just admit that?_, Kaen'Dre thought quickly. _Well, as long as she doesn't think much of it._

She squeezed him softly and let go. As much as she loved his embraces, they'd have to wait until they were alone. Walking over to the other statues of gods, spirits, people, and animals, she picked up a leopard one. It was made of topaz with painted black spots to make it more realistic.

"Hmm, I don't have one of these" she said, grabbing one off the shelf. "I'm taking one. It reminds me of my sweet Asim."

"Of course you will" Kaen'Dre sighed, slumping his shoulders. She jabbed him on the side. "Ow! You . .you . .I have to watch you."

"I thought you always did" Kiara said, mischievously. Blood flushed over his cheeks as he avoided her words.

"Let us look over these other objects, shall we?" he said, walking to the side. He did not need for himself or her to flirt in any way, it was bad enough they had started embracing.

He observed the small statues on each shelf. None of them caught his interest, but the jewelry on the other side did. He noticed the array of stones, shapes, and length of each. His people didn't wear jewelry like this, only the females, but they looked beautiful nonetheless. If he had some type of currency to use on Earth, he'd buy one for Kiara to remember him by but he couldn't.

_Why does she make me feel like this?_, he thought. _I don't want to, but I can't stop it at the same time._

He sighed and looked over the jewelry again. Ooman females looked at them also but he didn't find them threatening, as long as they didn't bother his cloak. Hearing them laugh and chatter, they got annoying to his sensitive ears easily. Looking over, he noticed they were much younger girls than Kiara, adolescents actually. But none of them could amount to her beauty and love in his view.

Feeling an arm wrap around his waist quietly, he looked to the side quickly to see Kiara. She smiled and hugged him closely as her cheek pressed against his arm.

"Are you trying to lose me so quickly?" she asked, amusingly. He chuckled.

"I'd never leave your side, Kiara" he said, patting her back. "Look at these necklaces, aren't they beautiful?"

"You think so?" Kiara asked, looking over the shelf. "I think so too, I love stones of any sort. Which one do you like?"

"All of them" he said, chuckling. She laughed. "I like this one in particular though."

He pointed to a necklace with clear and flat circular stones with a white stripe running within each stone. At the two sides, there was a sapphire stone of a square and thick size on each to give it form and shape. Kiara picked it up and unclasped it. She placed it over his neck underneath his cloak to size it. She took it off after sizing it.

"You like this one?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes" he said, nodding timidly. She squeezed his hand in support.

"Then I shall buy it for you as a gift, my friend" Kiara said, smiling.

"Really?" Kaen'Dre asked, excitedly. Then objected embarrassedly, "No! . . .No, you can't, I couldn't ask you to buy me this."

"But you aren't" she said, softly. "I'm giving it to you, so you cannot argue with me."

He didn't want her showering him with gifts of expense to her, he wasn't like that. No one had ever bought him anything for him, unless you counted food in which his friends and he bought together. Besides, males in his culture gave them to females only for mating purposes. Maybe humans bought gifts for each other for friendship instead?

_Just friendship, right?_, he thought nervously.

"Kaen'Dre" he heard Kiara call.

He looked over to see her paying the clerk already. How long had he been thinking? Walking over to her quickly, but cautiously to not bump or trip anybody, he poked her back from behind. She would've paid attention but the seller was excited for having her shop there. He saw her get nervous and try to get herself out of her situation.

_The life of royalty_, he thought amusingly.

He walked over to the entrance to wait for Kiara outside. Looking over the ooman men, females, children, and even animals walking through, it made him feel . . .carefree. Looking at the happy children, he felt a tiny bit envious on how safe and easily they viewed life. His was so hard adapting to from a nuclear family to a single paren that sometimes he wondered if he even had a childhood. He was put to study so much, he never remembered getting chances to play on his own or make friends. That was one reason he clung to Kiara so closely, she hadn't cared what or who he was when they met and she didn't now. She accepted him for who he was and didn't question or try to change him into something he wasn't.

Seeing the mothers with their children or chasing them before him made him feel lonelier though. Those children were very lucky to have a mother at their side and would hopefully keep them througout life. Kaen'Dre hated to see children without their mothers, he missed his dearly ever since she passed and would never wish for anybody's to go away. He'd always repressed his memories to remember none of it, especially since his culture was not supposed to experience grief or sadness. He felt someone grab his hand from behind and knew its touch instantly.

"I finished and we are good to go" she said, cheerfully. He nodded quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just. . .needed to clear my mind" he said, hesitantly. She placed her hand on his mask under his hood to comfort him. "I am fine."

Looking at Kiara, he wondered how she'd be as a mother one day. She was kind, loving, and gentle to anyone, no matter who they were. He'd never asked her if she enjoyed children, but who didn't? He knew he did, he wanted a big family someday. But first, he'd need to find a mate. For a quick moment, he wondered how it'd be to have Kiara be the mother of his child, but he quickly shoved the thought out. No way was that ever going to happen, they were too different. She was meant to mate to another human, not an alien hunter she believed was a god.

"I hope you're right, but to make you better" she said, smiling. She pulled out his necklace from her bag. "Here."

"Kiara, I can't believe you-" he started. She placed her hand up.

Unclasping it, she put it over his neck carefully. Clasping it in front of her to make it easier, she fixed it over his neck by matching the two sapphire stones horizontally over his chest. Letting go, she let him look over it to judge it.

"It looks beautiful, thank you" Kaen'Dre said, softly. He touched the stones with his glove. "I can't wait to touch it when we return. I will cherish this forever, Kiara, I really will."

"I'm happy you love it" Kiara said, gladly. With a small smile, she added, "And I hope you do remember me when we part."

"I always will, I could never forget you" he said, touching her cheek. "I. . .there are no words to describe how I feel about you, Kiara."

She smiled and blushed under his touch. He brought her close with one arm and purred into her neck. He felt her body lean into his easily and wrap an arm around his side to hold him in return. Placing his face on her neck, he wished he didn't have it on so he could trace his mandibles over it.

"We should move on, we can't cause anything suspicious" she interrupted softly.

"Then I shall have you in my arms when we return to your home" he said, purring.

"Kaen'Dre" she hushed.

"What?" he asked, innocently. She laughed. "I will admit I enjoy having you in my arms."

He let go of her and extended his hand out to where she would head next. Grabbing his hand, she walked south down the crowded road. Wrapping her arm around his, they walked down the dusty road together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is delicious!" Kaen'Dre said, taking a bite of his food. "What is it?"

"It's meat since I know you love it so" Kiara said, giggling. He grinned. "It's chicken but it has more sauces to give it a better taste, it's very good."

"It is, we should eat this instead at your home" he said, eating another piece. "Try it."

He cut off a piece with his knife carefully. Looking over to Kiara, he fed it to her in her mouth. She tried to grab it herself but he dodged her hand easily. He'd never fed anyone in that manner and he enjoyed it, but he didn't think of her as a pet when he did that like most people. He found it affectionate and playful, but for him playful was throwing the food at Kwei'De. Smiling while biting into it, he took his hand away and laughed.

"You have to trust me, princess" he said, amusingly. "I won't disappoint you."

"I do trust you, but I've never had anyone do that" she said, laughing. "Only my brother, but he threw food at me instead when we were small."

He laughed and went back to eating his food. So far, their day had been outstanding with no boring places. They had visited many stores and stands, he liked the stands, you could see everything in one spot without moving. Kiara had stopped to get them something to eat from a nearby vendor since they had been out for a while. They had climbed on top of a safe structure that looked over the city while they remained unspotted. Kaen'Dre easily liked it since he could take off his cloak and relax now.

"Do you have any siblings, Kaen'Dre?" Kiara asked, looking over to him.

"No, I am an only child" he said, shaking his head. "I wish I had siblings but no. Is Atem your only sibling then?"

"Yes, but. .I had a sister once" she said, softly. He leaned over to hear. "But she was a still born, we all wanted to have her in our lives but she never got to be. I miss her, especially when I see Aziza playing with her sister, I wonder how I would've been as a sister. But I have Atem and I love him dearly as a brother, we both have a very strong bond as siblings and I'm glad, I would never want to lose him either."

He saw her curl her body up and lean down to eat her food again in silence. Placing an arm over her, he brought her form next to his for support. She placed her head on his chest softly and stayed silent. He knew firsthand how hard it was to lose somebody in a family, just like her.

_Maybe we're not so different_, he thought softly.

Kiara wiped her eyes quickly. She'd never talked to anyone about her little sister, Nathifa, besides her family and friends. She was 13 when she was born and buried at the same time. She always visited her at the cemetery to never lose touch with her. Losing a child was hard for anyone and Kiara hoped one day it wouldn't happen to her with one of her own children.

"Let us speak of a lighter tone, where will we go from here?" Kaen'Dre asked, patting her head.

"There's only a few stores left on this side to visit" Kiara said, looking over the bazaar. "I wanted to take you to the sand dunes afterward, it's calm and peaceful there, I think you'll like it."

"I like anything I can study about" he said, nodding.

"Why are you not a god of knowledge and wisdom then?" she asked, looking at him.

_Oh crap, what do I say? Why'd I involve science in this?_, he thought quickly.

"I. .My father had decided something similar but I chose my devotion" Kaen'Dre said, simply. She nodded. "Why?"

"You love studying so much, like a scholar" she said, smiling. "You remind me of Set, he loves knowledge on anything."

He sighed mentally at that name. Ever since he saw him, he didn't like how the male liked being around Kiara. Yes, he was her friend before himself but Kaen'Dre liked her more, he sought her company more than anyone right now. They didn't have much time left together and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. And if Set got in his way, he'd get her away from him somehow.

"Set? I do not think so" he said, stiffly. "He looks a little arrogant to me."

"He's not, he's very polite and loyal" she said, defending her friend. "I know my friend, you barely saw him. You could know him and maybe you two-"

"I came to spend my time with you remember, only you" Kaen'Dre said, touching her cheek. "I told you this yesterday."

"Yes, but. . .what is wrong with my friends?" Kiara asked, eyeing him.

"Nothing is wrong with them, I like how they look after you" he said, patting her cheek. "I just. . I do not make friends easily, actually, most of the time. I only have about 4 good friends, including you, and I plan to stay like that."

"Are you afraid to?" she asked, touching his hand.

"No, I . .when I have a friend, I treat them like my family" Kaen'Dre explained. "And I doubt I'll be coming back here anytime soon, I only need to worry over you here, no one else."

"You won't be coming back soon?" she asked, softly.

"I came here to this . .realm. .because I wanted to, it was not appointed to me" he said, looking over the city. "Those serpents were meant to be killed by others, not me. I may come back here one day but it may not be for many years."

_No, you have to!_, she thought mentally.

"How many years?" Kiara asked, quietly.

"40" he said, simply.

40? Kiara would be over 60 when he returned. She felt saddened instantly at knowing how far and long away he'd be from her. She didn't want to let him go so easily after finding him again and learning so much about him. She didn't want to wait so long to meet him again. His hand trailed over her cheek which brought her out of her thoughts.

"It will be a long time" she said, sadly. "I will be into old age by then and you will be unchanged, am I correct?"

"I will age much slower, yes" he said, nodding. She looked away.

He didn't want to hurt her more than she felt from their last topic. Placing his forehead over hers, he traced one of his upper mandibles over her upper cheek gently. She traced her hand over his cheek softly to feel better somehow.

"I'll miss you" Kiara said, quietly. "We should. .um, finish eating. We still have a small hike to do."

She backed away from him and went back to her meal. He traced a finger down her cheek while she ate. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"You mean much to me, I will never forget you and I will come back to you one day" Kaen'Dre said, looking at her.

"I will expect you till that day then" she said, quietly. "I will miss you too."

She felt like crying so badly to beg him to stay with her but she couldn't. He had his own realm and she had hers, they could never live side by side. It hurt but she would get over it somehow over time. For now, she was happy to have him but when he did leave, her heart would break. His words would stay with her forever along with his image.

"Forget what we spoke of and continue your meal in peace, Kiara" he said, seeing the slight pain in her face. "We have more to look forward to tonight."

"You're right" she said, smiling softly. "I plan to make you have the best time of your life while you're here. But first, you have to finish eating."

"You're not the boss of me" Kaen'Dre said, playfully. She hit his shoulder in return. "Now, there's my feisty princess."

She grinned and continued to eat her meal. Yes, he made her feel better any time she felt bad and she was happy for it. Frankly, she was happy to even have him here again.

"Shut up and eat, warrior man" she said, grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 12. Thanks again for everybody's reviews, I am thankful! Hope you all like the chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but there'll be more chapters, don't worry!


	14. Sand Issues

CHAPTER 13:

**Sand Issues**

"How am I supposed to be comfortable?" Kaen'Dre asked, hissing.

"You're not comfortable because you keep moving!" Kiara pointed out.

"How am I supposed to when sand is getting everywhere inside my clothes and armor?" he retorted.

"Because you keep moving everywhere!" she pointed out.

"But it still gets in even if I don't!" he said, itching his arm.

"All right, stop yelling, you'll just get grumpier" Kiara said, trying to create peace. "I have an idea."

They had gotten to the sand dune to relax. The air was cool since the sun was setting and the sand was cool now. But Kaen'Dre hadn't enjoyed lying down on the sand. He had taken off his cloak and gloves, but sand had gotten into his normal clothes. Now, he was jumping everywhere trying to get sand out and getting more in his shoes. It seemed comical to Kiara but she knew how his temper was when it came to being unclean and uncomfortable. She'd seen it when he fell through the air over the cliff, on his old bed, his first meal, and getting wet.

She got his cloak off of the floor and stretched it over the sand. Unclipping the buttons, she stretched both sides over the sand. Taking off her cloak, she did the same to create a blanket from the two cloaks.

"There, now we have somewhere to sit or lay" she said, proudly.

"I could've done that" Kaen'Dre muttered.

_Why hadn't I thought of that? I'm a male, I'm supposed to be smarter than a ooman female_, he thought.

"Right, now stop being fussy and sit" she ordered. He growled. "Well, 'grrrrrrr' to you too."

He snorted at her attempt to mimic him. Shaking off any remaining sand, he sat down over his cloak while Kiara lay on hers. She stretched over it to relax while he looked over the sky. He saw the stars starting to come out into the night sky. This sky showed less stars than his own, probably because his had more than one sun. He hadn't been back to his home in months because of all of his hunting and this current trip.

"Now this is relaxing" Kiara sighed pleasantly. She stretched onto her stomach to relax this time.

After hiking since midmorning, she was tired. Kaen'Dre wasn't but she was not about to hike more nonstop unless he wanted to carry her around. She let the cool wind cool her down while feeling her muscles relax. Her body was not fit to hike for so long unlike his, she envied him for that. He had the perfect yet unreal body that no one ever had. How lucky he was to be so flawless, unlike her.

_I am so taking a long bath when I get home_, she thought. _I will soak until I can soak no more!_

Feeling a sharp poke on her back, she hissed and looked to the side. Looking up to see him looking down at her, she bared her top teeth in a hiss. He hissed back while raising his chest to look intimidating. She growled back and poked him in the stomach.

"You're not scary" she said, smirking.

"I am scary, you just haven't seen my angry side" he said, raising his chin. "You've only seen me friendly, I remember you were afraid of me back in the jungle."

Kaen'Dre may not have been scary to the ooman girl, but he could be. He was a yautja hunter after all! He'd taken down more prey than any of his friends and would never stop hunting until he had the highest rank of his clan one day. She had never seen how he really fights or hunts down his prey. If she did, she'd probably be afraid. . .or maybe not, she was go-getting herself.

"Maybe a little, but you know what I really thought?" Kiara said, trailing a hand down his thigh softly.

_Is she flirting with me?_, he thought quickly. _This female!_

He trailed his index finger over her the top of her hand in return. She smiled and gave his thigh a soft squeeze.

"What did you think?" he asked, flirtingly.

_Well, if she's acting that way, I can't be rude_, he thought. _Sure, I could easily, but I don't want to._

"That you. ." she said, returning the tone. Then loudly, "Were very annoying!"

"What!" Kaen'Dre exclaimed.

_She teased me, she made me think she was flirting!_, he thought embarrassed. _Curse her! Curse myself for believing it! Curse these oomans!_

"I was annoying? How dare you?" he continued loudly. "You. . .You. . Well, I thought you were irritating!"

"At least I didn't fall over a cliff" she countered.

"The ground collapsed!" he informed. "But at least I didn't lose more than half my weapons!"

"The serpent had acidic blood!" she said back. "Even now, you're annoying!"

"You're still irritable too!" he exclaimed.

He puffed up his chest and crossed his arms. He hated being fooled, he was the dominant one, not her. Turning his back to her, he sat up as straight as he could to make himself look tough. He wasn't mad, he just wanted her to think it and to make him feel better. Sure, it irritated him to be caught off guard, which gave him a thought of how close he'd been getting to this ooman. Hunters could not develop emotions that would interfere in their hunts and lifestyles.

"You're not angry, are you?" she groaned. "You started it, Kaen'Dre."

"Hmph" he huffed.

"I know you're faking it" she said, trailing a hand down his back. "You're throwing a tantrum like a child . . .a more silent one."

"Hmph" he huffed again.

She knew he was faking it, but she still felt like cuddling him. That and the fact she cared about him gave her a reason to just do it. Besides, she got the feeling that he wanted her attention, especially with his silent treatment. So, she sat up and getting behind him, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Squeezing him closely, she kissed the uncovered part on his neck between his mask and collar. She heard him click his throat instantly.

Kaen'Dre was surprised by her kiss on his neck, he hadn't expected that. But he didn't hate it at all, he liked it. Well, I guess his plan had worked and now she was making him feel better somehow. Yes, he knew how to allure his female. He couldn't deny that he wanted a female just like any male, but the ooman factor still came to his mind.

_I can't allure her_, he thought afterwards. _I have to stop being so close to her, but her touch. . . ._

He felt her lips kiss his neck softly while holding onto him. He turned his head to the side to allow her to kiss him there and she did. Despite his negative thoughts, Kaen'Dre always loved feeling her soft lips on his flesh in any way, especially since the first time she kissed his chin. Purring loudly, he traced his hand up her cheek and into her hair. After a bit, he grabbed her arms and unlocked them off of him. Bringing her into his arms, he kept her in them like a child.

"I thought you were angry" she smirked.

"I can change my mind quickly" he said, chuckling.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me to do that" Kiara said, tracing her hand over his mesh top.

"Why would you say that?" Kaen'Dre said, trying to deny it.

_Why must questions be asked by this ooman when I or she touch each other?_, he groaned mentally.

"Faking your anger, if you _were_ angry, you'd take longer to calm" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Am I correct?"

_I hate it when she gets me in a bind_, he sighed mentally. _But I do love a challenge._

"We gods are different when it comes to that" he said, quickly. She grinned. "What?"

"You lie, my dear" she said, chuckling. He growled. "Your growl adds more to my point."

_I guess my idea wasn't fool proof_, he sighed mentally. _I need to study more on these oomans again._

"Or maybe to how I'm right" he said, poking her nose with his claw.

"But my point makes sense because if not, you wouldn't have sounded to pleased when I was behind you" Kiara said, proudly. "And you wouldn't have moved your head too."

"You have me in a predicament" Kaen'Dre hissed. He did not want to prove her right, he hated being wrong!

"Really now?" Kiara grinned. "So, what is your response? Did you enjoy me or were you faking?"

She blushed at the end of her sentence though. She wanted to know if he had enjoyed what she did and if he actually would admit it. She was starting to care about him in a romantic sense and somehow, she wished he would too. But that mortal-immortal barrier was still there. Sure, she heard of mortals marrying gods but she'd never heard what happened afterwards? Were they happy, sad, angry, blissful, or unhappy?

"What answer would please you?" he questioned.

"Would you answer and stop stalling?" she said, laughing.

"I wanted you to hold me like you always do, but not go further" he lied. "But it was a nice touch to your sympathy."

_Why did I kiss him? I'm such an idiot_, she thought annoyed.

"Then I shall not do that again, I will only hold you" she said, nodding. "I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

"It was not uncomfortable" he said, quickly. Then casually, "I just did not expect it."

_As much as I love your kisses, I can't let it get further_, he thought glumly. _Your embraces I will admit, but not your kisses._

"Then say no next time" she said, shaking her shoulders. "Now, you can put me down and we can see the stars."

He let go of her and she sat back down on her spot. Oh, why couldn't he tell her what he wanted? He didn't want to feel any affection because he knew he had to leave and mating with a human was. .uncommon, for his people. But most of the time now, he just wanted her touches and body against his in any manner. But he had to control himself, even if it meant crushing any feelings he had. No yautja was supposed to feel that way, maybe he shouldn't have come to Earth at all.

_Great, now I'm regretting!_, he said mentally. _What's my next new emotion?_

"All I see are their heat fields, I cannot see in your view" he said, simply. "Gods are different."

"And I keep finding that out more along the way" Kiara muttered to herself.

She looked over the stars and wished for an impossible wish. She wanted to have him care about her in a romantic sense, not just a friendly one. She wanted their barriers of differences to crash down so she could tell him something or show him something of how she felt. But the reality was she could not.

_It's just every time his body's against mine or he touches me, I just. . .I just want to kiss him all over_, she thought aguishly. _Oh, why couldn't the gods have sent my soul mate instead?_

She grabbed one of her gold necklaces and tied it around her hand. Lifting it up in her hand, she hung her head down from the side to motion a hanging motion. She stuck out her tongue to add more to her comical expression.

"What are you doing?" Kaen'Dre asked, puzzled.

"It's called humor, my friend" she said, regaining her calm position. "I do this a lot when I'm with my friends, I do have a sarcastic side besides being serious."

"Kiara, I've mostly seen you sarcastic or happy" he pointed out. "Sometimes I think those are your only sides."

"You got me angry today, remember?" she said, simply. "I have many sides, but I'd rather not be an emotional mess."

"Mortals and their emotions" he said, patting her back.

"Was that pity or sarcasm?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

_Why all the questions?_, he thought. _I've gotten enough for today, little one._

"A little of the first, a little of the second" Kaen'Dre grinned. She gave him a look. "Don't hit me!"

Bit instead of whacking him, she just laughed. He sighed in relief until punched him on the arm. He growled by instinct and hit her softly behind the head in return. She poked him on his bare side which he easily returned. Poking him on his thigh, he returned it instantly. He got his finger up in the air to mimic her movements and strike.

_How pitiful, this is the only strategic movement I've done all week to take down anyone_, he thought pathetically. _And it's an ooman female!_

"All right, I give in" she said, lowering her head. He grinned in victory.

But Kiara didn't plan to let him win. Saying a silent chant she'd learn from Atem when they were small, she closed her eyes quickly.

_Desert spirit, aid me in this small task, create a wave of your element and sweep it over my challenger_, she thought and whispered. _But in a light intimidating manner._

Kaen'Dre stared at her while she whispered to herself. What was she doing? Suddenly, he saw her curl into a ball while he felt a wall of a grainy substance fall entirely over him. It was sand, hateful sand! He roared immediately in annoyance from the itchy dirt over his entire body. Getting up, he noticed the wave of sand gone so he shook the remainder off of him. Kiara looked over him while he jumped everywhere.

_Sand! SAND! I hate sand! I'm dirty!_, he screamed mentally. _Why do the gods curse me?_

"Who's better now?" she grinned.

_That little ooman!_, he thought quickly.

"You . . .You. . .You are beginning to be a worthy adversary, princess!" he growled. "How dare you?"

"Is that a threat?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows.

"No, it's a compliment in a way but I'm so damn itchy right now!" Kaen'Dre said, shaking out the sand. Then whimpered, "I'm dirty."

Kiara couldn't help but smile at his pitiful tone. He could be a serious and fierce fighter, but when it came to the anything messy, he got whiny like a child. Seeing him jump around comically like a person with a lizard or roach in their pants made her look at him differently. If he wasn't a god but mortal, she would've asked to court him immediately. But no, she had to keep her loving feelings of him inside.

_But it's so hard, especially with how cute he looks now_, she giggled mentally. _Cute? Oh dear, I need to lower my feelings. How could that aggressiveness of his be cute?_

Getting up, she walked over to him while he shook his legs. He gave her a quick look before getting back to his task.

"You can bathe when we get home" she said, smiling.

"But I'm dirty now" he muttered. "I probably have sand everywhere."

"Well, you can't get it out completely in that manner" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Unless you plan to strip down to nothing and shake all the sand off of your clothes."

"I would not give you the glory of seeing me in that manner" he said, instantly. "No mortal ever can."

"What! I would never, ever want to see you that way" she said, grimacing.

_I've never seen a man nude and I don't plan to with you soon_, she thought at the same time. _No matter how appealing. . .no! Stop being immature!_

"Good then" he said, nodding. "We're clear on that."

"Absolutely" she said, quickly. "Perfectly."

They stayed silent but she heard him shaking sand out of his armor crevices.

"Why'd you do it? I had the victory" he mumbled. "But no, the princess wanted her glory. You love outshining me, don't you?"

"I have to impress my superior, don't I? Otherwise, he wouldn't think I was worthy to learn at his side" Kiara said, smiling innocently.

_I hate it when she uses that look on me_, he thought. _It always makes my stomach flutter._

"You don't have to impress me" Kaen'Dre said, looking at her. "You have me impressed so far, princess. But one question, what the hell was that wave?"

"I have studied magic my lord, isn't it obvious?" she pointed out. "It was a basic spell of easy caliber."

_Magic? Magic would be. . . . _, Kaen'Dre thought.

He quickly ran through his lessons on ooman studies. Remembering the images and descriptions on his books, his mind clicked on the subject. He'd heard of their unnatural abilities that were learned through hard and long training. It reminded him of his experiences when he wanted to be a hunter. Those memories weren't nice either, until he met his friends.

"Yes. .but I did not expect you to know magic" he said, making up his statements. "Where did you learn?"

"I've learned from my brother, friends, and my father's court" she said, shrugging.

_How this little ooman uses powers like that easily is beyond me_, he thought. _She looks so. . .innocent._

"You fight well physically enough, yet you use magic?" he asked, curiously. "You intrigue me more, Kiara."

"I only use it when I have to in battle, like in the jungle" she said, shyly. "I don't like using it on other people unless they're dangerous."

"So, why did you use it on me?" Kaen'Dre asked, crossing his arms.

"I thought you'd use your powers to counter mine" she said, simply. "Why didn't you?"

_Oh gods, what do I say? I have no powers_, he thought frantically. _Unless she wants to count my superior technology. My cloak can't be the only thing she'll believe that's spiritual._

"I didn't feel like using them" he said, quickly. "We sometimes have a limited amount to use, but only in grim situations."

She nodded and reached her hand up to wipe off some sand off his dreads. They always had the same feeling, thick strands but with a slight gloss over them. She always liked playing with his hair. Hearing his click in curiosity, she let go.

"If you enjoy my hair so much, I could braid it for you" he said, amusingly.

"No, you told me it was painful, no, no, no" she said, quickly.

"I'd never hurt you, I'd make it easy" he said, patting her head. "Unlike you and your sand wave."

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" she asked, crossing her arms from behind.

Kaen'Dre smiled at her innocent pose. He loved seeing her cross her arms from behind, stand on her heels in an slanted angle, and puff out her chest. Her chest was already full and firm against her body, which easily made him smile underneath his mask. His male instincts wanted to touch her all over with her alluring pose but he controlled it. How could he not forgive her?

"Of course I do" he said, nodding.

She wrapped her arms around his sides and held him close. She brushed off some sand that was on his mesh softly, then trailed her fingers over his abs. He purred and placed his forehead over hers. She held him closely enough that he felt her firm breasts against his chest. His knees felt weak suddenly so he moved a bit back which made her look at him.

"Lost my balance there a bit" he said, embarrassed. She smiled. "So, will we be looking at the stars or what?"

She nodded and went back to his cloak on the floor. Picking it up, she took off the sand and then placed it back down. Kiara then sat down on her side and lay down. Kaen'Dre shook out any sand along with his emotional thoughts. He lay down on his side also like Kiara. He felt her cuddle onto his side and intertwine her fingers with his. Her hands were much smaller than his but he didn't mind it, he loved her soft and small fingers against his. He already liked holding her hand since they met up again.

"Do you mind this?" she asked, softly.

"No, not at all" he answered back. He squeezed her hand softly. "I like your touches Kiara, it's just that. . .I have a problem admitting it. I have not grown accustomed to being touched like you."

"Really?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"We do not touch each other unless we are family or mates" he explained. She looked puzzled at him. "Wife and husband."

He sighed when she smiled and nodded. At least he remembered what oomans called their mates.

"Oh, so this is all new to you?" she asked, surprised. "I thought you said not to touch your face only."

"No, I meant my whole being completely" Kaen'Dre chuckled. She blushed in embarrassment but he placed a finger on her chin. "But I . . .like your touches, they're new and I've never felt them."

"Would you rather feel them with somebody else?" she asked, timidly.

_Oh, how more beautiful could she be?_, he thought warmly.

"Of course not, I feel safe with you, I wouldn't want anybody else" Kaen'Dre said, patting her head.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss the mouth part of his mask with her lips. He purred immediately at wondering if he didn't have his mask on, how it would've felt. But part of him was glad because if he didn't, he probably would've wanted to take it farther. He could not take anything far and then regret it.

_Not a ooman, I can't be with a ooman_, he thought. _But every day I keep on feeling more feelings about her. I hate my feelings! I've never had feelings in my life!_

He patted her cheek and motioned to the sky with his finger. She nodded and looked up into the red-purple sky. She loved the colors that came with the sunsets, they looked just like a painting made of so many colors that no mortal could ever draw completely.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, softly. He didn't respond. "Kaen'Dre?"

"I can't exactly see like you, Kiara" he said, glumly. "Remember?"

She felt bad that he couldn't see what she say. His sight was superior but it left out the beauty of nature. How she wished he'd see what she saw.

"But if you could, you'd love it" she said, squeezing his hand. "The sky is as dazzling as the waterfall we met at."

He tried to imagine how the sky looked in her eyes, but he couldn't. He only saw in infrared lighting, he wished he could see it but no. He'd have to go on more hunts until he could get an image viewer that could see through the ooman spectrum. Then he could see everything, even Kiara. He imagined the sky as beautiful as her.

"Hmm. . .gives me an image" he said, nodding.

"Good, now relax and we'll be fine" she said, cuddling next to him. "I may get relaxed enough I may fall asleep on you, but if I drool on you, just poke me till I wake."

"You are very humorous, you remind me of one of my best friends" he said, laughing.

"Really? I thought you were timid to" she said, smiling. "He's in your list of 5?"

"Yes, we've known each other for many years" Kaen'Dre said, shaking his shoulders. "His name is Kwei'De, he's very humorous."

He didn't mind telling her about his friends. She believed they were immortal beings so he'd just make some titles to their names if he had to. It made him wonder how he'd easily talk to her about them but not to them about her.

_Because she's more understanding_, a voice in his head said easily.

"He should meet Aziza, they'd make a pair of jesters easily" Kiara laughed.

"Like we make our own pair?" he asked, nudging her head. She nudged him back.

"We've known each other for a while, she may scare him" she said, giggling. "She's a bit. . energetic."

"No, she may be frightened" he said, amusingly. "You should meet his mate, wife, she reminds me of you except she's much quieter."

"I like quiet people, Atem is sometimes like that or Set" Kiara said, thoughtfully. "Maybe I should be more quiet?"

"I like you just how you are though" Kaen'Dre said, purring. She smiled instantly.

"I feel the same about you" she said, patting his cheek. "I've never met anyone like you and I will always keep you close to my heart."

"So will I" he said, softly. "But while I'm here, I will keep you in my arms as much as possible."

_There's nothing wrong with holding anyone, right?_, he thought and tried to knock his feelings down again.

"Hmm, I don't see anything wrong with that" Kiara said, grinning. "Especially when we're alone and relaxed like this."

"Then relax and watch the stars, princess" Kaen'Dre said, looking into the sky.

He looked over the sky that had developed more stars in it. He felt her hold him close while looking over the sky happily. Was there ever a time when she wasn't pleased in the outdoors? If he could only take her hunting, but she'd probably run from his way of hunting and cleaning his trophies.

_Or maybe not, who knows?_, he thought interestingly. _She did help kill a hard meat. I wonder if I could take her hunting, but not oomans, she'd banish me immediately without a thought. But I won't give up the idea though._

Kaen'Dre looked over her while she looked over the sky. Yes, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her but no, he couldn't touch her. Why couldn't he have friendly thoughts about her? Why did they have to switch into something romantic? Sighing, he looked over the sky again.

_Gods, help me control and forget these new feelings_, he prayed mentally. _Bring me a yautja female or hard meat instead!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 13. Thanks to Kae-she Katsumi and Michaela Moser for their wonderful reviews along with everybody else: Irish, Sylin, Dazzler 420, alien fanatic93,The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, and Monarque Myste. I love you guys! I love all my readers too! Oh heck, I love everybody!


	15. The Nile

CHAPTER 14:

**The Nile**

Kiara woke up to the lightly darkened sky still awaiting sunrise. She stretched slowly and cuddled up to Kaen'Dre's bare chest. She trailed her fingers over his cheek to wake him slowly. He twitched him mandibles and went back to sleep. Tracing a finger over his lower tusks, she smiled at being able to touch his face. Every time he looked at her with his eyes when she did made her nervous. He looked adorable against her pillow while holding her in one arm. Most people would find him a bit frightening, even if he was a god, but to her his face was very intriguing. She traced her finger over the scar he held over his forehead which she still hadn't figured out yet, but it had to be important enough to let himself carry it. Maybe all the gods carried it to symbolize their strength and honor?

_I mean, who'd scar themselves voluntarily for no reason?_, she thought. _It has to mean something._

She kissed him on the cheek to see if that would wake him, he usually gave quick reactions when she did. But he still slept. Sighing in aggravation, she poked him firmly on his cheek. He stirred and woke up instantly. Wiping his eyes and yawning out loud to shake out of his slumber, he turned to look at her. He had been sleeping so comfortably until she woke him.

_Why'd she wreck my sleep?_, he thought annoyed.

"Finally, you wake" she said, stretching out fully. "We have to hurry up and get ready."

"Why do we have to leave before dawn?" Kaen'Dre asked, grouchily. He wanted to stay in the soft bed. "We could stay in this soft bed together."

"Because we have a long way until we reach the Nile" she said, smiling. "I always enjoy going there, you'll see the merchants, fishers, and travelers from other kingdoms."

"But how will we get there?" Kaen'Dre asked, cuddling into his pillow. "Can we not sleep more?"

"No, get up" Kiara said, kicking his leg. He hissed. "We'll be taking a wagon."

"Wagon?" he asked, puzzled.

What was that? He didn't remember hearing anything about a 'wagon', just that they used the creatures called camels and horses, along with primitive sea ships.

"Our transportation" she pointed out. He still stared blankly. "I'll just show you when we get outside."

He sat up and stretched out to get the sleep out of his body. He was used to being alert all the time even while he slept, but ever since he slept next to Kiara, he'd gotten as lazy as her when it came to waking.

_I have to start getting back on track, this isn't a vacation_, he thought. _I need to hunt, but when could. . .the Nile! That place she said, maybe. . just maybe. . I could hunt._

He got excited instantly and looked at Kiara. She gave him a confused look which made him grin at her.

_Innocent and clueless_, he thought mentally. _No, I shouldn't have said she's clueless, just oblivious to my purpose._

"Kaen'Dre?" Kiara said, waving a hand to snap him out of his thoughts. "We have to get ready."

"Of course, how long will our trip take?" he asked, curiously.

"It will take about three hours, so we'll have time to spend in the carriage" she said, yawning. "I will be driving so you can be with me solidly, but I need you to wear the outfit I made when we're on the river."

"We'll visit the river too?" he asked, tilting his head. She nodded. "Can we swim?"

"Sure" she said, nodding. "But first, get up."

She got out of the bed and went to her dresser. Kaen'Dre saw her shiver and jump softly from foot to foot while she grabbed her clothes from inside. He laughed which made Kiara look back. She picked up one of Asim's toys and threw it at him. He dodged it easily but it bounced onto Asim's head which woke him up. Looking immediately at Kaen'Dre, he hissed which got him uneasy.

_I'll take you down if I have to, fur ball_, he thought.

Kiara looked over to see Asim baring his teeth at Kaen'Dre. She didn't need them to start a fight and have one hurt. But she knew Asim wasn't trusting of Kaen'Dre and she wondered why. He seemed perfectly safe and honest. Walking quickly over to them, she jumped off the cold floor and threw herself onto the bed again. Lying on her back, she looked up.

"What did I say about fighting? Now, get ready" Kiara said, firmly. Asim jumped off the bed and licked his paws while Kaen'Dre sat. She looked at him, "You too, if you're not ready, I'll leave."

"You wouldn't" he responded. "We're going there because of me."

"I could cancel the trip" she challenged.

_Must she always compete with me?_, he thought instantly. _Oomans and their attempts to be better._

"I will be ready, I _am_ ready before you" he said, arrogantly.

"That's because you don't wear much" Kiara mumbled to herself. "You're practically half-naked without the armor."

_You and your fishnet outfit which doesn't even leave much to the imagination_, she thought on her own. _Though I will not be one to complain of you wearing it._

"What!" he demanded.

"Nothing" she squeaked innocently. Then normally, "So, you're either ready for our adventure or not."

"You and I could have our own adventure" Kaen'Dre said, grabbing her arms. "We could go away for some days, survive in the wilderness, hunt down some creatures, and be back with some excuse for you."

Her eyes widened at his idea of hunting down something. She'd never hunted any creature, only Atem, it was natural for men to hunt down animals for food. But she had a love for the wildlife, she'd never hunt it. She knew he was devoted to hunting and knowledge, but she only accepted one of those, and it wasn't the first.

"Hunt? You want me to hunt something?" she asked, quickly. She backed out of his arms slightly. "I'm not killing an innocent creature, what makes you think that?"

"Ahem, god of the hunt?" he said, pointing to himself. "I am a warrior of the hunt as well as knowledge."

Kiara rolled her eyes at him. She was not about to go away for days to hunt an innocent creature, a dangerous one, yes, but not an innocent one. She only protected the weak, she didn't kill them. He'd never asked her anything like that and it made her a bit. . .nervous. Hopefully it was a suggestion, not mandatory for her while she was with him.

"I could never hunt anything innocent and helpless, I am not that type of person" Kiara said, softly. "If that is you, I can accept it because it's your devotion. But not for me."

_Is she implying I kill helpless beings?_, he thought quickly.

"It was a mere suggestion and I do not kill anything innocent, Kiara" he stated easily. "I am a god of hunting down strong and worthy prey, like that serpent."

"I had enough from killing that thing" she said, quickly. "I don't like hunting anything like that."

"It wouldn't be that bad, you can take care of yourself" he said, waving a hand. "You could kill one on your own."

"So, you'd take me to hunt those things down?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. He clicked and nodded. "I don't plan to bother them as long as they don't to me. It sounds pointless to me."

"They did kill some of your people" Kaen'Dre pointed out.

"I am not a bringer of death" she said, firmly. "I kill what needs to be killed to ensure the safety of my people, not for pleasure. I do not need to bring blood onto my hands that isn't needed. I'd be no worse than a killer."

Kaen'Dre's feelings felt empty all of a sudden. He thought that she'd at least find it interesting somehow, but she didn't. Maybe all oomans were the same when it came to emotions and views about hunting and death. His life was in the Hunt and if she couldn't respect that, then . . . .he didn't want to feel anything for her. He wanted someone who respected and loved who he was, not someone who'd repent and reject him.

_I respect her primitive ooman ways, why can't she to me?_, he thought upsettingly. _I haven't mocked her ways, I thought she'd understand me. But the answer still leads to that she's ooman, that's it._

He looked at her simply and took his blankets off. The ooman would never understand his ways, even if she found the truth out. If she didn't like his god-like image of hunting, how would she feel if she knew what he really was? No, she could never find out and if she did, then he'd stop her before she blurted it out. He wouldn't want to but he'd rather do it himself than another hunter. No ooman could ever interfere in his clan's Hunt.

_I can't think such dark things_, he thought quickly. _It was just her remark about my lifestyle, it's not like she'll really find out. But. . .I still didn't like her comment, it felt as if I was heartless in her eyes, like a monster of sort._

"Let us go to the Nile" he said, simply. Getting up, he went for his clothes and armor.

He felt insulted from her comments. He wasn't a Bad Blood or a monster of sort, he was a proud hunter. Why couldn't she understand that? She was supposed to know what he liked and didn't, but so far, she hated his deepest passion. And if she detested it, she might as well detest him.

"Kaen'Dre, I didn't mean to offend you in any way" Kiara said, from behind. "It's your life, your devotion, I don't have a say in it. I can only give my opinion."

"It has been duly noted, princess" Kaen'Dre said, nodding.

Kiara sighed mentally. Why did she have to say that? Sometimes her mouth got her in trouble, just like Aziza. She didn't mean to insult him in any way, she didn't want him mad at her. How she hoped he wasn't mad, she'd never seen him that way but she got a feeling this time it was real. He had gone silent that she easily felt a cold aura around him. She didn't want to face any of his wrath but she wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry if-" she started.

"Do not worry, we have other things to tend to" Kaen'Dre said, bluntly. "We can discuss other matters later."

She saw him get dressed quickly while Asim just relaxed on the floor. When he finished, he went to the nearest window to stare out of it. Kiara felt bad for hurting him in any manner, she didn't mean to. Despite they were at close distance, she felt there was an invisible border keeping them apart because of that comment.

_I'm so sorry, Kaen'Dre_, she thought sadly. _The last thing on my mind would be to hurt you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara walked down the dirt path in the direction of the docks. Kaen'Dre wanted to see the canoes, as Kiara called them, and people fishing for his first time. For now, she'd take him anywhere to just make him happy. Their ride through the desert all the way to the river had been mostly silent. The only time they talked was when he had a question about the landscape. Kiara wanted him to speak to her in his gentle manner like always but now he had a colder tone.

_Why did I have to open my mouth about his lifestyle?_, she thought sadly. She looked quietly at him. _I'm sorry._

Asim walked by her side which comforted her. She'd always love her pet unconditionally, he loved her so much she felt like his sister or mother at times. She smiled softly at imagining how one day she'd mother her own. But Kaen'Dre's loud steps got her back into reality. Oh, how she hated this awful silence between them.

"So, what will we be doing first?" Kaen'Dre asked, looking over to the docks.

"Do you want to fish or would you like to see the trading posts?" she asked, smiling to hopefully make him sound happier.

"Does not matter" he said, simply.

"We can look at the trading posts and get something to eat or go see if they have any jewelry you like" Kiara said, grabbing his hand softly. She really wanted to make him better. "Come."

He nodded but took out his hand from hers quickly. Kaen'Dre didn't feel ashamed from her comments about his culture, but rather proud of who he was. If he was growing soft on her, that meant he was developing something and that was not permitted in any manner. He was a hunter, it's always been his dream to be after many years and no one would change his mind on it. Nobody, not even Kiara.

He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't need his culture to be judged in her eyes while he allowed it. Walking forward, he got onto the wooden floorboards of the docks. Sighing when he didn't feel two smaller forms following him, he looked back. He saw Kiara wiping her eyes with one hand while kicking the sand softly.

_Great, I made her cry_, he sighed mentally. _Why do oomans cry?_

"Kiara" he called. She looked up startled.

"Come, the beauty of the Nile awaits" she said, walking forward again.

Kiara walked with Asim until they were ahead of Kaen'Dre. Her chest felt tight from her hurt feelings of his rejection. Oh, how she prayed to the gods for him to be gentle and friendly again instead of a simple and silent being. Or at least for her to be able to make him better somehow, but it wasn't working so she had to deal with it. It hurt but she couldn't do anything to make him feel well.

They walked down the wooden dock with Kiara leading the way. Asim looked around at all the delicious fish that caught his eye but he had to restrain himself. He whined up at Kiara in which she looked down.

"You'll eat in a bit, don't worry" she assured. He purred contentedly.

She walked down the section were the traders had set up posts of spices. Kiara loved walking down that section and smelling the different fragrances from each. Asim lifted his head high and sniffed too.

"Oh, look, cinnamon!" Kiara said, excitedly.

She remembered her mother liked using cinnamon in cakes or pastries. Her mother didn't travel much outside the kingdom, only when Kiara and Atem were young she did but stopped with the kingdom's responsibilities. Cinnamon wasn't cultivated in her kingdom or any nearby, only in the kingdoms in Upper Egypt. Walking up to the stand, she immediately put some into a plastic bag and measured it on a weight scale to see the cost according to it.

Kaen'Dre observed the small powders collected in wooden containers. He barely smelled the scent from the spices because of his mask, but he enjoyed the aroma that could get through it. He got interested at seeing the variety of oomans in their different clothing walking to and from posts. It made him wonder what places they were from and if they were peaceful or violent. Looking over, he saw Kiara filling up a bag as big as his hand with powder and another with little stick-like objects. She paid the man while she finished filling the bags.

"What are you buying?" he asked, quietly.

"I am buying a spice called cinnamon" she answered back while tying up her bags. "We serve them in desserts- food. We don't have it in my kingdom and my mother loves it, so I'm getting some for her. I love its scent too, very delightful."

Kiara put the two bags into the big brown one she had brought in case she bought things, which she always did. She loved traveling and taking souvenirs with her. She walked down the path to look over the other posts.

"Do you use them for flavor on food?" Kaen'Dre asked, looking around.

"Yes, but there are some we use on beverages" she said, shrugging. "Anyplace you want to go to next?"

"Is there a good view of the river nearby?" he asked, looking around.

Kiara nodded and said, "Come with me."

She walked down the hard wooden floor while looking over the shops to see any new objects she'd never seen. Asim and Kaen'Dre followed her closely in order not to lose her with all the quick paces that she did. She went down a stairway that was on her right and followed it until she hit the hot sand. Kaen'Dre walked onto the sand instantly at the sight that awaited him.

Despite there was still a lot of sand before they reached its shore, he could see its length and width more bigger than any entity of water he'd ever seen up close. He had seen oceans and seas on other planets but most had been acidic because of his choice in prey. Back home, he wasn't allowed near things like this when he'd been small but the other bodies of water he'd visited were smaller; traders only used their ships and posts at the docking bays.

Kiara motioned for them to walk down an invisible path that she'd made out so they followed. Kaen'Dre didn't take his eyes off of the river and the sound of its current made him feel at peace. They walked until he couldn't see the docks they had come from anymore and were near a shaded area with rock formations and boulders. Kiara stretched out to relax in the shade but the shore was still a small distance away and in the sunlight.

"Can anybody swim in it?" Kaen'Dre asked, awed.

"Of course, but don't go too deep, the current gets stronger" she said, nodding.

He saw some sort of ooman hunters catching aquatic animals from the water from far away, so they wouldn't be a bother. Seeing small ooman boats from afar, he felt like getting on one to look over the water and observe it from the middle of its vastness. Looking at Kiara, he forgot the unhappy feeling he had towards her.

"Come with me?" he asked, extending his gloved hand. She glanced at him timidly. "I will understand if you reject."

_I don't want him more upset than he already is_, she thought looking at him. _But what if I do something and anger him worse?_

"I will do as my lord asks" she said, taking his hand. "I cannot deny you what you came here to observe."

"Why do you talk that way?" Kaen'Dre asked, tilting his head.

"You came to learn and I will abide to whatever you ask" she said, simply. "You are a high being and I cannot deny you anything."

"Then if you cannot deny a thing, do not speak in that formal manner, speak like you always do" he stated firmly. "Now, come."

"Yes, my lord" she said, going to his side.

"No, Kiara, don't talk like that" he said, looking at her. "I have a name, I am no lord or master, I do not own you or slaves."

He patted her shoulder which made her feel better. Kiara didn't want to get him to get more upset with her so she'd have to speak with him normally.

_But isn't that how I got him angry in the first place?_, she sighed mentally. _Oh, I wish I could understand what's going through his mind or what he's even feeling to help out._

Walking down the path, Kaen'Dre practically ran to the shore and observed it instantly. Kiara's arm hurt slightly from being dragged behind his fast pace. Asim followed at Kaen'Dre's pace easily but stopped feet away from the water like always.

"You don't plan on swimming with all of that on, do you?" Kiara asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course not, will you be joining me?" he asked, looking at her.

She wanted to swim with him just like they had at the waterfall, but no. She didn't need to ruin his view about her anymore than she had today in the morning.

"Umm. .no, I'm going to stay onshore" she said, taking out a straw hat from her bag and placing it on her head.

"Are you sure?" Kaen'Dre asked, taking off his cloak and sighing in relief at being free from it. She nodded. "Water relaxes the body no matter what state it's in."

"My body is well, I don't need to, have fun" she said, sitting down.

"I thought you loved the water" he said, tilting his head.

"I'll be fine, just go swim!" she yelled. She shut her mouth immediately at her outburst. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her in surprise at how she spoke to him. Kiara had never raised her voice at him in any manner. Why did she yell at his simple question? All he was trying to do was to somehow fix what they'd ruined in the morning. But now, it just made him ask more questions.

_Maybe oomans have more complex layers than I realized_, he thought. _Maybe Kwei'De was right about ooman civilization being complicated in many forms for which we shouldn't intervene._

_Or maybe my father was right about oomans being greedy and inferior beings_, another voice thought. _Could I judge her based on one remark? She's treated me kind so far. . .unless it's a mask she's wearing hiding her true self._

"Fine, call me when you are ready to go somewhere else" Kaen'Dre said, simply. "By the way, a simple 'enough' would've sufficed instead of yelling at me. I am not your enemy."

"I'm sorry" she said, quietly.

Kiara watched him go into the water while he stomach felt tightened. How could one simple comment about his devotion in the morning change their friendship so quickly? She wanted to ask for his forgiveness or to at least hear her view, but she was afraid to.

_Are the gods testing my loyalty to them by sending him to me?_, she thought. _Or am I worrying over nothing?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara picked up seashells along the shore and at the shallow end of the river. She had her collection of shells ever since her father had brought her here at the age of 6 and kept it growing over the years. She never got bored of them because there was never a double for a shell in its size, shape, and type. Putting them into a small bag, she searched along the shore until she got to the big boulders separating the shallow water into a deeper one of the other side.

Climbing over onto one of the warm boulders, she sat down on it and looked over to the other side. She saw small fishes collecting in it along with several shells held at the bottom. Looking over the humongous river, she wondered where it ended.

"I would love to travel the entire current with you and explore even unto the sea" she said, smiling over its beauty. "You travel a great distance and help many people, you are the beauty of all our people, instead of our pyramids, statues, or jewels. But the beautiful wildlife and nature that our gods created for us to live in."

"One day my children will glance at your beauty, and you will even live longer than any human that exists even now" Kiara said, laying down on the boulder. "You are our pride and our life, you and every piece of land, body of water, and living creature are what will define our people in the future unless we are conquered."

Looking down into the water, she placed her hand inside the water and played with it. Seeing the small fishes, she pretended to catch one just to see their lightning speed. Taking her hand out of the water, she held it up to feel the leftover water drip down her arm. Placing it back in, she splashed around in it and placed her foot inside. She didn't care about her sandals, they always dried up and were ready for another hike by the next day or so. Dripping some water over her hair, she felt its coolness seep into her warm scalp making her tingle instantly.

"Kiara!" Kaen'Dre called.

She turned to look at him while getting a grip with her foot on the boulder. She hoped nothing was wrong over there but while looking over, her foot slipped under the water over the rock. Scratching the rock with her fingernails, she tried to keep a grip on the boulder but failed. Falling into the cold water, it drenched through her robes while she got to the surface. She wasn't able to touch the river's floor because it was deeper than she expected so she swam immediately to grip onto the boulder to surface. Spitting out water and breathing in air, she sighed at her luck of not falling in headfirst.

Pushing her hair back to get a better view, she gripped one hand onto the boulder. Coughing out whatever water she swallowed, she then tried to place her foot onto the boulder to give herself a boost. Using her other hand, she tried to pull herself up but the edge of the boulder was still a bit away. Falling back into the water, she sighed angrily. She could swim around but what if there was more steepness and pools that separated? She didn't need to be flopping around like a fish over each.

Kaen'Dre looked over to see if Kiara came back up from where she'd fallen. If she'd fallen in water, it had to be shallow since all of it was along the shore. Besides, she'd probably just yell at him again if he tried to help or question her. Going back to the fish he'd caught with his spear, he began eating it carefully. These creatures had tiny yet sharp bones but it tasted well raw. He had been hungry and if Kiara gave him grief over him killing it, he wouldn't care.

Hearing Asim get up and make a whiny noise in his throat, Kaen'Dre hissed to make him be quiet. Asim bared his fangs at him and yowled in Kiara's direction. He flared his mandibles in annoyance but Asim ran off in her direction.

_Good, now I can eat in peace_, he thought.

Kiara kept her hands on the boulder's side to not fall back in. How was she going to get out when she didn't have anything to boost her up? Trying to place her palms into the rock, she tried to lift herself up while trying to place her foot on the rock. Luckily, she was able to hold her position without slipping.

_Okay, what is my next step?_, she thought quickly. _Because my mind is blank!_

"Oh, this is great!" she exclaimed.

Hearing a purr on the other side, she tried to push herself up. But her foot slipped so she fell back in the water which made her growl, but luckily her hands stayed gripped on the rock.

"All right, who plans to help me out of the water?" she called out.

Seeing a leopard head pop over her, she smiled immediately. He whined and looked down at her.

"Asim, be a dear and help me out of here" she said, spitting out water.

He extended his palm out to her while she tried to grab on. Usually, she'd be afraid of getting cut by his claws but this time she didn't care. Using her other hand to keep a grip on the rock, Asim backed up while trying to lift her up. She hoped that he'd be able to or he'd fall in along with her if he couldn't.

Feeling herself lifting, she pushed herself up. She felt Asim teeth grab on to her robes to help her up better and luckily, they didn't rip. Scratching up her fingers, nails, and knees, she struggled until she felt herself on top of the rocks. Looking around to make sure, she saw the water under her which made her squeal happily. Still dripping, she sat up and hugged Asim around his neck. He purred and licked her cheek.

"My hero" Kiara laughed. "See, this is why we're a team."

Taking out the water from her robes, she shook her feet to take out water from her sandals. She stood up and grabbed her bag of shells, which luckily had stayed on the rocks. Walking through the hot sand, she was happy it stuck onto her robes and inside her sandals. It was much better than being in water and staying there. She was happy to be alive, frankly, and touch land.

_Bless the gods for it_, she thought happily.

Kaen'Dre sighed satisfyingly after finally eating something that actually tasted similar to his own food. Dipping his feet into the water, he dug his toes into the cold wet sand. Looking to his left, he say Kiara and Asim walking in his direction. Seeing her slouchy figure, he zoomed his mask's vision to her.

_What happened to her? Her clothes are wet_, he thought.

"Probably splashing around the water again" he said, simply.

Seeing her come up to him, he looked up at her. Her clothes were still dripping along with her whole body while she gave an angry look.

"Ready to go?" she asked, quickly.

_Nope, I want to hunt_, he thought.

"Actually, I thought we were going to explore more" he answered.

"Well, that was before I took an unexpected swim" she said, crossly. "Go and explore on your own, I'll be in the wagon."

_Where is all of her anger coming from?_, he thought.

"What is wrong? You're acting ill-tempered" Kaen'Dre asked, standing up.

"Maybe I'm a little cranky because I fell into deep water, almost drowned, and my faithful pet saved me instead of you" she snapped. "An all-powerful being."

_So, that's why she was wet_, he realized. _Oh dear, she has a point._

"You didn't call out to me" he pointed out.

"Asim came to me, didn't you wonder why he did?" Kiara questioned. "Or would you come looking for me until it was time to leave?"

True, he saw her fall over but she didn't yell out to him or anything. How was he supposed to know? Okay, Asim may have growled at him but he just took it as a sign of his dislike towards him.

_She could've drowned and I would've been here wondering where she'd gone_, he thought. _I would've been partly responsible if she'd died._

"I am sorry for not coming to your aid, but you came out all right" he said, pointing at her.

"You call this well?" she exclaimed, pointing to her drenched self. "Yes, thank you for worrying, Kaen'Dre. I can see how much you were concerned for me. "

For a female, she sure made him feel guilty. He didn't want her hurt in any way but he hadn't known. He'd seen her take care of herself so he had expected her to do the same this time.

"Fine, next time I will come to your aid no matter what happens or where you are, how does that sound?" he said, crossing his arms.

"I don't need your pity, I only needed you once and that's it" she said, simply. She wiped off water from her face.

"Now I cannot help you because of one incident?" Kaen'Dre said, loudly. "You are one crazy ooman woman!"

She growled and kicked him on the leg. He went back in surprise that she hit him but it hadn't hurt at all. She didn't even seem to care that his armor had blocked her attack as long as she hit him.

_Why did she kick me? I haven't hit her_, he thought. _This ooman is changing quickly in emotions and I don't like it one bit._

"What is wrong with you?" he snapped. "One moment you're calm and quiet, now you're angry and violent?"

"I'm angry because you didn't help me after seeing me fall in" she said, upset. "You promised that you'd look after me and I was drowning and you didn't even wonder where the hell I even was!"

He looked away from her correct outburst. Yes, he had promised her but he didn't know this would happen. He'd been angry with her because of her comments, he'd forgotten what he'd spoken and promised her. He didn't want her hurt and seeing her bleeding elbows and knees for the first time made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, come, we should head home" he said, grabbing her arm.

She backed away from his hand and went to the side. He looked at her in surprise at how she was rejecting him so easily for the first time. She always went into his arms every time he touched her, but not now. Had he hurt her more than he thought he had?

"You can explore, but I'll be in the wagon" she said, simply. "This is your trip, go have fun."

"You're hurt" he pointed out. "At least let me carry you back, you're bruised."

"I'll be fine, that's why I depend on myself because I can only trust myself" she said, looking into the water. "We can buy lunch and head home in a bit."

"Kiara, stop acting so distant" he said, trying to grab her arm but she backed up. "Come with me."

"No, and there's something I need to say" she said, firmly. "If you were trying to get even with me for having opposing views against your devotion, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you at all, but if you want to hurt me, make it quick and painful instead of slow."

He stared in surprise at her confession. Yes, he was upset with her before she got hurt but he wouldn't cause her harm. She was a female and one of an inferior species, why would he? Why did she think he'd hurt her so easily? He cared. . .no, she was his friend, and he didn't hurt friends . . .or females he found interesting.

_How did one conversation in the morning turn into this, I hate it_, he thought angrily. _And I know she hates it or she wouldn't be here in a fury._

"What makes you think I'd want to hurt you because of that?" Kaen'Dre asked her. "If you think I'd hurt a female just because of an upsetting conversation, you don't know me well enough."

Kiara felt hurt at knowing he didn't come to her aid when he'd been so close. Had he tried to make her incident dangerous by not coming to her or was he telling the truth? He was a god, he could do what he wanted with mortals, even her. Even if he hadn't meant to hurt her, she still felt hurt someone she cared for had just made her incident seem like nothing when she showed up. Now, here he was saying she didn't know him as well as she should.

_I've been with him for days, he's the one who should speak to me more about himself_, she thought.

"I guess I don't, but at least you could try to allow me to" she said, coldly. "You haven't even spoken much of your life and I've shown you mine."

_She has me there, but I can't tell her anything_, he thought. _I have to act like an ooman god._

"I am a god, I can release the information when I please" he said, firmly. "You obey the gods, do you not?"

_I've fallen in love with a shadow of an image who I don't even know_, Kiara thought sadly.

"Yes, and as a learner of one, I want to go back to the wagon now" she said, quickly. "You can come when you're ready."

"Kiara" he complained.

"I will see you soon" she said, turning around. "I will be going to buy some medicine for my scrapes and some new garments. I hear there's some nice jewelry and weapon stands down the docks, you should go see."

Kaen'Dre watched her leave while picking up her robes by the side so they wouldn't get dirtier. She looked so frail in his eyes, he didn't want her to leave in that condition but she'd made up her mind. Watching her leave, he picked up his cloak to put over him and walked a distance from her.

Asim followed Kiara closely as her protector. She was grateful someone had cared enough to rescue her. Why had Kaen'Dre been so simple and cold to her? She had expected him to look over her and comfort her in his arms like always but he hadn't. Wiping tears from her eyes, she looked at her scraped hand.

"Oh, what're my parents going to say?" she cried. "What did I get myself into? How did I come to this situation?"

"Why couldn't he just be like he was the first time I met him?" she sighed. "Why didn't he care that I was even missing?"

Walking down the path, Asim nudged her comfortingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaen'Dre watched Kiara sleep on the other side of the bed. Their entire day had been a mess and they hadn't been able to fix it. Ever since they'd come back, she wouldn't allow him to be close to her anymore. She had been silent most of the day but so had he. He had never been in these type of situations and was never supposed to be. He'd seen her cry at the balcony after he'd bathed but she quickly regained her quiet composure and denied it.

She had gone out to be with her friends for a bit, but it didn't seem to help. All they did was ask her questions as to what had happened to her which made her feel worse. Her trip to the Nile with Kaen'Dre was not one she wanted to remember. She felt everything they'd worked for was in deep trouble. Her mother had told her never to anger a god and she had, now she'd have to deal with the consequences. It hurt knowing that she'd changed the attitude of Kaen'Dre but it hurt worse knowing how much she cared for him and he didn't even seem to show much of anything now. When she'd gone to sleep, at least she found some peace.

He watched her small frame outlined in the moonlight. For once, her face seemed calm instead of upset like it had all day. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better and he wanted to. He'd give anything to just see her smile happily like she had all the previous days when they had been happy together. Kaen'Dre wanted to touch her face at least one more time, but he couldn't, she'd probably wake and throw him out the bed. She'd been kind enough to even let him sleep in it but at a distance.

_I miss having her in my arms_, he thought quietly. _How did we come to this state in our friendship? I thought we had been progressing greatly, but no._

_She doesn't want me close ever since morning, and when she did, I rejected her_, he thought sadly. _How can I blame her for acting the way she is? I didn't want her close and she almost drowned. Even in my culture, that's rejection._

Kaen'Dre questioned himself over and over again about this matter. Why did he come to the kingdom? Why did he tell her who he really was? Why didn't he stay with Kwei'De and Ani'Twei? Why did he go to that waterfall when he was small?

_That stupid hard meat caused all this_, he thought angrily. _If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have met her and I wouldn't be feeling the way I do._

_Maybe we could start all over_, he thought. _She could have a fresh start. . .without me._

Looking over her, he took off his sheets and got out of the bed. Walking over the cold floor, he put on his mesh clothing and armor that lay on a table. Adjusting his belt and weapons, he looked back at her. He didn't want to do what he was about to, but he had to. She needed to be at peace with her people not in worry with him.

Kaen'Dre didn't know how to write in their language but he could always leave something as a farewell. Unclasping one of the clasps at the bottom of one of his dreads, he placed it on the wooden table next to her bed. He figured she'd wear it in a bracelet or necklace, and hopefully, not throw it away. Looking over the necklace of small alien skulls he had wrapped from his shoulder to his side, he ripped of the smallest one with silver inscriptions and set it down on the table.

Walking quietly to Kiara's side, he looked at her one last time. He hated to leave her and he didn't want to, but maybe he'd already overstayed his welcome. She wasn't his people and he needed to go back home to them. He'd miss her dearly but he had to go to make her better. Tracing the side of his hand down her cheek, she furrowed her eyebrows and moaned quietly. He leaned down and traced a mandible down her soft cheek, then stood back up.

_Sleep, beautiful_, he thought softly. _Tomorrow will be better for you._

Clasping his mask on, he headed over to the balcony door. Crouching down, he fingered the thin rope that Kiara had as a trap. Cutting it off completely, he stood up instantly and jumped to catch the bucket before it tipped the water down. Hitting the floor as stealthy as a cat, he set it down and stood up again. Unlocking the door, he opened it cautiously so it wouldn't creak in any way and alarm Kiara or Asim. He closed the door from outside as tight as he could so nothing could get in or out. Walking into the cool and starlight night, he walked out to the balcony without looking back.

_I will miss you dearly, my Kiara_, he thought painfully. _You are the first female I've cared for and I'm sorry to leave you. But I have a feeling I'll see you again._

Jumping onto the balcony ledge, he dug his claws and wrist blades into the stone. He began climbing down the wall while trying to shut off his feelings. But the physical pain of a tight throat and chest wouldn't go away, he deserved it for all he put her through today. But at least she'd be able to move on now that he'd left and be in a happier state.

_Well, onto the Hunt with my clan_, he thought. _Like it should've been at the start._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 14. I'm sorry if I took so long, but finals at school are so draining. College is great but finals are disastrous. But thank you all for sticking with me! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers and readers for sticking with me for my tardiness, I love you all! I hope you all loved this long chapter, though it was sad at the end, don't you think?


	16. Sorrow and Revenge

CHAPTER 15:

**Sorrow & Revenge**

Kiara had woken up to find Kaen'Dre out of bed. Now, she was looking around her entire room in her sleeping gown and sandals trying to find him. Asim stayed in bed while seeing her search. She hadn't been able to find any trace of him since she woke.

"Where is he?" she asked, sighing. "Why does he keep doing things like this?"

Closing her closet where she kept her gowns and robes, she walked over to the balcony door. Seeing the bucket on the floor with the water still inside, she quickly opened the door. No trip wire wrapped around her so she looked down to see that it had been cut neatly. No person could've done this so easily and known of her trap without doing anything. But who would do that?

_A stealthy being_, she thought. _Like Kaen'Dre!_

She ran out into the balcony while the sunlight hit her to see if she could find any sign of him. She didn't see any type of outline anywhere so she went to the front of the balcony. Looking down, she took her chance that maybe he was down there. But she didn't find anything.

"Where are you?" Kiara sighed. "Must you always make me worry?"

Walking back in worry rather than frustration, she looked around the balcony one last time. Seeing a strange marking on the side wall, Kiara walked over to it quickly. Looking at it closely, she saw small hole-like markings that resembled claw marks. She looked to see where they headed, and obviously, they went down the wall.

Kiara figured he'd landed in the garden below but where did he head? Placing her hand over the recent claw marks, she used her powers to see if she could sense any essence that related to him. Quick images flashed through her mind and she knew it was Kaen'Dre when she saw his reptile-like hands claw into the wall. She saw him climbing down the wall and go through the garden, then climbed the wall enclosing the palace while it was still dark.

_I'm sorry to leave you_, she heard his voice think. _It pains me but it'll be better for you._

"Kaen'Dre!" she cried out.

She took her hand away while feeling hurt instantly. He had left her during the night without saying goodbye. Had she upset him so much that he left? Feeling the usual tight throat from sorrow, she walked back into her dormitory. Walking to her bed, she saw two objects on the table and quickly approached it. On the table laid a small circular silver clasp that she easily recognized as the ones that he wore in his hair.

_He left me one of his clasps_, she thought and picked it up.

She remembered how much she liked studying his hair. He intrigued her so much in so many ways like no one ever had, but now he was gone. Fitting the clasp over her thumb, it felt loose but she didn't care. Picking up the small foreign skull, she ran her fingertips over the silver inscriptions on it. She immediately knew it must've been from one of his hunts. Yes, she didn't fully approve of it, and she didn't have to have told him that, but she knew he must've been a great hunting entity. He had seemed perfect in every aspect, even when it came to sweeping her off her feet with his ways.

_I miss him so much already_, she thought sadly. _And I'm going to from now on. Did he leave because of me?_

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, she set his skull down on the table. He'd left her something to remember him by, but she didn't want that, she wanted him! She wanted him there to tell him how sorry she was and how dearly he meant to her. Crying her eyes out into her hands, she felt Asim nudge her on the arm. Kiara threw her arms over his neck and cried onto him.

"Kaen'Dre's gone, Asim, and I don't even know when I'll see him again" she cried softly. "If I ever get to."

She felt worse remembering he was immortal and that he couldn't come visit whenever he wanted to. If he ever wanted to after how she behaved. She'd been distant from him and rejected his approaches, how could he not want to go back? Kiara knew he had to go but not so soon, they didn't even say farewell. She didn't know which was worse, that he left or that he didn't say goodbye.

"Do you think I upset him, Asim?" she asked, quietly. He purred softly. "Don't Asim, you remind me of him when you do that."

She let go of Asim and lay back on her bed. Crying into her pillow, she knew it would be hard to get over his leave. She had come to care so deeply about Kaen'Dre, she had loved him. And that hurt now that he'd left and she felt that way.

_I'll always remember you, even if you don't about me_, she thought sorrowfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you're not going to eat that, I'll eat it for you" Kwei'De said, grabbing Kaen'Dre's dish.

Kaen'Dre pulled out a blade and stabbed it next to Kwei'De's hand to stop his movement. He hissed and let go of the plate. Ani'Twei just snorted at their attitudes and ate his own meal. They had been currently eating at their own corner in the room where the hunters ate their meals at.

"There's only so much of your threats I'll take" Kwei'De said, pointing his finger at Kaen'Dre. "Especially when you threatened me about food. No one threatens me against food!"

"Do you plan to remain quiet this whole time or finally start talking?" Ani'Twei asked him too. He had started playing with his own blade on the table. "Because I'm getting tired from Kwei'De's food gibbering."

Kaen'Dre hissed in annoyance at his friends. He didn't want to talk about why he left, he already felt bad enough for going through with it. He had slept in the jungle inside a clear cave he found last night since his ship was closed off during the night and he didn't need to call attention to himself. Kiara had probably already figured out he left, which was something he didn't want to think about. He had relaxed and bathed ever since until now that his friends started their questioning again. Speaking to his clan leader and Elder was one thing, but he had left the part about Kiara, so he hadn't gotten in trouble.

"Yeah, 3 hours have been enough waiting time" Kwei'De said, anxiously. "I just want to know if the prey is worthwhile."

"It's fine" Kaen'Dre muttered. "Anything else?"

"Why did you leave?" Ani'Twei and Kwei'De said in unison.

"I just did, besides I do live here" he stated plainly.

"Usually when you hunt, you stay outside" Ani'Twei pointed out.

"I can have a change of thought, can't I?" he said, quickly.

"All right, you've been quiet enough, talk" Kwei'De said, banging his fist on the table.

"I don't have to explain anything, it's my business" Kaen'Dre snapped.

"Hey, what about the Blood of Brotherhood?" Kwei'De said, showing him his upper arm.

All three of them had scarred the top of their arms after they all survived their _Kainde Amedha Chiva_. They made up an insignia for their little group and would carry it forever as a signal of their bond. Ani'Twei had thought of it and Kwei'De and Kaen'Dre followed along.

"He has a point" Ani'Twei said, nodding. They both grinned at Kaen'Dre for his answer.

"Oh, you're both idiots" he said, grumpily.

"Is it that bad?" Kwei'De asked, crossing his arms. "Did you get thrown out or chased out by a couple of lowly oomans?"

Kaen'Dre flared his mandibles in slight anger which made Kwei'De laugh.

"You didn't get kicked out by a ooman, right? A yautja hunter?" he scoffed. "Getting chased like a coward out of a civilization."

"No, I did not get chased out, Kwidi" Kaen'Dre mocked.

"Hey, only Sier'Ra calls me that!" he said, instantly. "Don't you dare."

Kwei'De hated being called that by anyone. His mother had first started calling him that but when he was small. When he had betrothed to Sier'Ra, she found out and ever since she's called him that. She was the only person he didn't mind calling him that, the rest could go to hell.

"Kwidi" Ani'Twei snickered to himself.

"I heard that!" Kwei'De retorted. "Kaen'Dre's lucky, you can't make no type of damn nickname from his name. But yours Ani, is interesting or should I say Ni Ni."

Ani'Twei instantly took the blade he held in his hand and drove it between the gaps of Kwei'De's fingers.

"Cool, that was perfect!" Kwei'De said, pointing at him.

"What're you talking about? I missed" Ani'Twei said, smugly.

"Leave it to Kwei'De to find losing a finger cool" Kaen'Dre snorted.

"All right, you saw my near mutilation, now you talk" Kwei'De said, grinning. Kaen'Dre growled.

"I don't want to, all right?" Kaen'Dre hissed.

"If you're going to be like this all day, we might as well begin hunting" Ani'Twei said, getting up.

"Where?" Kaen'Dre asked, following him.

"Oh, you're all ears for that but for your questions, you're deadlocked in a vault" he said, crossing his arms.

"I'll go get our weapons!" Kwei'De said, happily. He started running out of the room.

"Oh no! You are banished from my things as I remember" Kaen'Dre ordered him.

"You're such a hardass" he said, back. "No wonder no female wants you."

Ani'Twei laughed immediately while Kaen'Dre roared at Kwei'De. Ani'Twei got between them. He didn't need for Kaen'Dre to beat up Kwei'De.

_I hate being the mediator_, Ani'Twei thought.

"All right, you stay with me" he said to Kaen'Dre. Then to Kwei'De, "You go get our weapons except his."

He did as Ani'Twei said while Kaen'Dre relaxed. He needed to find out what was bothering him, Kaen'Dre acted serious but not sternly. When they're all together, they're usually acting like young bloods again instead of warriors. But when something bothered Kaen'Dre, he usually put up mental walls around him. The last time he'd seen him like this was when his grandmother passed away.

"Talk to me, I'm not too humorous like Kwei'De" Ani'Twei said to him. "I know something happened that made you leave that fast."

"How do you figure that?" he said, quickly.

"Being half-ooman comes in handy when it comes to compassion and understanding" Ani'Twei grinned. Then solemnly, "What happened, Kaen'Dre? Last time I saw you like this was when your grandmother-"

"I don't want to talk about that either" he said, turning his back to Ani'Twei. "Nothing is wrong."

"You know you're not going to feel better if you don't" Ani'Twei pointed out.

"Makes me better in hunting" he said, simply. "Look, I will be fine."

"Does it have to do with Kiara?" Ani'Twei asked, carefully. He saw his friend tense up. "It is, isn't it?"

"No" Kaen'Dre mumbled. Ani'Twei walked in front of him.

He didn't want to admit anything to Ani'Twei, but he wouldn't stop until he told him. That was Ani'Twei, he always wanted to make anyone feel better, despite being a male hunter. Usually Kaen'Dre's friends helped him out in any problems, but how could they help when he'd tell them he'd started feeling something towards an ooman?

_Well, maybe Ani'Twei could understand, his mother is one_, he thought. _What the hell, what more can I lose?_

"I left her" he said, simply.

"Well, obviously you did" Ani'Twei said, shrugging. "A ooman can't come-"

"No, not meaning that" he intervened.

"Then what? You left her stranded somewhere?" Ani'Twei asked, shrugging. Kaen'Dre glared. "I'm not being funny, all right?"

"Ani'Twei, I left her back there feeling like she didn't mean a thing to me" Kaen'Dre said, banging his hand onto the table. "I hurt her and I had to leave to stop it from getting worse."

"What did you do?" he asked, cautiously. "You didn't hit her, did you?"

"Of course not! I know the code, I would never lay a finger on her in any hostile form" Kaen'Dre snapped. "I made her feel awful because of her view on my hunting and I kept rejecting her over and over. . .I almost let her drown! I had to leave, all right? End of story."

Ani'Twei patted his friend's shoulder and said, "Why didn't you talk to her about it? Maybe it could've been resolved."

"Yautja's do not sit down and discuss things, those are half-breeds!" he said, crossly. "She'd be better off with her own kind."

_Stubborn as usual_, Ani'Twei thought.

He knew Kaen'Dre was stubborn but sometimes the right path can be the easiest by talking it out. Kaen'Dre had always been into expressing things than saying them. He had a very strong feeling that Kaen'Dre cared for the ooman girl, despite the differences. He'd seen how he'd cared over her back at the waterfall, he'd never seen Kaen'Dre like that. Frankly, he usually got cranky if anyone touched him, but he seemed happy when he'd been with her.

"Better than with you?" he questioned him.

"I do not want to court her, she is my. . friend" Kaen'Dre stated. "I do not feel anything more."

"A few days ago back at the waterfall told me otherwise" Ani'Twei pointed out. "Do not think it's wrong to feel something about a ooman because it's not."

"Well, you're not the one feeling it!" he growled. "I'm not supposed to at all, none of us are! Would you care for an ooman?"

"Yes, I would" Ani'Twei said, nodding. Kaen'Dre cocked his head in interest. "I have no reason to deny it if it happened. If someone actually cared for me because of me and not because of my ranking, I'd rather have an ooman."

"You're a half-breed, it doesn't matter" he growled. "It's different for a full blooded yautja."

"Kwei'De is with my sister, he has no issues" Ani'Twei said, simply. "So what is the problem?"

"Nothing, can we just go hunting?" Kaen'Dre muttered.

"Would you rather have her with you if she is honorable enough or with somebody who isn't?" Ani'Twei asked him.

_She's more honorable and beautiful than any ooman I've met but she doesn't deserve me_, Kaen'Dre thought. _Besides, who would anyway? The only desirable thing about me is my ranking and trophies, my past is not something the females like. Especially by having no family whatsoever and being an only child._

"I was honorable before I acted the way I did with her" Kaen'Dre said, softly. "I may have been worthy in her eyes but now, I'm nothing more than a monster of sort to her."

"Don't say that, everybody has different views" Ani'Twei said, quickly.

"I said what I had to say, all right?" Kaen'Dre said, grimly. He didn't want to talk more on the subject, he already felt worse since he stepped out of the palace and it hadn't stopped. "I'm done."

"Fine, as long as you got something off your chest" Ani'Twei nodded. "I have a feeling you're hurting right now in an emotional way so I'll leave you be."

_I don't know what I feel, except the pain in my chest and throat_, Kaen'Dre thought. _Yet, it's numbing all the way to my heart._

"We have no emotions, remember?" Kaen'Dre muttered.

"Anyone can develop them over time, we're not that detached from it" Ani'Twei said, patting his shoulder. "Now, let's go before Kwei'De tries to crack open your armory."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaen'Dre jumped over to one of the sandy homes quietly. Crawling down the wall in his cloak, he took out his Combistick and threw it. The ooman cried out while it pierced him and died. Kaen'Dre clicked excitedly while hearing another scream at the end of the roadway.

_Hmm, the ooman found Kwei'De_, he laughed mentally.

Jumping to the ground, he used his knife to cut the back of the ooman's head. Ripping out the skull, he finished killing his prey. Climbing back up the building, he jumped to the next. Running over it, he jumped carefully to another one where Ani'Twei stood.

"Are you done so quickly?" Kaen'Dre clicked.

Ani'Twei had wanted to hunt but he had gotten bored with the prey that was chosen. He wanted to take down stronger ones, one in particular. He was on a hunt on this planet and he already had his sights set on somebody before he even arrived.

"This prey isn't too worthy, we need to take down the warriors guarding their leader" he said, pointing to the big palace. "Or the leader."

"That is very risky" Kaen'Dre said, quickly.

"He is strong prey" Ani'Twei said, simply. "Better than any so far."

"I still say it's risky, no three hunters would face an entire kingdom" he responded.

"Ah, my first five ooman skulls" Kwei'De said, popping up over the wall. "So, what is risky?"

"Taking down their ruler" Kaen'Dre said to him.

"Four words: You're crazy and I'm in" Kwei'De grinned.

"This is a whole ooman civilization" Kaen'Dre sighed at disbelief of his friends. "They will take us down."

"That is true, let's just take down their warriors" Kwei'De suggested. "It'll be an exciting hunt for our second try."

"No, I want him taken care of" Ani'Twei said, firmly.

"What for? Why him?" Kaen'Dre asked, looking at his friend.

_Why's he so determined to take down the ruler?_, he thought.

"He tried to kill my mother and father" Ani'Twei said, grimly. His two friends glanced at him immediately.

"So, this is where your parents are from?" Kwei'De said, looking over the kingdom.

Kaen'Dre saw that this kingdom was much quieter than Kiara's. Hers was happy with people that took care of each other and their kingdom looked flourished and bright. This one was had a more colder aura to it and the structures were more older.

"Yes, the kingdom of Saqqara" Ani'Twei said, simply.

Kaen'Dre remembered Kiara talking to him about it. It was a kingdom with a cold ruler unlike Kiara's kingdom and had been there in less time than hers. Memphis didn't like being in their affair unless they needed to if there was a conquest or war. The two kingdoms only traded and sent messages of important news, that was it. Saqqara only minded its business and kept it kingdom in a tight grip. Memphis had a stronger alliance with Armana since that was her mother's old kingdom.

"So, what's the story?" Kaen'Dre asked, quietly.

"My mother was a lady at hand and sister to the Queen and loved by many" Ani'Twei said, remembering. "My father had been hurt by a hard meat during a hunt and she found him, and believed he was a god. She tended to him but his clan came to look for him while almost hunting down the oomans. My father stopped them and told them what happened. My mother's people found out about the clan but still thought they were gods, and because of that they believed my mother should've been better as a ruler instead at the side with my father. They became life mates and the people believed they were powerful enough to rule and demanded it."

"How did the ruler take it?" Kwei'De asked.

"The King didn't like it one bit and kidnapped her to lure my father into a trap" Ani'Twei answered and continued. "He planned to make it look as if my father killed her for being unworthy and the king would kill him because my father was an evil god of sort, then reclaim his glory undefeated. The Queen found out and helped them escape, but once her husband found out, he killed my aunt. From thereon, my parents have lived on our home world."

_And I thought I had it bad_, Kaen'Dre thought. _I could never imagine anyone trying to hurt Kiara, I'd rip them apart for even trying._

"They were robbed of a world they could've created peace with both our people but he ruined it" Ani'Twei said, grimly.

"I never knew that" Kaen'Dre said, quietly. "Your parents seem so calm and happy."

"They are, but they still can't forget their past" Ani'Twei said, shrugging. "I've never been here before but I still know that he rules over this place, and I want to hang his head in my trophy room!"

Ani'Twei wanted to make him pay for everything he'd made his parents suffer. He knew he'd never know the feeling but if anyone did that to him and his mate, he'd want his revenge. His parents had always warned him to be careful if he ever went to Saqqara, the pharaoh did not tolerate anyone who looked like his kind.

"So, you plan to go through with this?" Kaen'Dre asked him.

"Yes, but say nothing to my sister" he said, never losing his focus on the palace.

"Fine, but just one thing" Kwei'De said, crossing his arms. "Why does everyone have a unusual background except me? I want to be different!"

Ani'Twei and Kaen'Dre laughed at their friend.

"You are, you make every situation less stressful" Ani'Twei laughed. "Your parents must've had a handful."

"Obviously, they have 14 children so far!" Kwei'De exclaimed. "But that still doesn't say I'm different."

Ani'Twei laughed and headed over to the structure's edge. Looking and zooming in over the roads with his mask, he saw which ways would be faster to get inside. Getting inside would be no problem as long as they didn't have anything poisonous to trap them with. But he also needed to find the king who would be guarded at all times.

"If you do not want to go, I will understand" he said to his two friends.

"Hey, we're the Brotherhood, remember?" Kwei'De grinned. "Either we all go or none go."

"Exactly, I'm in" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. Kwei'De agreed also.

"Fine, let us go catch us a trophy" Ani'Twei said, smiling. "You two are good comrades."

"Good? Not the best?" Kwei'De questioned. Kaen'Dre laughed. "Well, maybe I won't go into this suicide mission."

"Shut up, Kwidi" Ani'Twei snickered. He hissed.

"Fine, Ni Ni" Kwei'De shot back. Ani'Twei hissed this time.

"Am I the only sane one here?" Kaen'Dre sighed.

"That's because your name is worthless when it comes to humor" Kwei'De said, quickly.

Ani'Twei jumped to the next rooftop while his friends followed him. He was determined to do this and hopefully bring a better and wiser ruler into this civilization. His civilization. Jumping over to an empty and dark road, he headed down the path as quickly as he could towards the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far, all three of them had defeated all the warriors protecting the pharaoh. They had bolted the doors shut so no one could come in or out of the throne room. Beatings could be heard while they tried to open the doors somehow, but it was most likely a no. Now, they were just finishing off the royal guards. It sounded easy but so far, they taken out about 40 oomans. All three of them had suffered scrapes and cuts so far, but nothing major.

Kaen'Dre sliced the throat of one that had stabbed his arm with a dagger. The man died slowly from the blood loss while Kaen'Dre continued on. Kwei'De just took out three guards by throwing his Combistick through them. They died within seconds while he took care at two guards that came at him.

"They call these oomans guards?" Kaen'Dre scoffed.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Kwei'De exclaimed. "Are they robotic clones or something?"

"They don't know any of it!" Kaen'Dre snorted. "Watch your back!"

Kwei'De turned and stabbed his wrist blades right into a ooman's chest, killing it instantly. Taking his blades out of him, he kicked another one off while he looked for Ani'Twei.

"Where's Ani?" Kwei'De called.

"After the ruler!" Kaen'Dre responded.

Kaen'Dre threw his spear into one ooman and took out the blade he held in his side leg pocket. Sensing a ooman behind him, he drove his hand back and stabbed his attacker in the abdomen. Taking out the blade roughly, he turned and punched the ooman out of his way. Seeing another with daggers in his hands, he took out his wrist blades and fought him. The ooman was good in agility but he was stronger. Using his weight with his blades, he pushed the ooman down onto the floor like a bag. Pinning him with his foot, he reached down to stab him. The ooman squirmed and managed to cut his leg with one dagger. Roaring in anger, Kaen'Dre broke the ooman's hand which made him let go of its dagger and shoved his blades into the human as strong as he could. He would've enjoyed seeing him die after it injured him, but he had other matters.

Looking around, he spotted Kwei'De fighting off about four oomans. None were coming at him, so he took his spear back that he'd thrown at the ooman and went to Kwei'De. Kwei'De just kept on slicing whatever he could through the air with his wrist blades. He felt something jab into his arm deeply which made him angry easily. Grabbing onto one human, he drove his blades into him hard enough to put his wrist into him. Throwing the dead guard out of the way, he flipped off another over his back who had tried to choke him from behind. The guard hit the floor and Kwei'De drove his blades down into its back, killing him instantly. Grabbing the next one by the throat, he kicked and thrashed but Kwei'De snapped his neck in two instantly. Turning to the next one, he didn't get to do anything because two sharp blades popped out of the guard's chest. He saw Kaen'Dre throw him out of the way.

"Hey, he was mine!" Kwei'De complained.

"You were too slow" Kaen'Dre said, retracting his blades. "Let's go."

They ran to the other side of the room to a door that led to another. They saw Ani'Twei circling the human ruler. He was in his early 60's and wore gold and black robes along with his crown and jewelry. He had black deep set eyes along with whitened hair and his skin was golden brown. He had a sword at his side while watching Ani'Twei carefully. There was fear in the king's eyes along with hatred.

"Obviously he remembers you" Kaen'Dre said, entering the room. Ani'Twei nodded.

_I hope so because he will be paying_, he thought.

"That's the king? He looks like he's about to die from fear to me" Kwei'De laughed.

"Get out you two, this is my fight" Ani'Twei ordered.

"Oh come on, he'll probably die in your grip instantly" Kwei'De said, quickly.

"Out!" Ani'Twei yelled.

Kaen'Dre grabbed Kwei'De from the arm and took him out. He knew his friend would take care of himself, he always killed his prey. Closing the door, he let Ani'Twei fight his battle while they both waited outside.

Ani'Twei circled the aged king. He was an old ooman while Ani'Twei was a young yautja. It made him smile at how he'd have his skull back in the ship.

"Your kind is supposed to be gone!" the king yelled.

"Oh, we're immortal, remember?" he mocked in Egyptian. "So, you cannot kill us easily. Did you think no one would come back to make you pay for what you did?"

"It has been over 20 years!" the ooman snapped. "I will not let you take my kingdom!"

"This kingdom belonged to the Queen and to my mother and father!" Ani'Twei yelled. "You do not deserve any of it and I will see to it that you don't."

"You're the son of that creature?" the man cringed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ani'Twei got angry instantly and charged at him. The human clashed its sword against his wrist blades while they struggled to beat their opponent down. Ani'Twei brought his weight down onto the human but before he could throw him down, he was kicked in the stomach. He kept pushing him down but after being kicked hard in the same area over and over, he let go. Circling the human again, he took out his spear and charged. Bringing his spear from under his sword, he threw the human's sword back and away from him. Slashing him with the tip of his spear across the chest, red blood seeped from the gash.

He grabbed the human by the throat and squeezed it tightly. He could've broken his neck in two but he wanted him to suffer his death. He varied his hand in the tightness of how he strangled him, making him sure he felt his bones crunching, blood vessels bursting, and blood flow stopping. Noticing a blade come from the old man, he let go but not before he got stabbed in the stomach. Green blood seeped from his wound while he roared in anger. But luckily, his tough skin clotted it easily.

_That ooman actually cut me, he'll pay for that!_, he thought angrily.

"Pauk-de ooman!" he cursed.

Swiping his wrist blades at him, he knocked away the blade the old man had. Punching him hard in the face, he threw him back. The human hit the floor and spit out blood while Ani'Twei wasted no time in case it tried to surprise him. While the human tried to get up, he raised his leg and kicked him hard on the side knocking him away again. The man groaned in pain while Ani'Twei checked to see his internal body with his mask. So far, he was bleeding a bit internally from his kicks. The human stood up again but wobbled and Ani'Twei took no time in attacking again. Hitting the human with the side of his arm, he knocked him down. Grabbing him by the robes, he threw him onto the stone wall roughly. The ooman collapsed to the floor in bruises while coughing out blood.

"How does it feel, ooman?" Ani'Twei spat. "When all your crimes and deaths come back to punish you all at once?"

"Curse you, you demonic monster!" the man cried out while holding his side. Ani'Twei enjoyed seeing him try to crawl away while being bruised all over.

He walked over to the human and pressed his foot down onto his neck. He pressed down while the human gasped for air which made him laugh mockingly. Ani'Twei was no Bad Blood but he enjoyed torturing the human, besides it was a fair fight. Letting go, the man gasped for air but not before Ani'Twei pressed his foot down again on his chest. Feeling metal cut onto his skin suddenly, he looked down to find the old man had found his blade and stabbed it into his leg.

_I've had enough of this ooman, time to finish him_, he thought.

Leaning down and knocking the knife away with his hand, Ani'Twei went down on his legs. He drove the leg he had on the king down and heard his ribs break instantly. The human spit out red blood seconds later while Ani'Twei reached over and grabbed him by the neck. Taking out the blade he kept by his leg, he placed it over the king's neck.

"I hope the god of the dead tortures you a 100 more times than I did" Ani'Twei hissed. "May your soul be fed to the worst of evil spirits in the afterlife."

"The only . . reason you're . . killing me . . is because of . . .your being" the king gasped in his last breaths. "You're . . an abomination . . . .of both . . parents, your mother . . and father are worthless . .like they . .always were."

"No, my parents carry more pride and honor than you ever will!" Ani'Twei growled. "Now, no one will suffer under you, old man."

While holding the knife at his throat, Ani'Twei unclasped his mask quickly. Flaring his mandibles in anger, the dying human cringed under him. Ani'Twei knew humans found them hideous but seeing him squirm made him love how he looked.

"Know the face of your killer before you die, scum" Ani'Twei said, grimly. "For you shall never see another while you travel through the spirit world."

And with that said, he swiped the blade across the human's throat slowly. Immediate blood flowed down his neck, but Ani'Twei wanted him to suffer. Driving the blade slowly over his throat, he let the king see and feel all his blood spilling while he died. Ani'Twei then turned the king while he finished dying and drove his blade down the back of his head. Blood and fluids immediately poured out while he ripped away the skin off and yanked out his skull and vertebrae with a strong yank.

Throwing the carcass out of the way, he held the skull high in the air and gave a victorious roar that echoed through the stone walls. Feeling the blood seep down his hand while he held the lifeless skull, he knew the human's reign was over.

_I shall bring this back for you mother and father_, he thought proudly.

Placing the skull over his pack, he walked over the room to pick up his weapons and placed his mask back on. He heard the door open and looked up to see his two friends.

"The ooman actually cut you?" Kaen'Dre stated as well as asked when he saw him.

"Yes, you can't take your eyes off your prey" Ani'Twei stated. "Even when you toy with them."

"It took you this long to kill it?" Kwei'De asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you think I wanted to make it easy for him?" Ani'Twei snapped. "He deserved to die a slow death."

"All right" Kaen'Dre intervened. "We are all glad that you came out victorious."

"Is this all?" Kwei'De asked Ani'Twei. "Do we head home now?"

"Yes, we're done" he said, nodding. "This kingdom will be fine, anyone will rule it better than that ooman filth."

"Come then" Kaen'Dre said to his friend.

Ani'Twei walked out of the room and took the lead in front of them. Walking forward, he held his head high at being able to bring justice to his family and people. Hearing the poundings on the doors outside, he wiped his bloody hands on his mesh top and activated his cloak. Running over to a wide window, he looked down to see how far was the drop. They would climb down about two stories and then go over the wall protecting the palace.

"Let's go before they bring down the door" he said, quickly.

Kaen'Dre and Kwei'De cloaked immediately and approached the window. Jumping over to the edge, one by one, they each went down the wall carefully. No one would see them easily with their cloaks as long as the kingdom wasn't being searched.

_But I doubt it, I have a feeling no one wanted this pharaoh_, Ani'Twei thought. _But at least my task is done._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chap. 15. Hope you guys enjoyed a bit of the action with Ani'Twei's mission. Thanks to Michaela Moser and Kae-she Katsumi for their wonderful reviews of each chapter, I hope you guys liked this one. And I'm thankful for everyone that reads this story because at least I'm doing something right to keep the fans interested. Thank you!


	17. The Rogues

CHAPTER 16:

**The Rogues**

Ani'Twei placed his new trophy onto his wall inside his quarters. Kaen'Dre and Kwei'De relaxed against the walls near the entry. They had gotten back safely without any troubles which suited them finely after their successful hunt.

"I'm hungry, who's with me?" Kwei'De said, stretching.

"You're always hungry, the gods only know where the food goes" Kaen'Dre sighed.

"Fine, I'll go to my quarters for some lovin'" Kwei'De grinned evilly. He couldn't wait to have his mate back at his side.

"Please, do not speak of my sister like that while I'm here" Ani'Twei said, addressing himself.

"Well, go mate with one of my sisters and . .no, that's just a wrong and dirty thought" Kwei'De said, shuddering. "Go get somebody else!"

Kaen'Dre sighed and walked out the door. But while he did, another taller form knocked him out of the way. He hit the side of the door while growling. This was not his day.

_Whoever did this is going to pay!_, he thought.

But then he saw it was Sier'Ra. When she was in a rush, all of them would get out of the way or get knocked down. Despite her figure was that of a 6 foot tall human woman, she had the strength of a yautja along with the skin color, claws, and sharp teeth. Her hair was a dark brown along with hazel eyes and pale skin with dark brown mottles. She was friendly and protective just like her brother and had come to Earth be at the side of her mate. Sier'Ra hadn't come to hunt unless it was necessary and with Kwei'De, he'd probably drag her to.

"You guys are back" she said, smiling.

"Of course, no prey can beat us" Kwei'De said, proudly. "We are unstoppable."

"That's not how it looked like when you fell off the wall back at the palace" Ani'Twei laughed.

"And landed in the thorny bushes" Kaen'Dre snickered.

Kwei'De smacked Kaen'Dre over the head and hissed at Ani'Twei. Kaen'Dre kicked him on the leg which made him unbalanced quickly. Sier'Ra just yanked him back and wrapped her arms around his waist happily. He purred and touched his forehead against hers. Kwei'De loved his mate very much, ever since they met actually, and they had become life mates immediately after he passed his trial years ago.

"I missed you" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, go to your rooms!" Ani'Twei cried, placing his hands over his eyes. "My eyes!"

Kaen'Dre winced at their affection and sighed. They looked just like him and Kiara making him miserable yet again. He didn't need to see mates showering their affections in front of him. The only one he wanted to see was the princess and shower her with his embraces.

_I miss you more and more every hour, Kiara_, he thought. _I don't know exactly how to stop it, but I cannot forget you at the same time._

Walking out the door, he headed out into the large hallway. Seeing their Elder come through the walkway, he dipped his head in respect. He expected him to pass by but he stopped in front of him.

_Oh crap, I'm in trouble, aren't I?_, he thought instantly. _But I didn't do anything!_

"Kaen'Dre, I heard you and your comrades went into one of the ooman civilizations and killed the ruler" his Elder, Reig'Tu, asked. "Is this true?"

He hesitated while his elder looked at him. Reig'Tu was about 320 years old and a bit young to be an Elder but Kaen'Dre had heard once that he'd fought in a battle here on the planet that earned him his rank. His hair was a mid-black and reached to the middle of his back while having gray clasps in his dreads. His eyes were almost crimson but he held an amber tint within them. His coat was auburn while holding darker stripes on his arms and legs, and he wore his armor along with a crimson cape while standing at 7'9. Reig'Tu was a wise Elder and mostly all of his warriors respected him.

"Yes, it's true" Ani'Twei's voice said, while he stepped up next to Kaen'Dre. "I needed to capture his head as a trophy to bring my family an honor from their past."

"Warrior Ani'Twei, would the honor be of your mother's civilization?" Reig'Tu asked, nodding to him. "The ooman ruler?"

"Yes, but how did-" Ani'Twei said, surprised.

"I was there, young one" he answered for him. "Your father and I are very good friends, I remember that year very well."

"Really?" Ani'Twei asked, curiously. But then quieted when his elder raised his brows at his curiosity.

"Nice one" Kwei'De whispered to him and laughed. Ani'Twei jabbed him at the side.

"Just like your father" Reig'Tu said, smiling. "Your parents will be proud, your father could've done it but your mother worried for him in case there'd be danger. But I think you'll face her wrath instead this time."

"I can take it, Elder" Ani'Twei said, nodding. "I know I should have advised you before attacking a large structure of that much importance but I had to. Besides, we had a good hunt, we hunted down over 40 oomans."

"I do not blame you for your actions, but be careful next time" Reig'Tu said, looking over Ani'Twei and his group. "But by hunting down an important being and his followers, you will be a greater interest for any female."

"I still am waiting for my right mate, like my father" Ani'Twei said, waving his hand.

"I already have mine" Kwei'De said, grabbing Sier'Ra. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Kaen'Dre?" their elder asked. Kaen'Dre looked up. "If you are ready, your preparations could be made."

"No, not yet" Kaen'Dre said, shaking his head. "I . .I cannot do it yet."

"Why? You have nobody who even likes you yet" Kwei'De retorted. "Nali-Dar likes you, go to her."

Nali-Dar was a huntress on board and came from a strong lineage in the clan. She stood at 8'4 with greenish skin and black mottles. Her eyes were yellow along with long black dreads held in white bony clasps. She had her own little group who she hanged around with but Kaen'Dre didn't like them. They were much too serious and aggressive, unlike his friends.

"I do not have an interest in her" Kaen'Dre said, grimly.

"Then who the hell's going to want you?" Kwei'De exclaimed. Kaen'Dre glared at him.

"Nice way to drop his self-esteem, you moron" Ani'Twei said, smacking Kwei'De.

"All right, you three!" Reig'Tu ordered. They all quieted. "That will be all for today, carry on with your duties. Oh, and Kaen'Dre, if you are to leave for a while again, remind me."

"Yes, Elder" Kaen'Dre nodded.

Their Elder walked away while Kaen'Dre felt miserable. He didn't want a mate yet, he wanted to find someone strong but not one who'd reject his ideals. One among his own could be somewhere on his planet and if so, he'd be glad. But then he remembered Kiara, the ooman female who had made him seem like the only important being to her until it was wrecked. Why did everyone he cared for leave or die in the end? He had wrecked everything that they had built, even what might could've been. Remembering how she'd felt in his arms while he kissed her delicate neck for the first time, he felt his throat tighten.

_I cannot stop what I'm feeling for you, princess_, he thought. _I just wish it could've ended in different terms._

"Are you all right, Kaen'Dre?" Sier'Ra asked, softly. Then smacking her mate, "Look what you did."

"I am fine, I just want to be alone for a while" Kaen'Dre said, simply.

Walking immediately to his quarters, he just felt like roaring from the pain he felt from missing her. Kwei'De and Sier'Ra started after him but Ani'Twei held them back.

"No, he needs to resolve over something, leave him be" he said, firmly.

"He's had a whole day to get over things" Kwei'De whined.

"Some things take longer time" he stated. "Come, we should go train."

The three friends walked away while Kaen'Dre entered his room. Locking the door, he took off everything except his mesh clothing. He roared angrily from his loss and threw some of his stuff clear off his table and bed trying to get rid of his hurt emotions. Breaking some objects onto the floor, he let his hurt rage pass in a bit and he collapsed onto his bed. Clicking his throat sadly, he closed his eyes to rest.

Laying on his side, he felt empty from not being able to hold Kiara or having her hold him. He missed her warm and soft embraces, especially how she cuddled onto him during the night. Grabbing his blankets, he made them into an uneven ball and held them just to feel better.

_How I wish I had you in my arms right now_, he thought sadly.

"Kiara" he said, softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two days later and Kiara's world was solemn for her. She felt as if she was trapped in a pool of sorrow while trying to escape into the sandy paths of recovery. The sun had no warmth against her skin and the only thing she felt was the cold wind that felt like she did. She still felt hurt from Kaen'Dre's leave and the pain wasn't leaving her. She spent time with her family and friends to get over it, but once she was alone, the tears wouldn't stop. She missed him dearly and the hours seemed to get longer every time she did.

She was currently sitting back to back with Aziza in the gardens. Aziza knew that something was wrong with her friend especially after she found her crying in her room, but she didn't say a word. But as her best friend, she'd be there for her until she needed to talk. She'd never seen Kiara in that manner but she'd help her somehow.

"You don't feel hot out here? I'm burning" Aziza laughed.

"I'm fine, I need more sun anyway" she said, simply.

"We should head out and go out to the town" Aziza suggested. "Or swim at the old waterfall."

"No!" Kiara said, quickly. Aziza turned to look at her. "No, I don't want to go there."

Kiara stood up. She didn't need to go there, not to relive painful memories. Remembering how much she'd laughed and held Kaen'Dre made her eyes tear up. How she wished she'd see his outline or form again, just to see him one more time. Closing her eyes for a bit, she sucked in her tears and then opened them.

"What's wrong, Kiara?" Aziza asked, softly. "You look so depressed."

"I'm fine, I just don't feel well" Kiara said, trying to assure her. "I'm probably catching a cold."

"Hopefully not, those are very hard to get over" Aziza warned. "Come on, lets us go somewhere."

"I do not feel up to it" she said, simply.

Aziza sighed but then she saw Set run into the gardens. He was wearing white robes while wearing gray armor on his top body and wearing a decorative head cover. Aziza felt worried instantly, her friends usually never wore those.

"Set, what is it?" she asked, immediately.

"The rogues from Saqqara have moved here" he said, quickly. "They have killed two officials at the outside borders and are trying to get inside the kingdom."

"But why are they here?" Aziza asked, worried.

"I do not know, all I know is that they are our threat now" Set said, sighing. "I had to warn you just in case you were going into the city. I have to go, Atem is waiting."

"Atem's out there?" Kiara asked, quickly gaining her grasp on reality.

"Yes, he's already headed there" Set said, nodding. He turned to leave. "I have to go."

Kiara instantly went to Set and grabbed him by the arm. Her kingdom was in trouble along with her people, her emotions could wait. If she could help, she was going to. She served her family and kingdom first like she always had before Kaen'Dre came.

"I am going with you, prepare my horse" she said, quickly.

"No, you have to stay here, you know this" Set said, shaking his head. "Kiara, you-"

"I have fought before, do not act like I haven't" Kiara pointed out. "I will not let anything happen to my brother or people just because I'm a woman, now do as I say!"

"Kiara-" Set started.

"That is Princess Kiara, and are you disobeying a direct order from your princess?" Kiara ordered. She never ordered her friends but she had to.

"I'd listen to her" Aziza said, smiling. "I'm coming to."

"What! No!" Set exclaimed. They glared at him. "Fine, we don't have much time to argue anyway."

Set ran out of the door along with the two of them. They ran down the hall since the stables were at the other end.

"I hope Atem isn't there already" Kiara said, worriedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara clashed her daggers against the rogue she was fighting. He was taller and older, but her agility came in handy. Set fought his own along with Aziza and Atem. There were three in total but they were strong in skills. They knew how to fight as well as use magic, and it was hard four their quartet to beat the older sorcerers. The rogues wore dark navy cloaks but underneath you could see black robes when they moved. Their eyes were set deep and their faces showed no emotion besides coldness and violence.

Atem hit his opponent in the face but moved back while he swiped his sword at him. Clashing his sword down onto the rogue, he kicked him on the side to throw him off balance.

"Now, I will ask for the fourth time, what do you want?" Atem snapped.

"I will answer nothing, you pathetic excuse for a prince" he shot back.

"Why are you here?" Set growled while dodging his opponent. "You were in Saqqara!"

"The ruler was killed so we couldn't just kill off the new stronger ruler, so we came here for fun" the leader who was currently facing Set said. "A solitary kingdom just how we like it."

"But Saqqara is no short distance" Aziza said, circling around him to protect Set.

"We are nomads, woman, we know how to get to places" Kiara's opponent said.

"Now, surrender to us and we'll let you go" the leader said.

"Never!" Atem and Kiara yelled.

"This is our kingdom and I will not let you enter it while I still hold breath in my body!" Atem said, running at the leader.

He clashed his sword against his and pushed his weight against the older man. But he was taller which made him place their swords to the side and hit his head against Atem's. He fell back from the pain but regained himself, only to find his opponent trip him onto the sand. Seeing the sword come down, he dodged to the side quickly and tripped the leader with his own foot.

Atem's previous opponent grabbed him from behind and put a chokehold onto him. Atem struggled but he couldn't flip him over since he was stronger. Kiara got angry instantly at seeing someone hurt her brother. Running to him, her opponent grabbed her back but Set and Aziza took care of him. Freeing herself, she ran over the sand and jumped up to Atem's opponent. Raising her daggers, she stabbed them into his top back and raked them down.

The sorcerer screamed and let go of Atem immediately. The man tried to get Kiara but she ducked his grasps and dug them deeper into his skin. Feeling the blood go over her wrists, she let go and the man fell to the floor. She looked over at Atem to see if he was all right but he was already fighting the leader again. Kiara got kicked suddenly which caught her off guard and made her fall down. Looking over, she saw the sorcerer she stabbed getting up while chanting under his breath.

_He must be doing some sort of healing spell_, she thought instantly.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said, quickly.

She charged at her opponent and clashed her daggers under his. Clashing them back with all her strength, she ducked and stabbed him in the abdomen quickly. He roared in anger and swiped her away roughly. She hit the sand in a slight daze and realized one of her daggers were gone.

"Dammit!" she muttered.

Seeing her opponent come at her, she dodged and kicked him on the leg like Atem to push him back. Looking over at Set and Aziza, they had cornered up their opponent next to his leader. Getting up, she kicked her opponent on his thigh to unbalance him. He tumbled back but while she got ready to attack him, he raised his hand and knocked her down onto the sand.

_Crap, he has his own powers_, she growled mentally.

"Two can play that game" she said to herself.

She sat up and raised her hand to throw him back just like she'd done to the serpent. The sorcerer flew back and tried to get up quickly. But Kiara had already started chanting her own spell, the same spell she'd used on Kaen'Dre back at the dunes but much stronger. The sorcerer get up only to see a giant sand wave go over him and swallow him whole. Kiara waited until he surfaced but it didn't take long, he'd used his own defensive spells.

"Not bad, princess" her opponent said.

"I'd say the same but I do not compliment my opponents" she hissed.

She raised her hand to throw him back but he raised it at the same time. They both fell back onto the sand and regained their breath. Seeing something to her right, she saw one of one of the sorcerers head at her. She saw him holding an orb of black energy in his hand.

"Kiara!" Atem yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaen'Dre groaned at hearing someone banging on his door. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He'd been feeling depressed for a bit and had mostly stayed in his quarters. The only time he left them was to train, eat, or bathe. Trying to go back to sleep, he kept hearing the knocking.

"Open up, Kaen'Dre!" Ani'Twei said, banging on the door. "I need to tell you something."

"No, I am not helping to train the Unblooded ones!" Kaen'Dre yelled back. "They got us in trouble in the first place with that hard meat."

"No, it's not that. . .yet" Ani'Twei said, cautiously. "Actually, it's about someone you know in particular."

"Who? The god of misery?" Kaen'Dre said, grimly.

"No, her name starts with a K" Ani'Twei said, teasingly.

"Kiara!" Kaen'Dre said, sitting up instantly.

"You said you weren't interested so. . ." Ani'Twei said, starting to leave.

"No, wait!" he said, immediately.

He got up and practically ran like the wind to press his palm on the pad so his door would open. It opened instantly while he tripped over his feet and fell in front of an amused Ani'Twei. How more clumsy could he be?

_I don't care as long it's about Kiara_, he thought.

"I've heard the ooman term 'when people falls head over heels in love' but I didn't see it literally until now" Ani'Twei grinned. Kaen'Dre hissed and got up.

"What is it? If it isn't about her, then-" Kaen'Dre started.

"Yes, I'd rather say it inside" Ani'Twei said, coming in. Looking over his wrecked room, he said, "What did you do?"

"I've been redecorating" Kaen'Dre said, dryly. "Hurry up!"

"Well, the group and I were looking through the scanners and we saw a battle going on" he started. "We zoomed in just for our entertainment and I saw Kiara in the group. I must say, she does fight very well for an ooman."

"What! What do you mean she's fighting? Whom?" Kaen'Dre asked, worriedly.

"She and three of her comrades are fighting three cloaked oomans" Ani'Twei said, simply. "They have an odd array of abilities, but it's an interesting fight."

_Why is she fighting? Kiara, what're you doing?_, his mind yelled.

"Who's winning? Is she hurt?" Kaen'Dre demanded.

"She has received minor injuries, but her opponent is injured more" he said, remembering. "I just wanted you to know in case you were interested."

"Why wouldn't I be? She's fighting!" Kaen'Dre exclaimed. "I just left her three days ago, she can't be feeling all right."

"Would you like to see the fight?" he asked, tilting his head.

"No, I'm going to do something better" Kaen'Dre said, quickly.

He walked over his destroyed clutter and grabbed his armor. Putting it on quickly, Ani'Twei sighed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sighing. "I know I'm not going to like this."

"I have to go find her, she could get hurt" Kaen'Dre said, putting on his belt. "If she would've felt emotionally and mentally well, I wouldn't, but I have to."

"I thought you didn't care" Ani'Twei said, crossing his arms.

"Who said I didn't care? She's my friend!" Kaen'Dre snapped. His friend gave him a look. "What?"

"No one runs to help another so easily, especially when they're of another species" he said, raising his brows. "You care for her, my friend, more than you'll admit."

"I do not have to explain anything" Kaen'Dre muttered. "I am going and that's it."

"I thought you didn't want to go back to there" Ani'Twei pointed out. He hissed. "You want to go back to be with her, am I right?"

"No! I just want to make sure she's safe there" he said, simply. "Nothing else."

"Do you plan to stay more this time again?" Ani'Twei questioned.

"If I am allowed to" Kaen'Dre said, clasping on his mask. "I will see you in a bit."

"If you get to talk to her, my advice is to tell her what you feel, do not feel afraid" Ani'Twei told his friend before he went out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara dodged the strong flash of energy quickly, but it burned her ankle. She winced in pain while seeing the other sorcerer head at her. Seeing Set take down him down quickly, she focused on the injured one. He tried to throw her back with his mind again but it didn't work.

"Spirits, with the voice of 1000 falcons, let it pierce through the sorcerer's!" she chanted. "Wind spirit, help me with this task now!"

Sitting up, she spread out her hands to the sorcerer and felt a gust of wind come forth. The sorcerer was taken back but not before hearing the glass shattering pierce of a falcon's screech. He reared back and clasped his hands over his ears to stop the cries while yelling. Luckily, she'd trained well enough to focus a spell like that on one individual. Kiara got up and held her dagger tightly, then raising it, she used her powers to guide it straight through the sorcerer's throat. She saw him yank the dagger while choking but the damage was done. The sorcerer choked on his own blood while it flowed down his cut throat. Seeing him hit the sand with no rising chest, Kiara smiled victoriously.

"No healing spell for you" she said, simply.

_This is the first person I've actually killed_, she thought. _I'd feel bad but he was trying to hurt my people._

Seeing Set's opponent throw him, she saw him head at her. She didn't have any weapons now so she'd have to wait for him to come up to her. But before he did, he sent a knife flying at her which she dodged quickly. Coming up to her, he swung his sword down at her and she dodged again. She ducked another of his attacks while keeping conscious. Her last attack had been draining but she had to stay awake.

"Any time you guys want to help would be good!" Kiara yelled over to her friends.

Atem was tangled in a battle between magic and swords so he couldn't. He used a wind element to knock his opponent back but he used a mental shield to block it.

"One of you go!" Atem yelled to Set and Aziza.

"I'll go, you help Atem" Set ordered Aziza.

She nodded and followed Atem while he went to attack the leader. But he threw Atem out of his way with a mental shield, but Aziza ducked and slashed her sword over his thigh. She didn't really on magic to fight so she'd do fine manually. Atem got up and kicked the sorcerer while he brought his sword down on her. He fell back and Atem managed to cut his arm, making him bleed. The sorcerer growled and knocked Aziza out of his way to get to Atem. Atem blocked him with his own mental shields but he got through them.

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble_, he thought.

Set tackled the sorcerer before he cut Kiara on her side. They fell to the ground and struggled against each other. Knocking each other back and forth with their strength, all Kiara could do was watch. When she saw the sorcerer overpowering Set, she ran to them. Placing one hand over Set's, she helped him push down against the man while using her other hand to hit the man on the forehead. It looked childish but that's all she could do. The sorcerer roared angrily and knocked them both off of him. They fell back on the sand while Set placed Kiara behind him.

Atem watched while the sorcerer clashed his sword with his strongly. He was strong but Atem managed to keep his hold against him. Throwing each other back, Atem hit him with his sword sideways and they fought again. The man brought his sword under Atem's trying to knock it out of his hands but it didn't work. He dodged it by turning around and bringing it down onto the sorcerer's. Kicking him back, Atem felt better at being able to hold him off. They fought hard and stealthily while Aziza kneeled behind the sorcerer.

She had her own plan in mind while the sorcerer fought. Kneeling behind him, she had brought her sword at an angle on the sand. The light reflected from the sun hit her sword and went to the man against his dark robes. Keeping a close hit onto his clothing, she waited until she saw a faint flame sparking in them.

_Sometimes this sun comes in handy_, she thought.

"Atem! Use a fire element!" she called out.

"I don't have anything belonging to it!" Atem yelled back while clashing his sword with the man.

"Trust me!" she cried out.

"Spirits of fire that come from the sun, bring forth your powers onto this man" Atem chanted carefully. "Now!"

Slashing the man quickly on the arm, his robes caught fire from behind immediately. He yelled out in surprise while trying to take out the fire. Throwing his cloak off, Atem got a better look at him. He was in his mid 30's with a beard and long shaggy hair. He had a scar on his left cheek along with a muscular body.

_Great, he's taller and stronger, no wonder I have a hard time beating him_, Atem sighed mentally.

Set clashed his sword under the sorcerer who stood above them. Kiara's ankle hurt when she stood and since she had no weapons, she couldn't fight. Trying to get up, Set kicked the sorcerer on the kneecap knocking him back. The man fell but kicked Set in the chest making him fall down next to Kiara. Set groaned from the sudden blow to his chest while Kiara got in front of him protectively.

"Get away from him!" she yelled.

"Come with us, princess, you are strong" the sorcerer said. "Kill these unworthy folk and live in power. Your brother turned us down, are you?"

"I'd rather choke on my own blood before I betray my people" she snapped.

"Your choice" the sorcerer shrugged.

Her brought his sword down but Kiara made a quick defensive shield. Holding it in place, she threw him back mentally. While he was down, she nudged Set on the back which made him get up. He had been regaining his breath but was still able to fight. Getting up at the same time as the sorcerer, he waited for him to attack.

"I can leave the shield on for a while unless he deflects it" Kiara told Set.

"No, you're already as weak as you are, put it down" Set said, shaking his head.

"You're injured yourself" she pointed out. "I'm keeping it up."

She kept the shield up but the sorcerer kept on bringing his sword down along with using his own mental abilities. Kiara fought him back mentally but after a while, she felt a sharp pain in her mind that made her lose focus. Falling to the floor from the sudden pain, the sorcerer brought down his sword at her but Set jumped over her and deflected it with his sword. Throwing the sorcerer back, Set got up and stood firm.

Aziza had gotten behind Atem while he fought the leader. He had gotten angry at having his cloak burned by her. Atem knew he was stronger than the leader in magic but it was hard to conjure up chants because of the other man's strength. Clashing his sword in front of the man, they stood pushing each other back. The sorcerer kicked Atem in the stomach harshly which threw him down. Bringing his sword down, Aziza blocked it from under him.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled.

"Silly girl" the man said.

Throwing her roughly to the side, she hit the sand. She saw the man raise his sword over Atem, ready to strike.

"No!" Aziza yelled.

But before he moved, an arrow shot into the man's leg. He howled in pain and turned to look at who threw it. Frankly, everybody just stopped fighting to see what was happening. Set and Kiara smiled in relief at seeing her father's guards come up in horses. There were about 30 in total so Kiara guessed the rest stayed behind. All of them were dressed in armor and white robes along with gold headbands. All Atem and their group cared about is that they were there and armed.

"Our guards will destroy you" Set said, throwing the sorcerer back.

"My leader?" the man called to Atem's opponent.

"We will be back, come!" their leader yelled.

Set and Kiara sighed when their opponent left to rejoin his leader. Atem and Aziza ran to them and they all ran to their guards. The warriors ran towards the sorcerers but they created a mental shield against them. They both ran quickly over the dunes, while leaving their other deceased comrade.

"You haven't heard the last of us!" the leader yelled.

"If you ever set foot near our lands, you will be punished severely!" the guard leader, Bomani, ordered them. "If you kill one of ours again, you will be hanged!"

"You will hear of us again!" the leader responded. "You will remember the names of Runihura and Abasi when we finish with you all."

_So those are their names_, all four friends thought.

"And you will remember the name of Atem when I finish with you!" Atem yelled back.

Kiara saw them leave over the dunes and into the distance. Hopefully, that's where they would stay.

"Come, your father is very worried about you two running off" Bomani told them.

"We just came to defend the kingdom" Kiara said, innocently.

"As long as you show no signs of injuries you'll be fine, but you know your parents" Bomani said, smiling. "Especially yours Aziza."

"They'll be fine as long as I come back in one piece" she grinned. "I'm untouchable."

Bomani laughed while the four of them got back onto their horses. Atem helped Kiara up and Set helped him since they were both hurt worse. Riding back to the palace, Kiara felt more uneasy with these new problems.

"We have to find a way to get rid of them somehow" Set said to them.

"Yes, but we have to discuss it with my father first" Atem said, nodding. Kiara looked over to him to speak. "No, Kiara, you have to stay put."

"But I did just fine, before my ankle was hurt" she pointed out. "I saved you."

"Yes, but if you get caught again in that position, you could be hurt more" Atem said, simply.

"I was caught off guard, I need to train more, that's all" Kiara said, shrugging.

"Talk with Father and we will see" Atem said, sighing.

Kiara groaned and led her horse forward. Now, she just felt worse again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaen'Dre jumped onto Kiara's balcony quietly. The balcony doors were open so that was good. He had gone to the battle site Ani'Twei had told him but found nothing, except a ooman dead body. So, he headed back to the palace where she would obviously be. Looking over the curtains she had at the side of the balcony doors, he saw her. She lay on her bed with Asim and Set while he tended to an injury she had on her leg.

_Someone hurt her_, he thought. _How dare they!_

Seeing the ooman male tend to her injuries made him irritated. He wanted to be the one to make her better, not him! But then he remembered how he made her cry, which made him feel hurt. He'd do anything to regain himself to her. He heard them talking while he finished and listened in.

"I knew I could've fought better, but I haven't been feeling well lately" Kiara said, softly. "I need to train again, I haven't for almost a week. But I know I can be better at fighting them."

"I know, but none of us want you hurt, that's why" Set said, squeezing her shoulder.

"But I know I can help somehow, I always have" Kiara said, quickly. "I need to do something around here, I'm a princess and I should be able to protect my kingdom when I please."

_She's always so protective of others_, Kaen'Dre thought. _She is a very rare person to find. I wish I could have her for myself but I may have some competition._

He saw the male touch Kiara's cheek with his hand like he'd done before. Immediately, he felt like throwing the male completely off her but he couldn't. Besides, she was not his mate or anything so he shouldn't be getting jealous.

"But as a princess, you should know when you have to stay here and protect the kingdom from within" Set said, gently. "Just stay calm for a bit and see what your father says."

"My father wants me here, I know it" she said, sighing. "But I will continue to train and if I have to sneak into the army to fight, I will."

"Kiara!" Set said, quickly. "Don't go doing rash things, you're not known for that."

"I can change when things are drastic" Kiara said, crossing her arms. "But for now, I am tired."

"Then take a nap or should I bring up Aziza, she makes you feel better" Set suggested.

"All of you make me feel better" she said, smiling. "But thank you, I will be fine."

"You're sure?" he asked, raising a brow. "I can stay with you if you want."

"I have been alone for a while, I doubt an hour will harm me" she said, softly.

"For certain?" Set asked her. She smiled.

_Leave her alone so I can talk to her, you fool!_, Kaen'Dre thought.

He saw her nod while Set leaned over to embrace her. If that male touched her one more time, he'd scare him to death! He got up and headed to the door while Kiara followed.

"You need to lay down, I can show myself out" Set said to her.

"I need to lock the door" she pointed out.

"Do you plan to do something?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"No, of course not!" Kiara said, quickly. "Now shoo!"

After finally seeing the male leave, Kaen'Dre sighed in relief. Now, he could talk to her . . .unless Asim tried to maul him. Taking his chances, he walked inside into her room. She turned around and widened her eyes at him in surprise. He thought she would faint when she backed away with her surprised look but she didn't. Seeing her again made his body feel so much better than it had over the last three days. She still looked beautiful despite what she'd gone through.

_Oh, will she be happy or angry?_, he thought nervously.

Kiara looked at Kaen'Dre standing there before her. He stood wearing the same armor, weapons, and mask like last time. Was he real or was she desperate enough to have him there that she started imagining him? Pinching her arm quickly, she knew it was real.

_He's here, he's really here_, she thought.

She didn't know what to feel, her whole body was going through a surge of emotions. She was happy for him being here, angry for him leaving, and sad for what he'd done. But what mattered was that he was there. Feeling her eyes water, she wiped them quickly and looked at him.

"Hello Kiara, I came back to see you" Kaen'Dre said, softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 16. I'm so happy I'm doing a good job, especially with the last reviews. Thank you to all of you who've reviewed and read! I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	18. First Kiss

CHAPTER 17:

**First Kiss**

Kiara glanced at Kaen'Dre while he walked up to her slowly. Her stomach felt fluttered along with a pounding heart which made her breathe a little quick. He was here, but why? He had left three nights ago, what did he want? Kiara grabbed Asim by his collar and led him out through her bedroom door. He growled at Kaen'Dre but whined at Kiara.

"I'll be fine, Asim, go with Atem" Kiara said, smiling. "I will be down shortly."

He whined but she pointed her finger down the hall. She watched him go down the hallway while still whining.

"Go to the kitchen and see if there are snacks too!" she called after him.

That easily made him happy. He went down the stairways making her feel better. She could never have her pet sad. Locking the door, she went back to face Kaen'Dre.

"Why did you come back?" she said, simply.

"You are not happy to see me?" he asked, softly.

_What if I made things worse?_, he thought quickly.

"You left me without saying a word, you expect me to be here with open arms?" Kiara asked, crossing her arms.

"I know I hurt you, that's why I came back" he said, sighing. "I heard from one of my brethren that you were in a battle and I came to see if you were all right."

Kiara saw him unclasp his mask and clip it onto his belt. Looking into his golden eyes, she remembered how beautiful they were. His intense gaze met hers which made her look down instantly. Every time he looked at her, her emotions were uncontrollable.

"I am fine, so you can return to your realm" Kiara said, grimly. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but. . .I cannot keep from worrying about you" Kaen'Dre said, walking closer.

"I am a mere mortal, why should I matter to you?" she questioned.

"Because you just do!" he said, instantly. Kiara looked up.

_Oh, I can't tell her how I feel, she seems angry enough already_, he thought. _She doesn't need to know someone who cares about her left her in the middle of the night and just came back suddenly._

"Well, I didn't seem to matter to you back at the Nile" she said, simply. "I could've died and you wouldn't have cared at all. I doubt you would concern yourself with me. "

"You mean something to me no matter what, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, grabbing her shoulder. "I feel awful for what I made you feel and go through, and I seek your forgiveness. I never meant to hurt you in any way, I mean that."

She cried and took his hand off her shoulder.

"Then why'd you do it?" Kiara cried while feeling her throat tighten. "You pushed me away and I know I hurt you when we talked about your hunting, but I apologized! I said I was sorry and I meant it, so why did you have to be the one to leave me in the middle of the night? Why did you have to hurt me like that?"

Kaen'Dre knew he'd have to face what she'd tell him, but she was right. He pushed her away and he wouldn't accept the apologies easily. He was stubborn to listen when someone hurt him, good thing for him he had noble friends who stuck with him. Seeing her cry made him feel worse but since he caused it, he'd fix it somehow.

"Don't cry, you don't need to" he said, trying to wipe her tears off. "I didn't mean to reject you and I didn't want to, I just. .I get detached when I get hurt. I felt upset when you told me how you felt about hunting, but I shouldn't have acted that way. I am deeply sorry for what I did but I don't want another tear come from your eyes."

"Then why couldn't you tell me? Why did you leave instead?" Kiara demanded.

"I left because I thought that. .you'd be much better off without me" he said, quietly. "If I hurt you that deeply, I thought I'd take out the problem which was myself so I did."

Kaen'Dre wasn't used to expressing feelings and it was hard since his people aren't supposed to at all! But he seemed to be making her more upset, was he doing something wrong? He wanted her to be better, not sadder.

"Back to my previous question, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

She felt slightly better at his confession but she still wanted to know why he just didn't talk to her? They could've talked it out instead of heading into something more hurtful.

"I am not used to expressing feelings into words much, I did not know how to tell you" he said, sighing. "Frankly, even now I still don't since you seem to be getting angrier."

_So he doesn't like to talk about emotions_, she thought.

"Kaen'Dre, all males don't like to talk about their feelings and I can accept that" Kiara said, softly. "But I really need you to tell me that you forgive me. I want you to know I don't care what you are and do, I just. .I care about you, who you are. So, please tell me that you don't hold anything against me."

_She cares about me? What way?_, he thought.

If she was tolerant of his hunting, why should he even be mad? She did apologize to him but he kept pushing her away so easily. How could he be so cruel?

_She still wants to work this out despite everything_, he thought warmly. _How could I hold anything against her in the first place?_

"I do not hold anything against you and I am very apologetic for everything" Kaen'Dre said, grabbing her shoulder again. She didn't remove his hand this time. "But I don't need for you to ask me to forgive you, I need you to forgive me. I started all of this and I want to end it."

"Is that why you came back, just to clear your conscience?" Kiara asked, quietly.

_Is all he cares about is that conversation?_, she thought.

"No, I came to see you!" he said, quickly. "I couldn't leave you hurt like this because I've felt an odd array of pain ever since I left you and I knew yours would be worse. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"So, all you want is my forgiveness?" Kiara asked, looking at him. "Is that all? Just to end the conversation and for me to be cheerful?"

"What is wrong? You sound upset" he said, cupping her chin.

"Yes, I'm upset" Kiara said, with tears in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled. Kaen'Dre tilted his head confused. He didn't want her crying more, she'd gone through enough today.

_What is wrong with her? She was cold at first, now she's sad?_, he thought. _What did I do! These oomans and their emotions!_

"All you've come for is an apology and then you'll just leave like a feather in the wind, never to be seen again" she said, softly. "Is our friendship ending so quickly?"

Kaen'Dre embraced her small frame and held her tightly. She tensed up and cried softly, but he caressed his head next to hers to hopefully make her feel better.

"Our friendship won't end and I will see you again" he said, softly. "I promise you."

"You said you'd be back in 40 years or so, that doesn't make me feel better" Kiara said, quickly. "I want you in my life now, not years from now."

"I could always come back sooner" he said, patting her head. "Do not worry yourself."

She broke out of his hold and stood in front of him. Usually, he'd seen her being humorous or tenacious, but now she looked extremely hurt. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes watered, her breathing was deeper, along with her voice that became shrill at times.

"But if I forgive you, you'll go and I won't see you again" she said, sadly. "I don't want you to leave, I've never met anyone like you and I know it sounds selfish of me but I don't care! I miss you and every passing hour seems like an agony with a misery that I wish could go away. But seeing your face and hearing your voice is the only thing that does."

Kiara placed her hand over her throat hoping that the painful tightness in it would diminish. She wiped her eyes with her already watery hands and sighed deeply. Feeling Kaen'Dre's arms wrap around her, she leaned into them.

"Kiara, I will have to leave no matter what you decide" he said, brushing her hair. "I know you hate it, so do I, but that is what will come to pass. I do not want to leave you either, but I have to and I'm sorry."

"Why do you have to?" she whimpered. "Who decides for you? Tell them that you're needed here, that I need you."

Feeling her tear covered face press against his chest, Kaen'Dre wished he could take her away from here to an isolated place where they could both be free. He hated to put her through this and he hated that he couldn't grieve in the way she did. No one had ever told him that they needed him, especially a female, and it felt wonderful. It made him feel important to her just by being there, but he had to leave. All he could do was hold her closely and talk to her softly to made her better.

"It doesn't work that way, Kiara" he stated. "I have my superiors."

"If you have to go, do it" she said, letting go of him. "But be quick because the longer I see you, the more my heart will break with your leave."

He knew he had to go back but he didn't want to. He wanted to make her happy along with himself. Why did he have to come to this planet? If he knew he going to care for the first person who befriended him, he would've gone hunting somewhere else.

_No, that's too cruel_, he thought. _I don't regret meeting her, I just wish it wouldn't be so painful leaving her. I don't even know when I may return._

"I forgive you so just go" she said, turning away from him. "I wish you the best and I hope I do see you again, but if not, my children will."

No, he wanted to see her one day, not her offspring. Especially not ones that she'd mother with another ooman. He didn't think anyone would ever be good enough for her.

"I will see you, not your children" Kaen'Dre said, firmly. "Only if it is drastic."

_Frankly, part of me wishes you would've mothered my firstborn_, he thought. _But it seems impossible._

"I will be going now" he said, turning around towards the balcony. "I just needed to know you were safe and know how sorry I was about everything. I am glad we were able to work this out."

_I hate it when Ani'Twei's right about the simple things, but he didn't count the long term effects from the outcomes_, he grumbled thoughtfully.

"I will miss you dearly" Kaen'Dre said, sighing. "But at least now I have not left you more hurt, I hope."

He headed to the balcony while feeling his regret weigh down his feet. But now, he wouldn't leave her hurt like last time. Now, she at least had some closure on what happened.

"No! Please, don't go!" Kiara cried out before she could think about it.

_I can't let him leave, I know he has to, but I just can't!_, she thought.

He turned to his side to look at her. Seeing her walk up to him quickly with her bandaged foot, it made him feel sorry yet angry for what she went through. No one should ever lay a hand on her or any female for that fact. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist to keep her steady. Feeling her small hands go over his, his skin felt warm against hers.

"You need to rest your leg, Kiara" he said, firmly.

"I don't care! Stay here with me" she said, holding his hands tightly onto her waist. He lowered his head.

_She knows I cannot stay, though I cannot deny that I wouldn't enjoy it_, he thought glumly.

"You know I live in another realm, I can't" he said, shaking his head.

"Not forever, just a little longer" Kiara said, softly. "I've missed you so much and I've felt so empty without you by my side, please don't go. I'm begging you."

His whole warrior nature came down when he saw her eyes tear up again. No one had ever asked him anything like that in his life and he hated it. If only he could've taken her as his mate but no, they were still different in many ways.

_But look at Ani'Twei and Sier'Ra, they're hybrids_, he thought softly. _Who says we couldn't have our own child?_

Looking back at her, he saw her pleading face. Drawing her into his arms completely, he purred to make her relaxed.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Kaen'Dre asked, brushing her silky hair. "I cannot stay for more than 3 of your weeks."

"Just stay for a few days more, I do not want you in trouble for staying in the mortal realm too much" Kiara said, squeezing his arm. "Could you?"

"If it makes you happy" he said and nodded. "I will stay."

_I may get in slight trouble but how bad could it be? They know nothing_, he thought. _Besides, I don't want to leave her yet._

She squealed happily and held him tightly. She was so joyful that she never wanted to let go of him. After feeling so numb for days, she finally started feeling better.

_Oh, how I love you, Kaen'Dre, _Kiara thought. _How I love you._

"Go rest, princess" he whispered in her ear.

_By the gods, how I love that voice of his_, she thought pleasingly.

"I want you to be by my side as always" she said, smiling. "You always make me feel livelier and better."

"You cannot give me all that credit after how I was" he said, touching her cheek. "I hurt you."

"I did the same but we've forgiven each other" she said, looking into his eyes. "Do not keep blaming yourself, if I make you feel happy somehow, just listen to my voice and feel it."

_How does she always know what to say to me?_, he thought warmly.

"Your whole being makes me happy, Kiara" Kaen'Dre whispered. "There is no denying that."

"And so do you" she said, tracing her fingers down his arm. "Come."

She turned to head to her bed but he pulled her back to him softly. Holding her close instantly, he placed his forehead onto hers. How he missed holding and touching her. Kiara laughed softly and traced her thumb over his cheek. He leaned down and traced a mandible down her cheek gently. Seeing her smile made him feel complete by having her at his side again like before. Holding her tighter, he traced his mandibles down her soft neck like he had the first time. She turned her head back to allow him to, which made his heart skip.

_You know how to make my blood blaze, Kiara_, he thought.

Kaen'Dre ran his mandibles over her entire neck while feeling her body get slightly limp. Grabbing her into one of his arms securely, he held the back of her head with the other. Nibbling on her neck softly with his mandibles and teeth, her body pulled closer to his instantly. He wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted to touch her everywhere at that moment, but her mind could be a different issue. The ooman culture was different than his.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

Kiara placed her fingers over his mouth to stop him. When people had told her the gods were magnificent, she didn't think they could mean it in a romantic manner. Kaen'Dre made her feel so vibrant and important in the way he touched her. If he would've asked her to be make love to him or be his wife at that moment, she would've accepted either. Smiling at him while he looked at her with his golden eyes, she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"You think I haven't either?" she whispered back.

Kaen'Dre purred immediately from the touch of her lips. Feeling her soft lips trace over his cheek to his lower mandibles, his stomach fluttered. She was his first experience in anything intimate so far and he didn't mind it one bit. His body pushed against hers when he felt her tongue trail over them and onto his chin.

"Kiara" he said, roughly.

She stopped while he looked at her. He saw her smile quickly and then place her lips over his mouth. He'd seen oomans do this, usually mates or betrothed ones, but he didn't think she'd do that on him. If she wanted to express something onto him, then she could go right ahead, he had no objections of any manner against it. It amused him that she wasn't afraid of his sharp teeth since they were different than hers. Feeling her tongue run over his teeth, he purred softly. Opening his mouth, he felt her tongue go inside his mouth making him shiver internally. She traced it over the roof of his mouth making his arms tighten over her whole body.

_She's never done this before but I'm not objecting_, he thought. _It feels nice._

Kiara traced her tongue carefully over the roof of his mouth and behind his bottom teeth. She'd never kissed a man but she'd rather have him be her first than any other. She heard him purr and then felt his tongue trace over hers gently. Her heart pounded immediately at feeling that and fell into it. She moaned softly while kissing him firmly. His warm hand traveled down her neck to caress her clavicle making her smile.

Placing her hand behind his warm neck, she pressed her tongue against his strongly but slowly. She let go after kissing him twice and kissed his chin. Looking at him, he smiled timidly yet happily. He traced his mandibles over cheek which made her lean in contentedly.

"Take that as a token of how much I've missed and will miss you" Kiara said, and kissed him once again.

"I'd rather have you as my token" Kaen'Dre whispered. "I'll miss you too."

"But you're not leaving yet so be at peace" she said, tracing her hands down his chest. "Just keep me in your arms for as long as you can."

Kaen'Dre nodded and nuzzled her neck making her sigh against him. Tracing his tongue over her delicate neck, she moaned softly. He loved hearing that sound from her and every time he did, his body agreed with him. She moved back after a bit which made him let go. He saw her cheeks flushed while she breathed faster.

"What is it? Did I injure you?" he asked, tracing a hand over her cheek. She shook her head.

"No, not at all" Kiara said, smiling. "I'm enjoying everything you're doing to me, a little more than I should."

"Then why are you?" Kaen'Dre asked, amusingly.

"There's something about an armored being with such a perfectly sculpted body that catches my interest" she said, kissing his the start of his neck. "Do you object?"

"Not at all" he said, purring.

_You can do anything you want to me_, Kaen'Dre thought.

She grabbed him by the arms and walked backwards towards her bed, bringing him along. Kaen'Dre felt slightly confused at her intentions. Did she plan to relax there with him or. . . .

_Mate with me?_, he thought quickly. _It would be a more comfortable spot for it. But I don't know if I can go through with it since I have no idea how a ooman female's system is!_

Kiara placed him in front of her bed and made him sit. He did while tilting his head in wonder which made her giggle. She loved seeing him do that. She got onto his lap while facing him and wrapped her arms around him. He brought her body against his with his arms and traced his mandibles over her face. She sighed and kissed him softly while he returned it. Tracing all of his mandibles over her soft face, he smiled.

_My first kiss_, he thought happily. _With Kiara. My Kiara._

Trailing his hands over her neck, he tucked his fingers underneath her sleeves and pulled them down. Letting go of her face, he traced his teeth over her bare shoulders gently. Kiara moaned and threw her head back when feeling his tongue trail over them. She placed her hand behind his head and pressed his face closer to her body. Every time he touched her, she felt as if her body was on fire.

_He's making you aroused Kiara, what else?_, her mind said.

"Kaen'Dre" she sighed.

He felt satisfied for pleasing her in that way. Looking down he saw a thinner layer holding her breasts tightly in place. Sighing mentally in annoyance at how many layers of garments she had, he traced his mandibles to her upper chest. He traced his tongue down the space between her full breasts making her sigh.

_Why couldn't she only have one layer of clothing on?_, he thought annoyed. _I want her so badly but what if she gets afraid of me when I try to unclothe her?_

Facing her, he held her close and pressed his face against her cheek. Her hands trailed down his chest affectionately making his chest rumble.

"I know I just came back but I need to ask you something" Kaen'Dre said, softly.

"What is it?" Kiara asked, nuzzling his face.

"Would you. . .um. .would you like to. . or do you think I could mate-" he stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Hearing a bang on the door, he hissed in anger. Why did they have to be disturbed? Every time they touched each other in an intimate manner, something went wrong. Kaen'Dre hated it, it felt like if something didn't want them together.

"Pauk! What now!" he growled frustrated. "Every c'jit time we-"

Kiara placed her hand over his mouth and quieted him. He groaned but she kissed him on the mouth to make him feel better. After she let go, he nuzzled her face.

_She always makes me better somehow_, he thought. _But I'm still frustrated._

"Your duty calls princess" he said, glumly.

"We don't have to answer it" Kiara said, softly.

"You are sure?" he asked, tilting his head. She nodded.

"So, what is it you were asking?" she asked, smiling.

"Umm . . Nothing, it can wait" he said, quickly. "Do not worry."

_If I want to ask her right, I cannot have any disruptions_, Kaen'Dre thought. _She is always surrounded by somebody but I have to ask before I leave._

She pushed him back onto her bed on his back and lay on top of him. Kissing him on the mouth again, he returned it easily. Anything she wanted, he'd give her. He'd never felt anything like he did now so it had to mean she cared for him somehow.

_Right? I hope so_, he thought. _I am not afraid to admit to myself now that I do._

Kiara ended their kiss and traced her hand over his forehead. He purred which made her smile instantly.

_Oh, how I love kissing him_, she thought.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" she whispered.

He smiled immediately from her comment. No one had ever told him that or anything to make him confident about himself. But he had someone here who made him feel important no matter what, and was at his side whenever he needed her. She could be the one person he needed in his life to make him feel whole instead of empty after many years. He already felt miserable when she wasn't with him.

"You're very beautiful yourself, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, biting her upper lip softly. "I should say that often."

"Really? You think so?" she asked, blushing. "Some males don't because of my personality, I'm too strong-minded."

"They are idiots, I love who you are" he said, brushing her hair back. "They'd never know how to appreciate you, princess."

_He loves who I am!_, she thought and squealed mentally. _I hope he likes me in the way I do about him, I mean, we're already this close._

"And you would?" Kiara asked, softly.

"I'd treasure you" Kaen'Dre said, biting her nose gently. "Would you do the same for me?"

"I have ever since I met you" she said, kissing him on the forehead. "And I always will."

_She's perfect, she has to be mine_, he thought instantly. _I will claim her as my mate before I leave . . .if I can even get the words out first._

Tracing his hands down the lowered robes sleeves, he pulled them down to her waist gently. He traced his hands down her sides and brought her closer from the waist. Kiara loved feeling his warm skin against hers for the first time. She felt a bit shy from having her gown down to her waist but she trusted him. He was the first man to ever touch her and she wanted him to continue. The only thing she couldn't do was undo any of his clothing, so she couldn't even touch or kiss him like he'd already done to her. Feeling his face against her neck, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

_If I could only get her second garment undone, I'd have her half nude in front of me_, he thought. _Her milk glands look perfect against her frame, is there nothing imperfect on her?_

Kaen'Dre let go of her neck and nudged her face with his. Her skin was so soft in every area so far, he felt it was unreal. She kissed his lower mandibles and then kissed the start of his neck softly. Remembering the feeling from the first time, he purred out loud. Tracing his fingers into her hair, he heard the door be knocked on again.

_C'jit, why can't there be an electric force field on that thing?_, he thought angrily. _Go away!_

"Don't tense up" Kiara whispered to him. "We are fine."

But then she heard her brother's voice, "I can't keep coming up here, I know you have to be awake by now with my knocks. It's time for dinner, Ma and Father are waiting!"

"Dammit!" she grumbled and pushed her hair back. "This time, I do have to go. I cannot escape my family."

_Why does something always have to get between us?_, she thought frustrated. _Is there something wrong for wanting to?_

Oh, how he hated being disturbed when he was so close to her. Letting her go, she got off him and sat up on the bed while placing her robes back in place. He tried to regain his calm composure over the recently aroused one.

"I'll be down in a minute then!" she called back.

"All right, I hope so" Atem said and left back to his chamber.

"I'm sorry for all the disruptions, you must be irritated" Kiara said, looking at Kaen'Dre.

_Yes, most males don't even get a disruption with their mate_, he thought angrily. _I'm probably the only yautja in my clan who can't even mate correctly!_

"It's quite all right" he lied. She raised her eyebrows. "Fine. Yes, it is annoying."

"I know, but we can go someplace else another day to be alone" she said, cupping his chin. "Just you and me."

"I'd like that very much" Kaen'Dre smiled.

"Good" Kiara smiled and got up. "I will see you as quickly as I can so relax while you're here."

She looked at herself in the mirror quickly to make sure she looked all right. Putting on some sandals she only put her feet into without straps, she walked to the door. Kaen'Dre got up to help her since she still had to take care of her foot.

"It is all I can do" he said, sighing. "But it is worth it."

Kiara turned around and embraced him quickly. Kissing him on the mouth, he returned it easily. She loved feeling his tongue inside her mouth while his mandibles traced over her cheeks. They kissed deeply for some seconds and let go.

"For an immortal, you sure know the right things to say" Kiara said, smiling.

She leaned up to his tall form and kissed him one last time. She caressed his cheek afterwards.

"I've really missed you" she said, softly.

She opened the door and slipped out quietly. While locking the door from inside, Kaen'Dre couldn't help but smile.

"I've missed you too, my darling" he said, quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chap. 17. Well, I put in some romance since the past chapters were depressive, so I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading and for your past and future reviews.


	19. Teacher's Pet

CHAPTER 18:

**Teacher's Pet**

It was the next day and Kiara was training. She kicked Set on the leg to make him fall down. He did but before he fell, he grabbed her foot and threw her to the side. She hit the cold floor but got up quickly.

"Come on, you know you and Atem can beat me" Set complained. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't trained in a bit, okay?" Kiara retorted. "I'm warming up."

"It's been half an hour" he said, grinning.

She clashed her sword against his and pushed him to the side. She hated being weak and have it pointed out, despite he was her friend. It had been days since she'd trained and she needed to regain any strength she'd lost. Set swiped his sword at her but she ducked onto the floor, leaned on her hand from behind, and kicked him on the stomach. He fell back and gasped for air while she got back up.

"Was that better?" she asked, grinning.

Set got up and gripped his sword tightly. Making her determined had worked, but he didn't want to get thrown over the whole chamber by her.

"Yes, much better" he said, catching his breath.

They clashed swords again and struggled against each other. He knocked her off to the side but Kiara dodged his sword when it came down and turned around. She connected her sword against his but he threw it away with his strength.

_Damn it!_, she thought.

From a decorated column, Kaen'Dre watched them train while cloaked. He was very interested and amazed even by how she fought. So small, yet determined. He'd never seen an ooman be so willed to be strong, especially when she was female. Yes, she was perfect for him. Seeing her lose her weapon, he awaited to see what she'd do. He didn't like the male and he hoped she'd win their sparring match.

Kiara ran to pick up her sword with Set on her tail. She reached it but went to the side before Set clashed his sword down. Rule 1: Never turn your back on your opponent. Facing him quickly while grabbing her sword, she clashed it under his. With all her strength, she got up and threw him back. Connecting her sword with his, they struggled back and forth until they knocked their swords away from each other.

"Hmm, quite a predicament, wouldn't you say?" Set grinned.

"For you, my dear friend" Kiara smiled, making him confused.

Taking out a dagger from a leg strap she kept it in, she held it in front of Set. He came at her and grabbed her by the wrist, surprising her. Who in their right mind comes at someone holding a dagger? He knocked it out of her hand by squeezing off her hold on it. He then grabbed her from behind quickly. Keeping her arms tied from behind with his hands, he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You have to be able to knock me off" Set said, while she struggled. "Those other guys won't be so kind."

"I don't want to hurt you too bad" she mocked.

"We're friends, I hold nothing against you" Set said, grinning. "Besides, who says I won't enjoy your dominant side?"

He kissed her lightly on the cheek which made her blush. She had a feeling Set saw her in more than a friendly way, but she didn't. Not now. Kaen'Dre had come into her life and despite he was different and immortal, she cared for him only. She wouldn't be looking at anybody in the same manner as she saw him for a while.

Kaen'Dre, on the other hand, was furious. He felt like mauling the other male for placing his lips upon her cheek. Only he was allowed to do that, if he had lips like them, not Set! Only they could share those affectionate gestures together! He cared for her and Set wouldn't be taking her feelings away from him. Set was ooman, so how could she not care for him? Kaen'Dre did scare off pretty much any ooman with his looks, except her.

_She will not become yours_, he thought grimly. _I care too much for her to lose her._

"Sorry Set, I keep my dominance for others" she said, simply. Then loudly, "So, now. . "

She dug her elbow into his stomach roughly which made him loosen his hold. She freed herself quickly and lay on the floor on her side. Kicking him on the legs quickly, she knocked him down onto the floor. Getting up, she threw herself on him and pinned his arms with her legs. Grabbing him by the throat with both hands, she grinned.

"I win" she said, smirking.

"You caught me off guard" he groaned. "But good."

"Sometimes you have to use brute force" Kiara said, shrugging.

She let him go and got up. Extending her hand, she helped him get up. Picking up her dagger and sword off the floor, she caught her breath. Hearing footsteps come into the room, they both looked over.

"Interesting" Atem said, grinning. "Now, it's our turn to train."

"I got beat up by your sister, now you?" Set complained. Atem laughed. "Give me a minute."

"I plan to train outside, it'll give me more realism of the field when I fight those rogues again" Atem said, pointing behind him.

"So, I get to be dirty and hurt" Set sighed. "The life of being the prince's best friend."

"Don't act like you don't love it" Atem said, grinning. "I could replace you with Aziza."

"No, not her!" Set exclaimed.

"Besides, she's my best friend" Kiara agreed. "Women stick together."

"Oh boy, come on" Atem said, looking at Set. "Before we hear another 'women will inherit the earth' speech."

"Hey!" Kiara said, placing her hand on her hips. "Go with him, Set, before I beat him down."

"As if you could" Atem said, raising his head proudly. Kiara threatened to throw her dagger at him. "Okay, Set, I'm ready!"

He nodded and joined Atem over by the entrance. Kiara waved them goodbye and watched them leave. She stretched her muscles for a bit then heard a purr behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with Kaen'Dre's invisible form.

"Aren't you a pleasing sight for a princess?" Kiara asked, smiling.

"Aren't you a beautiful sight for a warrior?" Kaen'Dre said, teasingly.

She smiled and grabbed him by the hand. Leading him to a dark and quiet side of that chamber, she let him go.

"We have to be careful, you know" she said, softly. "We will be alone for now though."

"Perfect" he said, materializing before her.

Grabbing her by the waist, he brought her body next to his. She loved feeling his hands anywhere on her body, but she loved being next to his body more.

"I saw you training, you are good" Kaen'Dre said, grabbing her hand into his. "But you can be better."

"How, my dear?" she asked, curiously. She squeezed his hand softly.

_She called me 'dear'_, he thought happily. _Excellent._

"I can train you while I am here" Kaen'Dre said, purring into her neck with his mask. "I can teach you to fight unlike any mortal so you can battle better against your opponents."

"I'd like that but. . ." Kiara said, nervously. "Have you seen our height difference? You're very strong and tall compared to me, you can crush me."

He laughed and unclasped his mask from his face. After clipping it onto his belt, he looked back at her. Leaning over, he parted his mandibles and opened his mouth to kiss her. She kissed him back instantly and placed her hands over his cheeks. They kissed each other deeply as if they'd been apart for days, except it had only been an hour. After a bit, he let go of her while leaving a smile on her face.

_I wonder if there's a law that says you can't marry a god_, she thought.

"I'd never harm you internally" Kaen'Dre said, touching her cheek. "We can train and you can tell me when you want to stop. You are skilled enough and can develop to be a strong warrior one day."

"You'd never have a problem with me being a fighter of sort?" Kiara asked, looking at him. "Making my own decisions? Speaking my mind? Doing what I think is right?"

"Of course not, you are a living being, you can do what you wish with your life" he said, shaking his head. "Why?"

_Oh, he's absolutely perfect_, she thought lovingly.

No one in her life had ever approved of her wanting to be able to fight like a warrior. Everyone wanted her to be a innocent princess, not a warrior type. But how was she supposed to help defend a kingdom with her brother when she couldn't fight? But Kaen'Dre approved of her easily without question, how could she not love him? He seemed perfect for her in every aspect, unlike anyone she'd met.

"Everyone else thinks I shouldn't" she said, softly. Then smiled, "But you're the only man that understands me though. No one else has."

"I'd never order you to do something or be something you'd be uncomfortable with" Kaen'Dre said, easily. "You are a female and you are to be respected."

She stuck her fingers underneath his mesh top and brought him forward. Backing herself against the wall, she grabbed his hands. She guided them over her waist, her sides, her abdomen, and the edges of her breasts. He clicked his throat pleasurably and traced his tongue over her neck. She moaned softly and held him closer.

"Do you plan to train me in this manner?" she asked, arching her back towards him.

"No, only when you ask me to" he said, roughly.

"As much as I love this, we should train" Kiara said, softly. He whined. "Now, Kaen'Dre."

"Fine, as you wish" Kaen'Dre sighed in disappointment and let her go.

He clasped his mask back on and cloaked. Kiara grabbed his arm easily since she was used to his outline. Grabbing his hand and raising it to her lips, she kissed his fingertips softly and let go.

"We will be alone another time" she said, smiling. "And in later days, you may be able to show me how much of a warrior you are from training in my own bed."

Walking in front of him, he couldn't help but want the female. Had she implied what he thought she did? Because if she was willing to mate with him, he'd easily succumb. Even imagining it already made him surrender to her sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaen'Dre griped her small wrist in his hand. Holding her up in the air, she struggled while kicking his leg. He clicked amusingly at her weak kicks.

"Think Kiara, I don't want to harm your shoulder" he said, quickly.

_How can I with this pain shooting up my arm?_, she yelled mentally.

They had been training for a bit but it wasn't going good with Kiara. He was so much stronger and faster than her, all she could use was her small frame against him. They were still training in the same chamber except they had locked the doors so no one could come inside.

Thinking quickly, she reached up and grasped her other hand on the one holding her. Pulling herself up, she relieved some pain off her shoulder. Now, she had to think of how to get out of his grip. Tucking her legs in, she kicked them into his lower abdomen strongly. His skin was tougher around his stomach so it was either below or on the side. He let her go and she fell to the floor on her side. He grumbled at being kicked below his stomach.

_Good for me that she didn't kick me between the legs_, he thought in relief.

"Was that good thinking?" she said, massaging her shoulder.

"Good, but could be quicker" he said, simply.

"That's not encouraging" she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's called realism, princess" he stated.

Kiara got up only to see Kaen'Dre charging at her. If he looked tall enough when he was in front of her, he seemed to get bigger while heading at her. She dodged to the side while still on the floor and heard him go past her. Trying to scramble up, she felt two strong arms grab her from behind the waist and pick her up. Normally, she'd love having him grab her in that way but not when they were training. She cried out when his arms squeezed her body tightly. He didn't want to hurt her but she agreed to train.

"Damn you!" she gasped.

She gripped her hands over his arms and brought her head forward. Bringing her head back, she hit Kaen'Dre in the face. He growled and loosened his grip. She kept hitting him while he loosened his hold. Gripping her feet over his thighs, she pulled herself free of his arms. Falling on the floor on her stomach, she caught her breath. It was getting harder to deflect his attacks and her muscular endurance was no match for his.

_Now I know how an animal feels when it escapes a predator_, she thought.

Feeling his hand grab her foot, she kicked his hand off. He growled and grabbed both of her feet instead.

"No!" she said, kicking in his grip.

"Not a good tactic" he said, tightening his hold.

"No, I mean stop! Now!" she said, quickly.

_Did I harm her?_, he thought worriedly.

Letting her go instantly, he let her catch her breath. She was tired from training so much her muscles ached. She wanted a warm bath so badly or to go to sleep. Getting up, Kaen'Dre grabbed her by the arm.

"No more training then?" he asked, looking her over.

"No, it's a bit hard" she said, relaxing. "I'm not used to your teaching strategies so we could start on the basics tomorrow."

"You are my first student so you have to tell me what your 'basics' are" Kaen'Dre said, sheepishly.

She was a little surprised at his comment. He fought like he already taught a student and his force, oh my! It was like hitting a stone wall. She felt like sitting down from her achy body.

"You can teach me some of your battle stances or moves, not head into fighting" Kiara said, yawning. "I am not ready for that, you're too strong."

"Is that bad?" he grinned at her. She blushed softly.

"In this aspect" she said, teasingly. "But good in others."

"And they'd be?" Kaen'Dre said, following her tone.

_Even when tired, she's flirtatious_, he thought.

"Wouldn't you like to now?" Kiara grinned. Then yawned, "But for now, I am going to go soak in a nice long bath."

"I thought you took one in the morning" he pointed out.

"I am sweaty and achy, I deserve it" she said, waving a hand at him.

"Well, I could always. . ." Kaen'Dre said softly and trailed off.

Turning her around, he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. He massaged her shoulders and neck with his strong hands, making her sigh deeply. She arched her back and let him soothe her in the right angles. After a bit, he let go which made her sigh in disappointment.

"Wow, that is amazing!" she said, pleasingly.

"Well, after you are done, you can ask me" he said, teasingly.

"So, I cannot have one now?" she complained. He purred. "Fine, have it your way."

Leaning back onto his body, she placed her hands over his. He placed his head next to hers and traced a mandible over her hair.

"Do you have any idea how great you are?" Kiara whispered. "You make me so happy."

_I make her happy_, he thought. _I am making progress._

"And I always plan to" Kaen'Dre said, softly. "Now, go attend to your bath."

He let her go and she walked towards the entrance.

"By the way, whenever you may feel like joining me in a bath, just ask" she said, looking back. Kaen'Dre smiled and bowed his head.

He activated his cloak while she opened the doors. She walked out and headed to the bathing chambers. Kaen'Dre stayed in the room wondering how lucky he was to have met her.

_Am I glad I went to that waterfall 12 years ago_, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my, that is good" Kiara said, surfacing over the water again.

Splashing some warm water over her face, she remembered the warmth of Kaen'Dre's body. Trailing her fingers over her neck to her upper chest, she remembered his gentle touches against her skin. She wondered how it would've felt to have his fingers over her body, touching her in every sensitive and covered area of her body. The thought that really got to her was imagining him nude, he already wore little clothing which didn't leave much to the imagination. He was tall and strong, what didn't make her think that he was well-built in his manhood?

"Oh lord, I must not think like that" she said, wiping her face. "Who knows if we even could be in that manner? We are different."

_Everyone can break a boundary and find a way_, she thought.

"And he is so attractive" Kiara sighed. "I wish I could marry him."

Shaking her erotic thoughts out, she leaned back into the water and dipped her hair into it. Yawning out loud, she failed to hear the door open and close quickly. Leaning forward again, she squeezed the water out of her hair. Leaning back onto the sandstone bath, she relaxed. Hearing footsteps outside of her bath, she looked over to the right. She gasped when seeing Kaen'Dre's outlined form standing not far from her bath. Placing her hands over her breasts and tucking her legs to her chin, she made sure he couldn't see anything of her body.

_I hope to death he didn't see me!_, she thought.

"What are you doing here!" Kiara screeched.

"I came to see you, maybe join you" he said, regretting coming inside right away.

"No, you just scared the hell out of me!" she hissed. "You could've asked before coming up to me. If you've noticed, I'm naked here!"

"I do not see anything wrong with that" Kaen'Dre said, shaking his shoulders.

Yes, he didn't expect to see her body easily but he hadn't seen all of it. He barely saw half of her breasts and only saw her kneecaps over the water. But what he saw intrigued him until she yelled at him. Obviously, the female didn't like him seeing her body that way.

_She covers herself up all the time, if she wore the clothing from a yautja female, she probably wouldn't feel nervous_, he thought. _Yet again, covering herself fascinates me more of how her body is._

"Well I do, so if you don't mind. . ." Kiara said, waving her hand for him to leave.

_Could this be any more humiliating?_, she yelled mentally.

"I will go, but there is nothing on your body for you to be ashamed about" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. She blushed under her anger. "Your body is perfect."

She couldn't help but lower her anger a bit. He thought her body was perfect? How was it that he knew the right thing to tell her all the time? She didn't think her body was, she thought it needed more muscle in it.

"Thank you, but please leave" Kiara said, blushing. "This is a bit awkward for me so I will be out shortly and meet you upstairs?"

"All right then, I am sorry to intrude" Kaen'Dre said, lowering his head.

He turned and headed for the door quietly. She felt bad for shrugging him off since all he wanted was to be with her. She wanted it to but she didn't want to walk in while he bathed and scare him to death, though it was appealing.

"Kaen'Dre!" she called quickly. He turned. "Next time we can bathe together if you wish?"

"Umm . . .all right" he said, nodding.

"By the way, you have a perfect body yourself and we will have a better occasion next time" Kiara said, smiling. "I don't mean to push you away at all, okay?"

"It was partly my fault for coming here uninvited" Kaen'Dre said, sighing. "I will see you in your room."

"All right, be careful" she called after him.

_I hope I made him a bit better at least_, she thought.

Seeing him walk out the door, she sighed. Kiara grabbed her small jug and filled it with water, then poured it over herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The stars look beautiful, don't you think?" Kiara asked, smiling.

"How many times have I said-" Kaen'Dre started.

"That I can only see in an infrared spectrum" they both finished.

"You do love toying with me, don't you?" Kaen'Dre said, poking her cheek softly.

"As long as I do not anger you" Kiara said, softly.

Kaen'Dre traced a mandible over her cheek gently. They had been sitting on the ledged seat of her largest window for a bit, overlooking the city. Kiara had been shy around him at first because of the bathing incident, but he got her out of her shell. A small talk fixed everything except the image of her in his mind, but he wouldn't complain.

"No, I enjoy your humor and I do need to understand it a bit better" he said, simply.

"You are funny yourself, along with being a flirt" Kiara grinned.

"A flirt? I am not the one giving invitations to bathe together" Kaen'Dre pointed out.

"Are you being humorous or serious? It's hard to tell" she said, looking at him.

"Humorous, my dear" he said, patting her head.

_He called me 'dear'!_, she giggled mentally. _Oh, I'm acting like a adolescent, I have to be mature!_

"Your dear?" Kiara grinned. "I feel special."

"Of course you are, what else do you think?" Kaen'Dre smiled at her.

Remembering that he was immortal and had spent many years apart, a thought came to her.

"Kaen'Dre, before we met up again, did you. . .did you care about anyone else deeply? Or still do?" Kiara asked, softly.

_Why is she asking that?_, he thought.

Kaen'Dre had never mated with anyone before but cared? Well, males are supposed to mate for offspring, not love. Sure, when he was young he may have had an attraction to a female but nothing important. Besides, none would actually even look at him when they could look at other hunters with stronger lineages. Actually, Kiara was the only person he'd come to feel anything for and it was still growing.

"No, I have not" Kaen'Dre said, shaking his head. "Most females never gave me a second glance so why should I have cared?"

_Good_, she thought. _Wait, that makes me cruel! How can I be happy for his misfortune?_

"Oh" Kiara said, nodding.

She cuddled next to his body and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her arm.

"If I said that was good, would you be mad?" she asked, softly.

"Why would you want me to not have anybody?" he asked, raising his brows.

_Unless she likes me_, he thought and smiled.

"Well, I. .I. .I really like you, I mean I really like _having_ you here" Kiara stuttered. "I. .I know it probably sounds selfish of me, but I like you at my side."

_Why can't I tell him how I feel?_, she groaned mentally. _Say it! Say it!_

Kaen'Dre stared down at her but she just dug her face into his chest. She was acting the same way when they had finished fighting the hard meat. He didn't understand her stuttering but the words that came out, he did. Why would she be happy if no one caught his attention? Why would she- unless. . .

"Would you be jealous?" Kaen'Dre asked, grinning. She blushed instantly. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"No! Of course not! You have your interests, I have mine" Kiara said, quickly. "If you found someone, I'd be . .happy for you."

_So many lies, Kiara_, her conscience said.

Kaen'Dre got interested in her quick answers which made him think she was lying. Actually, he hoped she was. He was interested in her and he wanted her to feel the same.

"So, if I had someone now, you would be happy?" he asked, setting his trap.

"Yes" she said, curtly. "Besides, you'd be happy when I marry, right?"

Kiara, on the other hand, was setting her own trap to see what she could find.

"Of course" Kaen'Dre said, grimly. "When do you plan to marry?"

"By the end of the year" Kiara lied. "Preparations are being made."

_What? She can't marry one of those oomans!_, he thought instantly. _She didn't tell me anything!_

"Who do you plan to be with?" Kaen'Dre asked, quickly.

"You may know him, it's Set" Kiara grinned. "My parents have agreed for him to be my husband. Don't you agree?"

_What? Then what the hell have we been doing since I'd been here!_, he yelled mentally. _She's supposed to be mine!_

"No, I do not find him fit" he said, casually. "Find someone else."

"You have someone, you can't tell me to!" Kiara retorted. "If you have someone, I can too! Besides, you're immortal, you find your goddess or entity and I'll find mine!"

"I thought you already had one?" he questioned. Her eyes widened. "You don't have anyone, do you?"

_Oh, hell!_, she thought. _How to fix it?_

"What? Yes, I do!" Kiara shot back. "You've seen him! I haven't seen yours at all!"

Kiara got out of his arms and stood up. Standing in front of him, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Besides, if _you_ have someone, wouldn't she be jealous or worried that you're spending so much time with me?" Kiara asked, raising her eyebrows in a challenge. "I am a female."

_She's good at interrogating_, he thought. _But I can be better in my lie._

"You are mortal, I am not" Kaen'Dre stated simply.

_He's right at that_, she thought. _We're still different, so does that mean he has someone?_

If he had someone, then what did he mean with all those embraces and kisses he gave her? He had to be faithful to who he courted, right? That made Kiara a bit sad, but what made her worse was the statement of immortals not being able to be with mortals. She cared for him, so was there really nothing there to fight for? Had she been wasting all her time? She turned around while feeling her stomach heavy.

"Are you all right?" Kaen'Dre said from behind. She nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine" Kiara said, quickly. She turned to him, "I'm going to be honest right now, I have no marriage arrangements, Set is just my friend, and I was lying. I wanted to find some information from you I thought I could find, but ended up with something else."

"What information?" Kaen'Dre asked, sitting up.

_She was lying? She set up her own interrogation!_, he thought. _But she's still not mating that ooman, good!_

"Nothing important now" Kiara said, waving a hand. "But I found something I needed: The impossibility of being together between a mortal and immortal."

"I never said that" Kaen'Dre said, looking at her.

"Yes, you did, you implied it" Kiara said, sighing. "Anyway, my point is that. . .well, that's my personal information."

"What are you getting at, Kiara?" he said, tilting his head. "I am a bit confused."

"A mortal can never be with an immortal!" she pointed out. "They can push and push, but there will be nothing! It's pointless."

_No matter what_, she thought.

If there was that impossibility to, Kiara couldn't push herself to love him more. She went to sit back next to ledge but across from him. He touched her kneecap which made her draw her knees up to her chin.

"Your girlfriend may get jealous" Kiara chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I always have without problems" Kaen'Dre said, looking at her.

"That was before I knew you had someone" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Kaen'Dre groaned and said, "I lied, just like you. Except I didn't gain any information."

Kiara looked at him immediately. He pulled the same scheme she did! So, he didn't have a girlfriend but he still pointed out that boundary rule. It relieved her a bit that he was free but that statement still stayed in her head. She wanted to be with him in any way possible, but if there wasn't anything to pursue, why go for it?

"It pleases me to know you have no one, but. . ." Kiara trailed off.

"But what?" he asked, concerned. The worried face she wore made him cautious.

_I didn't hurt her emotions again, did I?_, he thought. _She didn't hurt mine. . .wait, I'm not supposed to have any in amount to how hers are._

"Nothing" she said, shaking her head. She faked a smile. "So, shall we train tomorrow?"

"Don't change the question" Kaen'Dre said, pointing his finger at her. "What is it you want to say? Get it out in the open."

"Is it. .were you lying about the boundary between our kinds?" Kiara asked, quietly.

Kaen'Dre had no idea about her people and whatever entities they believed in. But oomans could be with yautjas, if no one believed it, they could look at his two friends. Was she upset because she wanted an immortal? Or an immortal to want her? All he could say was the truth between their peoples.

"Yes, there are accounts where our kinds can be" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. "Why?"

"Really?" Kiara asked, quickly. Her face brightened. "I was just wondering about it."

_Yes, it's possible to!_, she thought joyfully. _But should I pursue it knowing he's leaving?_

"Oh, why?" he asked again.

"No reason" Kiara lied. "So, why were you lying to me?"

"You lied to me!" he pointed out.

"But I said I lied first" Kiara said back.

"You didn't give me a chance to so it doesn't count" Kaen'Dre said, crossing his arms.

"Besides, you started it" Kiara said, simply. "Why?"

"I . .I wanted to see your reaction" Kaen'Dre said, looking out the window.

"What for?" she asked, getting up. She stretched while walking to her bed.

_Can I lie to her again? I've done so too much already_, he sighed thoughtfully.

_Tell her! Tell her!_, his conscience told him.

"I wanted to see if you liked me" Kaen'Dre said, timidly.

_There! It's in the open!_, he yelled to his conscience. _Now stop jabbing my mind!_

"I like you too" Kiara said, looking back for a second.

_Does he mean like me or **like** me?_, she thought. _Doesn't matter, it shouldn't, right? I mean, one of them is better than none._

_Wait, does she mean it in a friendly or mate-like way?_, Kaen'Dre thought in his mind. _Oh, the confusion!_

"No, I meant in an affectionate manner" he said, blushing a light green.

_Oh, he's so cute!_, she thought. _But is he cute enough to pursue?_

She walked over to her bed and started fixing the blankets. Asim wasn't inside so he'd come in later before everyone went to sleep. Fluffing her pillows, she looked back.

"Does it matter?" Kiara asked, tilting her head like his.

Kaen'Dre hesitated, "Yes, it does."

"Then I stand by my previous statement" Kiara smiled. She went to her drawers to pull out her sleeping gown. "Is that why you went through all that trouble?"

_So that means she cares for me, right?_, he thought.

"Yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Kaen'Dre asked, sheepishly.

"You're a hunter, you like the chases, right?" Kiara asked, grinning. "It makes me a bit annoyed you messed around with my mind, but as long as we cleared everything it's fine."

"I'm sorry, I get too nosy sometimes" Kaen'Dre said, closing his mandibles in shyness. "Good analogy of my being though."

"I forgive you, don't worry" she said, waving a hand. "As long as we're not fighting, besides we don't need that on your last days here."

He was so glad she wasn't angry at him after tricking her into believing some of those things. But she had done so too, but not too much. Getting up, he walked up to her and grabbed her into his arms from behind.

"I'll never hurt you so know that" he whispered into her ear. "I find you fascinating in many ways, Kiara, and I hope I will to you too."

"Fascinating how?" Kiara asked, curiously.

He leaned down and trailed his mandibles down the side of her neck. Tracing his tongue behind her ear, she shivered. Letting go, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"In that manner, princess" Kaen'Dre said, making her blush.

"Thank you" she said, bashfully. "We should go to sleep, I am tired from training."

"We have more ahead of us tomorrow" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I will train you well."

"I am your first student so we will see" Kiara said, laughing. "But I'll be obedient, I'll be the perfect teacher's pet."

"Teacher's pet?" Kaen'Dre laughed. "I know what that is and you don't need to. You are a very good student as is."

"I'll be anything you want me to be" Kiara said, trailing her hand down his side.

_She knows how to make me want her, all right_, he thought.

"You're perfect the way you are" Kaen'Dre purred in her ear. She giggled.

"Perfect enough for you?" Kiara asked, placing her hands over his on her waist.

"More than you know" he said, biting her ear softly.

_It's so hard to fight my heart and not throw him into my bed to make love to him_, she thought. _But I have to for now, we're not even courting or marrying._

"Let's go to sleep, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, squeezing his hands. "We will have more time to be together tomorrow."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Of course not, I am just tired" she said, yawning. "So, we can either do this and have me fall asleep in your arms or have me completely energized tomorrow all to yourself."

_She's no good if she's asleep_, he thought. _And I have to be respectful._

"Whatever my princess wants, she gets" Kaen'Dre said, letting her go.

Kiara smiled and headed to her changing section of the room. Kaen'Dre just threw his armor off along with his mesh and went to bed. Kiara came out a bit later dressed in her silky white gown and loose hair.

"I win getting to bed first" Kaen'Dre mocked her.

"That's not fair, you sleep half-naked!" Kiara said at seeing him already huddled into the covers.

"Then you should do the same to save time" Kaen'Dre said, poking his head out of his blankets. "Listen to your teacher."

_He looks like a child instead of a god_, she laughed in her mind.

"I don't think so" she said, blushing. "Besides, some students don't listen to their instructors. And some don't sleep with them- I mean, sleep next to them."

"I thought you would be a teacher's pet" Kaen'Dre teased and sat up. "My pet."

_What a great chest he has_, she thought but snapped out of it.

"Just blow out the lantern and sleep!" Kiara said, going to lock the window they had been at.

"But I'm already settled here" he groaned. "You do it."

Kiara locked the window tightly and headed to the side where Kaen'Dre slept on his side now.

"For a warrior, you sure are lazy to blow out the lights" she laughed.

"In the daylight, I am a warrior, minutes before sleeping, I am dead weight" Kaen'Dre said, stretching in his spot.

Kiara went up to him and jabbed him in the back with her elbow softly since he had his back to her. He cried out in surprise while she laughed. He tried to grab her but she ducked quickly. Walking to the center of the room, she blew out the light inside the lantern that illuminated the room.

"Now, you can sleep" Kiara said, smiling in the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chap. 18. Hope everyone liked this chapter, it's a bit longer than all the rest. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews as always!


	20. The Trouble With The Simple Phrase

CHAPTER 19:

**The Trouble With The Simple Phrase 'I Love You'**

"Now see, this is relaxing" Kiara said, smiling.

"We are doing nothing, I'm bored" Kaen'Dre groaned.

"You're always bored in my room" she shot back.

Kiara had just finished training with him and it wasn't as tiresome as the day before. They had gone over the basic fighting stances, moves, and defenses. Kaen'Dre wasn't a strict teacher but he wanted her to give him her best. So far, at the start he had mocked her punches until she hit him in the face. Luckily, it wasn't a kick to the crotch. He had gotten angry but seeing her aggressiveness pleased him. It could help her to be the warrior she wanted to be. Kiara had given up training with her friends and said she'd gone to train on her own, which hopefully they'd believe.

Now, they were relaxing on her bed on their backs. Kiara loved the peace and softness soothing her tired muscles. Kaen'Dre was utterly bored for not even being able to give his own muscles a real workout.

"Can we do something?" Kaen'Dre complained.

"You can give me a massage or be my servant for an hour?" Kiara suggested. He glared. "Fine, you tightwad."

"What was that?" he demanded. She smiled innocently.

"You can drop the 'high and mighty' act, we're done training" Kiara said, yawning.

"Then get up and do something" he whined.

"Stop being a child for Ra's sake, you complain worse than Aziza's sister" she said, poking him on the side.

"Then entertain me" Kaen'Dre said, looking at her. "I am a god, you are supposed to please me, right?"

"I'll please you, by kicking you off the bed" she threatened. "What do you want me to do? Dance around and praise you while throwing my clothes off?"

"That would be a sight" he grinned immediately. "The princess finally taking off a piece of clothing before an almighty warrior."

_He's not supposed to like the idea! Darn_, she thought.

"In your dreams, I think your godliness has eaten whatever mind you have" Kiara said, smirking. "Besides, I'm sure beautiful maidens have already thrown themselves at your feet hundreds of times."

"Yes Kiara, every time I walk there's somebody throwing themselves at me" Kaen'Dre said, rolling his eyes. "I could make a carpet from the many admirers."

"Aha! You were sarcastic, you made a joke!" Kiara said, cuddling him instantly. "Give me a hug!"

She grabbed him around his sides and kept her face on his shoulder. Kaen'Dre sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. It was not that rare for him to be sarcastic, even in an ooman way, but apparently she liked it.

_I don't think I'll ever understand this culture_, he thought hopelessly.

"You are odd at times, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, simply. "Sometimes I cannot understand your moods."

"I try not to let anyone get close enough to but I'm allowing you" she said, letting go of him. "If you're patient enough, which I'm realizing you're not."

"Gods are not patient, they get things done as quickly and efficiently as they can" he snorted.

"That is not what I've been taught" Kiara said, stubbornly.

_I cannot let her question or challenge me in any way when it comes to her gods_, he thought. _I cannot let her know the truth._

"Well, maybe some are, some aren't, I share different viewpoints" Kaen'Dre said, simply. "Now, can we do something?"

Kiara groaned and turned to lay on her side. Kaen'Dre sighed in exasperation. Why was she so lazy today? Usually, she was energetic.

"You are very demanding, you know" Kiara said, upset. "For a person who wants me to be happy, you sure show it. All I ask is for you to lay down with me but you throw a fit."

She was tired a bit from training and she just wanted to sleep. Today, she just didn't feel a bit well like she usually did. At first, she thought it was an ailment of sort but she didn't feel ill. So, there was only one answer that comes to a woman. Her monthly friend would come soon and she hated it. Especially since Kaen'Dre would be around, the situation would get awkward between them.

"We've been doing nothing but that, when will we explore?" Kaen'Dre said back.

"I am not your escort or servant" she shot back.

"You promised to" he reminded.

"Unwillingly and when I feel unwell?" she retorted.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking over.

"You ask now?" Kiara grumbled.

"I do not want to invade your personal privacy unless I can help" Kaen'Dre said, simply. "Tell me."

"Nothing, I'm just moody" she grumbled. "Probably nearing my cycle."

_I hope our doctors make some sort of medicine besides anything herbal one day to help with pre-menstrual cramps_, she thought.

"Ovulating cycle?" Kaen'Dre asked, clicking his throat.

"Yes, what else? My death cycle?" Kiara said, dryly. He grumbled. "I'm sorry, it's just . .I get this way a week or so before it."

"No, I should've made you feel better" he said, softly. "I did promise it."

He didn't want to anger her, especially if she'd act the way yautja females did when they were in heat. No wonder she hit him on the face in the morning. Her frame was small but she could damage him somehow if she were determined enough. Going to her side, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and drew her body to his. She felt limp so he traced a claw down her cheek to see if she'd feel better. Her hand grasped his and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Kiara" he said, purring. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Just stay with me" she said, softly. "Hold me, caress me, touch me, and kiss me if you have too."

"Never order me, just tell me, I will do it" Kaen'Dre said, nuzzling her shoulder.

Tracing a hand down her neck, he traced his mandibles over it afterwards. She let go of his hand and placed it over his cheek from behind, drawing his head closer. He traced his tongue and teeth over it to her shoulder, while lowering her sleeve and undergarment strap. With his other hand, he undid the other side on which she lay. It was a bit difficult until she sat up in front of him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, watching her.

"Very much so" she said, nodding. Then looking back, "Do you plan to continue or not?"

"If you want me to" he said, motioning his hand towards her. She smiled so he took it as a yes.

He sat behind her and grabbed her waist to bring her firmly against his chest. If he could've ripped off her clothes somehow, discarded his, and thrown her on all fours, he could've mated with her. But no, he was respectful and he'd have her when she'd be ready or he'd ask. Caressing her shoulders and the start of her back, she sighed softly. She bent her back to rest it on his shoulder so he nuzzled her neck from the side. He lowered her robes to her waist like last time and traced his hands up her abdomen gently. He loved feeling her soft skin against his warmer one as he grazed it with his claws gently.

Kiara felt her back and spine shudder at his touch immediately. His touches made her feel better in any way so far and she wanted it to continue. She wasn't ready to become intimate with him today but maybe soon. She sighed loudly at feeling his warm tongue trace circles over her shoulder while his fingertips caressed her sides. She placed a hand over his cheek and the other over one of his forearms. It would be very hard to resist her urges to have him intimately with his caresses rendering her body useless.

"Kaen'Dre" she whispered. "This feels great."

"I want you happy in any way, remember?" he said, and bit her earlobe softly. She giggled. "I will do anything you want me to do."

She grabbed his hands and traced them over her stomach all the way to her chest. Pressing his hands against her breasts, he held her closer and nuzzled her neck from behind. Seeing his face next to hers, she kissed his cheek firmly making him purr and bite her top lip gently. Reaching her hands behind her back, she untied her bra and let it go. Kaen'Dre felt a change in the tightness of her first undergarment and felt it lose. In a male instinct, he took it off with one hand and dropped it next to them. Placing his hands over her bare breasts, she moaned softly. Finally, for his first time she was half-nude under him without protest. He felt aroused easily at feeling her full breasts in his hold, making him trace his tongue over her neck eagerly. She let out an aroused moan from her lips which made him smile.

_I can't believe he is touching me there_, she thought amazed. _I'm only supposed to do this when I'm married._

She felt his hands squeeze her chest softly, making her arch her spine to him. Feeling his fingers trace and squeeze her nipples, her body jolted excitedly at the new sensation. She wanted him to touch her everywhere now that she'd felt his first touches against her bare skin. This was her first experience in anything like this and she wanted him to continue. He was pleasing her as well as being a perfect gentleman to her needs. Placing her hands over his, she pressed them against her chest and leand her head back against his shoulder.

"Is this what you've wanted to do?" Kiara sighed while feeling his hands caress her.

"Yes" Kaen'Dre said, softly. Nipping at her neck, he purred, "You are beautiful and I'd want you in every way."

Getting out of his arms, she lay down on her back on the bed. Before Kaen'Dre could think, she pulled him down on top of her. Her lips went over his mouth and her tongue pressed against his teeth making him part his mouth willingly. He kissed her deeply making her moan under his hold, pleasing him. His hands trailed to her breasts and caressed them softly which made her wrap her legs around his hips. Stopping their kiss, he trailed his mouth down her neck to one of her breasts and nibbled on it with his teeth. His other hand caressed the other while he traced his tongue over the erected nipple on her breast in his mouth. She gasped in quick ragged breaths while her moans got louder.

_I've wanted you in this way for a long time, Kiara_, he thought. _I will claim you as my mate._

Her body was perfect in his eyes and he wouldn't change a thing about her. He let go of the breast in his mouth and placed his mouth over the other to give them equal attention. Feeling her hand through his hair, she heard her moan his name softly. Yes, she would be his beautiful mate. Kiara felt as if her body were on fire every time his teeth, mandibles, and tongue ran over her breasts. The teaseful pleasures were almost overwhelming to her inexperienced mind. She grabbed one of the hands on her chest and intertwined her fingers with his. Her hand was small compared to his but he liked the diversity of it, besides her gentle touches drove him crazy as it was.

He stopped nuzzling her breasts and moved his mandibles down her stomach. She smiled instantly while shivering at his ticklish sensations. His other hand traced down her side with his claws making her laugh. As much as she loved it intimately, she couldn't hold back her giggles. He looked up and tilted his head at her strange reaction.

_Why is she laughing?_, he thought. _Is this normal?_

"Are you all right?" Kaen'Dre asked, confused.

"Yes, it's just. .your claws. .stop that, they're tickling me" Kiara said, laughing.

He took his hand away from her side and grinned. Ooman nerves were very strange, but he wouldn't complain. Going back up to meet her in the face, he traced his claws over her side making her giggle again. She hit him playfully on the shoulder which made him laugh. Placing his hands on her forehead to push her hair back, he traced his mandibles over her face.

"Trying to humor me at the same time were you?" Kiara said, smiling. "I will not complain."

"I want you better in every aspect" Kaen'Dre said, tracing a finger down her cheek. "So if I can add something to make you laugh, you will be happy."

"You make me happy, just like I've always said" Kiara said, kissing his forehead. "Just you and your ways."

"Even my hunting ways?" he asked, smiling. She groaned in annoyance. "Answer, dear."

_He does know how to get me in a bind_, she thought.

"Yes, everyone has one feature some may not completely agree with" Kiara said, sighing. "But I still love- I mean, approve of you nonetheless."

_Damn, she didn't finish the last part_, he hissed mentally.

"I do not hunt for pleasure, well yes, but I hunt for stature among my own" Kaen'Dre said, nuzzling her cheek. "I am the god of the hunt and therefore, I must be strong, but I do not hunt anything weak or innocent, only strong creatures."

_I know he hunts but how can I disapprove of him when he calls me perfect?_, she thought.

"You don't have to explain anything" Kiara said, softly. "You've accepted me for who I am, despite what everyone thinks, and I accept who you are, hunting gear and all."

He clicked his throat happily and pressed his body against hers. Nuzzling her neck, he trailed his hands down her body. He loved feeling her warm soft skin and every curve on her so far. She was small but when he mated with her, he'd have to make their mating as painless as he could because of their size differences. He traced his hand down her middle while tracing his tongue between her breasts.

Kiara felt his hand trying to get inside her last undergarment under her skirt. Her heart told her to allow it but her mind said no. Her emotions were already shifty today, she didn't need to do something she'd regret later on. Grabbing his hand, she took it away from there and placed it at her side. She traced her other hand over his cheek to get his attention which she got easily.

"Kaen'Dre, as much as I'm enjoying this right now, I have to stop" Kiara said, looking at him. "I'm not ready to be with you in an intimate way today, if that's what you were heading to."

_Oh! Why couldn't she be ready?_, his mind yelled. _I want her so badly as it is!_

"I will respect any of your wishes, I would never force anything upon you" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. "As long as I made you better."

"Oh, you did" Kiara said, grinning. "I loved the way you touched me, nobody has and I'm glad you were the first."

"Hopefully the last?" Kaen'Dre suggested. She blushed quickly.

_How I wish he would be the first and only man to be with me_, she thought.

"You have to leave, remember?" Kiara sighed. "I hate that you do."

"Just because I will does not mean we cannot share anything together" Kaen'Dre said, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"You are immortal" she pointed out. "I will be much older when you return one day."

"We will work something out before I leave" he said, softly. "I want you in my life, Kiara."

_So do I_, she thought.

"In what way?" Kiara asked, kissing his cheek.

"What way were we just heading a minute ago?" Kaen'Dre purred.

"Does that mean you love me then?" she asked, smiling. She'd feel so happy if he said yes.

_Oh gods, what do I say?_, he thought. _How come she asks the questions so easily than me? I've never said anything related to 'love'!_

"I. .um. . Well. .um . .I guess. . .um . ." Kaen'Dre stuttered completely.

_Why can't he say if he does or doesn't?_, she thought.

"You'll tell me how you do feel when you're ready" Kiara said, feeling a bit disappointed. "But if you're doing this for your own urges, I have to say-"

"I am not doing this for my own cravings, I do care about you, I just. . ." Kaen'Dre said, quickly. "I've never had anyone like you and everyday I keep growing more feelings for you. I just. . .I cannot say anything like that yet, it may hurt you when I leave."

"But at least I'll know it wasn't in vain" Kiara said, softly. He nuzzled her cheek.

"I will say I care for you deeply, but I cannot say more yet" Kaen'Dre said, sighing.

_Why can't he tell me how he really feels?_, she thought.

"Then until you can, I don't. . .I can't take this further" Kiara said, looking away.

_What, she can't!_, he thought instantly. _Stupid, why can't you say anything to her? I need to talk to someone._

Kiara wanted him to say he loved her but he couldn't. What if he didn't at all? What if he cared for her, but not enough to love her? Her mind jumbled with questions but one thing was clear. She would not be making love to a man who didn't feel like she did. She wanted a man who loved her and if she had to, she'd wait until she was married like she's supposed to. She pulled up her robes quickly over her chest to cover herself up.

"If you do feel something stronger, tell me before you leave" Kiara said, quietly. "Because I will not go further than this and end up doing something I will regret in the future."

_Oomans are very emotional, even when it comes to mating_, he noted in his mind. _Different than our kind for a fact._

"I will tell you before I leave and I'm sorry if I changed your view of me" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. "I do care about you though, Kiara."

"I hope you do" she said, softly. "Because if not, I'll regret everything I expressed to you."

_That's it! She's not about to regret anything_, he thought. _I need to see how I can approach this and there's only one person I know of that's used to this: Kwei'De. Despite he'll criticize me for eternity, I have to._

"You will not regret it" he said, patting her head. "I want you to relax for a bit because I have to go see one of my brethren. I will be back before sundown."

"What? What for?" Kiara asked, quickly. "Why are you leaving?"

"I need to ask one who has a mortal-like 'wife'" Kaen'Dre said, getting off of her. "I plan to say how I feel but I do not want to approach it in any offensive manner and I plan to know more of mortals."

_He knows someone who's married a mortal?_, she thought.

"But. . .fine, I'll be here waiting" Kiara said, nodding.

"For the record, how do you feel about me?" Kaen'Dre asked, curiously.

"I care about you and that is all I will say" Kiara said, laying on her side.

"Hard to catch, eh? I will enjoy your challenge, my dear" Kaen'Dre grinned. "But I will win."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You what!" Kwei'De exclaimed.

"You heard me, I want to know everything" Kaen'Dre said, firmly. "Now!"

"All right! Besides, we had this talk back then with our teachers when were little" Kwei'De said back. Then grinned, "So, you've finally decided to take on a mate? Good. Now, we need to work on Ani'Twei."

"Oh no, you're not" Ani'Twei said, looking at him instantly. "I'll die before I let you prepare anything."

"Anyway, who's the female?" Kwei'De grinned at Kaen'Dre.

"None of your business, I just need to know how emotional females get before and about mating" Kaen'Dre said, regretting ever going there. "And the anatomy."

"If you've noticed, I don't exactly have a yautja mate" Kwei'De said, crossing his arms. "Besides, I'm sure you learned something from that 'The differences of our genders' lesson. You're sure you don't want to talk to anyone else?"

"I do not like talking about my intimate life" Kaen'Dre said, grimly.

"You don't have an intimate life!" Kwei'De pointed out and laughed.

Kaen'Dre groaned in aggravation. First, he had to get a lecture from his captain as to why he couldn't keep coming in and out for days. Secondly, Kwei'De was giving him grief and meaningless questions since he arrived. Now, he just had to get through this keeping his secret. But Ani'Twei quickly caught on to his dodging of questions. Pulling him away from Kwei'De, he placed him in front of him.

"You've decided to _her_ as a mate, haven't you?" Ani'Twei said, simply.

_Of course he's going to say something_, Kaen'Dre thought.

"Is something wrong with that?" Kaen'Dre asked, quickly.

"No, I just remembered you saying 'it'll never happen, she's ooman', and now you finally admit it" Ani'Twei grinned. "Good for you."

"I feel so relieved" Kaen'Dre said, mocking relief. Then normally, "But it's so hard, how am I supposed to express feelings unto an ooman, she wants me to say I love her, but I've never even said it at all! I'm not supposed to love or even know it."

"But you do, now what's the issue?" he said, raising his brows.

"Every time I say it, I stutter, is that bad?" Kaen'Dre asked, confused.

"No, you're just experiencing new things!" Ani'Twei said, patting his arm. "You'll be fine, just go with the flow. If you feel it, tell her, then she'll be your mate when you ask."

_Sometimes it's good being half-ooman_, Ani'Twei thought.

"No, that'll be phase two" Kaen'Dre said, sighing. "That's where Kwei'De comes in since his mate is-"

"Don't make me think anything like that about my sister!" Ani'Twei grimaced. "Why don't you ask my mother? She's ooman."

"Disturbing your mother at home for this is the last thing she expects, besides I have Kwei'De to help out" he said, waving a hand. "So, let's hurry this up!"

They both turned to see Kwei'De with a dish of food in his hand.

"How did you get that?" Ani'Twei said, quickly.

"The cafeteria, duh" Kwei'De said, taking a bite out of his meat.

"But we're far away from there! We only talked for a second!" Kaen'Dre exclaimed.

"And? Long enough for me" he answered simply. "Now, are we going to talk or what?"

_How the hell does he do that?_, Kaen'Dre and Ani'Twei thought in unison.

"Fine, just tell me what I need with no questions" Kaen'Dre said, dragging him to his quarter.

"You two go ahead, I'm heading outside" Ani'Twei said, waving at them. "To relax from this agony."

Kaen'Dre sighed at realizing he'd be alone with Kwei'De. With him, anything could happen, at least Ani'Twei was calm. Closing his quarter door, he began his learning experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara walked carefully through the sandy dunes looking at the outlined structure on the ground. She had followed Kaen'Dre at a distance so he wouldn't spot her. Knowing his sight, she waited out the time to go through the paths that he did, especially since she knew these lands. The place he had gone to was completely deserted and there was nothing but dry trees and small mountains around.

_There's nothing out here_, she thought.

"Where'd he go?" she said out loud.

Walking carefully through the sand, she had a feeling she was being watched. Ducking down, she placed her palms on the floor making her stand like a cat. Looking around carefully from the low angle, she saw shimmering waves through the field. Shimmers that were all too familiar.

_Did I just step into their domain?_, she thought. _But they have to know I'm here. Right?_

"Either that or they don't have privacy issues" she mumbled.

Feeling footsteps to her left, she turned only to be growled at. She backed up and stood up instantly. Yep, she'd been found. Feeling a hand wrap around her throat, she saw the being's outline which was taller than Kaen'Dre's. It picked her up and squeezed tighter. She saw it, more like he, uncloak. It had red-orange skin with blackish stripes on its body and shoulder-length dreads while wearing gray armor. She saw two other forms approach him from behind, one male and female.

"What do we have here?" the other males asked, amused.

The other male was shorter with brownish skin and the usual black mottling. His armor was silver and his dreads were short, barely reaching his shoulders. The female was greenish skin with darker stripes on her arms. Her dreads reached her waist and her armor was gray.

_Why do they all look the same? Odd_, she thought.

"A little ooman trying to spy" the male holding her clicked sourly.

"What are you doing here? We should kill you as it is, ooman" the female growled.

Kiara placed her hands over the male's and lifted herself up a bit. Kaen'Dre's training came in handy.

"I mean no trouble" Kiara said, quickly. "I was just looking for Kaen'Dre."

All three of them made surprised clicks to each other and talked in their own language. All Kiara could do was listen since she couldn't go anywhere.

"How do you know him?" the female demanded.

"Since we were children" she answered. "Why does it matter? Where is he?"

"I don't think you're in a position to ask us anything" the tall male hissed.

"I haven't done anything!" Kiara pointed out sharply.

"You're in our territory" the other male said, simply. "That's enough."

"They still border my kingdom, I have a right" Kiara defended. "These are my lands as well so put me down!"

"Yet, she still orders us" the first male said.

He squeezed her throat tighter. It made her angry easily, she didn't harm them yet they were ready to kill her. She tucked in her legs and kicked him in the stomach with all her strength. He hissed and threw her harshly on the floor. The other two were headed at her but stopped at someone's voice.

"I wouldn't attack her if I were you, Kaen'Dre is very protective of his friends" Ani'Twei said, behind them.

All three of them turned and hissed at him. He growled loudly and made them back down.

"Why is he hanging out with lowly prey?" the tall male demanded.

"That is none of our business" Ani'Twei said, crossing his arms. "Now, I suggest you take your leave."

Grudgingly, they listened. Ani'Twei sighed in relief, usually Nali-Dar and her gang would challenge them but not today. Walking over to the ooman girl, he extended his hand. Luckily for her, he'd been walking down the ramp when he saw Kiara in Hui'Lak's grip. Seeing her kick him made him easily see why Kaen'Dre had an interest in her.

"I know who you are, Kiara" he said, gently. "I will not harm you."

She sighed in relief, this one had a gentler way to him. But it was surprising how he knew her name. He was shorter than Kaen'Dre and a much lighter skin tone. His armor was gray and his dark brown dreads went to his lower back in a low ponytail.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Kiara asked, taking his hand.

"Kaen'Dre has mentioned you, I am Ani'Twei" he said, addressing himself.

"I've heard of you, he speaks very highly of you" Kiara said, smiling. Her heart felt relieved immediately. "You are one of his best friends."

_He speaks highly of me? Interesting_, he thought. _I should add that to my argument list of him. Then we'll see who's always right!_

"I am surprised he does, but we are" he said, laughing. "He fancies you, princess."

She blushed and said, "Yes, well, so do I."

_I knew it! Another to add to my list_, he thought. _Hmm, Kaen'Dre and the princess. An odd couple._

"Come, I will bring him to you, I cannot say he will be delighted" Ani'Twei said, grabbing her shoulder. He led her to the ship. "He doesn't like it when people tail after him, especially now that you trailed him here."

"I know but I am curious of the immortals" she said, embarrassed. "Why would it be bad, does he have something to hide?"

"Him? No, of course not!" he said, quickly. "Nope, not a thing. He's as honest as they come."

Ani'Twei couldn't let her find out the truth because then she'd be enraged at his friend. He saw how much Kaen'Dre seemed to care for her and if she found out, it'd be heartbreaking for both. And another thing is Kaen'Dre would break him for slipping it out accidentally.

_Are they usually this stuttery when asked questions?_, she thought.

"I heard that you are half-mortal" Kiara asked, curiously. "Is it true?"

"Half-mortal? What the hell are- oh, right!" Ani'Twei exclaimed, remembering his friend's disguise. "Yes, I am. My father is immortal, my mother isn't."

"So, they can be together and create a family?" Kiara asked him. He nodded.

"You want to be with Kaen'Dre" Ani'Twei stated. She looked down bashfully. "Do not be ashamed, I am acceptable of it because of my parents, but others may not."

"Yes, I noticed" Kiara said, grimly.

They reached the ship in which she looked at it. What kind of structure was it supposed to be? It looked like an enclosed sea ship of sort without sails or paddles. Ani'Twei saw her look and tried to think of something.

"This is the craft we use to travel to this realm" he explained.

"I thought you were able to travel between both realms by body alone" Kiara said, confused.

_By the gods! I need to ask mother more of our culture_, he thought instantly.

"Yes, well, sometimes we use this" he said, quickly.

_Why do all the immortals get nervous when I ask them questions?_, she thought. _Very peculiar._

"Why do no gods like to tell us of themselves? They are supposed to so we can thrive" Kiara said, raising a brow.

_How does Kaen'Dre keep this up so easily? She's a book of questions_, he thought.

"Kaen'Dre and I have never been taught how to teach mortals like the stronger gods" Ani'Twei said, nervously. "You know, like Ra and Osiris?"

_Thank you mother for telling me your lores_, he thought thankfully. _At least I remembered something after falling asleep._

"Of course, you are still young!" Kiara said, quickly. He nodded. "You are not as developed as the rest. Excuse my curiosity."

"It's fine, now, you stay here and I will bring him to you" he said, walking onto the ship's platform.

He walked up the ramp and once out of her sight, he ran at full speed to his friend's quarter. The door was locked so it didn't lift when he ran up to it. Ani'Twei hit the door with his chest and started banging on it as if his life depended on it.

"Let me in! Let me in!" he yelled out.

After a bit, Kaen'Dre answered. Ani'Twei spilled inside and grabbed his arm.

"What is wrong? You're acting as if a pack of hard meat are after you" Kaen'Dre questioned.

"Kiara's here!" Ani'Twei hissed privately.

"What do you mean!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, anyone notice I'm here?" Kwei'De called out.

"No one cares" Ani'Twei snorted with a scoff. Kwei'De threw one of Kaen'Dre's gloves at him.

"Hui'Lak and his gang almost beat her but I saved her, now go!" Ani'Twei said, quickly. "There will be rumors, but I'll try to lower anything romantic."

"How did she get here?" Kaen'Dre asked, nervous.

"She followed you, how else?" Ani'Twei said bluntly.

"What's going on?" Kwei'De asked, utterly clueless.

"His woman's here" Ani'Twei slipped. Then dropped his jaw, "Oh, crap!"

Kwei'De glanced at both of them. Why was he the last to know? He wanted meet his friend's soon to-be mate.

"Well, let's meet her" he said, walking to the door. "Then I can complain about Kaen'Dre."

Ani'Twei grabbed him back and said, "You don't understand, she's not _normal_."

"She's a female yautja, right?" Kwei'De asked, tilting his head. They hesitated and he aske, "Right?"

"She's not my 'woman'" Kaen'Dre hissed at Ani'Twei.

"She's an ooman, but she's not his mate. . .yet" Ani'Twei grinned. Kwei'De's mouth opened in surprise. "Not a word, Kwei'De."

"Fine and I won't insult . . .yet" Kwei'De smiled slyly. "So, go on now!"

They pushed Kaen'Dre out the door and they all headed outside. He was still in shock that Kiara followed him. How did he not spot her! He felt furious, nervous, and embarrassed at the same time. Walking onto the platform, he saw her grinning at him instantly at seeing him come down. Kwei'De just grinned underneath his mask while Ani'Twei leaned against the ramp watching them.

"Kaen'Dre, I-" she started.

"Not a word, let's go" Kaen'Dre ordered grimly.

He grabbed her by the arm and led her down the path. She looked back at Ani'Twei and gave him a look that said 'You were right'. He shook his shoulders and waved at her.

"She's a bit small" Kwei'De observed. "But she seems to like him. Is that who he is spending all his time with at that ooman civilization?"

"Yeah, that's her" Ani'Twei said, nodding. "Hopefully, she'll run to the other side of her home with his temper."

"He's pissed off, all right" Kwei'De said, laughing.

"Uh huh" Ani'Twei grinned. "And for once, it's not at you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara sat down on the ledge of her balcony. She had been out there for over an hour. The entire time they walked back, he yelled and cursed in both of his languages. When she thought he'd finish one remark, he'd start another. She wondered if he even breathed while he yelled. She felt bad for getting him in trouble but he hadn't even let her apologize. All she wanted to do was know more about the immortal life. Ever since they got home, she let him stay in her room and take out his anger.

Kaen'Dre had been furious that she'd followed him. For a hunter, he let a female of a lower species follow him unknowingly! His ego just went down a lot when realizing it. Now, his clan would wonder what he was doing with an ooman and she'd wonder why were his people in a least god-like image. He'd been growling and hissing in her bed the whole time he'd been in the room. He had already yelled at her enough and didn't feel she deserved more.

After a while, he walked out to the balcony to meet her. The winds from the setting sun felt slightly cold against his skin. Everything on him was off except his mesh, he'd grown tired of wearing his armor a lot. He placed a touched her shoulder gently but she didn't react to it. He didn't upset her again, did he?

"I'm sorry for yelling, I just did not expect your presence" Kaen'Dre said, softly.

"Well, I wanted to see how your life was a bit" Kiara said, looking down. "I never meant to upset you but you didn't have to yell like that."

"I know, you're completely right" he sighed. "I just needed to get it off my chest. Mortals are not supposed to be there, I could be in trouble when I return if I'm already not."

"Is it that bad for a mortal to enter?" Kiara asked, nervous. "Do you like hiding or is there something you're hiding? I got the vibe no one likes me there."

_It goes further than you know, darling, but you can't know_, he thought.

"Not everyone is tolerant" he said, squeezing her shoulder. "But we are hiding nothing, we just like our privacy so do not be wary."

"I never meant for you to be in trouble, I'm sorry" she said, grabbing his hand. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, so do not beat your mind down about it, it is my fault" Kaen'Dre said, gently. "I should have been more aware instead of being wrapped in my own mind."

"It was because of what happened in my bed, right?" Kiara asked, turning to look at him. "Look, if you can't say how you feel, it's fine but it doesn't mean that I'll act distant. I will just have to look at a person who is mortal and can say it."

She didn't want him in more trouble and if feelings were the problem, she'd cut it off. She'd rather have a mortal than ruin his splendor among the other gods. He didn't need to be cast out just for wanting to be next to a mortal. Kaen'Dre, on the other hand, didn't care and wanted only her at his side.

"Would you rather have a mortal than me?" he asked, placing a hand over her cheek. "Would you rather spend your time in the arms of another than my own?"

"No, but if it's the cost for your magnificence, yes" she said, placing her hand over his. "I'd rather do that than have you cast low only because of a mortal you'll leave behind in the end."

"If I sacrifice everything, will you do the same for me?" Kaen'Dre asked her. He made her stand by pulling her hands gently. "Would you forsake this life and come away with me to make our own?"

"Yes, that is what love is, isn't it?" Kiara said, smiling fondly.

'_Love', what does she define it as because Kwei'De gave me nothing!_, he thought.

"What is love, Kiara?" Kaen'Dre asked, tilting his head. "In your words."

"Love is the emotion of unconditional care, devotion, cherishing, and passion you have towards someone" she said, smiling. "It can be towards a sibling, a child, a parent, or an individual you wish to bind yourself with for all time."

_That is one good description_, he thought. _But enough to call what I feel._

No one had told him what 'love' was exactly until she did. Kwei'De thought it meant nurture with sexual involvement with your mate, which Kaen'Dre didn't believe for a second. Ani'Twei thought it just meant an approving emotion oomans needed to mate. Kaen'Dre thought it just meant a physical attraction of sort but it was much more strong. Humans had some of the strongest emotions in the universe, good enough to make yautjas themselves feel them. Kaen'Dre grabbed her into one arm and held her close.

"That is one strong emotion" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. "Is that what you feel for me?"

"I asked you first and you promised to tell me" Kiara teased him while blushing.

"You've been tricky as a child, even till now" he said, tracing a low mandible up her cheek. "You've grown up very beautifully, Kiara."

"I could say the same of you, handsome" she grinned and kissed his cheek affectionately. "You are gorgeous."

"Not on the mouth?" Kaen'Dre teased, faking shock.

_His sarcasm is improving, which makes him even more attractive_, she thought.

"Not until you say what I need to hear?" Kiara said, persistently.

"Well, I. . .I care for you and. . ." Kaen'Dre said, trying to find the right way to say it.

"Just say it, I won't judge you" she said, softly. Then grinning, "As long as it's positive, otherwise, I'll kick you where all men don't like being kicked."

_My usual feisty princess_, he thought. _You drive me crazy._

Kaen'Dre grinned and said, "I love you, Kiara. I have ever since I came to your kingdom, maybe when I was even a child."

_He loves me! He said it!_, her mind screamed. _This is the best thing to ever happen to me!_

"A child? No! We didn't even see each other till last week" she said, laughing.

"You were the first person to be kind to me, even while knowing I was different" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. She traced her finger over his chin gently. "I could not find anyone better to give my affections to."

_I told her! I really told her!_, he cried mentally. _This feels more exciting than hunting a hard meat!_

Kiara wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as tightly as she could. It didn't hurt him at all but made him happy at her affectionate attempt. He was finally able to say what he felt for the past days, despite his stuttering and he was glad! She reached her hands up onto his cheeks and brought his head down. Placing her lips over his mouth, he parted his mouth and kissed her instantly. She was surprised that he went for it first but she didn't object. He held her tightly in his arms wishing he'd never have to let her go. But after a bit, she stopped their kiss but not the embrace.

"I love you too, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, blushing. "Ever since I got flipped onto you, you've had my attention and you always will."

He grabbed her into his arms and went back into her room. Walking to her bed, he placed her down and afterwards got on top of her. He kissed her instantly but she let go after a few seconds.

"I can't do anything intimate with you tonight" Kiara said, looking into his eyes. "I have no herbal contraceptives and natural ones are out of the question for me. I plan to feel everything that your body gives me, but not tonight."

_But everything seems perfect_, he whined mentally. _Oh, Kiara!_

Then he remembered Kwei'De has actually given him a pill of sort that yautja females took when they didn't want offspring.

"I have some actually if you are interested" he said, nuzzling her cheek. "We can be together now if you wish."

Her body wanted him so badly but her mind knew better. She wasn't ready tonight, besides, with everyone constantly interrupting them, no. Kiara wanted them to be alone with no one around so they could be as loud as they wanted when they did express their love.

"No, I'm not ready tonight" Kiara said, shaking her head. He whined like a child. "Kaen'Dre, you are odd, but lovable. But I want us alone when we do, away from will happen privately between the both of us."

"Then when?" Kaen'Dre asked, purring.

_I want your body under mine and your legs wrapped around my waist soon_, he thought. _You mean much to me, Kiara._

"Tomorrow" she said, softly. "I will make love to you tomorrow when you least expect it so don't pounce onto me any time during the day trying to get ahead."

"I would not think of it" he said, dipping his head. "I respect you in every way, I love you. You know, I like saying that phrase."

"As long as you feel it" Kiara said, smiling. "But for now, we can have our own private kissing session."

"That I will not object to" Kaen'Dre grinned.

He brought her entire body against his with his arms. Cradling her under his arms like a child, he leaned down and kissed her. Everything seemed perfect in his life, but he'd have to face his clan soon. Meanwhile though, he'd enjoy spending time with his loved one and tomorrow, she'd be his _loved_ one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chap. 19. Sorry it took so long, but everyone's got tight schedules sometimes. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it is pretty long. Thanks to reviewers of Chap. 18: _Kae-she Katsumi, Predatordragonfreak, _and _Fluox_. To everyone, please read and review afterwards if you're kind enough. Love to everyone who read this!

To **Kae-she Katsumi**: The reason Kaen'Dre had issues telling Kiara is because of the human emotional systems (especially females) and he needed _someone _to help him out to understand what 'love' was (despite Kwei'De didn't) since yautja aren't into emotions much on the level that humans are. Hope it sounds okay!


	21. Kaen'Dre's Happy Day

Warning: There will be sexual scenes in the story but you already know since you all clicked into the Mature section. Whatever happens from hereon is at your risk. . . . .Wow, I sound so dramatic, hehehe.

CHAPTER 20:

**Kaen'Dre's Happy Day**

"Thought you'd sneak off again, eh?" Aziza called.

Kiara turned in surprise and gave an innocent grin. She'd just returned from one of the doctor's in town to get some herbs in case anything went wrong with her plans today. Just thinking about it made her stomach feel all warm and fuzzy. But she focused on Aziza.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kiara asked, crossing her arms. "You're not sneaking in any morsels before breakfast, are you?"

"Well I never!" Aziza said, raising her chin. "Maybe a scrap or two. Besides, why are you acting so discreet?"

"No reason, just trying to keep to myself" Kiara said, smiling. "When is breakfast?"

"In about ten minutes, so are you- Wait!" Aziza said, quickly. "Where are you going?"

Aziza had turned slightly to see Kiara trying to make an escape. Kiara laughed guiltily and stood straight again. What was going on with her friend? She was secretive lately and she'd never been like that since they've been friends. Kiara just wanted to be with Kaen'Dre and away from everybody.

_He's right, we're never alone_, she thought.

"All right, what is it?" Aziza sighed. "You can't keep hiding from us acting like it's nothing."

"There is nothing happening, Azi" Kiara said, shaking her head. "And if there was, I'd tell you."

"All right, look, you don't have to tell me" Aziza said, raising a hand. "I just need to know if it's a good or bad thing? I am your best friend and I just want to be sure you're all right."

Kiara didn't like lying to her friends, much less her best friend. So, there was only one thing her conscience told her to say.

"It's a good thing so not a word, understood?" Kiara said, quickly.

"Cross my heart and hope to burn in the underworld" Aziza said, lowering her head.

"All right, now go and I will be down shortly" Kiara said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Remember that we have to be fitted this evening for our gown for tomorrow's celebration" Aziza reminded. "I want mine blue, what about you?"

"I completely forgot!" Kiara said, placing a hand over her forehead. "I've been so busy with- I still forgot."

There would be a celebration taking place tomorrow in honor of the sun god, Ra. It was done a day each year to honor him. She remembered her family talking about it but she forgot. Her whole mind had been on Kaen'Dre, how could she be so mindless? Every time she was with him, she forgot everything completely. How could one man do that to her?

"You're fortunate I reminded you so you can go" Aziza said, shooing her. "But remember to at least have one color in mind."

Kiara nodded and jogged down the sunlit hallway. Turning to the right at the end of the hallway, she went up the stony stairs. Going up to the second level, she turned to the left after she finished. Entering her room and locking it tightly, she took off her sandals and walked to her bed. She got on it and rested on top of the covers to relax. Asim rumbled his chest and pawed her foot in which she leaned down to pat his head to make him sleep better.

She had told Kaen'Dre to sleep while she went out. He was a bit nervous to do so since only Asim and him would be left so he'd either be mauled or discovered. Luckily, none did. Kiara glanced at him while he slept on his side as usual. Her eyes trailed to his muscled arms and chest which made her restrain herself to not pull off the covers and take him.

_I'll have you today, handsome_, she thought. _I may be nervous but my love for you is stronger._

Feeling her movement in the bed, Kaen'Dre instinctively opened his eyes immediately. Wiping his groggy eyes and yawning into his pillow, he looked at her closer. She was dressed up already with her usual white/crimson robes and gold headdress. He rumbled his chest making her smile instantly.

"How was your sleep?" Kiara asked, smiling.

"Great as always, how was your trip?" Kaen'Dre asked, cuddling into his pillow.

"Good, but we'll be making a trip of our own today" she said, cheerfully.

"Where?" he asked, excitedly. Hearing that wiped out most of his sleepiness.

"We are going to the farthest place in the jungle that contains a bigger waterfall and pool" she said, grabbing one of his dreads. "Interested?"

_She always finds the most awing places_, he thought.

"Very much so" Kaen'Dre said, purring. "You understand me well which I love. I also love you."

"I love you too" Kiara said, blushing. "Go back to sleep."

"You're sure you are not part of a dream, princess?" he asked, smiling.

Kiara went to his side and cuddled up against him. Placing an arm around his side, she held him close. He nuzzled her face with his and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No, because then our happy moments would fade into the wind" she said, kissing one of his lower tusks. "And I don't plan on that until you have to leave."

"Are you sure I cannot be with you now?" he said, biting her ear softly.

"Not unless you want your chance to be ruined" Kiara teased.

_She's good at keeping me at bay_, he thought. _Such an alluring female._

"Then I will comply to my partner's wish" Kaen'Dre grinned. "Do you plan to stay here or go out?"

"I have to eat, then I'll come back and bring you something" she said, placing a finger on her chin. "Then you and I will head on our hike and then return by evening."

"Why evening?" he asked, cocking his head. She smiled.

"Curious like me, aren't you?" Kiara said, tracing her index finger up his chest to his chin. "But I have an appointment to keep and I cannot be late."

"Why don't you keep an appointment with me then, dear?" he asked, holding her close. How he wished to have her in the bed intimately or not. Frankly, every time he saw her, he wanted her.

"Because I'll have our schedule wrecked, handsome" Kiara giggled and kissed his neck gingerly.

"We have a long day planned" Kaen'Dre said, drooping his mandibles. She grinned. "What?"

"You make the cutest expressions" she said, easily.

"You should go downstairs before I decide to keep you up here" he said, playing with strands of her hair curiously.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. Tracing a finger over one of his mandibles, she got out of his arms and off the bed. Stretching her arms, she put on her sandals again and headed out.

"I love you" she called before opening the door.

"You think I don't? I love you more than you do" Kaen'Dre chuckled from inside the bed.

"Don't start a challenge of how 'who loves who more', I will see you soon" Kiara said, walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is it that a place so arid has places like these?" Kaen'Dre asked, leaning against the rocky ledge.

"Well, when it rains the earth collects rainwater and sometimes it can form from that over time" Kiara said, looking into the sky. "Or life just finds a way to survive in the harshest environments."

"Very profound" he said, smiling.

They were at the spot Kiara had told him they were heading to. Kaen'Dre had been easily happy that he almost went into the water with his clothes on. The water was white with the force from the waterfall when it came down, but in the pool the water was a deep blue. There was shade on the left side of the pool only, the rest was around the edges of the rocks. The sun warmed their bare skin while they swam in the cool water. Kaen'Dre liked this water better since the sun warmed it more than the other one. His skin contained no fat so he didn't have much insulation against the cold, unlike Kiara.

"Thank you" she said, gratefully. "I love being intellectual."

"Stay that way, I've finally found somebody who understands what I'm trying to say" Kaen'Dre grinned.

"What about your comrades?" Kiara asked, looking at him.

"One only thinks of comedy and food, the other of fighting and weapons" he said, laughing. "I'm the only one that's ever been into books and exploring."

"Well, I love men like that" she said, sighing. "Exploring uncharted lands and having adventures. Yes, it can be hazardous if you're not careful, but I think it is worth it."

_How is it that she knows what I like?_, he thought. _Besides hunting that is, I know she hates that._

"That is why you are the perfect person for me, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, looking at her. She blushed. "Am I?"

"If I say so, will you stay here with me?" she asked, gently. She wanted him to so much, she'd even beg the gods to allow him to.

"I cannot, no matter how hard I try" he said, sighing. "My brethren would not look kindly upon it."

"Ani'Twei has parents like that" Kiara pointed out. "Why can we not be together?"

"There were many problems even with them, I do not want you to be harmed in any matter" Kaen'Dre said, firmly.

"But they are our gods, why can they not want us happy?" she demanded. "I do not understand this."

She backed away from the edge she lay against and back to swim. Why was it so hard to be with him? Why was everyone against it so far? Shouldn't the gods be happy or blessed to have one of their own in a civilization to help it flourish? Kaen'Dre swam over to her and grabbed her into his arms. She struggled a bit in annoyance but gave into his hold. Resting her head against his chest, she sighed.

"There are many things in the world that some do not understand themselves" he said, patting her head. "Just forget about that and relax while we are here."

"You are right, this is about us, not them" Kiara said, feeling better. Then warily, "As long as they are not looking down at us at this moment."

"No, if so, I would know" Kaen'Dre said, arrogantly. "So come."

He let her go and went underwater to swim. Kiara just made an amused face towards him despite he wasn't there. How he could swim so gracefully compared to her made her envious in a playful manner.

_How can he be perfect at everything?_, she thought. _He is blessed to._

He surfaced after a bit but behind her. His warm arms wrapped around her waist in which she leaned back onto him. She reached her hand back to touch his cheek affectionately.

"So, any other exciting places here that you know of?" he asked, tracing his fingers up her side. She giggled from his claws tickling her side.

"Stop that!" she laughed and squirmed in his grip. He kept doing it and laughed. "Kaen'Dre!"

She jabbed him in the stomach so he let go. Growling quickly, he turned her around and brought her against him. He growled playfully while she grinned and ran her hands down his chest. He purred at her touch wanting her to continue it.

_My, does he have a great body or what?_, she thought. She always loved running her hands down his toned chest.

She placed a hand behind his neck and brought him down. Placing her lips over his mouth, he parted it and kissed her deeply. She felt her heart beat faster at feeling his tongue travel around inside her mouth. Kissing him back in the same manner, he rumbled his chest. She giggled at feeling his small vibrations against her own. Letting go, she grabbed his hand into hers. He squeezed it affectionately immediately.

"I love you" Kiara said, nudging her nose into his neck.

"I love you more than anything" he said, purring. "And I plan to keep it that way."

He'd never had anyone to love in his life or had it. His mother showered him with hugs and care when he was small but when she passed away, he was left unloved. His father put him into studying and never shared any type of affection, only for Kaen'Dre to make him proud. His grandmother was the closest thing after his mother that gave him love. She supported him in everything he wanted to do and was proud of him no matter what. But then she passed away and he was left alone again to tend to himself afterwards. He missed them and ever since that and before, no one really cared about him except his friends. They were the only ones he called family since no one had ever cared to befriend him or be at his side. But then Kiara appeared before him again, and he couldn't help and still can't help falling in love with her. She kept telling him how much he meant to her and he was grateful for it. After many years, he finally had someone's love to himself. If he could've grown up on Earth, he could've had her love when they were younger but he had belonged to his homeworld.

"Then come with me" she said, tugging him to shore. "I plan to keep it that way also."

"Where are we going?" he asked, curiously. She always did take him to interesting places.

"To the shore and there under the sun. . ." Kiara said, smiling. "You and I will make love."

"Now? Here?" Kaen'Dre asked, instantly. His whole body and mind came to a stop.

_This is a surprise_, he thought instantly. _But on the other hand . . ._

"Here and now, unless you have a better spot and time" Kiara said, easily. "I doubt we shall have any time to be alone in the palace."

"Very true" he said, nodding. "Well then, let us experience something we should have days ago."

"More like a week ago" Kiara smiled, while swimming to shore.

"You've desired me for that long a time?" Kaen'Dre grinned.

"That information belongs to me" she teased while squeezing his arm. "But as I remember, the day we went to the waterfall, you were _very_ close to me in my bed."

He remembered well. It had been the evening after she took him to the waterfall. She'd been so willing to his touches that he would've mated with her instantly if they hadn't gotten interrupted by her friends. That was one day he'd never forgotten.

"I remember" Kaen'Dre said, nodding. "You looked so pure and beautiful in my arms that I wanted you, Kiara, and I will admit it. But you also followed my advances."

She got out of the water and laid down on the warm rocky floor. It was slated smoothly like a normal floor almost which she thought was perfect. Squeezing the water out of her hair, she looked over at her beloved. He shook his dreads in one hand to take out the water in them and then laid down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her, he rested his face against her neck.

"You mean so much to me" Kiara said, softly. He purred in return.

"And I love you deeply for it" he said, nuzzling her neck.

She placed her head next to his and traced her hand over his arm. Turning to her side, she pressed her body against his and sighed. The sun warmed and dried their skin easily while they rested against each other. Lying down and relaxing made Kiara sleepy but she made herself snap out of it. Getting out of Kaen'Dre's arms, she sat up and stretched her upper body. He stared at her while she did that while his eyes traveled over her revealing body.

_We will mate today if it's the last thing I do_, he thought.

He trailed a claw down her spine making her shiver. She turned to look at him and hit him playfully in the chest. He hissed and grabbed her down onto the ground carefully. She struggled in his grip but she knew there was no chance at all to beat him, part of her knew that but she wanted to see his amusement. Getting on top of her, he leaned down and kissed her. His weight was slightly bothersome compared to her smaller form but she didn't care, besides he usually made sure not to harm her with his weight. She traced her hands down his chest and caressed his sides, abdomen, and chest.

Kaen'Dre easily rumbled his chest from its arousing touch and traced a hand over her cheek and to her breast. Caressing it softly, she pressed her chest against his instantly. She broke off their kiss and kissed his neck and shoulders firmly. It was the first time she'd actually felt his skin against her lips since he always had his mesh outfit on and it was impossible to undo on someone's own. Now, she had his unclothed body, except his loincloth, on top of hers. She kissed his wet muscled body firmly with her lips and softly with her tongue over his torso. He rumbled his chest deeply making her smile.

_At least I am pleasing him so far_, she thought.

His mandibles and teeth nibbled on her soft neck while he reached behind her to unstrap her first undergarment. He yanked at it but it didn't come undone which made him growl in annoyance. Why couldn't these oomans were lesser garments like his people! All he wanted to do was mate with her, was that too much to ask? While in his mental turmoil, Kiara placed her hands behind her back and undid it to make him less annoyed. She knew how he disliked the layers of clothing she wore so she might as well have eased an obstacle for him.

"Better?" she teased, pressing her bare chest against his.

"Yes, you have no idea how much" he said, pleased.

She leaned up and kissed him softly. Usually, he liked kissing her deeply but when she wanted her way, he obeyed. Tracing her nails down his back softly, he moaned when she reached a spot at the end of his back. Kaen'Dre always had a sensitive spot on that region ever since he was small and now that Kiara caressed him there, his whole body shivered involuntarily. He arched his back and pressed his body against hers closely from below the waist that she had to part her legs and have his body between them. She traced her fingertips over his delicate spot making him gasp.

_Oh dear_, she thought. _Very close indeed._

"Don't Kiara" he moaned.

"Am I pleasing you or hurting you?" Kiara asked in return.

"You can please me with that touch later on while we're really 'together'" Kaen'Dre asked, nuzzling her neck. "But since you did that, I can do something to make you moan."

"Kaen'Dre" she warned while he moved downwards.

His mouth went over one of her breasts and he nibbled on it with his teeth, then licked it with his tongue. Caressing the other with his hand firmly, her back arched to him in the same manner his had. She moaned loudly when feeling his teeth and fingers squeeze her aroused nipples. He loved being on top of her so closely and knowing they would mate somehow excited him uncontrollably. Hearing her moan under his caresses added more to his arousing. Her legs wrapped around his waist closely but he took one off at his sudden thought.

_Kwei'De's experience of ooman females better come in handy or I'll destroy him_, he thought.

While still caressing her breasts, he placed his knee next to the lowered leg to keep it there. He placed his hand between her thighs over her loincloth and caressed her most sensitive area with his fingers. Kiara's body felt alive instantly at the new sensation and held his body closer to hers. She was experiencing many new things with him and she hoped they'd never stop. He was the man she loved and the one she belonged to, no one would ever enter her heart but him. She placed her hand over his cheek and motioned for him to come back up. He did as always, he would grant her every desire, and opened his mouth as her mouth met eagerly over his. She kissed him deeply this time while he easily followed her force.

"Are you sure you've never done this?" Kiara gasped.

"Yes, but a god can learn many things" Kaen'Dre said, proudly. "You will always be the one to share my first and hopefully last intimate relation."

"I hope so too" she said, kissing him again.

He wanted to rip off her last undergarment but she pushed him over underneath her with all her strength. Kaen'Dre was caught off guard immediately at her strength to put him under her dominance. He didn't mind it one bit but it made him wonder if she'd get like this every time she was aroused and ready to mate. Her lips trailed over his chest softly and traveled down to his toned abdomen making his stomach warm on the inside. She had never placed her lips over his skin and it made his skin lively at her kisses. Her fingers trailed down his slimmed sides and caressed his torso while her lips worked his body at the same time. His body felt fiery with every kiss that she planted on his skin and her tongue drove his mind insane. He was loving every moment of this new experience and she was too.

Kiara traced her fingers over the inside of his thighs teasingly making him moan and quiver under her touch. Playfully, she tugged the side of his loincloth down and then trailed her hands down his outer thigh. She knew he liked a good chase to get something done and she'd play it that way. Besides, she was about to lose her virginity, she could have as much fun as possible. He bent one of his legs from his growing arousement in which she ran her hand under his thigh teasingly. She traced her tongue over his inner thigh again and stopped where his loincloth ended. She traced her lips and tongue over his other thigh making him roar out quickly from her arousing touches. Her touches were so close to his growing erection, he thought she'd place her hand over it with her teasing.

"Kiara!" he moaned while arching his back under her touch.

"A hunter likes to toy with his prey, I can do the same and so can you" Kiara said, seductively.

_This woman is driving me wild and we have not even mated yet!_, his mind exclaimed.

He sat up while his mind still swam in her seductive touches. She looked up at him innocently making his blood electrify at her pose while she kneeled on all fours half-nude between his legs. Grabbing her into his arms, he ran his mandibles over her neck and cupped one of her breasts tightly. She gasped under his firm touches and ran her hands behind his neck into his hair. While he kept her on his lap, he placed both hands over her breasts and ran his tongue over her throat. She leaned her head back and untied his hair with her hands from behind. She loved feeling his dreads brush her skin in any matter.

"Seems the prey's been caught" Kaen'Dre declared triumphantly.

"Well then, claim your prize" Kiara said, kissing his the start of his neck. "I am all yours, Kaen'Dre."

_I had no idea how desirable she could be when she acts as if this were a hunting game of conquering_, he thought desirably.

She drove herself into his arms and he placed her softly on the ground on her back. Placing himself on top of her again, he traced his hand down her torso softly. She gasped softly while he did, feeling his strong hands go over her delicate body. He placed his hand between her legs and noticed her heat which was strong, and took off her undergarment quickly.

"I want you so badly, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, softly. "I want to be your first in everything."

"Then let it come to pass" Kiara said, bringing her face next to his. She loved feeling his warm breath against her cheek. "Come inside of me and show me how much you care, love, and yearn for me because I know I want you with every breath I take."

Now, she totally bare under his body and it excited him instantly, especially after what she said. As a male, he'd love to be able to touch the female of his choice in any way. As a mate, he'd love and please her to no end to show how much he cared. Tracing his hand between her legs, he caressed his fingers over her moist middle and slipped a finger inside the start of her very moist opening. Kiara tensed up at the start at feeling his thick finger slide inside of her. His new technique at arousing her was working very well in such quick a time. She gasped in short breaths under his hold and trembled softly while her hips moved at the rhythm of his movements. He didn't place his finger too deep because he knew he'd hurt her with his sharp claws internally and besides the fact she was a pure female. But he kept his movements strong, making her cry out loudly in passion.

"Kaen'Dre" Kiara moaned softly. He nuzzled her neck with his mandibles. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said, softly.

Slipping his finger out of her, he faced her again. Her face was covered in a sheer of pleasure that was never experienced, and his was too. He was touching her in every way possible and he didn't want to stop. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast while she kissed his neck firmly. Caressing her breasts with both hands, he nuzzled her shoulders while she did the same to his neck. Kaen'Dre felt her feet trace over his legs teasingly which made him groan. He wanted her now. Placing a hand between her thighs, he felt her more than ready for him.

"Ready for me to show how much I love you?" Kaen'Dre asked, smiling.

_Finally, after such long a time, I will mate with you_, he thought happily.

"Always have been" Kiara blushed. Then confidently, "We shall see how great of a hunter you are, Kaen'Dre."

"I assure you I am great" Kaen'Dre purred, following her tone. "Great enough that my name will escape your lips in a cry like never before."

"I really like this side of you, so seductive" Kiara said, kissing his cheek.

"I can say the same of you" he clicked in return. Then remembering a thought, "Did you take any contraceptives, Kiara? If you do not want my child somehow, take it."

"I took some already, besides I do not care if I carry your child after this" Kiara said, smiling. "I'd be proud if I did."

If she carried his child after this it wouldn't matter, she loved Kaen'Dre and she'd rather have him be the father of her firstborn or all of her children. But she'd already taken the herbs before going to swim and they lasted about 3 hours so there wouldn't be a chance for a pregnancy.

"Then you shouldn't have" Kaen'Dre said, biting her nose softly. "We will have another chance, love."

Unclasping his loincloth, he threw it aside next to her swimsuit and kissed Kiara. She kissed him back and traced her hand down his chest softly. Nudging her legs apart, with his knee, she complied easily. He could smell and feel her heat against his easily when he rested between her legs in that manner. She bent her legs while he placed his arms around her hips. Kiara looked down and saw his full erection making her mouth open slightly. He was very gifted with his manhood, she wondered if they'd be able to make love correctly because of his massive size. Oh, it was going to hurt but it'd be pleasurable as well, she hoped.

_He is taller than any mortal, did you think he'd be average in that area?_, she questioned herself. _His body is so well-sculpted unlike anyone's, my how I love his body right now._

After a bit, he inserted himself softly inside of her while her muscles tightened around him as he entered. Kaen'Dre had never been with anyone, just like her, and he knew it was going to hurt her. Her body was designed to fit and mate with a ooman male not a yautja male, but she was strong, she'd take his size inside her. Making it easier, he took his time slowly to not injure her internally more than she needed to be. She took his size bit by bit with her internal muscles while wrapping her legs around his waist to lessen the pressure. It hurt her but she was with him in the way she wanted to and that's what mattered. But his slow entering was something she didn't want.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Kiara gasped, while brushing her hair back. He nodded softly. "I can take any type of pain, don't be afraid."

"But your form is small compared to-" Kaen'Dre started.

"I will be fine, we will be together nonetheless" Kiara said, sighed. "So why delay the inevitable?"

He nodded and cradled her body in his arms. In one thrust, he drove himself fully inside of her. She cried out when he did tear her hymen in the process and he held his position there without moving. She had tightened around him so tightly with her muscles from her tension of the sudden pain. He hated hurting her, even in this state, but as her mate he'd make it better. Mate. He hadn't even asked her yet, but he would afterwards. Pushing himself softly against her bit by bit, she rocked her hips against his and turned her soft whimpers into sighs of passion again. She absorbed his enormous size as he pushed himself deeper into her. He smelled her arousal growing steadily against his while he thrust faster inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pushed into her and heard her loud moans of passion soon after.

"Kaen'Dre!" she moaned in desire.

"Kiara" he gasped back.

He heard his name while they made love and it pleased him, he wanted to hear his name come out of her mouth in that manner for such a time. Kiara felt him push in and out of her so deeply, it made her body feel as if it were engulfed in fire. It hurt slightly even now because of his size but she took him on with all her strength and she would every time they did make love again. Her body grew sweaty against his while she dug her fingers into his back from their lovemaking. She moaned pleasurably under him while he traced a mandible down her cheek. While he growled and moaned in his passion, she kissed his flushed face firmly. She traced her arms around his sides and back while she rocked her hips at his movements.

"You feel so great" Kiara moaned out loud.

"You feel the same, beautiful" Kaen'Dre said, gasping.

After a bit, he felt her muscles started contracting against him which meant she was reaching her climax. He pushed himself faster into her while growling in his own way while he reached his own. Feeling his force, her body felt hotter immediately while her muscles tightened more against his strength. She cried out when she reached her climax while holding him close from insider her body and outside. Roaring loudly when she tensed up immediately, Kaen'Dre lost control and shot his seed deep inside her in his climax. Luckily for them they were miles away from the kingdom for anyone to overhear.

"That felt extraordinary" Kiara sighed softly afterwards. "So much emotions with just one movement and two people."

"I've wanted you like this for so long" he breathed into her wet hair.

Gasping shortly against each other, he pulled out of her carefully. Pulling him back into her arms, she breathed heavily into his chest. He was in her arms in this manner after wanting it for so long. Kiara's legs trembled slightly from Kaen'Dre's strength while from the inside she felt sore, but it'd go away. Her body was lowering in heat which made her glad after having her body feel as if it had been on actual fire. Kaen'Dre breathed deeply while wearing a smile on his face for finally being with the person he loved more than anything. Holding her closely, Kaen'Dre laid on his side while she faced him. She smiled and rested her forehead against his chin. Feeling his strength and warmth made her comfortable next to his bare body. Brushing her hair with his hand, he trailed a mandible down her temple softly.

"I love you, Kaen'Dre" Kiara whispered. He smiled. "I'm so glad I met you that day at the waterfall. I can't imagine anyone else being the person I love but you."

"You are the most beautiful being I could have ever asked to have" Kaen'Dre said, softly. "You know I've loved you since the moment you took me to your home."

Smiling into his warm neck, Kiara fell asleep quickly. Her energy had been drained so quickly, even she was surprised, but she guessed that was the price after lovemaking. Kaen'Dre brushed her hair with his fingers and held her closely.

"Sleep soundly, my lifemate" he whispered and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want it in white only, nothing else" Kiara said, simply. "I don't want anything extravagant."

"You are the princess" Aziza smiled.

"But not one that has to have the fanciest wardrobe in the kingdom" she said, sighing.

They had been looking at cloths and getting measured for the festival since she came back. Kiara didn't care much but she'd do it for her family and kingdom. The celebration would be from the afternoon till midnight. She would've rather stayed in the palace with Kaen'Dre alone but she couldn't. Even thinking about what happened at the waterfall today still made her skin get goosebumps. Oh, how she enjoyed being with him in that way.

"So, you are choosing the white?" Aziza asked, raising a brow. They had both worn casual brown robes to the fitting.

"Yes, you?" Kiara asked, dropping the cloth she held onto the table.

"Blue, like I said" Aziza said, nodding. "Atem? Set?"

They had been measuring also for their robes. Set had been second in charge for the festival since he still wasn't in the pharaoh's court. Only when he was in Atem's, he could be the kingdom's High Priest and oversee the festivities. He wanted to ask Kiara to the festival since she didn't seem to have a partner so far.

"I'm going in crimson and gold" Atem said, walking over to them with his white robes.

"You always wear crimson somehow" Kiara complained. "Why choose that?"

"I like the color" Atem defended. "And it also seems to illuminate my mesmerizing eyes, don't you think?"

He laughed while Kiara punched his arm playfully. How he loved to bother his sister playfully ever since they were toddlers. Aziza and Set just sighed at their sibling quarrel.

"What about you, Set?" Kiara asked, smiling.

"White and gold" he said, simply. "Every other color seems to be taken."

"What about black?" Aziza grinned.

"I am not an angel of death, you wench!" Set retorted. "Unlike you."

She growled and grabbed Set into a headlock despite her smaller size. Kiara shook her head, they fought worse than her and Atem. Set pulled her up from behind with his strength while she winced. She hated anything related to heights, even at an inch of free air between her and the ground. She let go of him while he shoved her forward to keep an eye on her.

"I think we are done here" Atem said to the whole chamber. "We will come early in the morning to try on our gowns and robes, and then we will see you in the festivities."

"Good night and thank you for your courtesy" Kiara added on.

The seamstresses in their white linen robes bowed and the group all exited out of the chamber. The sky had grown dark already and the cool desert air was settling in. Kiara loved these times out of all.

"I have to go look over the entertainment" Aziza said, quickly. She looked at them, "As much as I love you all, I got to go. Have fun and don't break anything before the celebration!"

She ran like the wind down the stairs onto their left to the lowest chamber of the palace.

"If anyone does, it'll be her" Set grinned. Kiara nudged him. "What?"

"And I have to help father with the prayers" Atem said, stretching.

"Do I have to do anything?" Kiara asked, feeling left out. Had she really gotten so out of touch because of her attachment to Kaen'Dre?

"You can sit on your bed and count the stars" Atem said patting Kiara's head as if she were a child.

"Very funny, I should throw you out of a window" Kiara said, smacking his hand off. Atem and Set laughed while she growled.

"You can sing a song or something tomorrow, you do have a good voice" Atem said, placing a finger on his chin. "Practice something."

"I will have to think of something quick by tomorrow" Kiara said, trying to think of something.

"I could help you" Set suggested.

"You will not, you have to make sure your checklist if double-checked" Atem said, pointing a finger at him. "The celebration has to go as planned. I know you, Set."

Set rolled his eyes but nodded. Atem was his best friend but he was also his prince and he had to obey. He'd told Atem in his interest in Kiara, but Atem hadn't guaranteed that she'd return his feelings. But he still had to at least try. Kiara just glanced at them as if they were insane. They grinned and waved innocently while she sighed.

"I wonder if I am the only one in Memphis with this problem" she sighed.

"I have to go, but Set can help out somehow" Atem said, waving a hand. "I will see you all tomorrow or while you wander the palace looking for me to feel special."

"We are not _that_ lonely" Kiara said, rolling her eyes. "You are not special either."

Atem laughed and headed down the same stairway Aziza had. Kiara laughed and looked over at Set.

"So Great Leader, what can I sing?" Kiara smiled.

"Anything, as long as it doesn't deal with depression, death, or war" Set said, simply.

"You think I am insane enough to sing about that?" Kiara said, quickly. "I should backhand you!"

"You can sing anything, I just made that up!" Set laughed. She grinned. "You will do fine, you have a good voice like Atem said."

"What about . . . ." Kiara said, tilting her head in thought. "Love?"

_Maybe a song about my feelings towards Kaen'Dre?_, she thought.

"Love? That's an odd one for you" Set asked, raising a brow. "As to seeing you have no companion."

"I can be spoken for on my own!" Kiara said, crossing her arms. "I need no man to represent me, I am strong enough alone."

"I know but if you have no partner. . ." Set trailed off. It was now or never. "Would you consider going with me?"

Kiara raised her brows in surprise. She wanted to go alone to the festival with her friends, not on a date. Besides, the only special man in her life was Kaen'Dre and he would remain it. He made her world change every time she was with him and experienced new things every day with him. Set was her friend only and so far, that is all she saw him as. She could've taken Kaen'Dre to the celebration but someone could spot him somehow and panic could spread if anything went wrong.

"I am sorry, Set" Kiara said, laying her hand on his shoulder. "I would rather go with you as a friend than a date. I have no intention of pursuing anything other than our friendship, I hope you understand."

_Well, at least she didn't yell_, Set thought. _Though I would've rather had her say yes to me._

"It is all right" Set nodded while trying to hide disappointment. "You are right, we are friends and we will have to remain it. I just want you to know I do care for you in my heart somehow and when you do want to pursue anything in the future, I'll be there. But for now, we will stay the good friends we are."

_I had no idea he felt that strongly but my mind has been made up for a long time now_, she thought.

"Trust me, if no one held my attention, you'd be the first in line to court me" Kiara said, smiling. "But I am afraid my heart belongs to somebody else."

"Is he going to accompany you?" Set asked, raising a brow.

"I do not know yet" she said, quietly. Then strongly, "But I am spoken for. I hope . . .to marry him one day."

Set was surprised her heart belonged to someone else's. He'd never seen her with any male that may have been a suitor for her. Her time was mostly spent in the kingdom since she rarely traveled now with all the conflicts with the rogues. He felt disappointed she belonged to someone else but he'd waited too long to ask her.

"Well, as a friend I wish you well" Set said, nodding. "As a suitor, I am disappointed."

"The heart chooses who and what they want" Kiara said, smiling. "Mines already has."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaen'Dre lay on Kiara's bed while waiting for her to return. He had been watching over her as usual while she'd gone to her fittings. She had chosen a cloth for his gown that he found beautiful for her frame, especially since it shimmered when she moved it. He didn't like the male that had asked to take Kiara to a feast of theirs and had almost growled out loud, but he contained himself. If Set tried to get close to her again, he would do something about it. She would be his mate and no other's. But she refused his invitation, making Kaen'Dre appeased that she would not take Set. Now, Kaen'Dre wanted to be her partner and explore around during the event.

Hearing Kiara come in and latch the door, he turned his head. Asim had been in the room and had lately given up on annoying Kaen'Dre, which he enjoyed. He jumped onto Kiara making her laugh and carry with weight. After licking her face, he purred and rested on the floor. She threw herself onto the bed and on Kaen'Dre.

"Hello handsome" she said, kissing the start of his neck.

"You're quite exquisite yourself" he purred and traced his hands down her back to cup her bottom softly.

"My, someone's got his energy back to go another round" Kiara giggled and sat up above his lap.

Despite making love for his first time was draining, he would've mated with her again just to feel close to her like they had been. Her womanhood just sat on top of his manhood now, giving him erotic thoughts and making him purr. She smiled and traced a finger over his chin.

"Unless you want me to make love to you, I suggest you get off, Kiara" he sighed and patted her behind. She trailed her fingers over his arm quickly. "No, Kiara."

"I know you love touching every inch of me just like I do" Kiara said, charmingly. She placed her hands over his on her bottom.

"Yes, but we will not make love until another day despite how irresistible you are" Kaen'Dre responded and let go of her with a tender squeeze.

She made a fake pout but got off of him. She'd already felt something rip inside her when they first made love, she didn't need anything else ripping and adding more pain. But she had to admit, he was great when he thrust himself deep inside her body while his body glistened from sweat. Shaking out of her erotic thoughts from today, she looked over to where he lay. As usual, he wore his mesh outfit and loincloth.

"I followed you today to busy myself and overheard something about a celebration" Kaen'Dre said nonchalantly, trying to know more. "It is tomorrow and you have no partner?"

"You cannot go, what if someone sees who you really are, my lord?" Kiara sighed.

"Don't call me that and besides, we've done it before" Kaen'Dre pointed out.

"But the whole kingdom will be gathered around one area" Kiara said, firmly. "You said so yourself that you did not want anyone knowing who you are."

"Yes, but. . .I just want to experience it with you" Kaen'Dre said, softly. "I love doing things with you."

How could she deny that tone? He always knew what to say to make her agree. She wanted him to come but part of her was wary. She groaned into a pillow making him pat her back gently.

"Please? I will be very, very, very, _very_ careful" he persuaded.

"You will have to be very covered like last time" she said, backing her defense.

"I will do anything to go, and I mean _anything_" Kaen'Dre purred, looking at her with his golden gaze.

"Oh! How can I resist your eyes? I hate you, you know" Kiara groaned, giving in to his wish. "You're too good looking for your own good."

"Yes! I am perfect!" he said triumphantly and placed a fist into the air. He bit her cheek fondly and purred, "But I still love you."

She kicked his leg playfully while he growled in return. Purring playfully, he grabbed her by the waist and threw himself onto her. She squealed while trying to get him off but to no avail. After she quieted in her laughs, he leaned down and kissed her once.

"Thank you, darling" he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

Kiara would've argued but she preferred his affectionate 'thank you's'. Kissing him back, she pressed her body onto the bed and enjoyed the wonderful feelings from his kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chap. 20. I know everyone awaited this chapter so here it was. I hope everyone liked it, even with all the sex in it. Hehe, sex. Anyway, thanks for reading and review if time is permitted. Thanks to _Cittygurl, Fluox, Kae-she Katsumi, Michaela Moser, and The Greatest Boba Fett Fan _for their review for the last chapter. Virtual hugs to everyone who read anyways!

To **Cittygurl**: I'm surprised you cried on the last chapter, but I'm glad I brought out emotions in my readers. Yay!

To **The Greatest Boba Fett Fan**: Yeah, it's funny how much Kaen'Dre wants to get laid but he doesn't. Good for him he's patient or else he wouldn't get any. Hehe.

To **Fluox**: I gave goosebumps? The more emotion from my viewers, the better my will to write grows!

To **Michaela Moser**: Aww, I wish you had more time to read. Maybe some pixie dust will spring over you to give you all the time in the world. Boy, I know everyone would want some of that.

To **Monarque Myste**: I finally put up my chapter and I know it took a bit, but hopefully you like it. And don't throw a fit or hurt the computer, it's just an innocent bystander! LOL. And I can't wait for your next chapter of 'Night Blood'!

To **Kae-she Katsumi**: The last but best for your question. Kaen'Dre is male and he's an only child and Kiara's the second born child of her family but first female unlike her brother who's the oldest, so I think you know what gender their first child will be. And for the second part, the child will be like both since they're both adventurous and curious, but it will also hold a sense of humor like his mother. Doh! I let the secret out, oh well. It'll be a yautja child by physique also.

Anymore questions can be posted or emailed! Hugs to everyone who read this again!


	22. Celebration

CHAPTER 21:

**Celebration**

"Stay still" Kaen'Dre said, grabbing Kiara's shoulders.

"How can I? It makes me squeamish" she said, squirming in his grip.

They were bathing together in the chambers two hours prior to the celebration. He was washing her back but she kept squirming whenever he reached the back of her neck and start of her back. She created a splash and his eyes were to ones to suffer.

"It is a bath, Kiara, not an execution" Kaen'Dre said, wrapping an arm around her waist to secure her. "I do not behave this way."

"As I remember, you were squeamish when it came to your lower back yesterday" Kiara pointed out. He groaned. "I have the same feeling in that region you're so keen on to clean as if it were the last thing you were accomplishing before death."

"Good comeback" he commented. Then grinned, "But mines is better, after all."

"Right, just like men think they can be the rulers of everything" Kiara said, complaining while he scrubbed down her back.

"Every time you are annoyed, I see how much of an aggressive side you bring out" Kaen'Dre said, purring into the back of her neck. She quivered at feeling his breath on her skin. "I like it."

"I've seen you angry and I don't find it attractive" Kiara said, and splashed some water with her hand. "Only when you're whiny, you remind me of a child."

_Child? A child?_, he thought.

"I can assure you I am no child" he purred and bit the nape of her neck softly. She moaned involuntarily at his touch. "It seems your body agrees too."

She tried to turn but he kept her still. Scrubbing the upper region of her back, he ran water down on it afterwards. Letting go of her, she turned to face him. He smiled at seeing her curvy body above and under the water while she glared at him.

"All done, my dear" he grinned.

"I'd throw you in the dirt if we were outdoors but no" she sighed in disdain. "We are in here and I am finding it hard to resist your charms here."

"Then do not resist" Kaen'Dre said, grabbing her into his lap. "Be with me again."

Kiara felt nervous yet attracted to how close they were to each other with their lower regions. Her legs were already parted because of her sitting on his lap, all he had to do was get aroused, lift her slightly, and enter her again. Shaking out of her thoughts, she felt his tongue go over her neck and his hand cup one of her breasts.

"Our sounds would echo through here easily, we cannot" Kiara said, placing her forehead on his chin.

"Then let us head back to your dormitory" he said softly while he caressed her neck.

"They will still hear us" Kiara said, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. "Everyone is coming in and out of the palace because of today's event."

"You put me in a bind, you know" Kaen'Dre said, giving her a look. She grinned in amusement.

"Then you shouldn't have become attracted to me" Kiara said, leaning over to kiss his face.

"You were hard to resist and still are" he said, smoothly. She smiled at his compliment giving her a confidence boost.

"To be honest, it's hard to resist you with what you wear" she laughed into his neck. "But I can control my urges."

"That is because you're a woman" Kaen'Dre complained. "Males are different when it comes to this. If I had you alone with no one around for miles, I'd be making love to you more than once a day."

Grabbing her bottom in his hands, he lifted her upwards a bit. Leaning down, he placed his mouth over one of her bare breasts and caressed it with his mouth. She arched her body towards his mouth and placed a hand behind his head.

"Once would be enough with your size" Kiara blushed at the thought of making love again with him. "Not that I am complaining."

He sucked on her breast while bending his legs to keep Kiara in the same position. Placing his hand on her other breast, he caressed it softly making her moan softly. Her body was easily aroused by any of his touches on her body that way. His other free hand traced down between her thighs, and slid his finger inside her opening. Her body tensed while slid his finger in and out, making her arch her back to him and hold him closer. He loved hearing her pleased moans which made him aroused easily.

"Not here, Kaen'Dre" she sighed into his neck. "Not today."

He sighed and obeyed her decision. Getting his hand away from between her legs and mouth away from her bosom, he nodded and let go. She cuddled up against him and pressed her face into his chest.

"It doesn't mean I'm rejecting you, I just. . .I'd rather love you when we're really alone" Kiara said, kissing the start of his neck once.

"I know, I just wish we could live alone on our own" Kaen'Dre said, leaning his head back against the tub's edge. "So we could do what we like with no worries."

"Like marriage?" she asked, softly.

_What is marriage?_, he thought. _Isn't that what Ani'Twei's family called a mating ceremony?_

"Yes, that is husband and wife, correct?" he asked, wondering.

"Of course, you do know that, do you not?" she asked, looking up.

_That's odd, how can he not?_, she thought.

"Not much. .I have never heard much of that since I am unmarried and tend to be distant from most" Kaen'Dre said, covering his tracks quickly.

"All right, I can understand that somehow" Kiara said, a bit unsure. How could he not know about marriage? Many entities were married. "But would you want to one day?"

_Am I going to have to go through her 'marriage' process to get her to be my mate?_, he thought. _No one said it'd be easy but I love her enough to go through anything._

"Yes, I want you to be my wife" Kaen'Dre whispered. "To be at my side and love me, even to bear my children one day."

"I hope for that too" Kiara said, smiling. "Especially the children part."

She wanted to be his everything to no end and for him to do the same. Every word spoken out of his mouth always made her happy, she knew he was the one for her. Since men were the ones to ask for a woman's hand in marriage, she had to wait.

"It would be hard to marry each other here in your kingdom, I am not exactly. . .normal" Kaen'Dre said, sheepishly.

"You can wear the same outfit that you'll wear today or the other cloaked one" Kiara pointed out. "Or we can create another disguise."

"What would I do without you?" he said, cupping her chin to lift her face in front of his.

"Who knows?" she smiled and kissed his chin. "If I asked you to. .if you'd want to. . .if you'd be able to. .I'd like to marry you before you leave."

_What? She wants to?_, he thought. _Oh, happy day!_

"Really? You would, despite the differences?" Kaen'Dre asked, surprised. She nodded. "Then marry me, Kiara, in later days after today. Do you accept?"

She smiled immediately. He really asked her, he did! She felt her whole body get warmed by just that simple question. As a little girl, she'd always wondered who would be the man to ask her to be his wife. Who knew it'd be Kaen'Dre? There was only one obvious choice though.

"Of course, any day you want" Kiara said, happily. "I will be honored to be your wife."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his mouth. He parted it and kissed her deeply instantly. Kiara mostly held the dominance there with her overflow of joy and he had no objection. He was happy as well, she'd be his from now on when they did marry. She let go after a bit making him purr.

"With that kiss, I'd be honored to even be near you" Kaen'Dre laughed. "It's harder to resist you with that dominance at times too, but I enjoy it."

He kissed her again while she smiled at his comment. Their little kiss session continued until one of the servants knocked on the door, making them jumpy. But they'd shut the door tightly when they came in so no one would be entering. After the person left, they continued their romantic session.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I look . . .odd" Kaen'Dre stated.

He looked at himself in his new garments for today's festivities. They were all white with gold engravings on the chest, sleeves, and end of his robes. She had placed gold bands on his wrists, ankles, and upper arms. His hair was loose while he wore his white cloak over the robes. The robes were sleeveless to reduce the warmth so the cloak would be worn over it to hide his arms and everything else not covered by the long robes. His face would be covered with cloth from his robes, except over his eyes. It reminded her of a clocked nomad. Kiara thought his eyes looked mortal, despite the yellow coloring, so she might as well let him have something free since he was so covered. She had gotten him moccasins to wear to hide his taloned feet and gloves for his hands.

"Well, it's either that or you stay here" Kiara said, crossing her arms.

"Did I say 'odd'? I meant 'great'" Kaen'Dre said, quickly. "No question about it."

She laughed at his comment and wrapped her arms over his waist from behind. Hopefully he wouldn't feel too hot under the garments later on. Letting him go after a quick hug, she walked to her bed and picked up her gown. Going to her changing room, she changed quick while avoiding her adorned hair and makeup. Fixing the bottom of her white gown, she made sure her dress was wrinkleless afterwards. Picking up her dress from the side, she walked out to find her shoes next to the bed. Placing on the white short heeled sandals, she let go of her dress.

"What do you think of mines?" Kiara asked, turning around to face Kaen'Dre.

He smiled immediately from her glowing radiance. Her gown was long and started in a tube top form like the clothes the yautja females wore. She wore gold clasps over her arms and ankles, bracelets on her wrists, and an emerald necklace. Her hair was held tightly into a bun along with her headdress. Kaen'Dre found her beautiful as always, especially with the way she smiled.

"You look astounding, darling" he smiled at her. She blushed softly. "Don't be shy, you're very beautiful, Kiara."

"Thank you, my love" Kiara said, grateful.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Taking down the cloth that covered the area below his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back strongly and ran her hands up his back. He let go a bit later after appeasing his need to kiss her and grabbed her hand to lead her to the balcony.

"But there is one thing I think will complete your wardrobe" Kaen'Dre said, walking into the wide balcony.

"What?" she asked, curiously.

"Close your eyes" Kaen'Dre said, placing a finger on her nose.

She grinned and did what he said. She had no idea what he wanted to place on her or do making her nervous yet excited like a child. It didn't take him long to come back to her.

"All right" he said, smiling.

She opened her eyes to find a white gladiolus flower stalk in his hand. She loved the funneled vertical row of adorned flowers that went down the long stalk. These were mostly cultivated in Upper Egypt, the territories past Egypt to the south, and sometimes near Lower Egypt, which surprised her.

"Where did you get this?" Kiara asked, looking up at him.

"I don't mean to sound like a thief but I picked it up from your mother's garden" Kaen'Dre said, sheepishly. "I made sure there were more though, just in case. I thought it looked beautiful with your dress so I scanned the spectrum of light your dress went with and matched it to this flower. I saw many but . . .I think this one makes you more stunning."

She traced her fingertips softly over one of the flowers and leaned over to take in its sweet smell. Her mother collected many flowers and had kept them cultivated well in her own private garden, even some she'd never even seen. She loved Kaen'Dre's wonderful gesture to give her the small gift.

"I love it and I love you, Kaen'Dre" Kiara said, beaming up at him. "This is one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me."

Kaen'Dre smiled happily at seeing her overjoyed face. At first he thought she'd be hesitant since he took it from a garden but she didn't care. He wanted to impress and make her happy with his small token and he did.

"I was thinking it could go in your hair to adorn your crown, princess" Kaen'Dre said, touching her cheek. "But with your beauty and wisdom, it would make you look like a queen."

Kiara blushed and grabbed the stalk from his hand. Walking giddily into her room again, she walked to her mirror. She placed the flowers in front of her crown and tied them into her hair with pins. Raising her crown slightly, the flowers were adorned beautifully under her crown. She saw Kaen'Dre come up behind her while smiling.

"See? Beautiful as always" he said, placing his hands over her waist to bring her close.

"I look as if I were ready to marry" Kiara said, grinning. Looking back, she playfully said, "Do you take me as your wife, Kaen'Dre?"

"Of course I do, do you take me as your spouse?" Kaen'Dre chuckled, following her act.

"Of course, so shall we run away into the horizon?" Kiara joked, grabbing his hands into her own. "Shall we be wandering nomads for all time? Do we create our own kingdom or do we stay here and create our family?"

"I say we run away and never look back" he grinned. "We create our own beautiful children whom will be in perfect reflection of their mother."

She felt her stomach grow warm at his responses. How she wished they could be married now. He would be her perfect husband so well, he protected and loved her to no end as it was. Despite their past arguments, her love would always be strong even after. She leaned back into his arms and placed her cheek into his chest.

"We look like we're ready to go to the temple to be wed, you know" Kiara said, softly. "I wish it were so, you and me, in our own eternal bliss."

"I will marry you before I leave, Kiara" Kaen'Dre whispered and held her close. "You will be mines and I will be yours."

_I can't wait to be married to you_, she thought.

"Just the way I want it to be" Kiara said, smiling.

Hearing a bang outside the door, Aziza called, "Kiara, time to go!"

"Coming!" she called back while Kaen'Dre cringed from the noise. To him, she said, "Sorry."

"It's quite all right, it's just my hearing after all" Kaen'Dre sighed, making her laugh.

Giving herself a last look in the mirror, she extended her hand to Kaen'Dre.

"Ready to come, my lord?" Kiara smiled. "Ready to spend all day with me as my partner or soon-to-be husband?"

"As long as your parents do not chase me out" Kaen'Dre laughed and grabbed her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The celebration had been running smoothly so far. Music blared throughout the kingdom from the instrumentalists and people crowded many streets near the palace. Kiara had gone to the celebration with Kaen'Dre quietly but her parents had found her so she had to leave him. Since the royal family had to begin the celebration, Kiara had stayed only as long as she needed to and then had gone to find Kaen'Dre at the meeting place they had both designated. She'd seen him looking at performers in costumes and the food being set on the table for the feast later on. Amused, she had gotten him and went to see some of the musical performances making him happy.

They had walked through a lot of the festival when the food was served. Kiara and Kaen'Dre had served themselves but they sneaked away to eat in a secluded area. If he decided to eat at the feast, many people could've seen him so they took precautions. Luckily, he enjoyed the variety of foods he served himself making Kiara sigh in relief that he wouldn't be cranky. Getting back to the party, Atem had found her which made her bump Kaen'Dre a bit away. Atem took her away to present her to the kingdom. She'd been a bit shy but she found Kaen'Dre in the crowd and focused on him to make her comfortable.

Since her performance was to sing, she sang a song that proclaimed her love for him. The entire kingdom loved it and wondered who was the person who had claimed their princess's love. Kaen'Dre, on the other hand, was beaming in happiness for the song she had sung to him. She'd even mentioned his name in the song, 'My life is yours, Kaen'Dre, till my dying days.' Her voice was very soothing to his ears and was surprised oomans could actually use their voices like that. When she finished, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms.

Now, they walked at the edges of the crowd arm-in-arm. The cool air made their bodies feel good from all the heat of the festivities. Kiara wondered if he was hot under all of his garments but he assured her he wasn't.

"I'm glad you persuaded me to let you come" Kiara said, smiling. "I am having a great time with you."

"See? And you thought it'd be bad" Kaen'Dre said, amusingly.

"Do you think the gods will like it?" she asked, holding his arm close.

"Yes, they would be wrong not to" he said, nodding.

"We should've invited your friends, they may have liked it" Kiara said, looking at him.

Kaen'Dre imagined if they would've come. Kwei'De would've run off the minute he entered the party and would've probably picked off all the food, not allowing anyone else to get near it. Ani'Twei would've been wary of what to do and would've probably stayed close to Kaen'Dre while hoping not to get picked out by a human to dance. Thinking about all that made him stifle a laugh.

"One would've eaten everything, the other one would've stayed in one spot" Kaen'Dre smiled. "But next time we can."

"They seem nice, you are fortunate to have some that look over you" she said, kindly. "I hope they keep you well when you return."

"They always have, they're like my brothers" he said, nodding. "I wish I had siblings, but I got the next best thing."

"Because you are lucky, love" Kiara said, chuckling. "You will always be looked over."

"I've been lucky enough to find you again and have your love" Kaen'Dre said, leaning down to place his forehead over the top of her head. "Marry you soon and one day father your firstborn?"

_Aww, so sweet_, she thought.

"Of course, you also forgot living together" she reminded. Then cheerfully, "I just got an idea. I know it may sound crazy but. . .let's marry tonight! We can go to the temple and secretly marry."

_She sounds serious, but if we can be together, of course I'll do anything!_, he thought.

"Beautiful, it is not crazy" Kaen'Dre purred in her ear. She smiled. "If you want to marry tonight, I will."

Kiara smiled immediately at his answer. He wanted to marry her and if they could have a ceremony, they could be bonded for life. Grabbing him by the hand, she led him in the direction of the kingdom's temple. Kaen'Dre ran behind his happy beloved and wondered where she was taking him now. Running through the thinning crowd, he saw her stop in front of a sandstone structure with gold decorations. She was about to run up the stairs but heard familiar voices calling her. Turning around, she spotted her two friends and brother. She placed herself in front of Kaen'Dre so she'd face them.

_Oh dear, how do I get out of this?_, she thought.

"Hi, you three" Kiara said, nervously. "What're you doing here?"

"Set needed to pick up some things, you?" Atem said, pointing to him.

"Who's your friend there?" Aziza grinned, looking over at Kaen'Dre.

He looked down and tried to look hidden behind her. He knew he couldn't because of his height, but he needed to cover any piece of skin besides his eyes that could look suspicious. He didn't care if they would've been nobody's but since they knew Kiara, he had to caution himself. They mostly looked at him, making him nervous. He would've shown off to Set since he was with Kiara but he could hold that till another day.

"He's my companion to the festival" Kiara said, smiling weakly.

"And he is?" Aziza asked, motioning a hand towards him.

"I am Kaen'Dre" he said, in his smoothest voice. "And you might be?"

_My, his voice sounds so smooth_, Kiara thought surprised.

"I'm Aziza, her best friend" Aziza grinned. "He's Atem, her brother, and Set, the grouch."

"I am no grouch, I am the soon-to-be High Priest" Set said, raising his chin.

"Yes, when camels fly" Aziza mumbled. Then happily, "She mentioned you in her song, are you two courting somehow because she's never spoken of you."

"We've never seen you either" Set said, suspiciously.

_Trying to interrogate me, eh Set?_, Kaen'Dre thought.

"Well, Set, we are engaged" Kaen'Dre said, firmly. "I am from another kingdom so I have only seen her secretly when I come or when she comes to me. We've known each other since we were small and I have asked for her hand in marriage as of today in the morning."

"You accepted?" Atem asked his sister. He was surprised his sister had actually hidden all this.

"Yes, I did" Kiara said, nodding. "Is something wrong?"

"You didn't tell me" Aziza said, immediately. The others agreed.

"I do not like being public with these things" she said, shrugging. "Anything else?"

"Where are you from?" Set asked Kaen'Dre.

"Sharp, aren't you? I am from. . ." Kaen'Dre said, thinking.

"Armana, he's from my mother's kingdom" Kiara said, quickly.

"Yes, I do not know how long I will stay but I am at one of the inns" Kaen'Dre said, wrapping an arm over Kiara's shoulders. "I've missed my beloved for a while so I will be staying for as long as she likes."

"But not more than 3 weeks, you have your career" she said, smiling up at him. "I was going to show him the temple but I guess you three caught us."

"How sweet" Aziza said, happily. Set rolled his eyes while Atem grinned. "But I am still mad at you."

"We will talk later about anything you ask" Kiara assured her friend. Aziza smiled.

"You will have some explaining to do with our parents" Atem said, crossing his arms. "Even my sister's engaged faster than me."

Kiara smiled at her brother and then sighed mentally. Yes, she would have to explain a lot. But right now, she just cared about marrying Kaen'Dre.

"Yes, and I am very happy" Kiara said, smiling. "We love each other very much and intend to spend our lives together. We don't know when we'll marry but who knows what the gods have-"

"FIRE!" the crowds started yelling.

Everyone looked to where the people were running to. She saw some heading to the right and some to the left so they had no idea where it was. Atem ran down the steps and went into the sandy path to look where there was a trace of smoke. Noticing it behind the temple and houses, he pointed it out.

"Over there, come on!" Atem yelled.

"So much for the celebration" Aziza sighed.

Set and Aziza ran down after him. Kiara did to but Kaen'Dre stopped her making her look back.

"I have to go!" she said, instantly.

"I'm going with you then" he said, firmly. "I am not leaving you alone where there's fire."

"But what if someone spots you?" Kiara questioned.

"I'd rather get caught than let you get hurt" he said, strongly.

_What do I do? I can't let him get spotted but he doesn't want me hurt_, she thought. _But I have to help._

"Fine, come with me" Kiara sighed in defeat. "But be careful."

He nodded and she ran down the stone steps. She didn't spot her friends but remembering where Atem said it was, she went down the path to go behind the temple.

"Kaen'Dre, can you spot any fire near here?" she asked him. His sight could come in handy.

"Yes, this way!" he answered after a bit.

He yanked her down the same path they were. Running through the crowd, Kiara spotted the fire near a residential area. Worrying if anyone was hurt, she ran as quickly as she could down the street even faster than Kaen'Dre. Picking up the bottom of his robes, he ran after her and tried not to knock down anyone. Arriving at the fiery area, he saw there were about 8 residential homes on fire. Kiara had met up with her brother and friends while looking in shock at how many homes were burning. They saw officials from the palace carrying buckets of water to diminish the fire somehow.

"How did this happen?" Atem asked one of them.

"We don't know, everyone was at the festival until one of the residents came to tell us" a crimson robed official told him. "Stay back, prince, the flames are very hot and can spread."

"Is anyone hurt?" Kiara asked, immediately.

"No, only their belongings are inside as far as we know" the man answered.

She felt the heat from the flames on her skin and she hoped they wouldn't spread. The wind was flowing softly but hopefully they could put out most of it before it spread. The officials were throwing water over the roofs of the homes and some residents were helping by getting water from one of the city's wells. Set helped the officials take out the fire with water while Atem stomped out the flames on the floor with dirt. Aziza went to comfort the families whose houses were on fire. Kiara just wondered who could've done this or if it happened accidentally. Feeling someone wrap an arm around her, she saw Kaen'Dre.

"Oh love, how could this happen?" Kiara said, upset.

"They will take out the fire, I will go help them" Kaen'Dre said, embracing her quick.

"No! They could see you" she whispered firmly.

"I don't care, I'd rather help save those families homes than just watch them burn" Kaen'Dre said, firmly.

"Oh darling" Kiara said, touching his covered cheeks. "I love you and be careful."

She watched him go help the officers throw water over the homes. His strength was more powerful than any of theirs so hopefully it could reach over the flames and reach inside the homes to stop them. Kiara went over to the families Aziza was with.

"Are all of you all right?" Kiara asked, wiping her brow from the heat. "If you have any injuries, don't be afraid to speak."

"No, we are fine" one of the families said. Two others nodded.

Kiara saw another talking with an official frantically. Running over to them, she heard an argument between them.

"What is wrong?" Kiara asked, quickly.

"My two daughters are in there!" the mother said, afraid. "They didn't go to the festival and stayed. They aren't outside with the rest of the children!"

The mother cried into her husband's arms. Their son stood at their side wondering what was happening and where were his sisters. Kiara looked into the high flames that made everyone sweat even from a distance. She couldn't imagine what those little girls must be feeling at this moment.

Looking at the official, she said, "How long has the fire stood?"

"It started about ten minutes ago, the fumes alone can kill you in minutes" the official told her.

"How long can you survive inside?" Kiara asked, instantly.

"About 2 minutes without any gear to cover your face" the official answered. "Why, princess?"

"Which house is it?" she asked the man. Then to the family, "Which room are your daughters in?"

"Their rooms are at the back on the left side" the father responded instantly. "Isn't there a way to save them?"

"The flames are too high, sir" the official responded. "We're doing the best we can."

"Damn it! Which house is it!" Kiara yelled at the official. He pointed to the one they stood at in the front.

Looking into the flames, the fire seemed to spread mostly over the back of the roof. If she could get to the back quickly, the front wouldn't be too hard to get through on the way out. Making a quick decision, she grabbed the bottom of her gown and tied it into a knot on the side of her knees.

"Just two girls, right?" Kiara asked the worried parents.

"Yes, one is five months and the other is 7 years" the mother said, nodding.

"Give me ten minutes at the most, if not, don't send anyone after me" Kiara ordered the official.

"But princess-" he started.

"I will bring your daughters back" Kiara told the parents. "Do not despair."

Kiara ran to get one of the buckets of water that was on the ground. Pouring half of it over herself so the fire wouldn't catch onto her, she took the bucket to the flaming house. Pouring it into the front entrance of the house, she threw the bucket and ran through the path. The flames tingled her skin but she kicked open the door with all her strength and went inside.

_I hope I can do this_, she thought.

On the outside, Kaen'Dre wondered where she was. He couldn't see her anywhere so he decided to ask while still helping. The fire didn't sting his skin at all so he could withstand to help for a long time unlike human bodies.

"Where is your sister?" he asked Atem.

"I don't know, I saw her over there!" Atem responded and pointed to an official with a family.

Kaen'Dre nodded and went quickly over to where Atem pointed. He saw an official and a family of three.

"Have any of you seen Princess Kiara?" he asked, quickly.

"She went inside to save two children" the official responded and pointed to the burning house.

"May the gods protect them" the father of the family said.

_What? What was she thinking?_, he thought quickly.

"What! What do you mean she's inside! How long ago did she go!" Kaen'Dre yelled at the official.

"She's been inside for over a minute looking for two girls, I could do nothing to stop her" the man said, placing a hand on his forehead. "She was very determined."

"Damn it, Kiara" he muttered.

Looking into the flames of the burning house, he couldn't see anything inside. How he wished he had his mask. His mind wandered in worry and frustration over her.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Kaen'Dre whispered to himself. "Your skin can't resist that."

"Which house did she head into?" he demanded from the official.

The man pointed to the one in front. Kaen'Dre nodded and ran in the house's direction. No way was he going to let her do this on her own. Her skin and respiratory system was weaker than his and she would need his help, despite she may not want it. The flames felt like wind while he ran down the grassy front of the house. Kicking the door open, he searched for Kiara immediately.

"Kiara!" he called out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 21. Hope everyone liked it! Thanks to those who read and review this chapter! And thanks for last chapter's reviewers: _Monarque Myste, Irish, Predatordragonfreak, Cittygurl, _and _Nightmare Alchemist_.

To **Monarque Myste**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and there will be a lot more suspense in the later chapters, especially between Kiara and Kaen'Dre. By the way, great work on your story so far! Poor Bakuub. makes a sad face

To **Irish**: As long as you read the story and like it, I'm pleased!

To **Predatordragonfreak**: I'm trying to update as much as I can, especially since I started another story. I do hope you're having fun on your camping trips, as long as you don't get lost, we need you alive for you to continue your wonderful story, which I'm waiting for to be updated. So don't keep us in suspense for too long, hehe.

To **Cittygurl**: I'm glad your friend liked my story, tell her thanks. And thank you for reviewing your thoughts, I'm loved! author hugs herself

To **Nightmare Alchemist**: Yeah, their emotional development was a bit fast but when you're spending every minute together in a room and outside for more than a week, something can happen grins. I'm glad you like the humor between Kaen'Dre and his friends, I try to make Kwei'De as hilarious as I possibly can. Even I start laughing when I remember writing how fast he got his plate of food from Chap. 19. My parents think I'm mental every time I laugh alone anyways, so you're not alone.


	23. Ceasing The Fire

CHAPTER 22:

**Ceasing The Fire**

Kaen'Dre ran into the burning home and tried to find what direction to head in. Most of the rooms seemed to full of flames which made him wonder where Kiara was. He knocked down burning furniture out of his way while trying to find any living signatures. He didn't have his mask so he wasn't able to see through anything which made him growl. Feeling the flames tingle his skin, he growled and kept moving.

"Kiara! Where are you!" he called out throughout the burning house.

_Let her be all right_, he thought. _Let nothing happen to her._

At hearing nothing, he decided to scout the house. Going through the front rooms, he practically bashed through anything in his way. He needed to find his mate and quick. At finding nothing, he went through any of the hallways of the house that were in the middle. Once again, nothing. He was about to give up until he heard movement in the back besides the burning embers of wood. Getting out of the hallways, he walked over burning pieces of wood while placing his hand over the cloth over his mouth to keep out any fumes. He didn't have his gauntlet so his wrist computer could depict the gases but either way, he wasn't going to stay here long.

Reaching several rooms in the back of the home, he focused on the noises. Hearing crying noises to the left side, he ran there instantly. He could see the smoke was heavy in the area which made him wonder how anyone was surviving in there. Going deeper into that hallway, he spotted two figures against a wall. One was in an adult height and another was a children's height. Kaen'Dre ran immediately to where they were. Spotting Kiara's crown, he smiled at seeing her.

"Kiara!" he called out to her.

He could see her dress was covered in soot while her arm had a scrape over it. She was coughing loudly while trying to breathe against the fumes. Her arms cradled a crying baby while a little girl stayed close to her.

_So this is who she came to rescue_, he thought.

Grabbing her into his arms, she looked up at him immediately. How in the world did he get in here? Every time she needed help, he always be there for her. She coughed into his chest while her chest tingled from the fumes.

"Come on, we have to get out!" Kaen'Dre yelled.

"Fine, take the little girl with you, I can't look after both" Kiara said, holding the girls. "I'll take the baby."

"All right, but stay with me" he said, nodding.

Kiara looked down at the 7 year old in her sleeping gown and patted her head.

"I need you to go with him, he'll take good care of you" she said, firmly. "We need to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"What about my sister?" the little girl asked, scared.

"She'll be under my care, do not worry" Kiara smiled. "Now go."

She nodded and Kaen'Dre picked the girl up into his arms. Kiara held the baby in her arms while covering its little face so she wouldn't breathe in too much smoke into her lungs. Kaen'Dre ran in front of her while she followed closely. The flames made her skin burn as it was but it didn't seem to be bothering his. She grabbed him from behind his robes with one hand to keep her pace with him and for her eyes to not sting from the smoke. He stopped when a wooden pole fell in front of them which blocked their way. The blaze from it raked at Kiara's face making her look away.

"We can find another way!" she yelled.

"There isn't any!" Kaen'Dre pointed out. "It is either this or nothing!"

_This is the only way out and it needs to be unblocked_, he thought.

"I need to put you down for a second, all right?" he asked the frightened little girl. She nodded timidly.

Putting her down, he picked up his leg and kicked the burning wood. It stung his feet slightly but he didn't care, they needed to get out. He kicked it until pushed back and broke into two pieces. Sighing from the work and the fumes getting into his system, he pushed the two pieces away with his arms. Wiping them on his robes, he picked up the girl and they were on their way.

"Kaen'Dre, are you hurt?" Kiara asked, worriedly.

"Not so far, my dear" he answered her.

_How can he not? He just broke down that piece of burning wood with his feet and hands_, she thought. _Gods, they're very powerful._

He ran through the burning home as fast as he could. But while he did, he left Kiara behind and stopped. Waiting for her, she caught up to him and ran ahead. They were in the center of the home and just needed to keep going straight to get out. Kiara took a deep breath and kept on running through the burning floor until she reached the door. Looking back, Kaen'Dre was just inches away from her so she kicked the door open. Going through it, she reached her hand back for Kaen'Dre to grasp it. He did and they both ran from the burning residence together.

At feeling grass under her feet, she looked around to notice the fire had ceased on the grass. Jumping to the dirt path with the baby, she took off her sandals immediately. They were burning her feet ever since she'd been running and felt they would burn the soles of her feet. She coughed deeply to exhale the fumes in her lungs and looked down at the crying baby. Her brown eyes looked everywhere while teary and her fists hitting themselves. Kiara comforted her and laid her over her shoulder to hold her. Oh, how she loved children. She put her shoes back on afterwards when they were cool.

Kaen'Dre put down the girl he'd carried on the ground safely. Making sure his whole ensemble was over him correctly, he sighed in relief. He didn't need to scare of any of the oomans away. The little girl wiped her tears away from her face and looked at her burning home. He patted her back and tried to comfort her. Looking over at Kiara, he led the girl over to her.

"You're both all right" she said, sighing in relief. "Now, let's get you two to your parents."

They all walked over to the worried parents who took their seven year old into their arms instantly. They cried over her while Kiara handed over their baby also. Kaen'Dre just watched the whole scene while the parents thanked their children's savior. Kiara just blushed and grabbed Kaen'Dre next to her who went nervous immediately.

"Well, my fiancée helped out too, if it wasn't for him we would've been stuck inside" she said, looking at him. "Your thanks also go to him."

"You should've seen him, mommy" the little girl said with bright eyes despite her dirty face. "He kicked this wooden block until it broke. It was awesome!"

Kaen'Dre smiled at the little child while Kiara squeezed his arm. Her mother grabbed her and wiped her smiling face.

"All right dear, that's enough excitement for tonight" her mother smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Princess Kiara" the father said, bowing his head. "If you ever need anything-"

"As long as your children are safe, that's good enough for me" Kiara said, smiling.

"We are forever grateful, my lady" the mother said, holding her daughters. "The gods guard you very well."

"That's why she is your princess" Kaen'Dre grinned.

"What is your name, kind stranger? You are surely not from around here" the father asked him.

"I am Kaen'Dre, I am new here" he said, simply. "I am here for Kiara and happen to always save her from her little adventures."

_That man and his musings_, she thought.

"Well, I surely thank you for your aid" the father nodded to him in respect. He extended his hand and Kaen'Dre took it into his gloved hand.

Kiara smiled at having her beloved interacting with her kingdom. Despite they'd probably run from his looks, so far they seemed to love his rescuing manner. She walked over to the official who she'd spoken with before.

"I want all of the residents from this accidents to be put in an inn" Kiara ordered. "I will send any clothing they need and send doctors to look over any with injuries or the ones who inhaled smoke."

"Right away, princess" he nodded and walked off.

She then walked over to the family while looking over their burned home.

"You will be going to an inn until we can resolve what happened, you will be taken care of there" she informed.

"As long as our children are safe, we're blessed to be anywhere" the mother of the family said.

"May the gods look over you" Kiara said, excusing herself. She waved to the little girls. "I wish you the best!"

Grabbing Kaen'Dre's hand, they walked to where the people where trying to put out the fire. Kaen'Dre wrapped his arm around her and placed her in front of him.

"What made you go in there? You could've died!" he said, worriedly. "I could have lost you."

_Oh, my sweet love_, she thought. _Always looking over me._

"I couldn't leave those children trapped in there" she said, wiping some soot off of her face. "It wouldn't have been right and besides, you know how I am."

"I know you want to help everyone but what if I couldn't have gotten to you? How would you have been able to get out?" he questioned out from his worry.

_Doesn't she know how worried I was?_, he thought.

When it came to his loved ones, he worried over them very heavily. One time he locked Ani'Twei in his quarter so he would heal properly from an injury instead of training. Kwei'De, on the other hand, somehow managed to slip away. Now, he'd be looking over Kiara now that she would be his mate.

"I could manage somehow, I find a way to improvise" Kiara said, giving him a quick grin. "Besides, I had to help but I didn't mean to worry you."

"Darling, I love you, how can you expect me not to worry?" Kaen'Dre said, wrapping his arms around her. "When I heard you went in there, my mind just went into a frenzy to find you and if I couldn't, I don't know what I-"

Kiara placed her hand in the air to quiet him. He rumbled his chest and whined making her smile and stroke his chest.

"I will always be here, I'm not that easy to kill" she said, softly. "I will be here morning and night to greet, kiss, and love you for as long as I live. I won't be gone anytime soon."

He held her close and didn't wish to let her go. If he lost her, he wouldn't know what to do. He couldn't bear to lose another one of his loved ones, especially the one he'd given his heart to. She felt his anguish and held him close in return. She would never want him to be upset over her well-being.

"I never meant to worry you, Kaen'Dre" she said, softly. "It's just. . .when I thought of those girls in there, I couldn't imagine what they were going through by being alone. I thought . . .it's hard to lose someone you love, and my mind rambled at thinking what if my family was going through that? What if that happened to me? I lost my sister and I wouldn't wish that on any parent. And I also thought what if those were my children? I couldn't bear to lose them . . so I went."

_I couldn't ask for a more thoughtful mate_, he thought.

"You are very courageous, beautiful" Kaen'Dre said, placing his forehead over hers. "I know it would be hard on you but I am proud of you, despite my worry. I am proud to have a life partner who would care very deeply for her own."

_I am so relieved he understood_, she thought and smiled. _And proud to have his respect._

"The duty of a princess" Kiara said in a better mood. "Come, let us help in anyway we can!"

"But you are covered in soot and you arm, it's hurt" he said, quickly.

"I will be fine, it's just a scrape" she assured. "I can't even feel it."

She led Kaen'Dre to the officials who were diminishing the fire from inside the homes. Some of the residences had their rooftops clear of fire. Kiara grabbed a bucket of water that lay next to her brother to help.

"What happened to you?" Atem asked his sister immediately.

"Oh, I just went into a burning home to save two children" she answered while waving a hand.

_What? She did what!_, he thought instantly.

"You do crazy things at times, Kiara!" Atem sighed. "Father is-"

"Forget about that! I got a lecture from Kaen'Dre, I don't need one from you too" Kiara said, quickly. "Now, are we here to argue or help?"

He smiled and headed to the fire to throw the water into it. Brushing her bangs back, Kiara followed her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From a cliff away from the kingdom, the two cloaked sorcerers looked down. Runihura smiled at seeing the flames had spread more after they'd created the fire. Maybe now, those Memphites would worry more over the threat that would arise. Abasi stood at his side while upset they couldn't have created any more fires throughout that kingdom.

"I hope those fires will withstand for more hours with these winds" Abasi said in a simple tone. "We could have done more."

"No, their celebration is ruined for today so we hit well" Runihura said, shaking his head. "We will strike harder and by the time we diminish their army, they will lay at our feet."

"We cannot fight their entire army on our own" Abasi said, looking at his leader through the night.

"No, but we can always rally our ally nomads" Runihura grinned maliciously. "Come, I tire of this."

They got onto their camels and headed into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a hill above the fire, six cloaked figures stood. They were some of Kantra's clan: Reig'Tu, Ani'Twei, Kwei'De, Sife-Ru (their clan leader), Hui-Lak, and Masu'De (Kwei'De's UnBlooded brother). They watched a small sector of the ooman civilization burning. They had been studying the oomans celebration and who would be considered worthy to hunt and who to breed the hard meat for the trials.

Ani'Twei had practically smacked himself over the face when he saw Kaen'Dre holding Kiara from below. He had tried to undo any thoughts in the clan that Kaen'Dre had a ooman mate of sort from the first time she came to their ship. It had worked a bit with everyone except the Elder, and now everyone could see that there was something going on between them. No yautja usually runs into a burning home to pull out a simple ooman and holds her in his arms in a more than platonic manner. No hunter, especially, wears garments from another species to conceal themselves either to fit in.

"He also saved two little children" Ani'Twei piped up to the Elder.

"Yes, but he seems more interested in her" Sife-Ru said before his Elder could speak. "A ooman."

"Sife-Ru" Reig'Tu silenced.

"Sorry, Father" he said, and dipped his head.

Sife-Ru wore silver armor and stood at 7'7. His dreads were black like his father's with bone claps on them. His coat was auburn like his father's but held crimson stripes over his body given by his mother. His mask was plain but held spikes around the rims and over his head crest to give it a more fierce look.

"Kaen'Dre and his interest is not of our concern" Reig'Tu said, looking down onto the civilization. "If his loyalty is changing, we will have to see. Our importance right now is to our Hunt and the trials."

"I can't wait!" Masu'De said, giddily. He looked exactly like his brother in skin, hair, and armor, except for his plain mask. His height was of a 6'8 so far.

"You say that but when it's time, I hope you'll be prepared" Kwei'De said, hitting his little brother on the arm playfully. Masu'De clicked amusingly.

"You still have some training to do, young one" Reig'Tu said, looking over to Masu'De. He nodded to his Elder.

"Why can we not start our hunt right now?" Hui-Lak hissed. "We are already wearing our armor."

"No, the oomans have a problem on their hands right now" Sife-Ru said, firmly. "It would be unworthy to hunt them while they are trying to help their kind to save their homes."

"Then when will we hunt if I may ask?" Hui-Lak said, bitterly.

"We came here for the trials specifically" Reig'Tu responded. "We came to gather those oomans to produce the hard meat. If we are allowed to hunt by their terms, we will do so."

"We have to ask those things!" Hui-Lak demanded.

"It is their civilization and they're not idiots" Ani'Twei intervened. "They have learned from us."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me" Hui-Lak hissed. "I can just look at you and know."

Ani'Twei felt like hitting him for that remark against his heritage. Suppressing his rage, he crouched down to look at the burning homes. He spotted Kaen'Dre helping Kiara to put out the fire.

_Oh, you're going to be in so much trouble_, he thought. _What have you gotten yourself into, my friend?_

"Come, we will discuss this back on the ship" Reig'Tu ordered everyone.

They all complied to their Elder while Masu'De left joyfully at seeing his first live soft meat. Hui-Lak left fuming at not being able to hunt anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the palace, Kiara sighed at having the lukewarm water on her skin. Kaen'Dre lay next to her while she sighed into his chest. It was almost midnight and they had managed to put out the fire. The victims whose homes were burned were put in inns for the night and reconstruction of their homes would take place once they removed the rubble. They were both taking baths after being so dirty from the whole incident.

Her parents hadn't been informed of what she'd done but she'd tell them tomorrow. She didn't need them worrying over her like always. Besides, she'd have a LOT of explaining to do with Kaen'Dre's sudden appearance in the kingdom at her side. She'd already told her friends how she felt about him but she'd have to stretch the lie about his whole being to everybody. She didn't like lying but she'd do it to hold on to Kaen'Dre. He was her everything so far and he filled the void in her life by being at her side always and she wasn't going to let him go.

"Still mad at me?" Kiara asked, and nudged her nose against his chin.

"As long as I have you in my arms, no" he said, nibbling on the side of her neck. She moaned softly at his touch.

"I love you, Kaen'Dre, you know that" she said, softly. "You will always have me at your side."

_I hope so too_, he thought.

"It is a pity that we could not get married" Kaen'Dre sighed. "But we have more days to do it."

"I know, our plan was put on hold" she said, leaning closer to him. "Our kingdom's celebration was ruined. I wonder if it was on purpose or accidental?"

_So many things have been going on_, she thought.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"I do not know, my love" Kiara said, softly. "I am too tired to even think."

Kiara placed her face into his neck while he embraced her close. He ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her.

"We will sleep soon" Kaen'Dre said, gently. "You need the rest after what you've done today. I am very proud of you."

_I'm so lucky to have him_, she thought.

"Thank you" she said, blushing. "It got me thinking, you know, about my own children one day. Our children?"

_How I would love that_, he thought. _My own children with her._

"You would make me a proud father when we do" Kaen'Dre said, smiling. "I long to hold a child in my arms one day. Hopefully, it will be ours."

"It will, we just have to believe and hope" she said, kissing his cheek. He purred contentedly. "With our love, they would be easy to create. I want a big family though."

_Excellent_, he thought.

"So do I, darling" he said, cupping her chin. She smiled. "I never had siblings but I want my children to so they can have what I didn't."

"I hope they look like you so I can always see you in them" Kiara said, heartily. "But of course, we need to get married first before all that is accomplished."

"As a god, you were already made my wife the minute we made love" Kaen'Dre said, informing her. Then bit her nose softly. "Make love to me again in your room."

_What? At this hour?_, she thought and blushed.

"We will make noise" she pointed out. "We couldn't possibly! Besides, we've been busy all day and we'd be tired to-"

He leaned down and kissed her before she could finish. She didn't argue it and kissed him back. No matter what conversation they had, she wouldn't be one to turn him down. It's as if he had some power wielded over her to comply to his desires. But he complied to her as easily in return too. Letting go of her lips, he looked down at her while smiling.

"Do you still think the same now?" he asked, hopeful.

"I don't know what it is you do to me in your kisses" Kiara said, sighing. Then smiled, "But I guess there's a first time to try anything."

"There is my daring beloved" Kaen'Dre smiled instantly. "You are a very wise woman."

"Because you got me to make love to you at midnight?" she asked, amusingly.

"No, because you are my mate" he grinned and traced a mandible over her cheek. "My beautiful, brave, and loyal mate."

_How this man makes my world bright with his words is beyond me_, she thought.

"Kaen'Dre" she blushed under his tone. "You talk as if you've lost me."

"I could have come close to it today" Kaen'Dre said, softly. "I love you with all of my heart, Kiara. I never want to lose you."

"I love you too, darling" Kiara smiled and kissed him. "And you will never lose me."

She kissed him deeply and held him closely as if she were holding him for the last time. She'd always say and express her love to him, she'd never want him to feel despaired in any way. Kaen'Dre loved her and would go through anything to keep his mate safe and well. He finally found someone who understood his every whim as if she were a part of him, and that was something he'd never give up. She was the other half to his soul, the other part he'd longed for ever since he was small and left her. She fulfilled the emptiness he'd felt ever since he was left alone and made him her whole world without question, no man could ask no more of his mate.

"I love you, Kiara" he whispered before kissing her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 22. I know it was long for this update but I got wrapped up on working on my other fic 'Partner of A Bad Blood', so I apologize. Goes on knees Sorry! Thanks to my faithful reviewers on the last chapter: _The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Monarque Myste, Kae-she Katsumi, Cittygurl, Predatordragonfreak_, and _Cassiopeia1979_!

To **The Greatest Boba Fett Fan**: LOL, I could just imagine Kwei'De roasting a chicken while wearing an apron saying 'Hail to the Cook'. Then stealing the food all for himself and no one else. hehe. I already made my fic into so many fields: romance, humor, action, and suspense. Wow. Thanks for the comments! hugs reviewer

To **Monarque Myste**: Yeah, I could just imagine Kaen'Dre hot under all of those clothes and eager to take them off drools Come to Momma pounces him. But anyways, I'd never let Kiara get hurt too bad . . .unless she heads into a battle. And it is hard for a yautja to fit into the human culture but she'll be there to help and keep him hidden.

To **Kae-she Katsumi**: I just love Pred babies, I don't know why. I could imagine their little cries and their little clawed hands reaching for their mommy. Grabs a Pred baby Hello, want a bottle of milk?. Back to reality, I'm going to email you a cartoon drawing of a toddler pred I found. I hope your email's still the same as it says in your profile? And good work on your fic, especially with the updates!

To **Caz**: I hope you waited patiently, despite you probably wanted to bash your computer from impatience. LOL. But I got the chapter up! I'm starting to get the drift on using cliffhangers but I don't want to leave you guys too much in suspense. I may get tracked down for it. looks behind her to see if any crazed readers are there to strangle her about updates Don't worry, I'll try to update faster with this one since I like making longer chapters with this one than with my other fic.

To **Cittygurl**: Don't worry, Kiara or Kaen'Dre will always be there to look over the other somehow. And I'll be waiting patiently, somehow, for your updates on your first fic.

To **Predatordragonfreak**: Hmm, everyone finds the beginning cute. grins But thanks for the comment, I appreciate it! hugs Pred And kudos on your first finished fic and the sequel, it's good. imagines Cetanu getting hit on the head with things when he walks into a closet hehe. Sees him with a large butcher knife heading towards her Bye now!

Love to everyone else who reads! May you have a happy day!


	24. Lies and Discoveries

CHAPTER 23:

**Lies and Discoveries**

Kiara leaned against the balcony railing as she looked over her city. Residents already walked the dusty streets as the blue-gray sky entered dawn as their new day approached. She knew her father had been informed of the incident at the festival and her involvement in it as well. She had to gather her explanations carefully along with keeping Kaen'Dre's true identity in the dark. Tightening her linen robe with her hands, she turned from the calming view and re-entered her dim sleeping chamber. Her emerald eyes trailed over Kaen'Dre's sleeping form under the crimson silk blankets as she went over to sit by him at the side of the bed. His close proximity eased her body's tenseness as she sought silent comfort from him.

Her thoughts wandered to yesterday's fire and wondered if it had been an accident. Maybe someone had accidentally dropped a torch or a fire had occurred within a kitchen. Even so, she had to go to the investigation site later to see how it was going and know the possible causes. Feeling a warm familiar hand trace down her back, she turned and smiled at her woken beloved.

"You woke earlier than me" Kaen'Dre teased groggily as he stroked her spine with the back of his fingers. Without opening his eyes, he murmured, "Rejoin me."

"If I did, I'd be tempted to repeat last night's event" she giggled bashfully and stroked his cheek with her palm. His mandibles clicked softly while his eyes opened to allow light into them. Kiara bit her lip and added as an afterthought, "I apologize if last night's festivities weren't to your liking. Our kingdom usually hosts beautiful feasts for the gods but-"

"Do not fret yourself with that" he dismissed gently and she sighed in relief. How lucky was she to have such a forgiving deity? She smiled respectfully and hoped their next celebration wouldn't be a blunder. Sitting up to yawn, he pointed out, "I enjoyed spending time with _you_, my love, not the celebration. I am still upset at your rash actions-"

"I am protective of my people and I will never fail them" she protested firmly and squeezed his arm fondly as he stretched on the bed. Kiara watched his powerful limbs as they warmed up the bulging muscles underneath the tan mottled skin. Clearing her throat to draw her attention away from her lover's sculpted naked body, she stated, "I am their princess and as such, I have my duties."

"I don't want to lose you one day, Kiara" Kaen'Dre said softly and embraced her. She smiled at his affection as his warm cheek pressed against hers. She held him in return as his warm breath tickled her skin, "You are brave but I will not have it be your downfall. I love you and I want you to stay safe in this world."

"I know, my beloved" she said with a small nod and kissed him. He returned it eagerly as she gripped the blankets to steady herself. After a few seconds of salivary bliss, she sighed, "I love you with my life as well. Place what happened yesterday behind us and let us experience today."

"What will we do today? I expect everyone will be on guard" he told her as she stood up again to pace around the room. Asim woke up from his small bed of pillows on the floor to glance at her lazily. She leaned down to pat his head in greeting and moved on to pace again. Kaen'Dre raised a curious brow ridge and asked, "What worries you?"

"I have to explain my actions to my father, he's protective of me since he knows how brave I can get" she explained as her hands clasped behind her back strategically. "My brother and I have to remain safe to continue our lineage, especially Atem. Hopefully, I can get by with a warning rather than a suspension from visiting the city."

_I doubt it after all of my recent dangerous activities_, she thought.

"I forget your parents hold the authority and you are still a youngling to them" he chuckled and stood up from their bed. He grabbed his discarded hunter's attire from underneath the bed, which had been kept inside a sack to hide it from view. As she paced, he tied each knot, secured each clasp, and buttoned whatever he needed to on his garb to look decent. Walking up to her, he embraced her form against his. "If they want you safe, I do not blame them. I want the same as well."

"I'm not a princess that will take her title for granted, it is a privilege to be bestowed of this honor" she said firmly and placed her cheek against his bare chest. She held the prestigious honor of protecting her people but she'd also been honored to be chosen as a god's wife. How could she ever choose one over the other? She understood his worries but that couldn't stop her from her duties. She sighed and shook her head, "I cannot do what you ask of me, Kaen'Dre. It is not in me."

_But I want her safe, especially since we're together now_, he thought in a sigh. _But she is right, she has her free will and I can't take that from her._

"As long as you take the necessary precautions to stay safe" he relented with a sigh and stroked her unbraided hair. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "Is something else on your mind?"

"You want your identity hidden and I must keep it that way" she admitted and looked up at him. He nodded as she continued, "I have to cover up your presence here from my parents or they will be furious with me for harboring a god."

"If you must tell them the truth, do it" he said regrettably and pressed his forehead against hers. She sighed worriedly and shook her head, rejected the idea instantly. "I will not have you in trouble."

"I'll keep it secret, I don't care" she said swiftly and sighed, "If I reveal you, our relationship may come into the open. My brother and friends already know your name. I won't risk losing you or what we have if my parents try to banish you."

"I am a god, they will obey" he said with a protective hiss and held her closer. Raising her chin with his hand, he met her gaze and smiled, "We belong to each other and no one will tear us part. I will make sure of it, Kiara."

She nodded and stayed quiet in his arms as she hoped he was right. Their relationship would cause shock to their peoples and they could not risk it coming into the open. She would be seen as a usurper for the throne and he would be banished from the gods themselves. She would have to keep up her charade and he would have to as well. Everything depended on it.

"I will see you soon, I must get ready" she broke in a few minutes later and pressed her mouth against his. Savoring his kiss for a few seconds, she let go and kissed his cheek, "Till then, my love."

XXXXXX

The royal family had finished eating their morning meal and the servants were clearing the table for them. While they drank their beverages, Kiara kept running over the different excuses she could use to keep her past day inconspicuous. Neferet glanced at her daughter as she sipped her drink quickly and her fingernails tapped the table absentmindedly.

"Is something wrong, Kiara?" her mother asked, placing her hand over hers gently. Her daughter glanced up and sighed, deciding to get the whole mess dealt with; the quicker, the better.

"Father, am I in trouble for yesterday's incident?" she blurted to him as he was speaking to Atem.

"Kiara, speak when you are recognized" her father reminded as he looked over to her. Kiara simply nodded dully to the fatherly scold, not really caring for the mannerism critique. "It is rude to interrupt a conversation."

"Yes, but I wish to speak to you about the fire" she said, bringing up the subject. Maybe her concern over the people's well-being would help in her talk. She was willing to try anything to divert any questions away from her and Kaen'Dre. "Do you know who's caused it?"

"The guards are on site but we suspect it was not accidental" Abubakar explained carefully as she listened. "With these rogue sorcerers wandering the desert, we must assume it was an enemy attack."

"Do you think they'll try again?" she asked, worried. "We should find and retaliate-"

"Daughter, you are not a commander of our army" her father stopped her gently. She nodded despite not liking it. True, she wasn't and most likely wouldn't due to her gender but she hated it. She could be as valuable as any man but her father wouldn't allow it. "I understand your need to protect our people, but the court and I have it under control."

"And I'll be there too" Atem added in with a smile. Out of everyone in the palace, he never stopped training with her and understood her concern. He knew she wanted to help but sometimes, she just wouldn't be able to.

"If you're on it, it'll take forever" she joked with a laugh but then cleared her throat to bring up the next topic. "Father, are you mad at me for helping?"

"For risking your life, yes, you should've stayed at a safe distance with the officials and for that, you should be punished" he said firmly as she nodded meekly. With a deep breath, the pharaoh sighed, "But I will only ban you from being in the city for one day. I am proud that I have children who care profoundly for their kingdom, not fighting for the throne like most siblings in others. However, I want you to assess situations before going into them recklessly next time, Kiara, no matter how desperate your heart desires to take action. Understood?"

"Yes, Father" she nodded instantly and felt relieved for that light punishment. It wasn't a warning like she hoped but better than a week's banishment. "I will be careful next time."

"Good, now to the next subject, who is Kaen'Dre?" her father asked, raising a curious brow. She clenched her teeth in surprise as she inhaled through her nose to gather her thoughts. "I heard some of my advisors saying a man by that name went to rescue you. I would like to thank him for that heroic act."

"I didn't need saving!" she said quickly, disliking the idea of feeling weak. Lowering her voice in respect, she hesitated, "Kaen'Dre is. . . .well, he. . .he's a visitor from Armana and he came for the festival. We were speaking about our kingdoms with Atem before the fire broke out."

_Great, father wants to thank him for it and they've both scolded me for it_, she thought grumpily. _I am not weak woman that needs supervision from a man._

"There's a visitor from Armana? The vizier didn't mention that in the trading reports" Neferet said, thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but he's a traveling scholar" Kiara lied and Atem sighed at seeing his sister web together her thoughts. She'd forgotten her mother always kept tabs on her birth kingdom. She chuckled nervously and said, "He left for his city today at dawn, he had to return for scribe duties. But. . .um. . ."

"He helped Kiara and he seemed respectful" Atem added in truthfully to help out his sister. He didn't know why she was lying so much about last night but he'd have to trust her. "It's a shame he left, he seemed friendly. Who knows if we'll ever see him again."

_Thank you, brother_, Kiara thought gladly.

"Oh, I would've liked to meet a kinsman from Armana" Neferet said softly but squeezed her daughter's hand. "Did you thank him for his aid?"

"Yes, mother" she said, nodding her head politely. Hopefully, they would believe her lies and stop asking questions about Kaen'Dre. If she could make him seem like an average every day traveler, they would forget and his identity would stay safe.

"I hope our events didn't scare him off" Abubakar said and stood up from the head of the table. Looking to each of his family members, he addressed, "I have to go to the fire site and see the progress. And Kiara, you will not be going near there today, am I clear?"

"Perfectly" she answered tightly, displeased on the inside. She really wanted to find out about what had really happened but she'd have to wait.

_Just like that incident with the serpent demon_, she thought.

"Farewell, husband" Neferet said, dipping her head in respect. Her children did the same as the pharaoh exited the chamber.

When her mother left the table after breakfast, Kiara quickly stood up and walked around the wooden table over to her brother.

"Why did you lie for me?" she asked, sitting down in an empty chair.

"You want to hide his presence so I aided you" Atem answered and crossed his arms. Firmly, he demanded, "Why are you hiding things, sister?"

"He doesn't want people to know he's here-" she began.

"Is he still here?" he questioned with raised brows.

"I cannot answer that, brother" she pleaded and grabbed one of his hands. She hated lying, especially to her family, but she loved Kaen'Dre more than anything. "Please keep my secret, it is nothing ominous. We care for each other and I do not know how to approach our parents, much less our people on this yet."

"You really want to be with him? You care this much?" he asked firmly. Whoever this man was, he'd really ensnared his sister so easily. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Most courtiers would present themselves to a family to ask for the chance.

"Yes" she admitted quietly and bit her bottom lip.

"And this is all you can tell me?" he asked, sighing. He didn't like keeping things from his family but she _was_ family. She nodded regrettably and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I will keep it secret but if father asks, I will tell the truth. He is the Pharaoh, Kiara."

"I know, but please come to me first and I will tell him everything" she negotiated with a determined face. "Promise me, Atem."

He groaned as he hesitated but agreed, "All right, I will tell Aziza and Set as well. I hope this doesn't blow up in your face if it's dangerous, sister."

"It is not and it will not" she assured firmly.

_I can never let them find out about him_, she thought in determination.

XXXXXX

"You are so dead!" Kwei'De blurted loudly as Kaen'Dre walked into one of the hallways of his ship and spotted his friends. He raised a brow ridge as his friend continued his rant, "We saw you helping the oomans yesterday."

"So?" he said simply with a snort.

"The elder and captain saw you" Ani'Twei informed as he crossed his arms. Firmly, he stated, "We all saw you hugging Kiara. You have to either tell the truth or do some damage control to make them think otherwise."

"Damn it" he hissed and wondered what to do.

_I am in deep trouble_, he thought. _How can I quickly get out of this and return to Kiara?_

"We tried to-" Kwei'De started but was interrupted as two tall figures entered the hall. Kaen'Dre groaned mentally at his bad luck and stood straight as his bosses for the trip approached him.

"Kaen'Dre, how nice of you to join us today" Sife-Ru stated crisply as his yellow eyes narrowed. "You are rarely on the ship as of late."

"I have been in the ooman kingdom of Memphis" he admitted, seeing that he couldn't lie much to his superiors. "I have studied the people while staying at the palace."

"You revealed yourself to them?!" the captain demanded, furious at his actions. Kaen'Dre knew how much his clan opted to stay hidden on all worlds. "They cannot know of us until we arrive as a group and ask for the ritual. The oomans view us as their superiors and as such, we are entitled to use their grounds for the Hunt like generations before us."

"I have not revealed myself to them, they are completely unaware of my presence" Kaen'Dre reassured firmly and looked at his Elder. "I have only been around one ooman and they have kept my identity a secret."

"Let me guess, that little ooman female? How can you be so simpleminded to-" Sife-Ru spat but his father raised his hand to silence him.

"When we are on Earth, yautja and human cultures have their share of contributions for the Hunt" Elder Reig'Tu stated with a deep voice. "Each will respect the other out of courtesy and humility, son. Now, Kaen'Dre, why does the ooman know of you?"

"I. . .we met when I first visited Earth with my father" he explained and looked at the wise male in respect. The older male was held in high regard and Kaen'Dre was obliged to tell him the truth. . .somewhat. The Elder looked lightly surprised as he continued, "She saw me when I killed the hard meat and she asked for me to see her kingdom since she still believes me to be a deity even now. I have kept up that identity so far, she knows nothing of the Hunt or our reason for being here. No other ooman has come in direct contact with me and she has kept me in an isolated area from the population while I explore it."

"On that, you have done well" Reig'Tu nodded agreeably and asked, "Does she expect your return?"

"Yes, she. . .oomans are curious by nature and so is she" Kaen'Dre said, clicking his mandibles nervously. He didn't want them to know of their real relationship so he would have to keep his heat levels steady to keep them at bay. Unlike humans, yautjas could spot a lie easily if one did not cover their fluctuating heat signatures and scents as well. Good thing he didn't have an Arbitrator in front or he'd be branded as a liar by now with their honed skills. "I have told her that we will be leaving soon though."

"Surely you won't let him go back?" Sife-Ru asked his father and wondered if the hunter would become a liability. "What if he accidentally reveals himself?"

"With respect, captain, I have kept myself in the dark very well" the hunter stated quickly and assuredly. Though he loved Kiara, he was a hunter and he would not ruin his brethren's plans. "I can disguise myself around them and I am hidden very well within the palace. I am not an oaf to let down my guard when our cloaking technology is advanced. I know why we came here and I will not bring any threats to hinder the Hunt's success."

"I still do not agree to your frequent leaving, Kaen'Dre" the Elder stated firmly and ordered, "For that, you will skip a hunt when we return to our mothership."

"Yes, sir" he responded regrettably but nodded in respect. Just great, he was banned from a hunt that could gain him more glory and prestige. As a lone hunter without living kin, he needed it to keep his rank at the highest position possible.

_Why was I careless with Kiara in the open?_, he thought annoyed. _This cannot happen again. I cannot be so blatantly blind and foolish in public when my clan is so near._

"However, I don't want your ooman getting suspicious if you disappear suddenly" Reig'Tu continued and clicked his mandible in thought for a moment as the other two males stayed silent. He pointed to Kaen'Dre and gave him his new objectives, "Make sure she remains in the dark and do not reveal any of our information. That is why I will let you stay until we are ready to make our presence known."

"When will that be?" he asked and Sife-Ru nodded as well curiously.

"In a week or so" the Elder stated definitively and nodded to Kaen'Dre. "Your mission for now is to keep yourself discreet and give us necessary information on the kingdom. Once we arrive, you will rejoin our group permanently. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Elder" Kaen'Dre nodded and the male waved his hand so he could depart. He wasted no time in leaving them behind and headed to his quarters to rest with his friends.

_They will come soon_, he thought nervously. _What will Kiara think when she learns of the ritual?_

XXXXXX

"You're back!" Kiara called happily as she saw his invisible form jump onto the balcony gracefully. She ran to him from the spot on her bed and into his arms as he uncloaked. "It's almost dinnertime, I was worried for you."

"Nothing can harm me, Kiara" Kaen'Dre chuckled and unlatched his mask so he could kiss her firmly. Letting her go for a second, he purred, "I missed you."

"I lied to my family, beloved" she informed softly and held him close for support. "I didn't like it but I can't lose you."

"We will have to part one day" he reminded gently as her eyes watered at the fact. He nuzzled her face as he purred, hating the fact that harboring him was possibly severing the ties of trust between her family. "If you feel guilty, tell them the truth. I don't want you in agony over it."

"It's my choice. Is it wrong for wanting and protecting you over them? Am I being traitorous for doing this?" she whispered as she breathed onto his chest and wrapped her fingers over the material of his warm mesh. "The gods cannot be with mortals and you're going against them as I am. But I feel miserable the moment you are gone from me."

"It doesn't matter what they think, we make our own choices" he comforted and purred softly to calm her. "Do not feel heavyhearted over this. I will lie to protect you from the gods as much as you will lie to your kin for me. We are too deep into this to turn back. . .unless you want to?"

"No! I want to be with you, Kaen'Dre" she stated adamantly and held his face in her hands. Meeting his golden gaze, she smiled, "I love you and that will not change. I know that you cannot remain with me and it aches my heart terribly when I think of it but I'd rather have you than any other man in this existence. I will take your identity to the afterlife, that is my undying loyalty to you."

_If she is this loyal, can I forsake my people and remain only loyal to her?_, he thought guiltily. _I've hidden so much from her and it isn't fair._

"I don't deserve you" he whispered as he felt the guilt eat into him. Nipping at her lips softly, he admitted, "I am honored to claim your heart, Kiara. I cannot wait to have you as my wife, but you deserve so much more than what I can give you."

"You are all I need, I don't care about what you bring upon me, I would still choose you in the end" she smiled honestly and kissed him gently. Did he know how much he meant to her? She would give up everything just to be with him for the rest of her life. Seeing his sullen face, she stroked his cheek, "You seem worried, what's wrong?"

"My kin saw us together yesterday" he sighed and buried his face into her neck to breathe in her scent. He told her of his earlier conversation, excluding his orders and other things not meant for her ears. "They know I spent time with you but they do not know of our relationship and I will make sure it stays that way."

"Were they mad at you? If you're here against their judgment, I-" she began worriedly but he stopped her by placing his finger over her lips.

"Surprisingly, they let me go but they were disappointed I was here" he answered, a little depressed. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was disappointing his clan after everything he'd achieved.

"Could they be watching us now?" she asked, hoping the gods wouldn't seek revenge against them. She knew they were ever watchful and if they spotted them _again_. . . "Kaen'Dre, if I am risking your position, I cannot ask that you remain here. It is selfish of me and that is not honorable. As much as I love-"

"I will remain here and they will not have a say" Kaen'Dre hissed firmly and cupped her chin. "I will not leave you unless I have to. We are together and that is what we must enjoy, Kiara. We've fought for this amongst ourselves, let everyone else settle their own opinions about us. Forget the world around us, this room is our sanctuary so let this negativity go."

She nodded and hugged him tightly, "You're absolutely right, this is about us."

"Mate with me" he purred and nipped at the side of her neck softly. The hectic day had left his mind and body yearning for its other half. Breathing ruggedly onto her neck, he whispered, "I've missed you since last night."

Sighing apologetically at his husky tone, she disagreed, "Dinner's being served soon. What if someone hears? You're pretty loud, handsome."

"Everyone will be downstairs and the halls here will be empty" he pointed out easily and grinned, "We need a different mood than this depressing one anyway. Besides, all the practice can aid me in becoming silent in my growls."

"You're right, we need our playful banter back" she agreed in a laugh and led him to her bed as she smiled, "Nothing will ruin our sanctuary."

XXXXXX

The following night, Kiara wandered the hallways at night as she read a scroll while she continued walking. The cool air entered over the hallways as the right side had no wall, only hieroglyphic columns with large open spaces in between as torches burned brightly along the left wall to produce it yellow-orange light.

"Kiara!"

Putting her scroll down, she approached Set and gave him a smile. The older male was carrying scrolls in a makeshift brown bag around his shoulder. She raised a brown eyebrow in curious humor as she rolled up the scroll and placed it in one of her robe's pocket.

"More studying?" she asked with a grin. He shrugged and joined her on her stroll.

"For the temple, I need to help the Hight Priest plan the next festival" he explained and patted his bag proudly. "Our gods need to be appeased and now that their loyal subjects still grow strong, especially after our recent disastrous feast."

_Loyal? The only god I am personally loyal to will be Kaen'Dre_, she thought. _He's the only one who'll ever understand me. But will the gods think treason if I favor him above all?_

"I'm sure Father will be happy" she smiled supportively as they walked. Her friend always sought perfection in his creations and he never disappointed. "You've always been so loyal to us."

"Your parents took me in when I was orphaned from one of those cursed plagues" he said forlornly and offered a small smile. She understood his painful past and only nodded to have it remain private. "I owe you my life and I will always be here for you all."

"I'm glad" she said, patting his back. "You'll always be family, Set. Blood or no blood."

"Thank you for that" he smiled appreciatively and asked warily, "Kiara. . .are you really going to marry the stranger from Armana?"

"He's not a stranger to me and yes" she groaned, feeling another lecture piling on. She knew the risks, she wasn't a child anymore. "Atem's already warned me about it so please, no more."

"Yes and he told me to keep silent" Set hissed quietly in case anyone overheard. "Why are you so quiet about this? I thought you'd go public with it."

"Not yet" she lied and tried to think of yet another lie. She'd been lying so much recently, she thought she would've had it fluent in her system by now. "As a princess, I'm expected to marry a man of power but Kaen'Dre is not a prince or of nobility. I don't want a scandal arising so quickly after being engaged. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise but everyone in the kingdom cannot lie to the Pharaoh without facing prosecution" he sighed and looked at her worriedly with brown eyes. "I don't want anything bad befalling upon you, Kiara."

"It won't" she assured half-heartedly. "I am an adult and I can take care of myself."

"Old or not, friends look out for one another" he pointed out but smiled gently. "I want only your happiness, princess. Despite my feelings, I will always look after your interests."

"I think my destiny was intertwined with his instantly on the day we met" Kiara smiled as she clasped her hands over her chest. Set sighed at her longing doe-eyed look and she quickly regained a casual look once she heard it. She stared at him and assured, "I am honored to have your concern and protection but it isn't needed right now. I am in a safe and happy place at the moment, Set."

"I hope he does not break your heart then" he sighed forlornly and hugged her. She smiled at his kind words and returned it. "He is a lucky man."

"I am sorry I cannot reciprocate your feelings" she apologized and felt bad for being so clueless about them the whole time. Kaen'Dre really did take up a lot of her time now and her mind was happily on him since they met up. She was destined for him and she didn't think her heart would let go of him soon.

"Being your friend will suffice" he smiled and grabbed her hand to kiss the top of it. "You need not worry over me."

"Get your hands away from my intended!" a deep voice broke in from behind the columns. Kiara and Set both looked to see an enraged Kaen'Dre, wearing a long brown traveler's cloak over his shoulders while his silver mask gleamed from the torch's glow underneath the cloak's hood. He growled at Set who instantly stepped in front of the princess defensively.

"Who are you, demon?!" Set demanded, looking over the imposing and frightening strange being who stood by the columns. "I will banish you if you intend harm on Memphis!"

"Get away from her" Kaen'Dre growled and walked towards them angrily. Like any yautja male, he was aggressive over another male who dared enter his territory; especially towards his mate. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he snapped, "I tire of you wandering around her like an animal in heat, now leave before I do something I may regret."

"Why are you acting like this? He's my friend, he would never think of such a thing!" Kiara protested as she ran to Kaen'Dre hastily, leaving behind a baffled Set. She grabbed his cloak in her hands as she pleaded, "Please go back before you are discovered! You shouldn't be here!"

"Kiara, if you are to be mine, I cannot have males undermining my claim on you" he stated firmly but calmed at seeing her worried face. He didn't need to make a scene and frighten his mate.

"No one ever will, I will always belong to you" she whispered and traced her hand over his masked cheek as she looked into his visor. "Please, Kaen'Dre, go before you are seen."

"Kiara? Who or what is that?" Set questioned the woman. He was still shocked at how easy she'd run to the stranger instead of seeking safety. Had she gone insane or fallen under a spell?

"Set, this is. . .this is Kaen'Dre" she sighed as she turned to stay in front of the irritated male so he had no chance to strike the other human. "He. . .he's very protective as you can see-"

"That is not a man, Kiara!" he pointed out in shock and motioned at the angry being, who now wore the ferocity of a lion in spirit. "He is no mortal. Is this why you've kept him secret from us?"

"She has no right to answer your questions, she is your princess" Kaen'Dre growled and placed his hands over her shoulders protectively. "I am not of this mortal world and as such, I am superior to you or any of your kind. Watch your words before I punish you for insolence against the gods."

"The gods? Is. . .Surely he is not one!" he sputtered, looking at Kiara. This whole scene had erupted into something strange that he couldn't comprehend but he doubted the presence of a god was near. "I have never studied any gods relating to this man's physique."

"He's taken a physical form, is all" Kiara assured firmly, defending him to the end. She wouldn't let anyone tear her away from him. "Set, do not speak of this to anyone."

"Kiara, he could harm you!" Set exclaimed and the hunter hissed dangerously. The human flinched in surprise but still stayed rooted in his spot.

"I have not lied about our affections and I trust him with my life" she stated as her eyes narrowed. "He is who I choose to be with and I've known him since I was a child. As the princess, I ask you to keep this to yourself."

"Your father is the Pharaoh, he must know if the gods are within our kingdom" he responded with the same tone as hers and looked at Kaen'Dre skeptically, "If he really is one."

"Of course he is, he has the strength of no mere mortal and has done things no man can" Kiara snapped, not liking his accusations. How dare he imply Kaen'Dre was a fraud? She'd seen the things he could do. "No one will be changing my mind, I only want his presence to remain secret. Unless you want to suffer the gods wrath for being a disbeliever?"

"Of course not" he answered quickly and looked at both suspiciously. "I do not trust this being but for your sake, I will keep this confidential. Please look after yourself, my princess."

"I always do, Set" she said softly and waved her hand so he could leave. He gave a small bow and exited the hallway quickly. Sighing in relief and anger, she turned to Kaen'Dre, "How could you come into the open like that?! What were you thinking?!"

"I am tired of seeing him try to gain your favor" he snorted disdainfully and squeezed her shoulders. "I love you and if your heart wanders to another, I do not know what I would do. I thought I could leave this world and let you go easily to another man a week ago but I can't now. I could never stand by and let another take you away from me. I know it's selfish and petty but-"

"I will never seek another, Kaen'Dre" she whispered as she dove into his arms to hold him tightly. "So please stop these foolish actions before they reveal our relationship and you into the open."

"All right, I will return to your bedroom and we will talk there" he sighed and let go so he could activate his cloaking device. Giving her one last look, he jumped from the floor and landed on the solid earth ground below gracefully.

Watching him fade into the shadows like the wind, she hoped Set would be more loyal to her than the pharaoh, but doubted it. No one held a stronger oath in Egypt than to one's pharaoh, the master and tamer of the desert land. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she kept walking towards the end of the hall so she could return to her room and have a serious chat with her lover.

XXXXXX

End of **Chapter 23**. It's been a long time, I know. I felt bad leaving this piece of work behind while I started new ones so I'll attempt to finish this once since it's very long. In my outline, it's at least 53 chapters so we'll see what happens from thereon. I thank my past loyal readers and many reviewers for their kind words for making me continue this tale. Sketches for this work and other Predator works are posted on my profile via Deviant art.


	25. Union of Kindred Spirits

CHAPTER 24:

**Union Of Kindred Spirits  
**

"I still can't believe you" Kiara sighed in annoyance as she paced around the balcony to vent. The city below was dark as torches glittered faintly in the darkness. Looking over the ledge, she made another sigh at the scenery, "If we continue being careless, we will reveal our truth and extinguish our hopeful flame just like those torches out there in the wind."

"It will not happen, Kiara" Kaen'Dre assured as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The traveler's cloak and mask were gone now, leaving him in his simple mesh outfit. He felt guilty for being so possessive and careless over her but he would make sure they stayed together and secretly if it killed him. After all, yautja males were very fierce at the possibility of relinquishing their mate. "I believe your friend will keep his word, especially if I instilled fear into him."

"Is it so wrong to be with you?" she whispered quietly, her throat tightening slightly. "Everyone I tell of you, they act as if something horrible will happen to me. And that is without them knowing of your godly status. How can it be so wrong when you are held so highly by us? If at all, this should be seen as an honor, not a disgrace."

_Why is everyone so keen on keeping us apart?_, she thought sadly. _I thought it would get easier once we were together._

"Don't get upset" he purred and caressed her smaller hands with his as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "Let them believe what they want and stop double thinking this. You wanted to be with me and I did not deny you, nor will I ever. I don't like to see you sad, my love."

"What will become of us, Kaen'Dre?" she asked softly as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Closing her eyes, she relaxed at hearing the cool desert winds pass by them. "At one point, you will leave and our time will finish here like the old hills of sand diminishing into tiny grains of nothing against the wind. I do not regret any second with you but I cannot act like it's a paradise when it'll be torture when you leave me."

He looked into the dark city as he rested his head against hers. Stroking her hair, he soothed, "We will live within the moment, we don't need to worry of the future right now. I don't know if I could remain here and if I could, I would-"

"I can't ask you to stay, we agreed you'd return" she protested and turned around to face him. "I know that you must leave but I want to know if you'll ever return. I understand that the gods are of the utmost importance but I want to see you again, Kaen'Dre, and not forty years from now. I want to know I mattered to you and not be a face a century from now that you cannot recollect and become blurry in your mind as if I meant nothing; our love faded away into the wind, becoming worthless."

_The more we're together, the more guilty I feel of my disguise and hidden culture_, he thought painfully. _I don't want to lose her but I have to return with my people. We are not meant to live among oomans, it's unheard of. . .but I want to stay with her. This whole charade is tying me to her but tearing my principles apart._

"You will never be forgotten and I will return to you" he whispered hoarsely. His throat tightened from the barrage of thoughts going through his head. The main one was that his people would be arriving and he'd have to explain them to Kiara. The other was the possibility of his people discovering their true romantic liaison. He leaned down and kissed her desperately, hoping that nothing would keep them apart. Breathing against her skin as his sharp teeth nibbled on her lips, he sighed, "You are everything I've ever wanted. The only one in this world that understands me and has never rejected me. I love you with my very being so I ask you to do me the honor of marrying me in two days?"

_He's ready?_, she thought, taken back but joyful nonetheless. _I didn't think it'd be so soon._

"Of course, I'll make sure it stays secret and with no interruptions" she smiled quietly and squeezed him by the waist. Oh, she was marrying the love of her life! She could hardly believe it now but she knew he was the one she'd been waiting for. Joyfully, she said, "I don't care if the gods bless us or not, I will be your wife and we will regret nothing. This will legalize our love and no one will stop it."

"You will be as beautiful as you were in that celebration" he smiled back and kissed her gently. Nuzzling her cheek, he purred, "Be happy for what is to come and stop these dark thoughts, Kiara. They will only worsen our fears and I'd rather spend that time laughing as we visit places here like before. Agreed?"

"Agreed" she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't wait to be your wife, again."

"Our first time was ruined so it's not official. . .in the mortal sense" he reminded playfully, changing the morose tone between them. She smiled as he embraced her and they both stood silent as the city stayed dark and quiet below them and the desert winds picked up speed. He felt his mate shiver from the cold and he suggested gently, "Head inside before you get ill."

"Fine, you can keep me warm in bed with your body heat" she chuckled warmly as she yawned softly. She stretched her arms as she mumbled, "It is rather late now."

XXXXXX

"This better be important because only scribes and the pharaoh can freely walk into the sacred archives" Aziza said sharply as she led Set down a narrow hallway with low light. The wall carvings let in light from the outside to bask over the shelves filled with scrolls filed from the arts down the medicine.

Set, however, wanted to gain access to the archives of ancient times relating to the gods themselves. Being a high priest in-training, he wanted to know all of the worshipped gods in Memphis and the surrounding areas within the dynasties that came before theirs of the Old Kingdom. Kiara's so-called intended seemed very protective, almost downright possessive of her, and if he was not what he claimed to be, Set would find out and expose it.

"I am eternally grateful and I'll buy you lunch" Set compromised with a groan, still surprised that he'd need Aziza's help of all people to get him in there. She was a scribe for the queen so she was allowed access inside whereas his rank could not. "I'm doing some research for Kiara's sake, all right?"

"Does she know?" Aziza demanded, placing her hands over her hips. "She doesn't like it when we hide things."

"And neither do we when she does" he pointed out sharply as he looked over the archives in another room they had just entered. He could see the yellow dusty scrolls and smoke residue from the old torches reached his nose. "Are these it? They smell old enough."

"No, these are from one century ago" she laughed and kept leading him until they entered another hallway. Unlike the priests who spent their time in the temples or outdoors, scribes were used to quiet and enclosed spaces. "You have your open and aromatic temple, I have the archives chamber with the musty smells. I prefer the quiet as I write my scrolls in solitude rather than the loud praying you do."

"I'm surprised you don't die of boredom, especially with that mouth" he teased as they stopped in front of a closed off room. Aziza unlatched the door carefully as she glared at it from his joke. He chuckled and added another prod, "You could run a two-person conversation all by yourself."

She turned around and snapped irritably, "Do you want to get in or not? Because I could call one of the guards to haul you away." Pulling the heavy door open in one yank, he stared in surprise at how easily she accomplished it. She smirked, "Stronger than you, eh? And you call yourself a man."

"Quiet, wench" he complained and pushed her in before both started yet another argument.

"Stop calling me wench! I'm an honorable scribe!" she exclaimed as led him over to the farthest case of scrolls at the end of the room. As she passed the dark bookcases, she mumbled, "You're a ruthless buffoon, that's what you are."

"If I'm a buffoon, you're a baboon" he shot back and she punched his arm without hesitating in her steps. He massaged his throbbing arm and waved her away with his other hand like a mosquito, "Aziza!"

The pair reached the end of the room and stepped in front of the limestone wall. The wall itself had been hollowed out in areas to serve as storage shelves for the most important scrolls of their people. Set stared at the wall full of old scrolls; with three to four rolls stacked neatly inside each open square.

"There's the section for the first scrolls from before the establishment of the first dynasty" she said swiftly and pointed to the first vertical line on the left side. "Be gentle with them, they haven't been here for so long only to be destroyed by careless hands. These are the personal accounts between the almighty pharaohs and glorious gods, an honor rarely bestowed upon those without authorization. So if I see even the _slightest_ crease or smudge, you will lose that hand."

"I'll be careful" Set assured dryly and looked around for a study area. Aziza noticed and moved to the side to show him a study desk and chair as light filtered through the roof to allow the reader more surrounding brightness compared to the overall room. He nodded to her with a smile, "Thanks, Aziza."

"No problem, just give me that meal you promised" she grinned as she turned to leave her friend to his business. As she walked off, her voice echoed, "For every day you're here, a meal I shall be given."

"Oh! Fine, Aziza" he agreed to her compromise as he began to read the labels on each shelf carefully. Hopefully, there would be vital information relating to the gods visitations on the mortal realm during the past to confirm his suspicions.

XXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Kiara grinned as she waited anxiously in a small chamber within the city's temple. She'd gotten the one of the High Priest's lower priests to legalize their marriage privately without any questions. Since she was the princess only and was not the heir, she was able to use her title to bypass most of the required customs. As long as both parties were in attendance, their marriage certificate could be signed by three officials within the temple. They didn't need witnesses or had family to attend so it'd be easier and much shorter.

"Yes, I am sorry that we must be secretive with this" Kaen'Dre sighed behind his cloth mask. His yellow eyes trailed over Kiara's smiling face, "I wish your family could be here with you."

"Marriage is viewed as sacred, yes, but you're all I need" she said, tracing her hand over his clothed cheek. Looking at the gold ring on her left hand symbolizing their bond of immortality, she smiled fondly, "I love the ring you gave me."

"I had to steal it" he muttered reluctantly but she nodded sympathetically, he didn't like lying to her more than he already was. He squeezed her hand and purred, "You look beautiful today, Kiara."

She wore a long sapphire silk dress with a drooping neckline as gold bands adorned her arms and ankles. Happy for the arrival of her wedding, she'd gone and bought the most elegant dress from the traders that came from the East, and was glad she did. On her feet, she wore foreign heeled shoes, despite not being accustomed to them unlike other kingdoms in the north, to prevent getting her feet and gown dirty along with trying to not look dwarfish compared to her lover's tall stature. On her head, she wore a small circlet as her hair was tied neatly in a long braid down her back. Her lips were tinted red as her eyes were lined with the black charcoal used for all high-ranking Egyptians.

Kiara smiled at her lover who wore a silk black cloak with silver colored edges that covered his entire frame but was snugly enough to show his body's curves while his hands were covered with gloves of the same material. The cloak draped over his back hid the silk outfit within which consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt, a linen high-waist belt, and a long skirt similar to the priests to cover his legs. The cloak covered his sandaled feet as it brushed over the stone floor while he looked over the small room that only contained a bench and a few decorative vases here and there.

"You look very handsome as well" she complimented and kissed his covered cheek. With a shaky breath, she whispered, "We're really doing this, Kaen'Dre. We will finally be bonded together for eternity."

"Are you sure they will marry us in secret? I am marrying their princess, after all" he chuckled nervously as Kiara gently trailed her fingers over the necklace she'd gotten him at the bazaar. He'd decided to wear it since it was a very special occasion for both. He nuzzled her face as he purred, "I told you I'd treasure it."

"They will keep it secret, if not, we will get married in Saqqara or Armana if we have to" she said softly in a determined voice as her hands gripped his beautiful cloak. "We have come too far to go back like you said. I will bind my short life to your immortal one here on this day and we will be happy for whatever time is given to us. I will love you in this one lifetime and hope it's enough to last you through the ages." Her voice hitched slightly as her voice cracked, "You're sacrificing so much for me and I don't deserve it but. . .I pray the higher forces will come to understand what we chose to do."

_I forget ooman lives are shorter_, he thought forlornly. _My Kiara will die in this world before I even reach 100. That's not even a third of a yautja lifespan._

"I will remain yours always, even in death" Kaen'Dre smiled, a little sadly, as he embraced her. "I don't care about our life spans, I will take you as you are without regrets."

A door creaked open as the assistant priest entered wearing white and gold robes. He carried a reading scroll while another was tucked into a robe pocket, most likely their marriage certificate. The man looked at the quiet couple as he approached them.

"Are you ready, princess?" he asked calmly as the two approached him.

"Yes, but this must remain secret" she stated firmly as she intertwined her fingers with Kaen'Dre's. "I will pay whatever you ask but my father must not know until I deem it fit. My choice in a husband is based on rank by my father but I am breaking that rule and this needs to stay silent."

"Our allegiance is to the Pharaoh, if he comes here, we will respond" the priest stated but nodded sympathetically. "I will keep your secret, my princess. Now, have you two drawn up your marriage contract?"

"Yes, Kaen'Dre has no family so I will inherit his assets and mine will be split halfway between my future children and he" Kiara explained nervously as she took out a small scroll she'd written up with Kaen'Dre the previous night as they had sat together by the balcony. She gave it to the priest who quickly look it over and stamped a legal seal onto it. He gave it back to Kiara who put it away and exhaled anxiously.

"Do both of you agree to this matrimonial union?" the priest asked as he began their short and direct ceremony. "Do you speak the truth under the honorable goddess Ma'at and honor it?"

"Yes, I do" Kiara said quietly as she smiled up at Kaen'Dre. The gods would be furious at her disobedience but all that mattered was the man standing in front of her. "Or let her strike me down as I speak."

"I agree entirely with this union" Kaen'Dre answered as he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "There is no doubt in my mind."

"Will you honor and treat each other equally to bring forth your own prosperity as well as that of the Memphite lands?" he continued as he watched both individuals. Despite the secrecy, he sensed no malcontent or reluctance from either and would honor their union as well.

"Yes" they both answered in unison.

"Kaen'Dre, will you remain faithful and bring happiness to your wife?" he asked, looking at the heavily covered male.

"Always, until I die" he promised, giving his mate a fond look.

"Kiara, will you obey-" the priest began but she raised her hand.

"I do not obey, I yield to no man" she objected and looked at Kaen'Dre nervously. "I love you but I have never been one to obey, even if I am a woman. I will agree and follow but I will never be forced to do anything against my will. I-"

"I will never force you to do anything you don't want to" he said, fighting the urge to purr and instead, uttered a small human-like chuckle which tickled his vocal chords. "If you take me with my faults, I will take you as well. You don't have to obey me, Kiara. There will never be a need for you to."

"Our princess has always been very independent" the priest told Kaen'Dre sympathetically as she blushed lightly. The man gave her a smile and carried on, "Now Kiara, let us try again. Will you be faithful to your husband and cherish the success he brings to your home and name in years to come?"

_I know he won't be with me in years to come but still. . ._, she thought.

"Yes, even unto the afterlife" she whispered and nodded firmly. They would never live a normal life as most couples but she would take whatever he could give her.

"Then your union is finalized and let the gods rain prosperity upon you as you go into your new life as husband and wife" the priest finished and pulled out the scroll in his pocket. It had been signed by two other officials in the records chambers so he added his signature to finalize everything. He gave Kaen'Dre the scroll and he held the item carefully, hoping he wouldn't tear it. The man looked at both of them with a smile, "You can go and enjoy your new life together."

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to us" Kiara breathed softly, sighing in relief that it was over. She'd been so nervous the night before, hoping nothing would ruin their moment. She grabbed Kaen'Dre, who bowed to the priest respectfully, and the two exited the building happily. He gave the scroll to Kiara, who instantly held it against her chest tenderly and laughed, "We did it, we actually did it! It's on paper and no one can ever part us."

"What should we do now?" he asked, once they walked down the temple's steps. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he purred, "You look so radiant, it's a shame your dress can't be shown off in the city."

"If I did, people would ask questions about us" she pointed out cheekily and smiled. "We must seem as casual friends as we wander but we could get a meal and eat it back in my room."

"I doubt that's how you wanted to spend your wedding festivity, this is a special day" he trilled softly and stroked her cheek. She smiled at the caress and squeezed his hand. The two resumed their pace and he placed distance between them once they entered the public streets. The smell of hot food quickly entered his nose and he suggested, "Let's buy the meal and I'll climb one of the tallest buildings and we'll have a small picnic there or in the desert. We'll have nice view and be blocked from sight. We can't be in public like other young couples but I can give you a quiet dinner away from prying eyes."

"I love you, Kaen'Dre" she smiled appreciatively as they walked. Her eyes stayed ahead cautiously but she wanted to look at him. "I never thought that you would be my husband but I am a lucky woman to have you."

He smiled under his mask and purred softly, "No, I am lucky to have you. I didn't think I'd ever be desirable to anyone but here you are fading away all those horrible thoughts."

"You always have been, don't doubt yourself" she stated fondly and smiled at the blue skies above, "You're my first and only love, my protector, my friend, and most of all, my celestial partner. You are worth more than any other man could ever hope to be."

"I would declare my love for you out loud if I could and annihilate anyone who would cross us" he whispered to her so no passerby's would overhear. "Maybe we'll grow into this secret entangle?"

"We have so far" she chuckled mischievously and the two blended into the bazaar's crowd like any other buyer.

XXXXXX

At the outskirts of Memphis, a small town sowed their farming plantations as the _Peret _season of the year began. Animals of labor pulled their masters as they spread the seeds that would bring new harvests for the land. Children scattered through the small town as they ran to finish chores and aid their parents.

From afar, a group of seven looked into the town. The ones leading the men were the two rebel sorcerers, Runihura and Abasi. They watched the backbreaking labor with disgust and malice.

"These peasants should make a good example to the Pharaoh" Runihura chuckled darkly as he steadied the reins on his camel. "It would be a shame to ruin part of the crop for their upcoming season along with fixing a destroyed town."

"Do we start the attack then?" Abasi questioned, his hands itching to use his swords and slice open pitiful victims.

"Yes, burn everything" the leader grinned and motioned for his new gathered team to move in. He gave orders to each of them, "Make sure the fire can be seen all the way to the palace. They will learn to take us seriously and once they collapse under our feet, the neighboring kingdoms will follow."

The camels began on a steady jog and by the time they reached the town, they were galloping quickly while their riders reading their swords and bows to destroy the establishment.

The villagers had no chance against them.

XXXXXX

"Delicious, hmm?" Kiara grinned slyly as she dropped a grape into Kaen'Dre's open mouth. Her husband purred in return and Kiara snuck in a sniff from a bouquet of lotus flowers Kaen'Dre had gotten for her as they wandered the city. . .despite he stole it, again.

_He really needs currency_, she thought warmly. _I don't like stealing but I'll pay it for him._

The newlywed couple had returned to Kiara's room after having a peaceful picnic in the desert dunes overlooking the city. Kaen'Dre had taken off the confining outfit he'd worn to cool off his warm skin and laid on the bed in his skimpy loincloth while his wife fed him fruit. He didn't understand why humans were stubborn on wearing so much clothing unlike his people; he supposed that was something else he'd never figure out about them. Kiara had decided to stay in her dress but had switched Kaen'Dre's ring from her left hand to her right to ward off suspicion. She leaned down to kiss him softly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Even that small simple moment was paradise for him now that they were married.

"I love you so much" Kaen'Dre purred as he stroked her cheek and saw her put her flowers away to the side.

"And we will remain that way eternally" she smiled and kissed him again. "It's so sneaky."

"Our ceremony was very quick, wasn't it?" he asked, brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear to rejoin her braid. "I hope it was to your liking."

"Yes, it was sweet and short" she said, smiling fondly in remembrance. It wasn't as public as most weddings or extravagant like royal weddings but it was private and only they would remember it. It was unique in its own way. "I will never forget it. Our scroll will be kept hidden so no one ever finds it but you will always be my husband."

"I will entrust its safety to you then, my love" he purred and fed her a grape from the bowl on the bed. She ate it and rested her body against his to relax and basically feel close to him. He smiled and stroked her back gently as her cheek pressed against his shoulder. "This is the happiest day of my life."

_And to think I wanted a female among my own_, he thought guiltily. _I've found my other half but she deserves much more than a simple hunter with a blurry lineage. I don't think I can leave her for my people._

"Do you think it'll be kept secret forever?" she wondered, tracing circles over his taupe chest. Softly, she asked, "Will our love stay hidden in the shadows where it's safe?"

"We can only hope so, I can't foretell the future" he sighed and stroked her cheek. He lightened the mood when he said, "If I could, I'd look to see how much children we'd have."

"Do you want children?" Kiara asked, kissing his jaw line gently. "I'd be proud to birth you a child but it would be crucial to keep it secret. Once you leave-"

"We will come to that when it's time, for now, I want to spend every minute with you" he said softly and nuzzled her face as he brought her to his eye level, "If you want a child, I will give you one. I will be more than happy to oblige."

"Maybe I'm already pregnant?" she teased but then laughed. "There is no way to tell yet but I'm willing to procreate with you. Maybe the goddess Heqet will bless us."

_Oh Kiara, I've no idea about your gods and goddesses!_, he thought frantically. _Paya, you're mine, help me!_

"We can start right now-" he chuckled but the door was knocked on. "Oh, for Paya's sake, that's not what I wanted!"

Kiara giggled at his nonsensical outburst and shushed him with a tender kiss as she sat up to call, "This better be important! I'm busy with my reading!"

_Reading?_, he mused mentally. _The only reading she'll do is counting how many orgasms she has during one mating._

Kaen'Dre trilled at her excuse but she gently slapped his shoulder to quiet him. He rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt and squeezed her side as he stretched on the bed.

"The outskirts have been attacked! Survivors have entered the city for refuge!" Atem's voice informed her quickly. "I am going to aid them."

"I'll meet you there, you go on ahead!" she said, feeling ill at having their people injured. She grabbed her sandals as she sat down on the bed to put them on.

_It had to be them, those damn sorcerers!_, she thought furiously. _How dare they! After ruining our celebration, now they ruin my wedding day and people!_

"Be careful, I can look after you-" Kaen'Dre began worriedly as he sat up.

"I'll be all right, the city is always safe" she assured as she kissed him goodbye. "They wouldn't dare attack it. I'll return to you as soon as I can."

He nodded as she stood up to leave and smiled, "I admire your bravery and love for your people."

"I love you too" she responded softly with a pleased smile as she left.

XXXXXX

"Father, what happened?" Kiara asked instantly the moment she arrived to the center of their city. Atem was nearby aiding people towards the open inns that would be paid for by their treasury. She watched the stragglers move around, still in shock, with their belongings strapped onto their backs as they led their surviving livestock.

"The attack was sudden and there was no defense post at their area" he explained as one of his advisors updated him with the survivors status.

"Why? All of the towns and villages need a squad out there at all times!" she snapped from fear and quickly leaned down to help a skittish little girl who'd dropped her doll. She gave her a warm smile as she looked back up, "Especially with these criminals-"

"Daughter, go aid the survivors" her father sighed, knowing her lecturing tone piling on. At times he wondered if he should conquer a nearby kingdom in her name; the woman was a natural born leader like her brother. "Tomorrow, we will speak on these matters."

"Yes, father" she said with a bow and left to rejoin Atem. He was trying to pull a camel that didn't want to budge. She offered a small smile, "Hard time?"

"Yes, I don't know who it belongs to" he groaned with a sigh and wiped his forehead. "We could see the dark smoke faintly from the palace and by the time that happened, our army was too far behind the criminals to catch them."

"Why would they attack a small town? They were defenseless!" she cried as she hoped the death toll wasn't high. What kind of lowlifes would slaughter innocent civilians only to prove a point? Ushering over one of the guards, she asked, "How long will the people stay before they can return to their homes?"

"If it is clear, they may return tomorrow" he replied but she shook her head instantly.

"No, they shall stay until a squad is placed permanently under watch to protect them" she stated firmly and Atem nodded. She didn't want any man, woman, or child returning until every area was deemed safe. "We cannot risk another attack at the same location."

"I want all of the outer rim towns defended, our kingdom cannot be attack so easily by a band of petty criminals" the prince ordered and ushered by a sullen family of four looking for a place of refuge. He hadn't seen the aftermath of the devastation but he knew most of the town was gone so he could only give condolences to those who had lost everything. He pointed to the guard and smiled warmly at the group, "He will aid you, go and rest. Do not worry, you will be safe here."

The two siblings watched them go solemnly and Kiara spoke gently, "Please, make father defend our rims at all times. Our kingdom will be penetrated easily if one blockade is broken through. We can't let these fools threaten the lives of our people, much less our kingdom."

"I will bring it up" he nodded and sighed depressingly as he looked over the small influx of groups passing by. "Not many made it out, not nearly 100. It was practically a slaughter."

"They were one of the towns where our grains grow" Kiara said thoughtfully. "Do you think they're trying to damage our food supply?"

"I wouldn't put it past them" he snorted and pulled at the lazy camel again but it only farted. He coughed instantly and almost retched at the smell, "Great! Anyway, if they are trying that, I'll make sure the harvesting towns are well protected. Do they think our kingdom is weak to dare attack it like this? We are nothing like Saqqara!"

"We cannot be too arrogant, it can lead to downfall" she reminded from their teachings and he chuckled. "We are strong, yes, but a seed of doubt can blossom and ruin the greatest of empires. Saqqara was ruled with tyranny and oppression, thus the pharaoh's death wasn't surprising. "

"True, but we need strength for our people right now" he sighed and looked up at her with worried brown eyes. "Can you look after the incomers?"

"Yes, why?" she asked hesitantly and raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to go to draw up defense strategies for our army around our kingdom for tomorrow's meeting" he explained and gave her a confident smile. "I'll pull an all-nighter to finish it and present it tomorrow to father and his advisors. I'll get Set to help too."

"That's our prince" she smiled proudly and watched him run off. She heard the camel snort from behind and quickly called out, "What about him?"

"He's yours!" he laughed making her stomp her foot. How dare he pawn off the animal on her? Thinning her lips, she looked at the animal, "I have people to help so either stay there or move."

The brown camel did nothing but lick his gums and she sighed, "You're on your own, I'm helping the survivors."

Running up to her father who was now directing another search squad, she asked, "Are all the people in refuge now?"

"They should be but some may still wander into the city" he sighed and looked over the sandy streets. "Kiara, can you go to the city gate and handle newcomers as I head out to the fire site? I need to see the damage firsthand and search for any possible survivors who could still be trapped."

"Of course, father" she nodded and whistled for one of the guards to give her a camel. On foot, the city gate was at least two hours away so it would be much easier to travel. Instantly, the immobile camel from the streets stood up on its four legs and jogged up to her gracefully. She raised an eyebrow and said, "I hope you don't leave me stranded in the streets over there."

She decided to take her chances and saddled up on the camel to head towards the gate as her father mounted his own steed. Patting the camel's hide, she motioned for it to go. The animal took off down the streets in a jog as it picked up speed. Looking back at the palace, she sighed, "I'll try to return soon, my love."

XXXXXX

"You're home" Kaen'Dre called out into the darkness as he saw Kiara slip into the room. He had waited for hours and had miraculously played with Asim, who had finally taken a liking to him. Seeing his mate enter, he got up from the bed and embraced her tired form.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked, softly. Her hands dug into his hair as she brought his face down to kiss him eagerly. He shook his head as she mumbled, "This is as quick as I could return."

"Was it that serious?" he asked, holding her closer. He didn't like having her in dangerous areas without him, especially now with these ooman Bad Bloods around.

"Our towns have rarely been attacked, my father usually has them at top security" she sighed and untied her unruly braid. It had looked so neat and tidy hours ago at the temple. Oh, how long ago it seemed already. Kissing his chin, she smiled, "Nice wedding night, huh?"

"My wife is a princess" he chuckled jokingly and stroked her cheek. "Worry tomorrow, you're tired already. Go to sleep."

"No, we deserve our moment" she whined in protest and kissed his chest slowly. In a silky voice, she added, "We haven't consummated our marriage, Kaen'Dre. I am still wearing my wedding dress, it's dirty but still there."

"Are you sure? I may get rough" he purred as her lips licked his abdomen's muscles and her fingers trailed over the sensitive spot on his back at the end of his spine making him his throat rattle a soft hiss, "Kiara."

"Yes, my love?" she smiled, regaining her straight posture to look up at him. His golden eyes brightened in the moonlight as the open balcony door illuminated their room. His form was as alluring and as lethal like any god of their people could be. He represented the warrior he was physically and his deep set pools of gold held the ferocity and intelligence no human man could ever comprehend or achieve.

He was. . . "My God of the Hunt?"

"Undress for me" he stated huskily as his finger went under one of the blue straps of her dress. She smiled and pulled down her gown's thick straps without hesitance but he stopped her. With a sly smile, he added, "Slowly."

"What do I get in return, my lord?" she purred seductively as he nipped at her bare neck softly, savoring its taste and texture.

"My child" he answered and traced his slick tongue over her skin. It tasted sweet so he guessed she'd bathed before she came in. She smiled and lowered her dress slowly to her waist as she turned sideways and covered her bare breasts with her hands as she held the straps in them. He purred richly as her body aroused his with the eye mesmerizing actions.

"Your child? Hmm, you'd love to have our little one grow here" she mused as she covered her breasts with one arm and lowered the dress to her hips with the other as she showed him her bare torso. She traced her fingers over her lower stomach to emphasize.

"I think you'll make any pregnancy look beautiful in that manner" he trilled at the erotic display. He would love to take her body over and over until she was completely filled with his seed and an ensured suckling. It took all his willpower to resist her before he claimed her as his back then and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste an opportunity to impregnate his mate now.

She smiled at his comment as she dropped the gown onto the floor and walked up to him while covering her chest. Coyly, she said, "For that, you'll have to bed me and here I am."

"Yes, you are" he purred and pulled her nude form against his. Kissing her deeply, he mumbled, "I love you, I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that."

He lifted her body against his and her legs wrapped around his waist firmly while her lips planted wet kisses over his neck. Walking over to her bed, he kept her body in place with one arm under her while the other quickly untied his loincloth. Throwing it aside, he placed her body on the bed and climbed on top of her to nip at her bare shoulders with his teeth. Her body arched against his as her fingers trailed gently down his muscled arms and uttered his name in a whisper.

"You crave my touches, don't you?" he purred silkily as his claws traced down her bare sides to tickle her skin pleasurably. She exhaled a soft sigh as his index finger drew circles over her stomach. The sensation alone gave her body chills as her skin broke out in goosebumps by the cold air. He leaned down to bite at her soft skin gently, "From now on, I'll be the only man you bed in your lifetime."

"When have I disagreed?" she scoffed and pulled at some of his loose dreads gently. She untied the band holding his hair in a ponytail and smiled when the long dark tendrils cascaded down his shoulders. Her fingers grazed the ends of his dreads as she kissed his throat, "You look handsome with your hair down."

"You look wonderful with your legs wrapped around my waist" he trilled as he parted her legs to tease her pleasure spot. Kiara moaned from the sensation as her lower region warmed and ached for him instantly. Her sounds easily aroused him as he pleasured her body slowly; enjoying each sigh, moan, and whimper that passed through her lips.

"Are you sure you're not a god of love instead?" she grinned as her eyes closed so she could experience his nimble touches with her senses better. "I didn't think people did these kinds of things in bed or have felt anything like this."

"If they don't, they will be unsatisfied for years to come" he laughed at her innocent comment. He forgot how pure her mind still was towards mating, unlike his kind that lived for it. Trilling softly, he leaned down to suck on one of her breasts as her head dug into her pillows. His tongue teased her nipple until the small nub erected so he could bite it gently. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as the sensation shot up her spine. He gave her a playful look as he said, "I'll teach you something tonight then. My wife deserves it."

"What?" she asked, curiously. He simply kissed her without answering before going back to caress her breasts with his mouth. She protested softly, "Kaen'Dre."

He simply purred in return as he nipped at the top of her breasts while keeping the surprise to himself. She groaned from the secrecy and from his agonizingly wonderful touches. Feeling his fingers covered in her juices, he withdrew his hand from her and she moaned softly from the loss of contact. He chuckled at her reaction and kissed her half-open mouth hungrily as his hips pressed firmly against hers. Her legs parted more as she felt his erection press against her slick opening, the only secret place the two could be joined. His teeth nibbled on her neck as one hand fondled her breast while her mouth eagerly sought any part of his flesh that could be reached. Her hands caressed his sides and back as they wrapped around his lean waist.

"Now, Kaen'Dre" she whispered softly as she bit his throat in small nips.

He kissed her deeply as he parted her legs by the knees and entered her warm core in one stroke. Her feet curled as her back arched towards him and she cried out from the wonderful feeling. It hurt slightly from his size but it didn't matter, she loved the physical union between them every time. He pushed into her slowly as she groaned and grinded her hips against his to feel his whole length. His teeth nipped at her breasts as his mandibles caressed her skin while she pulled him closer to her.

"I love you" she whispered as he pushed into her again. "This feels more wonderful than our first time."

"Because we're legally married now?" he purred as he leaned up to nibble on her lips. She nodded happily and pressed her mouth against his. He gave her the eager kiss and pressed his heavy body against hers, "We belong to each other, now and forever. Whether forbidden or not, I will never give you up. I will kill for you if I have to."

"It must remain hidden, always" she nodded softly as his thrusts increased and his hips slapped against hers. Her hands let go of him to grip the bed sheets as he lifted her hips off the bed slightly to push into her faster. She called out his name in pleasure as his hand caressed one of her bouncing breasts while he rocked her body back and forth. She bit her bottom lip and groaned, "Kaen'Dre."

He slowed his thrusts and pulled out of her gently as she raised her head in surprise, wondering why he stopped in the first place. He trilled in amusement as he lay back down on the bed and lifted her body onto his. She sat up on his lap curiously and he grabbed her hips to enter her yet again. She groaned in surprise as she adjusted to the position and he lifted his hips to bounce her gently. She smiled at him as he stroked her cheek with his fingers and pushed into her from below.

"Move your hips back and forth against mine" he instructed as he grabbed her waist to show her how. He rocked his hips upwards as he lowered her down onto his member while her hips began to grind against his in the same motion. Her brows furrowed as she kept his pace and he dug his claws into her soft skin as he felt her walls tighten and pull him more into her. He growled softly and slammed her body down his whole length, her pleasurable cry instantly excited him more, "You've no idea how good this feels. I hope you like your surprise."

"Yes, this is. . .an interesting position" she agreed as he leaned up to lick at her breasts, paying more attention to teasing her taut nipples with his tongue. Her lips trailed kisses over his wide forehead as she scolded gently, "You have a fascination with my breasts now."

"They're nice, how can I just lay here and not pay attention?" he laughed at her joke and kissed her. "Your lips are number one though. Number two is. . .well, you seem to like riding me, don't you? Hmm, you should ride me more than those camels."

"Kaen'Dre" she scolded in a groan as her cheeks blushed more than they already were. Hopefully, she wouldn't look like a tomato and fanned her face quickly just in case. He pumped into her faster as her nails dug into his chest from the rough mating. He hadn't been rough at all with her during the times they mated and she wondered if he was holding back, his physique obviously stating he could be rougher than any man. That's what she loved about him, he was concerned when it came to her instead of being like brusque men who only took pleasure without giving any in return. Luckily, she'd found her perfect betrothed before that could ever occur. However. . . "If you want to be rougher, I don't mind. My body's ready to handle it."

"Trust me, I would leave you numb with pleasure" he whispered roughly and bit her neck firmly, her body arching towards him as she groaned. "But I cannot leave markings on your body that would dictate the Memphite princess being anything but pure. Otherwise, I would mark you and make sure everyone know this princess is mine."

"Very smart, my lord" she exhaled with a moan as his mouth clamped over her throat to suck on it lightly. "There never has or will be a man who can tame me in a bed except you. Maybe one day you can release all those animalistic tendencies on me."

"I look forward to it" he chuckled and engulfed her mouth under his. The two stayed silent as their bodies created nonverbal communication by the movements in their passion.

The couple made love as the moonlight bathed their nude bodies and the cool wind refreshed their damp skin. Kaen'Dre licked his mate's sweaty neck as he pressed her thinner body against his. She rode him in quick movements as small shallow breaths passed through her lips. Her emerald eyes met his golden ones as he grabbed the back of her head to kiss her hungrily. She met his quick greedy tongue with her own as her body began to tense up with a climax. Holding on to him, she grinded her hips down against his in small motions as she dug her nose into his neck to smell his musky scent. She enjoyed smelling the spicy scent he emitted after he climaxed so her nose stayed close to catch a whiff of it.

"I love you" Kiara whispered as her body arched against his and she let out a cry of pleasure as her body climaxed. Her body tingled from head to toe as she collapsed onto her husband's body from the effect. She breathed in raggedly and groaned when seconds later, Kaen'Dre finished inside her and growled loudly as Kiara placed her hand over his mouth to quiet it. His deep breaths tickled her palm while she leaned closer and smelled his aromatic scent happily. Kaen'Dre rumbled his chest amusingly at her actions since mates rarely smelled scents after mating. It was the arousal scent that usually stirs the interest but as long as she liked his scents, that was fine in his book. Kissing his cheek, she smiled tiredly as she nuzzled his neck, "That was breathtaking."

"Was it?" Kaen'Dre chuckled as he breathed deeply and Kiara moved her head to hear his rapid heartbeat. He withdrew from her gently as she shivered pleasurably from the sensation, still longing to be joined with him in that manner. She kissed his sweaty chest softly as he said, "Are you ready for another round?"

"No, your touches simply drive me wild" she giggled bashfully as she cuddled up to his warm body. Kissing his chin, she sighed fondly, "You always make me forget my troubles as the world fades around us when we're together."

"I love you, my mate" he purred and cupped her chin as she smiled brightly. He set her body down on the bed gently at his side as he nuzzled her face, "Sleep. You've earned it after today's events."

"But then my dreams won't be filled your handsome face" she whispered tiredly and closed her eyes as she cuddled into the sheets. Her body rested against his as she mumbled, "Good night, Kaen'Dre."

He watched her fall asleep within minutes and then shifted around in the bed to get comfortable. Leaving only one blanket on his warm body, he went to sleep with a pleased smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_She's mine_, he thought proudly. _Now and forever._

XXXXXX

End of **Chapter 24**. Thanks to all my readers out there and for the reviews for the previous chapter, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!


	26. Ideologies Questioned

CHAPTER 25:

**Ideologies Questioned**

"Guess where we're going today?" Kiara spoke up the next day as she led her husband through the small jungle land near her kingdom. He trailed behind her at a calm pace since his long strides easily outmatched hers. Her eyes watched him with playful innocence as she hopped along by his side.

"You know I have no idea, these are your lands" he laughed as he squeezed her curvy waist with one of his hands. He trilled curiously and leaned down slightly, "Is it a surprise?"

"Maybe" she smiled coyly, giving nothing away, and laughed as they kept walking over the warm dirt. He looked over the side to study the bushy foliage with his fingers but she tugged the hand away before he could. She then added a quick order, "No observations, you'll ruin it."

"Is that why you didn't bring Asim?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. She nodded and hastened her pace, surpassing his spot on the straight path. He followed her and called out, "Are you trying to match my runs now?"

"Oh, I could never outrun a god" she laughed amusingly and looked back to give him a fond smile, "I'm happy enough to be married to one."

He smiled proudly behind his mask and caught up to her within seconds. Grabbing her body into his arms from behind, he nuzzled her neck as she stopped to allow his caresses. He purred softly, "I'm glad we're able to spend some time outdoor alone as a couple. It would be tedious to stay locked up in your room every day, knowing our independent personalities."

"Good, so keep following" she said and traced the outline of his cheek on the cold mask. Her warm body shivered against the metal cooling her skin as she caught her breath from the small run, "We're almost there."

The two kept walking together for a few more minutes until they reached a familiar sight. A beautiful clear waterfall cascaded down into a pool of water as the rocks formed a crescent half-moon shape around it. Kaen'Dre quickly ran over merrily, forgetting his mate entirely, and sat down on the warm rocks to hastily untie his sandals. He dipped his bare feet into the cold water and splashed them in enthusiasm, wiggling his toes as the water trickled between each digit.

"I thought you'd appreciate seeing our waterfall before you leave" she said softly as she gave him a content smile. Her husband looked as giddy as the child he'd been years ago as he unlatched his mask and stared at his reflection in the water, even if his sight interpreted in infrared only. Kiara walked over casually and sat down next to him to place her cheek on his shoulder. Kissing the spot, she asked, "Like it?"

"Love it" he purred and kissed her once softly. He cherished the small modest blush that graced her cheeks as he nuzzled her face, "I will never forget the place where I met you. I never forgot you as I wandered the heavens all these years and I never will. You will never fade from my mind so never worry of that, dear one."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, touched by his heartfelt words, and dug her face into his neck. She kissed his sweaty neck, not caring how the salty droplets tasted against her lips, and whispered, "We were destined to be kindred spirits, no matter what our people think of us."

"We were, weren't we?" he trilled softly and gently pulled her away to kiss her eager moist lips. He remembered their first encounter and believed her to be right. How could two different beings meet in the same area repeatedly without having no profound meaning to it? Realists would say otherwise but he didn't care. Out of everyone, she was his sanctuary. Who cared if they were different? When he traveled to hunt, he would never seek comfort from anyone and once she'd opened her kingdom to him, he accepted her into his private life freely. Now, they had to keep their own entangled life a secret. Her lips parted from his mouth and he smiled, "Will you swim with me?"

"Of course" she accepted gladly, leaning down to take off her sandals. Kaen'Dre simply ripped off his mesh and threw himself into the water carelessly. He splashed her with the water thrown up from his dunk and she groaned. Now her dress needed to be dried! Taking it off before he could wet it more, she stood up and placed it on a nearby branch so it could dry in the sunlight. She quickly ran to dip her feet into the water as the slated rocks burned the soles of her feet. Her mouth opened in a grateful sigh as the cold water tranquilized her stung feet and splashed her husband in return. Kaen'Dre pulled one of her feet playfully and she dove into the water to join him.

"I'm so glad we could get away" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She steadied her balance in the water as she embraced him, "After the attack, I didn't think my father would let me wander far. Luckily, my brother was able to use his rank to place more guards on the borders. So now, I can spend more time with you."

"I admire your loyalty to your people" he trilled as his mandibles grazed her delicate neck gently. Her shoulders arched against his own as her skin savored the rhythmic movements of his tongue. His mouth traveled up the side of her neck and his sharp teeth lightly bit her ear, "But if those criminals keep bothering you, I will hunt them down and hang their skulls off the palace columns to ward off any felons. I will not let anything cause you harm when I can stop it."

"You're so protective of me lately" she chuckled and kissed him as her fingers caressed his open mandibles, sketching their skin texture, knobby joints, and sharp tusks with her fingertips. Letting go of him after the gentle kiss, she caressed his lower mandibles fondly, "Hopefully, it will be over soon and we can have peace. I don't want to think about those sorcerers right now, you and I will enjoy our oasis."

She let go of him to swim underwater for a minute as Kaen'Dre simply rested against the smooth round rocks. Closing his eyes, he let the therapeutic sounds of the waterfall fill his ears as it cascaded into the pool. He loved the water, he rarely visited places like these to relax and now he had a private pool to himself and his mate. The moment was simply carefree with no one to bother them about each of their duties and the troubles plaguing anyone. Whenever he was with her, he wanted to tell everyone around them to shove it and leave them alone so they could have peace. Ever since they had met up, they could only find solace in each other's arms but that too would soon end.

_I have to meet up with my brethren_, he thought as he opened his eyes and furrowed his brows in a scowl towards the water. _How will I explain this to her when they come to the city?_

Looking up, he spotted his mate playing with the waterfall by splashing her hands against it. She gave him an adoring smile and he nodded to her as he chuckled at her child-like behavior. She was so easily amused by the slightest things. Remembering last night, he purred at how eager she'd been to learn a new mating position and how her body had tossed back and forth in ecstasy against his hips. Deciding that he'd rather be near her than watch from afar, he swam lazily on his back until his hard head bumped into her back. She turned in surprise from the unknown touch as he laughed and looked up at her. She pushed him in the opposite direction and he groaned in complaint as his body glided away.

He tilted his body back in its vertical position in the water and poked his mate's back five times with one hand. She cried out from the sharp and tickling sensation as she tried to swim away but he easily out swam her and grabbed her with one arm. She squirmed but it was futile against his unwavering strength. She'd never outmatched him during their first fight or training, and she doubted anyone ever would.

"I must train you more" he trilled as he led her body towards the rocks and away from the waterfall. She relaxed in his grip and let him draw her towards the ledge, glaring at him for making her feel useless. He gave her a impish smile, "I forget how weak mortals are in physical strength. By the time I'm done, I could make you a lethal warrior."

"I'm not weak against people" she whined as she gave him another glare. He let go of her and she fell into the water causing her to swim quickly and grip the ledge before her flailing limbs caused her to sink. In anger, she spit out water and exclaimed, "Kaen'Dre!"

"I apologize" he responded instantly at her panicky look. Her body clung to the rocks like an infant to its mother and he helped steady her grip. "Are you all right?"

"Perfect, it reminded me of our Nile trip" she answered grimly and the light bulb lit up in his head in reminder. He apologized again and nuzzled her face with his as her cheek pressed against a cold rock, "I don't want to remember it."

"I will never leave your side again" he promised and purred softly to make her feel better. She nodded quietly as her fingers gripped the ledge tightly but he grabbed a hesitant hand into his. Squeezing her smaller hand, he sighed, "I was a fool that day and I won't make you cry again. I was trying to sever my ties to you but I couldn't and I'd never want to."

"Maybe we could visit another area of the Nile to make new memories" she said meekly as she leaned in to embrace him tightly, trusting his words. The simple reminder of how close she'd come to loosing him bitterly stabbed at the idea he would leave soon nonetheless. Banishing the thought, she suggested, "We could spend an entire day there, rent a room in an inn, pick a building to eat on- don't laugh."

"I'm sorry we can't eat together like most couples" he said, feeling bad for her and self-pity for himself. If it wasn't for his secrecy and species, she could eat anywhere with any human male. But she'd chosen him and here they were. Frankly, he'd been surprised a human of her rank hadn't demanded more of him to appease that shame. Instead, she dismissed it with a small shrug and an affectionate kiss. Returning it eagerly, he purred, "However, there's something else we could do as a couple."

"Kaen'Dre, just because we're married doesn't mean I'll bed you every day" she pointed out defensively and he felt embarrassed, thinking he'd pressured her unconsciously. Her eyes met his and she stated clearly, "I am your wife but I will not be a pleasure appeaser at every whim because I hold that title. We are equal, understand?"

"Of course, Kiara, I'd never see you as such" he agreed firmly, hoping he hadn't upset her. He forgot her way towards mating was different than his kind, they would be eager to please their mates but his own was. . .feisty. And he liked it. Pressing his forehead against hers, he didn't blink or break eye contact as he assured, "I would never take what we do for granted or for personal pleasure only."

She nodded in return and dug her nose into his neck to say, "I know, I want to be sure you won't stray to that form of thought one day. However, I like making love to you now that I'm used to it so. . ."

"So?" he added in too so he could know what she was thinking. She gave him another shy smile and kissed his neck in soft feathery pecks.

"Only once today" she allowed and caressed his chest with her fingers. "But let's swim first."

She let go and swam towards the waterfall as he groaned. He followed her slowly, relishing the cool water against his warm reptilian skin. Kiara swam in and out of the waterfall to let the cold water drench her skin and undergarments as she saw her husband. Diving into the water, she met up with him as he dipped his head back into the water to soak his long dreads. She smiled and kissed his damp cheek as his golden gaze met her own and he waved his mandibles in acknowledgment.

"Relaxing?" she preened giddily as she slicked her wet hair back. He nodded and grabbed her by the waist in one rapid movement as he raised his head out of the water and bit her cheek. She blinked from his agility rate and let out a laugh, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're dripping wet" he laughed as the beads of water rolled down her face. She laughed as well since the water made her more energized and happier. His face leaned against hers and his tongue lapped up the droplets trailing down her cheek as she murmured his name quietly. Her emerald eyes watched him finish and his own golden pools met hers silently for a few seconds as they watched each other for the next move. She gave in from his intense gaze and kissed him with ardent haste and he opened his mouth in surprise to return it.

His tongue rolled over hers in a continuative dance as her arms wrapped around his neck securely to press her body against his. He wrapped an arm around her as her lips released him and brushed passionately over his face while he grinned excitedly towards her actions. His body heat rose and easily warmed her arms and face as beads of water dripped down his dreads and onto her hands which were massaging his scalp.

"My, aren't you an eager one?" he purred softly and she looked up in shy embarrassment, stopping her caresses. As she blushed softly, he grabbed her top undergarment and tucked his fingers in between her breasts. He traced a mandible over her cheek as he suggested, "Why don't you get out of these wet garments? There is no one here but us and we have complete privacy."

"Hmm, I suppose so" Kiara said lightly and leaned up to kiss his neck eagerly. He purred from the ongoing caresses as she breathed against his skin, "I would say, why not get comfortable on that smooth flooring over there?"

He quickly shifted his eyes to her line of sight to see where the rock ledge evened out into a smooth slate. Kissing her once, he purred, "Why not express our love in the place we met? Mark it as our own territory?"

"You sound more like a mortal everyday" she chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow as she looked up, "You could never turn mortal, could you?"

Kaen'Dre managed to keep a calm outlook while his brain ran around in circles. He wasn't even a god, but he lived way longer than humans anyway. His emotions were reaching breaking points when it came to this specific female, even his brethren were amused by it! He really should've downloaded information about humans into his gauntlet's memory base to keep up. Uttering a small sigh, he declared, "No, I could never turn mortal but I am realizing that you've changed my attitude since meeting."

"Good, I don't want anything awful to happen to you" she smiled in relief and praised him with small kisses as she whispered, "You're a wonderful man and you should last until the last mortal in existence dies. I know I'll die before you while you remain ageless but. . .I would never want you to suffer that fate due to our relationship."

"You deserve a kingdom with the way you speak to me" he purred as he caressed her hair with his fingers and nuzzled her face. Why did he have to keep deceiving a good innocent female like her? He hated himself for it as his chest constricted but he managed to say, "I am sorry that we can't last like a normal couple and I will suffer terribly myself when I do lose you one day. Yes, I will last longer than you but I can never be mortal, that much is clear. It's almost like a curse, for your love I'll do anything but I can't make you last at my side."

"Don't jinx us, it only makes it worse" she quickly stopped him as he looked at her fondly. Worriedly, she scolded, "Now stop that 'curse' talk before something bad does happen. We're together and happy, that's what matters. The future can kick itself for all I care."

"Perfect, join me over there then" he trilled as he let go of her, gently this time in order not to surprise her. He swam towards the rock ledge as she watched him swim, his lean muscular body gliding into the water easily without effort as his muscles tightened as he used his arms and legs to move gracefully like a natural born creature of the water.

"No, I'll join you once you're out of the water" Kiara said to herself as her emerald eyes kept watching his handsome body carefully like a spectator. She watched him reach the ledge and lift himself up effortlessly as water cascaded down his body like miniature rivers. His muscles rippled as he stretched and shook his hair to air-dry it and she sighed dreamily, "That man deserves to be ogled."

XXXXXX

"So the other towns are protected now?" Kiara asked as her fingers smoothed the linen fabric of her skirt. A few days had passed and she stood by the palace entrance as she and her brother watched the city and its constituents passing by as the afternoon came to a finish. The soft lukewarm breeze passed by her bare arms in farewell before it would turn into the chilly desert winds of night.

"Yes, I've made sure sufficient troops are posted" he assured with a nod as he leaned against one of the thick limestone columns. Its evaporating warmth seeped into his skin in comfort as he rested on it and traced his fingers over some of the carvings mindlessly. He watched the traders packing up nearby to head towards the next kingdoms to swap goods and information. Looking at his sister, he added, "I only wish I knew what those rogues hope to accomplish. They cannot be idiotic enough to attack a kingdom like ours when their numbers are so few."

"They're underhanded, they'll pick at the slightest opening they see" she said simply, her lips thinning in distaste. "How will we be rid of them? Has father insinuated a plan of sort?"

"Sorry sister, but you know nobody outside the Memphite army can know of military strategy" her brother teased in known fact. She rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly, once again rebelling mentally against her societies rules. Deciding to throw his sister a tidbit, he confessed, "But I will say this, if it continues, I will send scout groups to track and destroy them."

"So what will we do for now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was pleased that her brother shared that thought with her instead of keeping her shut out, like most males within the palace. Didn't they know how much she sought to aid them as an equal? She went on with a firm tone, "We cannot do nothing and appear like a weak kingdom. If so, we'll be like Saqqara and I have no intention to letting our lineage fail. Our kingdom has stood too long to be brought down by a devious band of sorcerers."

"Nor do I, Kiara" Atem said firmly as three scribes exited the entrance to the outside. They bowed to the two siblings politely and they nodded in farewell as they left down the steps, their scrolls clattering against each other in their separate sacks. Tucking his hands behind his back as the scribes faded from his sight, he continued, "I will continue what our father has achieved and make sure this kingdom stays in our family. If I am not here, then one day you'll continue it unless I have an heir. Our kingdom will keep flourishing and will fade as a powerful icon as our last descendant enters the afterlife. I am sure the gods will bless us for running our lands very well."

_Our lands could have no better pharaoh than he one day_, she thought proudly. _Songs will praise his achievements far beyond our years._

"I am glad you will be Pharaoh, no one else is worthy of the title" she smiled appreciatively and looked up at the pinkish blue sky overhead. "Good thing mother didn't have a spoiled child before you or we'd be sunk."

"Probably would've beheaded or poisoned us" Atem chuckled as he grinned widely and brushed back a lock of black hair. His carefree and positive attitude returning once again, "There are some desperate heirs out there. Fear not, I'll never hurt my reckless sister. You seem to do it on your own despite my warnings."

"Stop being a parent, you're a brother" she groaned and wrinkled her nose at the comment. Her brother simply laughed and she couldn't help but smile in return at his jovial and infectious mood, "You're meant to annoy when you're not acting high and mighty."

"And you're meant to nag me to death" he retorted with a smirk and she fought the urge to kick at his leg. His grin widened haughtily and it reminded her of their childhood days when he'd kicked her leg and made her spit out her food from shock during dinner. Both children had been sentenced to their rooms that night.

"Oh, you-" she began but was interrupted as Set popped in from behind them. They both greeted him with a nod as he hunched over to catch his breath but made a small bow as always. Kiara sighed at the gesture, "Set, stop that. How many times must we say to never do that?"

"You're royalty, I must" he pointed out as he straightened back up in perfect posture and pushed back strands of tousled hair. Looking at Atem, he informed, "Your father has requested your presence in the throne room. He wanted your opinion regarding a matter with Armana about the rogues."

"Right now?" he groaned, uttering a small sigh. He'd wanted to take a bath before any emergency meetings but he couldn't refuse when the pharaoh issued an order. His shoulders slumped and he mumbled, "Duty calls."

"I'm not sure if it is of high urgency but I wanted to inform you nonetheless" Set finished and relaxed on the column where Atem was. The prince looked at his friend with an amused face. Only his best friend would make sure everything was on time and in the perfect order if he had to do it himself.

"So you ran all the way here? You could've taken it slow, you were panting like a jackal in the heat" he chuckled and patted his friend's back.

"I will not slack off when my Pharaoh personally asks that I relay a message" Set pointed out snippily and crossed his arms, he was raised to obey rules and he would die following them. His chin raised up proudly as he stated, "I will always obey the pharaoh's every order on the dot."

"Fine, you can do it when I'm pharaoh then, I'll make you take a week off" Atem laughed in sweet revenge and waved at them in farewell as he left to head back inside. Kiara shook her head as she laughed agreeably to his words and looked at Set, who thinned his lips and knew he'd never obey such a ludicrous order. He gave her a nervous smile once he met her gaze and looked down worriedly at his feet.

"What is it, Set?" Kiara asked softly, sensing his apprehension. Like Atem and Aziza, each friend could read the other like a book when they were hiding problems. She gave him a sympathetic smile and asked, "Is something wrong with the kingdom?"

He looked up, startled and hesitated, "No. .well. .no. But there is something I need to get off my chest. Kiara, I've been gathering information on Kaen'Dre-"

"How dare you? I told you to leave it alone!" she instantly cut off, her body tensing from betrayal and anger that he'd done that without her permission. Kaen'Dre was her husband, if she wanted to know something, she'd ask him, not go behind someone's back. She would never do such a thing to any of her loved ones and keep it from them. Furrowing her brows, she held back a stiff voice, "If you were my friend, you'd trust me with what I'm doing. I trust him and there's nothing you can say to change that."

"Kiara, he belongs to a group of beings who come to our kingdom every one hundred years and that time is now" he explained calmly as she gave him a heated look. He knew he was walking on hot lava with her as continued, "Soon, they will come and perform a ritual that is meant to strengthen their kind's honor."

"I know, Kaen'Dre's told me that!" she pointed out sharply and crossed her arms. Why was he telling her what she already knew? And most importantly, where did he get the information? Not even she could get it when she was younger and wanted to know about Kaen'Dre's origins. Her eyes narrowed as she stated coldly, "We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Did he also tell you that if their ritual fails our kingdom will be extinguished into dust?" he demanded and her eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. Kiara's mind was skeptic to believe it instantly, so far everyone who knew of Kaen'Dre didn't like him much. He took her facial expression as a positive in his favor as he continued, "I assume he didn't, which should raise a warning in your head. Kiara, soon those beings will be here and they will begin their ritual and we must host it, according to the tradition established centuries before us."

Warily, she dared to ask, "What tradition?"

"They will clash with other beings, 'serpents of the underworld' the previous dynasties called them" he explained carefully as he remembered the scrolls he'd read for the past days. He had to find very old scriptures and ask Aziza to help translate some terms their current language didn't use. Either way, he knew something big was coming and didn't know if it was good or bad, except that they would be in the middle of it. "Kaen'Dre's people are brilliant beings of hunting and if they fail to contain those serpents when the ritual takes place, our kingdom will vanish to maintain the balance between all our realms."

Kiara stared in shock at the revelation and was in disbelief Kaen'Dre hadn't told her any of that. She remembered he'd told her he had come to bring them under control but not this! What madness would be unleashed upon their lands? What would those serpents do? Mainly, why had Kaen'Dre kept this from her? This was no little matter! Didn't he trust her with that important issue?

"What is the ritual?" she asked quietly, her stomach sinking and knotting in dread. She began to pace on the steps to release her rising worry, taken back by that revelation and why it had been concealed.

"I do not know, only they know what must happen" Set sighed and ran a hand through his hair as she shook her head in disbelief. He knew her reaction would be furious and scorned but in his view, she needed to know what she was dealing with. "The scriptures did not say but the Pharaoh will know when they arrive to meet him. Soon we will celebrate their arrival and prepare for this sacred tradition."

"Perfect, we have enough trouble with the rogues as it is!" she exclaimed bitterly and placed her hands on her hips. With a mumble, she whispered, "Maybe I can ask Kaen'Dre to stop them if this is true."

"Do not trust him, Kiara" he snapped crossly, making her eyes widen at his bold order. Quickly recovering, she narrowed her eyes at him objectively. Set sighed and wondered how he could make her open her eyes about the unsafe being without possibly losing his friendship with her.

"I trust him with my life, I will never go against him" she hissed protectively at him. Kaen'Dre was her life partner, she would not forsake him for others. She loved him with her very soul and she'd give anything to see him safe, even if it was against her friends. "My beloved is a powerful god-"

"I am not so sure they are gods, Kiara" Set interrupted with a disappointed sigh as her mouth gaped in angry shock at his accusation. Before she could retort, he stated firmly, "I follow the gods teachings and I am their loyal follower. Back in previous dynasties, people were more gullible to believe beings different from them as supernatural. We are changing into new and more powerful dynasties as time flows, our thoughts will accustom to it as well. Our gods act and look different than Kaen'Dre, people in old ages called them gods but I don't know what I would classify them as. Yes, he looks nothing like a mortal and is much more powerful, maybe even more intelligent, but it doesn't mean he's a god. There could be other possible explanations. If he is using our gods as a cloak for his own agenda, I will publicize him as a fraud."

"He is no liar! I've seen his people, they look exactly like him and they carry things no mortal has ever seen or used" she objected as she tried to deflect the doubting thoughts arising in her mind from his argument. No, she would not believe such insinuations! Not about her Kaen'Dre. He was everything but a liar! She snapped angrily and clenched her fists, "They are gods, you said it yourself that we've worshipped them. Kaen'Dre is honorable and I have no doubt he belongs to the heavens."

"Then why has he kept all this from you?" he demanded instantly, making sure she'd at least hear his opinion. He waved his hand over the city to his right, "Why has he kept hidden from us if he truly deserves our praise? Gods are meant to be praised by their loyal followers. So why does he hide quietly in the shadows like a cunning hyena? He is not who he says he is, Kiara. I don't want him using you for his own personal means."

"He would never! He loves me!" she screamed, surprising the older male. She'd never raised her voice in that tone against him, yet again, no one had accused her beloved as a traitor. Her chest heaved in rapid breaths as her hands tingled from her shocked nerves and she clenched them to regain a calmer composition. She shook her head and tried to shut out the prodding questions trying to break into her mind and warp the loving thoughts towards her husband. She refused to let that door open and step into a world that brandished him an impostor. He would never lie to her, he said so! He promised. In shaky breaths, she mumbled to herself, "He loves me, he would never betray me. He's always been open and honest with me."

"I know this is upsetting-" Set began but she raised her hand angrily, her eyes livid in anger towards him and everything he threatened to destroy within her relationship.

"Silence! I will not hear any more slanders against him!" she yelled furiously, trying to control her hyperventilated breathing. She wouldn't let him get to her, her loyalty was to Kaen'Dre, not him. She kept repeating the same phrases over and over in her head before his words shattered them. "I trust him, he has never lied to me. You are deadly wrong, Set."

"Then ask him" he stated simply and hoped she wouldn't get hurt by the revelations. She was his friend, he'd lived side-by-side with her as they grew up together and he'd be damned if a threat presented itself to her and he didn't do anything about it. He wouldn't let a man no one knew ruin their long friendship. He sighed softly and gave her an honest look, "I will always seek your best interests, Kiara. You are my family and I will protect you from any possible harm. However, if he's a danger to the kingdom-"

"He isn't a danger, he would never harm anyone!" she exclaimed and he was about to remind her of his own incident when she went on, "He was protecting me, he wouldn't harm you, he told me himself. He is kind and honorable, he is not a deceiver."

"I hope for all our sakes that you're right" he said quietly and sighed as he looked down. He didn't want to rattle her mind and emotions more than he already had and decided to leave it at that. "Just ask him and remember what I've told you. If you want to see for yourself, ask Aziza for access and she'll take you to where the concrete evidence is. I would never lie to you unless I was sure, Kiara."

He bowed in farewell and left quietly, his heart ridden with guilt that he'd upset one of his oldest and dearest friends. He didn't want anything to happen to her, especially if that man was using her like a puppet for his own gains or simply concealing his tracks. Looking back at the worried woman, he kept walking into the palace, forgetting his next task for the pharaoh and deciding to drink an early glass of wine.

_He's wrong, I know he is_, Kiara thought as she crossed her arms and bit her fingernails nervously. _He has to be, Kaen'Dre would never hide anything from me. But my friends would not hide things from me either. I don't know what to think._

_We're married, we can hold no secrets_, she thought with wavering firmness as her eyes watered. _We assured each other of that in the temple._

"But that ritual. . ." she mumbled as her chest tightened from the overflow of emotions. If Set was right, then her kingdom could be facing catastrophe. Even if it was to appease the gods, did her kingdom have to face possible self-sacrifice?

"Please guide me" she whimpered to the gods as a trail of tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted none of it to be true but Set was right in one aspect. If she wanted to prove him wrong, she'd have to ask Kaen'Dre and see the archives. And if Set was right, could she accept the possible betrayal and handle it?

"Maybe he's right about the ritual and not him, it can't be true" she whispered weakly and clasped her hands together over her skirt. She desperately wanted answers but there was chance that the negative facts that Set had uttered were true. Spotting the temple nearby, she sniffled, "We just got married. Please don't tell me I married someone who's been lying to me. How can I possibly deal with that?"

XXXXXX

Kaen'Dre watched the blue sky from Kiara's balcony as he remained cloaked so he could remain unspotted. His mate had gone about her daily duties while he chose to remain in their room to stay hidden. He missed her, especially now that they were married, but they each had to keep up their daily tasks to remain unsuspicious. However, that didn't stop him from worrying about his brethren coming soon to the palace. He still didn't know how to tell Kiara about it without giving away his godly image but he couldn't find a way and time was running out.

_I doubt the cloaking thing will impress oomans as being all powerful_, he thought. Then in a negative voice that was similar to his kin, _Oomans are awed by the smallest of things, they are still very underdeveloped._

"Stop thinking like them, I will not demean my mate or her people that way" he scolded himself with a growl, shameful that his upbringing brought those superiority thoughts to his mind.

He relaxed against the railing as he hunched over to place his masked forehead over the cool stone. Taking in a few deep breaths, he tried to calm himself but the same thoughts still poked at his brain. How was he supposed to tell Kiara? He kept procrastinating it for days and hoped he'd get the nerve to tell her soon.

_I've faced kainde amedha but I can't tell my mate this_, he thought shamefully. _What kind of a male am I?_

"She deserves much better than what I'm giving her" he sighed in self-pity and ran a hand over his covered forehead. The cold metal warmed under his fingertips as he tapped his claws against it. Uttering a low growl in frustration, he stood back up and watched the high buildings and small square-shaped homes of the city lazily, the fading sunlight illuminating them in an ethereal glow.

_My Kiara cares so much for her people, I hope the Hunt will not fail for her sake_, he thought sadly. _I don't want anything to happen to these people. In this short time, I've grown slightly used to this place. Allegiance to prey is condemned as weak but how can I abandon my mate and remain loyal to my clan?_

"How can I choose the duty to my people over the one I've promised to honor?" he sighed sullenly and slammed a heavy fist onto the stone ledge, cracking the stone in small web-like fractures. "Either way, I'll be betraying one."

He heard the door of the room open from inside and he tiptoed quietly toward the balcony wall to peek in. He spotted Asim jumping onto Kiara who gave him and hug and patted his back as she kept the door open. Ushering the leopard out, she assured she'd feed him dinner and the door would be open for him at night to come back. The cat gave a longing whine before leaving its solemn mistress to close the door.

Kiara latched it tightly and pressed her hand against the wood, hoping it could offer some comfort. She'd been wrecking her mind in the gardens for the past hours with the different possibilities of what Set had told her. After a few wet handkerchiefs of tears, she decided she would have to get everything over with to finally have some sort of peace. Turning around, she spotted Kaen'Dre enter the room in his usual garb as he took off his mask and gave him a small crooked smile while her stomach clenched in nervousness and her hands became sweaty.

"Kaen'Dre. . ." she breathed softly before running to him and wrapping her arms around him. She felt so weak and small when it came to confronting him. What would she do if everything they'd built was a lie? She didn't want her beloved to distort from a powerful honorable male into a strange traitorous being. Digging her face into his warm chest, she wanted to remain in his arms and leave the world alone. Forget what they thought, she wanted to remain in the image she portrayed him as. Stepping up on the tip of her toes, she kissed him softly, tasting his mouth with her own once again. After the bittersweet kiss that left his salty taste on her lips, she whispered, "I love you so much."

"What is wrong, Kiara?" he asked worriedly and squeezed her body closer to him. She clung to him tightly as she struggled not to cry in front of him. Kaen'Dre purred to her as he watched her eyes shut tightly and her fingers clutched his mesh firmly. She looked distraught making his senses alert instantly, "Kiara, talk to me."

"I don't know where to start" she sighed weakly with half-open eyes and traced her fingertips over his warm skin. Skin that was flexible and finely toned in a mustard color with beautiful muscle contours that had the strength to break and rip anything into pieces. Arms that could destroy but hold her so tenderly at the same time. He traced a mandible over her cheekbone as she kept going, "Kaen'Dre, I've been told terrible accusations about you and they have been plaguing my mind for the last hour."

He tensed up at her words and hoped it wasn't anything true. If it was, what would he do? Keep deluding her or come clean? He sighed mentally and squeezed her shoulders supportively. In a soothing tone, he asked, "What things, my love?"

"Set told me that you'll be having a ritual here, that you'll fight with those. . .those horrible black serpents!" she confessed worriedly as her eyes met his, searching them for answers. "And if you don't win, our kingdom will die. Kaen'Dre, is that true? Will your people come here soon? Will they make us participate in that?"

_Damn it, that ooman found out first!_, he thought angrily. _What can I say? They'll be here regardless!_

Hesitantly, he said in reluctance, "Yes. . .they will be here sooner than you think."

Kiara let out an anguished sound as he admitted to that horrible detail. Her kingdom would truly participate in a dangerous event with Kaen'Dre's kind. Even worse, those horrible creatures! Her skin still had chills remembering her personal encounter with them. She couldn't imagine how her people would cope seeing them. It was true. He was in on it and he had kept it undercover from her ever since he'd arrived.

_He kept it from me_, she thought in disbelief and felt disappointed. _He lied to me._

"How could you keep this from me?" she whispered as she pulled away from him and looked away. Her mind was spinning as his lie unraveled in her mind and hoped the worst part wasn't true either.

"I tried, I've been going over and over on how to tell you" he admitted with an exhausted sigh as he grabbed her tense hands. "There was no way I could prepare you for this and I've been trying to think of it for the past days-"

"You lied to me on something important!" she burst angrily and squeezed his hands. Gulping slightly so her voice could remain steady, she added, "I could understand if it was something small but nothing to this proportion. This is my home, Kaen'Dre! How could you keep something that dangerous without trying to hint me at it?"

"I did not want you to worry" he said apologetically and tried to think of how to fix it. "You've been through a lot lately-"

"It's no excuse, I needed to know! My people are my responsibility" Kiara pointed out and let go of him to rub at her temples. How could she prepare to face possible extinction? She couldn't absorb how keeping her in the dark for her safety was better! Firmly, she demanded, "Kaen'Dre, why are they coming now?"

"Every one hundred years, a trial is held and members must partake in it while the mortal kingdoms host it for us" he explained as she listened to every word, hoping that he was being truthful now and gain knowledge that Set hadn't told her from his findings. "I am not in charge of it, I will only maintain the safety of these lands as the others fight the black serpents. It will take place at a temple and it will last for a day, depending if it passes or fails."

"Can't you stop it?" she asked desperately and clung to his mesh. Her people were facing conflicts externally, they didn't need anymore to interfere. "We're not ready for this right now. The gods have all the time in the world, we only have now. Surely, they could understand our pleads?"

"It cannot be stopped, Kiara" he sighed gently and caressed her soft cheek as her face still remained shocked. Her forehead rested against his chest for support as he sympathized, "I wish I could but I have no control over that. I would never endanger your life but this is out of my hands."

"I feel dread over what will come, I remember facing it and the nightmares. . ." she whispered and hugged herself as a shiver shot down her spine. "I don't want my people to face that, two people have already died by those things! How could you bring this upon us?"

"We will keep them safe, Kiara" he tried to assure but knew half of the group didn't care much for the humans. They were prey after all and hunters were always superior to them, there was no sympathizing with those being hunted. However, he wasn't them and he had one to protect. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, "I would never let anything happen to you. I will protect your kingdom as well if that is your wish."

"Please do" she nodded quickly and reached out to touch his arm gently with her shaky fingers. He placed his larger hand over hers as she looked at him. Softly, she asked weakly, "Why did you lie, Kaen'Dre? I love you, you know you can be honest with me. I have never rejected you or told you otherwise."

"I love you too" he purred softly as guilt ate at him. The last thing he wanted was to upset her and make her cry. "I would never want to hurt you and I keep things to protect you, Kiara. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Then if you love me, you should be brave enough to confront me" she pointed out softly as she furrowed her brows and tried to keep her concentration going without breaking down, "You're supposed to trust me like I do you. Otherwise, we'll break apart if people can make us doubtful. I married you and I've been honest throughout everything. Have you?"

_Damn, what can I say?_, he thought. _I'm not a god, I'm an alien, and this whole thing has been a charade? I'd break her entire belief in me._

He stayed silent, making her look away in disappointment. He'd been lying about something else as well. Was Set right? Was he a complete phony after everything they'd gone through? Did he love her at all?

_Of course he does, he has to_, she thought firmly. _He married me._

'_I don't want him using you for his own personal means'_, Set's voice reminded her.

_Is he?_, she asked, doubtfully. Even the mere notion made her guilty for daring to question his love.

"Kaen'Dre, do you love me?" she asked weakly, her eyes watering as her chest felt compressed. She wiped away a tear as she kept her blurry eyes trained on his completely. She didn't want to doubt him but all these accusations were erupting so many questioning thoughts in her. Her throat felt sore and raw just by the emotion of sorrow as she thought of the idea of a negative answer.

"Of course I love you, Kiara, I married you" he responded firmly and reached over to hold her face and dry her stray tears. Meeting her emerald gaze, he whispered, "Don't doubt my love for you, it is always there. I am deeply sorry I withheld this information from you. My kin are very secretive on it, I was only able to know of their possible arrival."

She nodded meekly and craved his gentle touches on her skin. However, she had to control her catharsis before it became uncontrollable. She hated feeling weak and vulnerable in front of others. It reminded her of the last time she and Kaen'Dre had argued and it hadn't ended nicely.

"Set told me many things about you and I fear they may be right" she admitted quietly as she tried to keep her mouth from becoming dry as she continued, "I want you to be honest with me from this point on. I must know the answer to my questions if I want to prove him wrong. Please don't let him be right, he sounded so sure but I know you'll tell me the truth."

He nodded slowly, knowing that if she asked the right things, she'd be heartbroken. He wanted to break that human male's neck for finding out information on him but he could do nothing now. If he revealed everything, would she still look at him the same way? Would honesty break or aid her trust in him?

"I will answer anything you ask" he agreed in a whisper and hugged her shaky form, hoping their marriage wouldn't go to shambles from his answers.

"Kaen'Dre, are you a god?" she asked instantly as her face took on a painful look. She needed this answer, whether it would calm or upset her. She believed he was one since the day they met and he'd told her himself he was one.

_Was he lying? Was he never one to begin with?_, she thought frantically.

Another part of her mind yelled defiantly, _he has to be! What else could he be?_

"Please don't lie to me, not now" she pleaded softly as he looked down into her emerald eyes as they filled with small tears. Her hands gripped his mesh tightly in case he threatened to leave, she sniffled to clear her nasal passages and asked in a clear voice, "Are you the god you claim to be? Please, Kaen'Dre, answer me."

_And to think days ago, those eyes were shining with happiness_, he thought regrettably. _I have to tell her everything, I can't keep hurting my beloved._

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to reveal his answer.

XXXXXX

End of **Chapter 25**. Yes, the story will begin taking on a different less happier path than before. After all, what other way would a woman react to learning her man isn't who he is? And in the middle of a hectic week? Thanks to my reviewers as always, I appreciate your feedback and to my readers.


	27. Arrival Of The Gods

CHAPTER 26:

**The Arrival of the Gods**

"No, Kiara, I am not a god" Kaen'Dre said in a regrettable tone and looked away shamefully as she gave a sad nod and wiped her eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her while she turned away from him to cry quietly. In the same tone, he continued, "I am not completely immortal, I can die in battle or by the old age of 1,000. I don't have god-like powers, only technology far beyond your people. They would consider it magic but we are more highly developed to know better-"

"Are we that weak and small compared to you?" she whispered bitterly as she turned to look at him sadly. With a small upset smile, she asked, "Are we that meaningless that you lied to me when we met? You made me believe you were a powerful entity instead of honoring me with the truth?!"

_He's not anything he said he was_, she thought hurt. _Set was right. My own friend opened my eyes instead of my husband._

"You mean everything to me, Kiara" he said in a fierce voice and shook his head. He sighed deeply and wondered what he could do to mend what he'd done. The last thing he needed was her doubt towards his love for her. He decided to start at the very beginning, "I lied in order to protect my presence here and yours from mines. I never expected to care so deeply for you while I remained here. I was meant to return to my brethren but I couldn't bear to leave you after spending so much time with you. I've never met another like you among my own-"

"What are you, Kaen'Dre?" she asked in a low voice as she tried to stop crying. Her heart felt as if it'd been ripped open by a knife. Everything she'd known of him had become an entire blank slate. She didn't doubt his love but the ability to spin so many lies to keep from her blind to the truth was still unforgivable. How could one claim to love while spouting lies with that very mouth? Raggedly, she demanded, "If you're not a god, then where do you come from?"

_If he's not a god, then what in the world is he? Surely, he is not human_, she thought.

"From the heavens above, we travel the skies of different worlds" he answered, thinking of a way to best explain it to a human. Her mind was less capable of understanding anything beyond the world she lived in. Unfortunately for her, that was the main factor that allowed him to fabricate his existence within her realm. He tapped his claws uneasily as he stated, "This is just one, there are many in existence. My kin and I are hunters and we scour the heavens looking for prey to raise our honor and ranking among our own. Our culture is much more different than your own in all aspects. We are yautja, but you can call us wanderers of the heavens."

"You look like gods, how could you be so different yet alike?" she whispered in shock, more to herself. He looked so much like a god in their religion, the previous dynasties had called them that themselves. And here she was in the Old Kingdom, discovering this truth from one of the so called 'gods' now. Damn it, her own husband wasn't even human or immortal! Were all the old Egyptian empires deceived like this? Blinking back tears, she questioned, "Do you even know of our gods?"

"I've never been here before so no, I don't" he answered sullenly and watched her wipe her nose as she shook her head in disappointment. He felt like a monster by ruining her entire beliefs in him. He knew he was entirely at fault, he'd kept everything from the beginning and she'd told him of her view on lying. He spoke softly, "Your people view us as godly due to our differences and advanced lifestyles but I want you to know the truth, Kiara. You deserve to know everything I've hidden from you."

"How could you let me believe you were a god?!" Kiara shrieked as she balled her fists in fury. She raised her fist and stabbed a finger at his chest, "You made a mockery of my culture and like a fool I believed _every_ word you uttered from your mouth! You could have told me at any time and you kept it from me! How am I supposed to forgive you for that?!"

"I don't deserve it but I do seek it from you" he said softly as he looked at her timidly. His mandibles clicked nervously as his eyes turned to the floor, "I never meant to hurt you and I kept digging myself into these lies to protect you. I never-"

"How would keeping me in the dark protect me? I was living with a stranger!" she pointed out hurt and he winced from the last word. Kiara felt guilty for hurting his feelings but angry that he'd hurt hers like this. She wanted to thrash and destroy something but all she could see was Kaen'Dre in her line of sight. She yelled furiously, "I trusted you and you kept telling me that you'd always be honest with me. I kept my promise, why didn't _you_? For the gods sake, Kaen'Dre, we got married!"

"Kiara, there was no way to avoid this reaction if I'd told you that same day we met" he explained carefully and tried to think of a way to lessen her hurt. "You would've demanded the same and we'd be nowhere. This whole thing kept us together until now. I didn't want to lose you."

"I'd rather know the truth than live a lie like this" she said firmly and gave him a sidelong look as she crossed her arms. He was wrong though, she wouldn't had shunned him if he'd come clean that same day. She would've wanted to know more if he wasn't a god anyway. A reminder of his people popped into her head and she raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you were so angry when I visited you with your brethren? You were scared that your lies would unravel?"

"Yes and that they might hurt you" he responded softly as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Walking over to her, he warned her, "Kiara, we are never meant to interact with other beings, I never lied about that. I have broken my laws so many times, especially by becoming attached to you. Like I said, my people hunt for honor and your people are qualified as prey meaning you are seen as inferior despite your praise for us. I love you and I would never let any harm come to you from my own kind or anyone else."

_His people are dangerous too? Not only are they not gods, but they don't care about us_, she thought solemnly. _And they let our people think they're so great they deserve what they ask? As if we were their servants?!_

"Is that why they host that stupid ritual?! Because we're gullible to believe in their greatness?!" she demanded angrily, not at him, but all of his kind. She hated being seen as weak by others, no matter where they come from and always strived to prove otherwise. Now, her own beloved's people saw her as scum on their feet? The thought boiled her blood as she yelled, "How dare they see us as weak and yet expect us to be their hosts?!"

"That tradition has been held before I was even born so I don't know" he answered quietly and sighed, "Your people have been gracious and honored to host it since they look to us as gods. We are not though, we're beings who travel the heavens and visit other cultures who may accidentally see us as higher people. We are superior, yes, but we are not godly. I suppose that is why beings assumed us to be gods. We are much more different than others and can achieve many things others cannot."

"I'm so stupid for believing you were one" she sniffled and closed her eyes, hoping this was all a bad dream. She was meant to be smart as a princess and she'd fallen for a man's lies like an idiot. Opening her eyes, she glared at him, "And here you are telling me that everything my ancestors believed in was a lie. For all I know, we based our gods off of you and they don't exist! I could be worshipping nothing in vain. How am I supposed to handle that, Kaen'Dre?!"

"We had nothing to do with your own gods, your people only assimilated us into the category when we first began to arrive" he said softly and reached to touch her flushed cheek, wanting to relieve her hurt and fury. She stepped back instantly and she eyed him suspiciously as he placed his back at his side.

_She doesn't trust me anymore_, he thought sadly. _I don't expect her to, I did just tear her whole world wide open. I forget oomans are still developing as a species unlike us. _

"Your culture is still the same as always, we only interfered to aid your development in civilization" Kaen'Dre explained as he crossed his arms and watched her. She didn't meet his gaze and remained looking at the floor instead. He wondered how much her mind could take before reaching a breaking point and his heart ached to embrace her and make it better somehow. . .but he couldn't. The damage had already been done. Cautiously, he said, "We have always been very advanced and we helped your species centuries ago from what I can remember in my old studies. Personally, my ranking isn't allowed to know much on those specific rituals. Because of our peoples interactions, you interpreted that as godly intervention from your gods and named us as one. That is all I can tell you and even that is forbidden among my people."

"And that should make me forgive you?" she asked in a low hostile voice as she brushed stray strands of hair away from her damp colored cheeks. Shaking her head, she snapped, "Kaen'Dre, you completely lied to me from the beginning after I gave you my generosity to see my kingdom. You stayed in my room and I protected- no, lied to my own _family_ for _you_. And you were the one betraying me! You had me wrapped around your finger like a lord with his servant."

"I would never think of you like that! You mean more to me than anything!" he exclaimed, a little angry. He knew he'd ruined her outlook of him but that never meant he thought of her as low as an eta. He wanted her to remain at his side, he needed her after all he had shared with her back then and now. He stated firmly with a low hiss, "I love you, Kiara. Yes, I lied to you but my feelings have not changed-"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have needed to lie!" she declared and brushed her hair back to massage her scalp as her mind throbbed painfully from so much outbursts of emotion. She hiccupped slightly as she continued, "You should've trusted me enough with the truth, I would not have turned you away back then. But you tell me this now when someone finally finds out the truth, did you plan to keep deceiving me throughout our whole marriage?"

He stayed silent which easily confirmed her answer and felt like a slap against her face. Painfully, she whispered, "I gave myself to you in marriage because I thought you were honest and honorable. How could I be so stupid to think a god had actually favored _me_ for a wife? I'm just a pawn in your people's plan, aren't I?"

"They only know that I am residing here, your relationship with me is hidden like I always told you" he refuted gently to ease her and gave her a small smile, "I love you even if we are different, our people may not agree but I know you love me."

"Of course I do but. . .I can't forgive you for this right now" she exhaled gently as her bottom lip quivered and her face became sullen. She saw the love shining in his eyes but his lies. . .the same rage overcame her but she needed to remain calm. What could she do now that they reached this problem? How could she trust him after what he'd done? Would she be able to? The questions prodded her mind and she waved them away as she reached a decision she hoped would be best. Quietly, she said, "I need to process this and I can't do this with you here. Kaen'Dre. . .I. . .I want you to leave."

He stared at her in surprise as his mind processed her words. She was kicking him out? But she was his mate! He understood her anger towards his lies but was throwing him out a little far off? He didn't want to leave her, especially if she was distraught right now. He wanted to take all that pain away but her defensive stance made it impossible now. Besides, what could he do? His heart ached to comfort her but he knew she'd rather have him at a distance. Had he ruined what he had tried to establish with her?

_Like a stranger_, he thought as the idea hurt him. _I'm a stranger now._

"Kiara, I understand-" he began, wondering if he could change her mind. The last thing he wanted was for her to banish him and never dare to look at him. She shook her head firmly and pointed at him shakily.

"This is the hardest thing I have ever done" she choked out as she cried and placed a fist over her chest. She needed to think all of this over without his interference before it drove her insane. Her heart was breaking while her mind was pounding her with a hundred thoughts. Weakly, she confessed, "I need to be alone to handle this. I thought you were someone I knew well but it turns out I don't. Even now I realize there's many things I still do not know about you. I gave you everything I possibly could, by the gods, I gave you my innocence!"

_I gave him everything and he gave nothing_, she thought miserably. _My first love was nothing but a false man. Were all his words a lie? I feel so used and stupid._

Exhaling in shaky breaths as her throat tightened, she calmed slightly before continuing, "I thought our marriage could last happily and I was so oblivious to who I fell in love with. . ."

Her voice cut off as she wished everything could have a different aspect to what she was feeling now. No person deserved to know their other half had been deceiving them from the start as one gave themselves completely to them in mind, body, and soul. She wished the tears could stop flowing but she felt like an endless river as she stood facing her husband.

"Everything I've done is for you" he stated and walked closer to her but she pushed him back timidly, wary of his presence. He hated the feeling of having his mate distrust him but he wouldn't give up. "I have come clean on everything now and I regret not telling you before." Kneeling down in front of her, he vowed softly, "I will beg for your forgiveness every second of my life and if you need to be alone. . .then I will respect your wishes."

He placed his palms on the cold floor and bowed his head to her in shame and defeat. He didn't want to lose her completely and it would tear at him to do what she asked but he gazed at her clothed feet as he agreed miserably, "I will do anything you ask, Kiara."

"I never expected this from you, I believed you were so perfect when I met you" she whispered and gingerly touched his cheek as she leaned down. She didn't like seeing him on the floor as a broken man but she didn't want him to think she'd let him off easy. As a princess, she'd been told to pinpoint any traitors for prosecutions. . .but how could she do that to her own beloved? Was she weak to give in to her heart or cold hearted that she even thought of doing it. His eyes met her watery ones as she said, "I love you and that is why I will not break our marriage. However, as of now, we will be separated as I dwell on this and give it time to pass."

"Kiara, do not do this-" he pleaded with her but she shook her head and kneeled down in front of him. He nimbly touched the fabric of her skirt to seek some physical contact with her. She noticed his small gesture and fought the motion of holding his hand. Even that order alone brought tears to her eyes as she banned herself from being with him.

_I love him so much_, she thought desperately as she fought with her mind. _I can't bear to part from him!_

_You have to, he lied, now he pays the consequences_, her mind ordered back. _You are a royal princess, betrayers must be dealt with._

_But I love him dearly_, she thought and tried to permanently cling to that fact. _We belong together._

_Spouses do not lie, they remain honorable_, her logical side chastised. _You will let him see the mistakes of his decision._

"Please respect my decision as my husband" she managed to finish as her mind conflicted with her heart from within. His eyes stayed on her face for a little bit until they closed and regretfully nodded.

"I feared I would lose you if I told you the truth" he said in a weak whisper as he ran his fingers over her skirt. In a somber gaze to the floor, he continued, "You're all I ever wanted and I hoped my new family would begin with you. I do not know if I could bear losing you, Kiara."

_How will I bear being apart from him?_, she thought painfully. _But it's for the best._

"Me too" she said solemnly as she wiped her red puffy eyes. "I will keep our marriage active because I do hope I can get over this. It may take time but. . ."

"I will give you anything you want" he promised as he broke his gaze away from her form and sighed, wanting to clear his airways from the growing pressure in his chest. He never thought he'd feel such an agonized pain like this, especially one not from battle. He'd lost so many people he cared for and now he was losing another, it was unbearable. Letting go of her skirt, he informed, "I will return to my brethren as I give you your time."

"Thank you" she said with a failing smile and touched his cheek one last time to savor the feeling of his skin. The pads of her fingers stroked his defined cheekbone as she murmured, "Oh Kaen'Dre, why did you let it get to this point?"

"I am deeply sorry, Kiara" he said in a small upset whine that made her heart ache easily. Her fingers left his cheek and he dreaded the loss of the physical connection and warmth from the woman he loved. "All I wanted was to keep you at my side safely-"

A series of hasty knocks on the door interrupted him, followed by, "Kiara!"

"What is it? I'm busy!" she yelled in frustration as the two stared at each other solemnly. She wiped her blurry eyes again as she cleared her aching throat. An interruption is the last thing she wanted right now and gritted her teeth.

"There's a strange group approaching the kingdom! You need to see this!" Aziza's muffled voice informed instantly from the other side. Kaen'Dre and Kiara watched each other silently as she continued, "They're not the rogues but they're not. .they are not mortals, Kiara. You have to see it for yourself!"

"Who else but the rogues would. . .?" Kiara questioned but her voice trailed off as she looked at Kaen'Dre, who raised a brow in return. "Have your people come?"

_Surely, they can't be here already_, he thought confused.

"I don't know, they only told me to stay put when I met them days ago" he told her as she looked skeptic to believe him. Oh, how he hated feeling like a new stranger in front of her now. He placed his hand over one that lay in her lap and assured, "I am being truthful, Kiara."

She hesitated before nodding unsurely, "I believe you for now. I must go and inspect this new development. Please, Kaen'Dre, leave before this hurts us more than it already has. Be gone when I return because it will be painstakingly unbearable to watch you leave on my behalf."

The two stood up awkwardly and glanced at each other as Kiara headed for the doorway. Kaen'Dre watched and realized she was really walking out of his life now. The feeling was overwhelming, even worse than when he thought he'd fail his Chiva years ago or when he left her the first time. His mind struggled with his body as it yearned to grab her body into his arms and never let go. What male could let his mate walk off without fighting for redemption?

_I tried and I have to abide by her choice_, he thought in submission. _This is all my fault._

"I will miss you, my Kiara" he whispered softly as his mandibles clicked gently. He turned to grab his things that he'd left underneath her bed for safekeeping as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Looking to the side, he saw Kiara holding him as her eyes closed tightly, tears trailing down her cheeks. Purring softly, he soothed, "Do not cry anymore, it will just worsen this."

"I will miss you too" she gasped softly as she let go and crossed her arms to keep them from shaking. In a gentle tone, she added, "Stay safe and deny everything of us to stop their suspicions."

"I will, but first I need to see who these newcomers are" he assured and put on his mask. Making sure he had everything on him and left no remains of his stay, he gave her one last gaze, "Goodbye for now, my beloved."

"Farewell, my husband" she returned in a quivery voice and watched him become invisible and fade into the air in the balcony area. He was gone now, really gone. With no idea when he would return to be with her. Realizing that, she wanted to yell for him to return but she knew she had to get over his lies first. Collapsing onto the floor again, she sobbed quietly, "Oh Kaen'Dre, why did this befall on us?"

XXXXXX

Kiara ran as fast as she could to where her father, brother, and their royal guards had gone to face the invaders. Despite her heart wrenching argument with Kaen'Dre, she couldn't let them face any possible danger alone. She couldn't see any hostile situations so far and approached the back of the group quickly. People in their homes had shut their doors and businesses nearby had gone silent as the groups gathered. It was a ghost town as her feet made the only sound in the lonely streets while she hid behind one of the homes corners. She stepped up on her tiptoes to peek over and tried to spot her family but failed.

"Do you see anything?" Aziza whispered behind her as the two tried to squeeze in. She'd followed willingly after realizing Kiara was going to find out firsthand who was there.

"No" she muttered and tried to find an opening within the groups but the guards kept it tight. There wasn't any room for her to move without being seen making her sigh and stomp her foot.

"Kiara, let's go around the homes and come up from behind" her friend suggested and she quickly nodded in agreement. The two were eager and worried about who these new strangers could possibly be.

They ran to the left side of the street until they passed the mud-brick homes of that section and made a northern turn to keep heading in that direction. The streets were empty so they had no trouble for getting to their destination without being seen. As they made their last turn, they cautiously approached the group in a slow walk as they pressed against the homes to hopefully keep hidden. Approaching the corner, the two peeked into the center of the group where they got a perfect eye view.

"I told you they weren't normal" Aziza whispered in her ear as they watched the new group in awe. Kiara simply nodded from above her friend and felt nervous again.

They were here.

She exhaled a breath she'd been keeping as she spotted her father speaking to the leader of Kaen'Dre's kind who easily towered over him. His followers easily dwarfed her people as they stayed behind him like a military platoon. In between the lines, she spotted Kaen'Dre in his silver armor as he easily blended in among his own. They were beautiful deadly warriors as their perfect postures stood at attention and she easily understood why others would believe them as gods. Their bodies were at the utmost physical peak and were almost gigantic, their intelligence was astounding, their physique was entirely strange, and their weaponry was beyond anything imaginable. Their mere presence screamed of divine origination. . .but she knew better now. Her hands dug into the wall as she longed to be with her handsome warrior back in the days before this happened. Her eyes closed slightly as her cheek pressed against the home's bumpy wall.

_I miss you already_, she thought. _But I can't keep dwelling on it._

"What are they saying?" Kiara wondered as she watched the two leaders converse. Were they speaking on the ritual? About Kaen'Dre's absence or presence in the city? Those evil serpents?

"If I could read lips, I'd tell you" Aziza chuckled as she tried to hear as well but came up with nothing. In a hopeful tone, she added, "Maybe they'll explain later."

"I doubt it, the men always keep their meetings private" Kiara scoffed sourly and kept her eyes on the two men. Oh, how she wanted to know what they were saying.

_I really should stop being so curious_, she thought. _The last time ended with me pissing off Kaen'Dre by seeing his people._

"This is getting us nowhere" Aziza mumbled as her back began to ache from leaning down too much below Kiara's shoulder. Her foot accidentally kicked out a rock while she'd tried to straighten her balance and the two watched the little object roll into the open path before them with wide eyes. The rock rolled right in the middle of both groups, grabbing their attention.

_Curses_, Kiara thought, knowing a disciplinary lecture was in store for her.

"You there! Halt!"

The two yelped in surprise and tried to muffle their noise by covering their mouths as they huddled against the wall, hoping to become invisible. They watched the commander of the guard, Bomani, approach them cautiously, expecting them to be spies or trespassers. The women stood straight and came out from their hiding space as the 5'9 tall dark-skinned man walked up to them with raised eyebrows and a stern look. Kiara simply waved in welcome as she gave him a nervous glance and Aziza tried to hide behind the princess to draw away attention.

"Bomani, greetings" Kiara chuckled nervously as his brown eyes narrowed at her, obviously not amused.

"May I ask why you are here, princess?" he questioned calmly, crossing his arms. "Civilians and those not called here were ordered to stay indoors. Why do you disobey orders, Kiara?"

She groaned, feeling guilty under his gaze. After many years of loyal service to their family, especially since her childhood, Kiara looked up to him as a uncle of sort. He was the best protector of the kingdom but when he scolded you, it'd be best to listen like a toddler.

"I was curious and worried, in case they wanted to hurt father" she grumbled gently as she looked down at her sandaled feet. He really did make her feel like a scolded child all over again. Summoning up courage, she asked, "May we stay or are we in trouble?"

"That is up to your father, come" he said and summoned both to follow him. Both women followed willingly as they looked at each other in support and then stared at the guard's back. Aziza suddenly chuckled making Kiara look back in confusion.

"What is so funny?" she asked, puzzled. What could she find humorous at a time like this?

"Do you think my hair would look better in braids?" Aziza asked out of the blue. Kiara stifled a groan as she continued, "Bomani's hair is as long as mine and it looks nice braided. Maybe I should change my hairstyle, my hair is always all over the place."

"I don't think this is the right time, my friend" she smiled gently as Bomani ushered them forward in front of both groups. Both women quieted as they saw the 'god-like' beings stare at them dead on. Aziza stared at each in awe but quickly regained a respectful look and bowed lightly. Kiara's eyes remained on Kaen'Dre who in turn glanced at her until a sand-colored male poked him to draw his attention away.

"Father, I apologize, I meant no harm" she quickly addressed her father and bowed to her waist respectfully. Her father had a firm glance similar to Bomani while Atem grinned in amusement. "We thought it could be the rogues and merely wanted to aid. I did not expect to disrupt the meeting between you and the. . .strangers."

"They are more than just strangers, my daughter" Abubakar said firmly but let the comment go. "They are respected guests and will be treated as such at the palace. Now, we must return before we worry the people. They don't need more stress after all that has happened."

"Let us return to the palace" Atem ordered the men and they began to escort the new group towards their home. Kiara and Aziza stayed behind as they watched them all leave down the wide path and Kiara felt a hand graze over her back lightly.

Turning around in surprise, she came face to face with Kaen'Dre. She managed a small smile as she looked over his masked face, knowing those intense golden orbs were watching her.

"You should go before you're in more trouble" he said in a friendly tone as he squeezed her shoulder gently, relishing the small caress. She nodded quietly and grabbed Aziza's hand to lead her away.

"Go back before they wonder where you are" Kiara told him as she quickly left with her friend, who was curious to know what he'd said. She stayed silent and dragged away her friend as Aziza stared at the new being curiously.

XXXXXX

Kiara sat by her mother's side and tried to keep a calm face as the servants brought in platters of food to set upon the square-shaped dining table in their eating chambers. She paid no attention to the mouthwatering variety of foods ranging from roasted and dried meats, vegetables, fruits, and deserts. The tantalizing smells easily entered her nose but she paid it no mind as her eyes stayed on the hunters as they gathered around the table with her father and his advisors. Since they were honored guests, the kitchen had prepared the gods a welcoming feast. Word had spread quick around the city and the civilians had also begun to prepare feasts for the formidable gods for the coming days.

_They are majestic but they are not gods_, she thought bitterly. _I know better now. Even that fact is still unreal yet my beloved informed me of it. He was truthful with it at last._

"Kaen'Dre" she whispered to herself as she snuck a peak at her silver armored hunter. He sat a distance off to her left as he stayed silent but she could see two others trying to converse with him.

_His friends_, she remembered easily. _I bet they missed him._

"Kiara?"

She snapped out of her reverie and looked to see her mother offering her a full dinner plate. She grabbed it quietly and set the warm dish down on the table without touching it. Her mother glanced at her and smoothed her loose brown hair to catch her attention again.

"What is it, child? You look troubled" Neferet said gently and smiled at her daughter in concern.

"What do they want?" she asked bluntly in a low voice as she eyed the hunters again. The servants had served them their own plates so they could begin their special evening.

"I believe they are here to begin preparations for a ritual that only takes place every century" her mother answered in a light voice as tipped her glass in her husband's direction across the table without stopping her voice. "Our kingdom must host it and your father will make sure everything is to the gods specifications. We do not want to anger them and have them seek retribution."

"But what if it goes wrong and something happens?" Kiara questioned irritably as she tried to act as if these news had never reached her ears before. She didn't need more drama in her life after today's fiasco. "Our people cannot suffer."

"The gods will handle it, we are merely the catalyst for this tradition" Neferet answered simply as her daughter stared in surprise at her calmness. Smiling softly at Kiara, she explained, "I have had ancestors live through these traditions before, we are not the first in Memphis, Kiara. Fear not, my child, I will protect you from any harm while your father protects our people."

"You always make me feel better, mother" she said with smile and pressed her cheek over her mother's bare shoulder tenderly. Neferet smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead as Kiara asked softly, "Is it wrong to not want them here?"

"We are all entitled to our own opinions but do not insult them, they are still important guests" her mother said in a firm motherly voice and let go of her gently, smoothing her daughter's hair like she'd done since her childhood.

"They are staying here? In the city?" Kiara asked warily as she looked at the hunters again cautiously. Her mother nodded once which made her ask, "In the palace?"

"That is up to them, we cannot order them to" she answered calmly and raised an eyebrow. "Does it worry you?"

"They are strange to me is all" she said nervously and gulped. If Kaen'Dre stayed, would their estrangement turn awkward? Would their people notice their behavioral patterns towards each other? Anxiously, she asked, "How long will they stay?"

"Until everything is set up, I am sure your father knows more on that than I do" her mother sighed and looked to the head of the table. Like her daughter, she was also curious to know more about the gods visit. She watched their mingling from her spot and told her daughter, "I am sure he will address us with the new developments after dinner."

Kiara nodded as she watched everyone begin to eat, even the hunters. She glanced at each of their unique faces, noticing their differences in color and facial characteristics, until her eyes stayed on Kaen'Dre again. It was unreal how easily he was able to bring up so many emotions and thoughts in her with just his mere presence. She watched him pick at his food like he had done when they were in her room together eating their nightly dinner. His friends stared in surprise at how easily he ate the human food as if it were natural for him already. Her lips formed a tender smile as she watched him and his eyes met hers as he looked up in mid-bite making her blush easily from embarrassment. They were supposed to be apart yet here she was ogling him again!

_I was so used to his company and I can't even talk to him now_, she thought glumly. _How can I get past his lies if he will be within the city?_

Quietly, she ate her meal without disruption and forced herself to stop looking at him throughout the whole dinner. When her plate was taken away by the servants, she was about to leave but her father spoke up. Sitting back in the chair with a groan, her mother silenced her and she obeyed. Taking a sip of juice from her goblet, she focused her attention on her father.

"A great privilege and honor has befallen us today" Abubakar began as he stood up to face everyone from the head of the table. The room became silent as the occupants listened. "We have been visited by our humble gods to host the temple hunt that only occurs every century and we have been blessed to be able to honor it. Our gods will battle with the serpents of the underworld to determine the balance between our realms. We will prepare the temple during the following weeks as our gods reside here in our beautiful kingdom."

Tipping his goblet of wine towards the group of hunters, he finished, "On behalf of my kingdom, I thank you for gracing us with your presence. Hail to the gods!"

"Hail!" the Memphites chorused, while Kiara gave a half-hearted response since her festive mood was nonexistent.

With a sigh, she ignored the ongoing feast and gave Kaen'Dre a quick look. The hunter returned her gaze without looking away and she heaved another small sigh, prying her eyes away.

_He is rather magnificent even if he isn't a god_, she thought. _Still, he lied to me. I cannot betray my personal rules over my heart._

"Kiara, would you like to meet the gods?" her mother asked as she stood up from her seat. Her daughter quickly shook her head and looked down at the table.

"I am rather shy right now, I fear I may embarrass myself" she lied and watched her mother leave to rejoin her father. Under her breath, she muttered, "And I don't want to meet my possible executioners yet."

_If this hunt comes to pass, what will happen to our kingdom?_, she thought worriedly. _Will Kaen'Dre's people really look over us or will they leave us at the serpents mercy?_

XXXXXX

End of **Chapter 26**. Thanks for all of your reviews, I'm glad the story keeps you sucked in. So yes, the gods are here and the Memphites have more on their plate than before. And the rogues have just begun on their evil deeds. Thanks for reading and drop a review, they're always appreciated. I put the chapter early because I want to begin the last edits of my first chapter of my next story, I'm sure you guys won't complain for the early update.


	28. Declaration of War

CHAPTER 27:

**Declaration of War**

The next day, Kiara walked through the hot sand as the sun's mid-day rays burned at her bare arms. Wiping her forehead, she kept her pace as her water pouch slapped against her side and Asim purred at it curiously as he walked by her side. Her mother had informed her that her father and his court had gone out with the gods to look over the ancient temple that resided near their kingdom. At first, she'd thought it was at least a two hour walk but she was going on three and she cursed herself.

_I should've taken a camel_, she thought irritably. _Then again, maybe father won't say anything if I enter the grounds looking like cooked meat._

Her curiosity had won over her worry when it came to this deadly hunt of the gods. She wanted to know all of the information available about it so she could come up with possible evacuations if the situation got out of hand. She knew she'd be disobeying her kingdom's traditions but she'd rather have a live kingdom than an extinct one.

"Maybe Atem will listen to my small rants" she hoped but snorted, knowing it could be useless due to her people's train of thought. "Everyone is loyal to the gods though. I'd be seen as an infidel despite being the only one with the truth. . ."

_I can't believe he told me the truth_, she thought, her mind wandering to Kaen'Dre. _He blessed and burdened me with this revelation, almost like the ancient oracles._

"The question is, what will I do with it?" she whispered to herself as she kept her pace over the dunes, sand entering her open toe sandals to scratch at her feet.

_Will Kaen'Dre be in trouble for admitting this?_, she thought worriedly. _The last thing I want is for him to have problems with his people._

"But can I let my people keep believing this image of grandeur towards these wanderers of the heavens?" she asked out loud, biting her bottom lip. In a gentle tone, she smiled, "Wanderers of the heavens. . .they still sound so spiritual. Yet they are solid like mortals but. . .so different."

_How did my Kaen'Dre fall for me? I am very different and he still protects me from them_, she thought fondly and clasped her hands together over her skirt. _He said it was forbidden for so many times and yet. . .he chose me._

"What could I ever offer such a man like him?" she wondered softly as her eyes closed for a moment. "I'm just a mortal woman and he complained _he_ could not offer me enough."

_Why must I keep him from me then? I love him_, she thought longingly. _My strong wanderer of the skies._

_You cannot let him think you are weak_, her mind popped in with its detesting rational input. _A princess is not vulnerable and a strong woman does not let a man think of her as a fragile flower that can be trampled upon._

"He did lie to me, as if I were a simple fool" she mumbled pathetically and curled her hands at her sides. She didn't want to listen to her logic but it did have a good point. "He practically had me sheltered in his make believe world where he was a god. . .and it was false. A false deity!"

She kicked the sand angrily, the overwhelming hot anger from yesterday arising again in her veins. If he would've been a casual acquaintance like before, she would've strangled him before banishing him from Memphis but. . .how could she think of doing that now that he was her husband? How was she meant to react with him and overcome that huge life-changing event? Yes, he held her heart in the palm of his hand but would that simple fact allow her to forgive him?

"This will be difficult" she sighed and looked down at her companion, "You have it easy, Asim. All you need is a temporary mate for mating season and you're happy."

Her leopard simply licked his fangs with his pink tongue and kept walking. She chuckled at his animalistic naivety and picked up her pace to catch up with the main group.

"I wonder how it looks, I've never wandered to these areas before" she panted as she wiped her forehead again. "Times are going to get exciting with their arrival, that's for sure."

XXXXXX

"Hello there!" Kiara spoke up as she arrived at the temple grounds and gave a smile to the closest people, mainly her father's caravan. Spotting her brother at the bottom of the temple's steps, she approached him.

"Why am I not surprised you're here?" Atem chuckled and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders as she caught her breath. "The temple needs a lot of work and the hunters are at the top. . .well, what's left of the top."

Kiara shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked up at the enormous temple. The bottom portion of it needed some work done to seal cracks while the rest crumbled as it passed the middle of it and the top of it was. . .missing.

"It looks ancient" she murmured as she walked closer and touched the material of the temple. It was made of limestone which decorated the pharaohs tombs in their own step pyramids. However, this temple was shaped more angular in a triangular unlike their old pyramids. If at all, this temple seemed to be developing the new structures kingdoms were now developing with the smooth-sided triangular pyramids!

"How is this possible? I heard that the founder of the 4th dynasty, Pharaoh Sneferu of Dahshur, was barely able to achieve this and yet this ancient behemoth depicts everything our recent technology has been able to accomplish thus far?" she breathed in overwhelmed shock as her fingers stroked the structure to make sure it was real. The sanded stone scratched her fingertips as she asked, "How has nobody noticed this?"

_Did no one notice this advanced structure under the sands? Or was it left hidden until the time was right?_, she thought as a shiver went down her spine. _This is almost eerie._

"The gods work in mysterious ways" Atem reminded as he walked up the walkway leading to the top. With a smirk, he asked, "Would you like to see the top or rest after your long trip? Seriously Kiara, why did you not bring a camel?"

"I was ignorant and thought I could make it here easily" she groaned in embarrassment and laughed with her brother. She rubbed at her itchy arms and sighed, "I can't wait to take a bath later, my legs are going to ache after this."

"You'll be burned tomorrow" he laughed jokingly and began to lead her up the steps.

She followed slowly while Asim stayed at the bottom protectively, awaiting his mistress' return. Her legs burned slightly from the overused muscles used in the long walk so she decided to make a few stops here and there to see the view. She wasn't used to climbing so high, most people entered a pyramid from the bottom rather than the top from her experience. This new method made her wonder how far she'd have to climb once these structures began to fill her land as the years passed. The golden sands easily obscured the whole land with small patches of green off in the distance as the brown mountains showed off from afar. She smiled enjoyably from the tall height and wondered why their palace wasn't at this altitude when it offered a beautiful panoramic view.

"What a view" she told her brother who nodded and began the trek again for the top. Reluctantly, she followed her brother and tore her eyes away from the endless desert lands.

After a few minutes, they reached it and Kiara noticed pieces of broken limestone over a narrow walkway which served as a wall for the temple ages before. From within, a huge black chasm could be seen as the inside of the temple was revealed with aid from the sunlight overhead. Atem and Kiara walked over to their father quietly as he conversed with Elder Reig'Tu. She noticed the hunters had begun to curiously look over the sacred temple as they leaned over and kneeled to touch the broken material, giving trills and rattles to each other in conversation.

"Not all of them are here" she stated as she saw their number had dwindled in half. She assumed the absent ones were in the odd vessel she'd visited in the desert. However, she saw that her husband was here among them, speaking to the side to two of his brethren.

"No, some stayed to for private matters, I suppose" Atem shrugged and greeted his father as they stood at his side. The two leaders stopped conversing and faced them as he offered, "May we be of assistance?"

"Not today, we are scouting the temple to see what reparations need to be done" their father said with a smile and patted his son's back. "I see that we have a lot of work ahead of us. We will prepare the laborers tomorrow to begin on the reconstruction."

"Will that be all? Only reconstruct the temple?" Kiara asked calmly as she looked at the older hunter and her father. She doubted that the temple would be all they needed to suffice after Set had described the ritual would include many things from both cultures.

"Soon the search for the worthy needed in the sacrificial rites will begin" the elder informed her and she held her breath in surprise that he addressed her. His deep voice exerted authority along with his tall height so she listened without complaint. She nodded meekly as his deep rattle-like voice continued, "For now, the temple is the main priority."

"The worthy? What do you mean by that, my lord?" she inquired respectfully, reminding herself of the mannerisms she'd used with Kaen'Dre before. She mentally kicked herself for believing his lie about his false divinity. Still, they were superior and older so she had to be polite to not embarrass her people.

"The mortals worthy to open the gateway between realms to bring forth the serpents for the battle" Reig'Tu explained simply as she raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He saw the human wasn't accepting the vague answer easily and added, "They must be of your kingdom and will come willingly into the temple in order to begin the hunt. They are essential to accomplish the ritual."

"They have to die?" she gasped as her eyes widened slightly. "Is there no other way?"

"Kiara, you must not question the gods methods" her father snapped and she nodded nimbly as she dropped the subject. To the elder, he said in an apologetic tone, "You must forgive my daughter, she is very protective of her people and very independent with her tongue."

Kiara stared in outrage but said nothing. All she had asked was a simple question, could it not be addressed easily? Realizing the she didn't hold much power like her male relatives and the god-like hunter, she pursed her lips and bowed slightly before taking her leave. Atem stayed behind as he eyed his sister worriedly.

_Ever since they came, she's been on edge_, he thought as he placed his hand on his chin. _Are the two connected somehow?_

"Atem, prepare the camels for our leave" Abubakar ordered his son as he eyed the dark chasm below him, the chambers below masked to everyone above. "We will be departing soon."

The prince nodded obediently and descended the steps to head to the bottom where the camels were tied to a post as they snorted and flapped out their tongues at buzzing insects nearby. As he walked, he noticed one of the hunting gods in a conversation with his sister and smiled to himself.

_Maybe she can get along with him_, he thought hopeful and passed by the two.

Kiara watched her brother pass by and she stared up at Kaen'Dre's silver masked face. She fought the desire to trace her fingertips over the cool metal indenting his cheekbones. If she did, she'd easily arise suspicions and she couldn't, especially with her family here and their previous argument.

"Kaen'Dre, we cannot be seen together" she reminded softly as she intertwined her hands over her chest to keep them busy. "It is too risky for us."

"It will look like a simple conversation between a god and mortal" he assured and traced his eyes over her concerned face by using the human vision mode in his mask. He liked seeing her better this way rather than the colorful arrange of heat lines his kind had. In a soft delicate tone, he admitted, "I missed hearing your voice."

"I missed _you_" she smiled weakly as she kept her eyes on his face. He was here, not afar, and for a moment she wished she'd forgive him and be done with it but something always held her back. Clearing her throat, she stated firmly, "However, I have not forgiven you yet for lying, the wounds are still fresh and I need time."

"I know but I overheard your conversation with my leader and. . .well. . .Kiara, will you tell your people what I told you?" he asked with a more serious tone. At first, he'd thought it was honorable of him to tell his mate the truth but he also held his allegiance to his people and what he'd done could be a direct betrayal to the clan. "Will you reveal the truth?"

She hesitated as he leaned down expectantly for her answer, "I. . .I did think about it but I doubt anyone would believe me, I'm just one person. Besides, everyone seems so proud to have you here and I feel guilty for wanting to change that for them. It is against what I stand for but I will protect my people behind the shadows if anything goes wrong."

_I really hope she doesn't have a change of heart_, he thought but was pleased nonetheless.

He let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "Thank you, Kiara-"

"And I did it for you" she admitted quietly, feeling ashamed for wanting to protect him at the same level as her people. Her heart loved both and she couldn't choose between them. "I don't want you in trouble with your people because you told me this- this is big and I could never live with myself if you were caught in between. I will keep this secret with me but you must promise that you will keep my kingdom safe."

"I cannot guarantee it but I will try for you" Kaen'Dre promised and gave a small soothing purr, "I will do anything you ask of me."

_Must he be so willing for me?_, she thought sadly. _How can we put ourselves through this emotional torture?_

"Kaen'Dre, why. . .you say you are different than mortals, why. . .what appealed you to choose me as your wife?" Kiara asked softly as her eyes sought his through his visor. "You travel many worlds, why me?"

"You opened your kingdom and heart to me without asking anything in return" he answered with a smile, despite she couldn't see it, and purred softly as her eyes closed fondly at the mere sound of it. "I have never met one like you, and when I did, I wanted to keep you to myself so no one could ever take my precious treasure away from me."

"Kaen'Dre" she whispered lovingly and saw his mottled taupe hand raise slowly, reaching for her cheek. "I-"

"Come Kiara, we return to the palace now" her father's voice interrupted the two and Kaen'Dre straightened back up, hands at his side as the stoic warrior he was meant to be.

She watched her beloved walk away quietly without a word to rejoin his leader and thinned her lips as she took a deep breath to regain her calm outlook. She'd been so close to him, less than a foot away, and now he had left again. Nodding to her father, she obeyed, "Right away, father."

She walked with her parent glumly as Kaen'Dre watched from behind. He'd forgotten his own rules and had almost shown open affection for his princess. For a moment, he wanted to give up everything just to touch her skin against his. To feel her warmth as she had sought his every morning when they woke. He watched her quietly from his perch on the steps until he felt someone clasp his back.

"You can't let her go, can you?" Ani'Twei asked, sympathetically. His best friend had told him the whole ordeal the day before, but left out the part about his marriage. Despite he and Kiara loved their dear ones, that was one secret only the two themselves would share.

"No, but I cannot draw attention" he answered and rumbled his chest in agitation. He saw the humans had begun to climb onto their animal steeds and the Elder beckoned their group with a wave of his hand. The humans animals could withstand their weight so they had taken the creatures out here instead of wasting their energy running alongside them.

"Come, let us return" Ani'Twei trilled contentedly and shook his sandals to rid his toes of sand. "I really dislike this sand."

XXXXXX

"This is delicious" Kwei'De mumbled as he stuffed his face with food from the served platters. The group had stopped at an eatery near one of the kingdom's outposts as they relaxed for an hour to give rest to their steeds.

"You have to excuse him, mortal cuisine of any kind gets him like this" Ani'Twei told the humans who stared widely at Kwei'De as he guzzled down an entire bowl of warm stew in minutes.

"At least he's enjoying his time here" Atem chuckled as he bit into a spicy hen's thigh. He stared at Kiara who was already starting on seconds as the cooks from the eatery brought her another plate. "And not the only one."

"I walked for three hours in the hot sun, I deserve my food" she pointed out quickly before going back to her hot meal. Kaen'Dre stared at his mate from across the table and trilled amusingly to himself as he picked at his food. Feeling bold, Kiara grinned at him, "Do I amuse you, my lord?"

His mandibles dropped in surprise since she'd promised to keep their interactions low and cleared his throat as he tried not to choke on his food. Keeping a non-interested tone, he answered, "Of course not, princess."

The whole group went back to their meals to fill their hungry stomachs, especially the humans. The yautja weren't used to eating every day like them but did it out of courtesy. The meals would sustain them as they regained any lost energy but they were used to their own kind's food; however, their bodies could adapt to foods similar to theirs. After all, humans were not completely different in anatomy or biological composition like other species in the universe.

Kwei'De finished all of his dishes and beckoned the nearby human servants to bring him more. Kaen'Dre shook his head in embarrassment at his friend's gluttony while Ani'Twei laughed.

"How my sister fancies him is beyond me" he joked to his best friend in their language and Kwei'De flicked one of the eating utensils at him. Ani'Twei simply deflected it by flinging the small object away with his hand before it reached him.

"The young ones seem to be entertained" Elder Reig'Tu observed as he tried not to sigh at the young hunters.

_At least they're mature compared to the Unblooded ones on board_, he reminded himself.

"Kwei'De, you are a hunter, act like one" the elder scolded him in a paternal tone, which he used for most of his crew when they were beginning to irritate him. "Only pups act this way with company present."

"Yes, Elder" he obeyed and returned to his meal grudgingly. Getting a sudden thought, he asked out loud, "Will we explore today?"

"What is there except sand and more sand?" Hui-Lak snorted irritably as he stabbed at his food with a glare in his red eyes.

"You're just cranky you can't kill anything" Kwei'De shot back with a smirk as his brow ridges rose in triumph. "Or fuck anything."

Ani'Twei rolled his brown eyes as the hunter growled, "You envy my skills, loudmouth. Besides, I could have any of these pitiful females with my great superiority which they very much desire, even that princess right there. I bet she'd willingly bed a hunter of my caliber."

Hui-Lak looked at Kiara leeringly, who stared back at him clueless, and trilled in their tongue, "Nice curves and assets for a female pyode amedha. Though she has quite a tongue on her, I bet it could be put to good use during mating. After all, bedding a god would-"

"You will not do anything to her!" Kaen'Dre cut in with a sharp growl and slammed his hand on the table as the occupants stared at both men. How dare he insinuate such things about his beloved? And behind her back as well! His blood boiled at the simple thought of another male smiling lecherously at her. He lowered his voice as he glared at the smug male, "You will be courteous to these beings who aid us in the Hunt. If I hear you touched any female here wrongly, especially the princess, I will cut off your limbs personally."

"Did I touch a nerve, Kaen'Dre?" the older hunter taunted as Ani'Twei diverted the attention of the humans by engaging them in small conversation. Chuckling deeply, he made a mocking sound of recognition, "Oh yes, I distinctly remember you holding a female like this no more than a week ago! Was this the one? Did I strike a nerve then? I suppose you'd cling onto anyone who could make your name rise significantly. After all, males with awful lineages barely find a suitable mate, even a lowly ooman-"

"Enough, Hui-Lak!" Elder Reig'Tu barked at the insulting male who still wore a smirk over Kaen'Dre but ceased his rant. "You will treat your brethren with respect, no matter what lineage they hail from. If not, you can leave and rejoin Sife-Ru on the ship right now."

"I meant no disrespect but I will leave, my muscles itch for some training anyway" Hui-Lak responded and stood up from the table. Bowing to the elder, he addressed him in farewell before leaving quickly without sparing the humans or Kaen'Dre a glance.

"He will apologize to you for his words on the ship, Kaen'Dre" the elder told the furious male who had dug his claws deeply into the wooden table, splinters of wood scattered over the table. "There is no need to cause a scene here among the oomans."

"I don't need his apologies" he spat in a low growl as he glared at the table angrily. He knew males of his society needed to be ranking well to earn mates but to insult his own was unforgivable. She found him honorable and after his own hunts over the years, he knew it as well. Still, males needed lineages to prove what worthy hunters had been their sires and to rise in rank as well. He didn't know much of his father's lineage since he died when he was still young and his mother and grandmother were gone as well so he was truly alone. That alone had dwindled his chances to rise in rank and diminished potential females to breed his pups. Unlike his friends, he needed to prove himself constantly and he hated any slurs thrown his way even though his rank was fair.

"His words were still out of line" Reig'Tu pointed out firmly and shook his head in empathy. "You diverted from the path your sire had chosen for you, Kaen'Dre, that does not make you any less than the hunters here who accompany you. You're a strong hunter and you keep improving every season. You are honorable and successful in all your hunts, your rightful mate will come along and you will make strong lineages thereafter."

_I already have my mate_, Kaen'Dre thought as he sighed. _A beautiful one that is almost forbidden to me. My respect would probably drop to nothing if I revealed it._

"I hope so" he muttered skeptically, but his mind did hope he would have the chance to make offspring with his mate, even if they would be hybrids.

_My Kiara wanted to_, he remembered fondly as the thought turned his mood from a rage to melancholic tone. _Even so, our children would still need to be hidden from their rightful heritage because of our relationship._

"Is everything all right?" Kiara spoke up between the leader and her hunter. She'd noticed the angry look on Kaen'Dre's face moments before as Ani'Twei diverted their attention to their pyramids. However, her beloved's unknown conversation had drawn her focus.

"Yes, just a misunderstanding" Kaen'Dre said dismissively, purposely not giving her much attention. "We have more important matters to focus on than this."

"About that. . ." Kiara hesitated as she looked at the Elder. "My lord, must the ritual hunt take place now?"

"Yes, with the preparations, the hunt is delayed slightly already" he explained, giving no room for negotiation. Besides, the sooner it was finished, the sooner they could return to their clan ship. "There is a time alignment we must keep to maintain our order and for your kingdom to remain safe."

"But we are not safe right now, there are dangerous sorcerers prowling the lands, attacking our people!" she pleaded unwaveringly and looked into his blood-red eyes bravely. "Please, if you could just-"

"Kiara, we cannot demand from the gods for what they cannot give" her father interrupted firmly as he broke out of his own conversation to stop hers. Kiara sighed impatiently at the sturdy beliefs her people held about them. "This ritual will take place as soon as the temple is fixed and there will be no room for setbacks."

"But. . ." she trailed off and tried to think of something. Her people couldn't do anything but maybe she could appeal to the hunters. "If the rogues continue their attacks, your hunt could be ruined by their interference."

"And where are these rogues?" Reig'Tu asked, slightly curious.

"That is unknown but they will return until our kingdom is no more" she informed quickly as her heart hoped he'd reconsider. "They are dangerous-"

"I assure you that our kingdom is well protected so far" Atem interrupted, surprising Kiara. He was objecting to her plead? Why? She stared in disbelief as he continued, "We are not as weak to let petty criminals ruin what our gods hold dear. They will be dealt with before the temple is finished."

"I will hold you to that then" the elder nodded to him and turned his firm gaze to Kiara, "I understand your concern, young one, but you must trust in your leader's decisions."

"Yes, but my people are also my concern" she mumbled softly, knowing her battle was lost again. Why did no one listen, even a little? Sighing in defeat, she nodded, "I will agree to your judgment, my lord."

"It will work out, princess" Kaen'Dre added in sympathetically to his upset mate, but made sure to keep his tone neutral. She gave him a small smile as she looked up at his face.

_If only his words could make it true_, she thought solemnly. _This whole event has worsened my overall mood, even more now that I cannot be with Kaen'Dre._

XXXXXX

"Atem, how could you refute my opinion?" Kiara asked as she sat behind her brother on his camel so she did not need to walk the long distance to the palace. Asim trailed alongside them in a slow trot as she stared at the sand, seeing the camel's feet indent it and leave footprints behind.

"You cannot question the god's decisions, we are their loyal subjects, not the other way around" he reminded in his brotherly tone as he counseled his sibling. Kiara pursed her lips in displeasure but said nothing. "You are too headstrong sometimes, sister."

"Egyptians are growing to their peak of their time, one day women will rise and cast off the shackles of remaining in the shadows" she replied proudly, hoping future generations would be better. Women may have been able to own property but education and high-ranking jobs were still withheld from her gender in favor of men. Hopeful, she declared, "One day we might even have women as Pharaohs!"

"That is impossible, only men can inherit the monarchy" Atem chuckled and felt the back of his head get struck. He forgot his sister's temper flared when she was demeaned in any manner. Groaning from the sudden pain, he cried out, "What was that for? It's a common fact!"

"I know, I just wanted to do it" she answered smugly and slapped his shoulder blade afterwards. "That is for the lunch incident."

"Most siblings would protect the next pharaoh" he whined as he massaged the back of his throbbing head while holding the reins in his other hand. "Not assault."

"No they wouldn't, they'd get rid of them" she pointed out loudly and he waved his hand at her to stop her ranting. She glared from the dismissive gesture and exclaimed, "Stop that!"

"Only until you become a quiet passenger like Asim next to us" Atem grinned as he watched the top round peak of the palace come into view as their caravan moved through the crowded streets. However, their people moved aside as usual to allow their pharaoh and gods passage and spoke in awed whispers to one another for witnessing them. The prince couldn't help but join in with his sister, "Isn't this exciting? Traveling with the gods as if they were mere mortals like us?"

"Hmmph" she responded gruffly, knowing they were more than similar in mortality.

"I think the sun melted your mind today" he teased and she groaned from the brotherly taunts. "All those rays seeping into your-"

Hearing surprised awes from their left, the two siblings saw a group of four riding their camels at an alarming speed. Surprisingly, they stopped in front of the pharaoh with correct precision to stop any possible collisions as the dust picked up around them. Kiara coughed and waved at the air to clear it as she squinted her eyes to see who had arrived and delayed their trip.

"It's Bomani" Atem told her once he got a good look and wondered, "Why is he here though? He was stationed near the outskirts until the late evening."

Bomani caught his breath as he dismounted his steed and bowed, "My pharaoh, I apologize for the delay but I have urgent news. Scouts on the western banks of the outposts have had a battle with the rogues. Our numbers were decimated due to the delay of aid by the outpost guards. Apparently, they are rallying numbers to their pathetic cause."

"Another attack?" Kiara whispered to her brother in shock and fear rose for her people living in the outskirts. Atem shushed her as they kept listening.

"Have the injured brought to the medics and we will prepare the dead for the journey to the afterlife" Abubakar ordered and shook his head solemnly in lament. "Were any settlements attacked?"

"No, the army at each outpost made sure they were dealt with before it came to that" his general answered and hesitated, "My liege. . .they have declared war on our sovereignty."

"On what grounds? Surely they cannot believe they're stronger than our military" the pharaoh demanded in surprise at the scoundrels audacity.

"Only the scouts know the answers, I came here to make sure the news were personally brought to your ears first" Bomani said as he awaited his leader's further orders.

"Have them debriefed as soon as you can" he ordered and nodded to him gravely, "If it is a war they want, it will be granted and they will be crushed."

Bomani nodded and bowed to Abubakar and Reig'Tu, "My lords."

The general departed as quickly as he'd come and Kiara saw the caravan move forward, silence filling the streets. She stayed quiet as she pressed her forehead over her brother's back and hoped things wouldn't get worse. First, a dangerous hunt and now war? What was their kingdom's fate coming to?

"Don't worry, sister" Atem comforted as he led the camel behind their father's. "We will overcome this. Those criminals cannot raise an army as strong as ours, no kingdom would even side with them."

"I hadn't thought of that" she groaned, feeling worse. If Memphis had any bitter enemies or rivals, they would itch at the chance to take them down. "Who knows what kingdom may try to join them for political gain and invade us?"

"Then we will ask Armana for aid" Atem assured and smiled proudly, "Uncle Jabari is pharaoh after all."

"Their people have their own matters, we must stand on our own to prove our strength" Kiara reminded but agreed to his statement. If the rogues wanted aid, then they would seek it as well.

"Besides, our army will be empowered knowing the gods have visited us out of all kingdoms" he pointed out cheerfully and she uttered a half-hearted chuckle.

_Yes, the 'gods', will they let us fight alone or offer a hand?_, she thought bitterly.

"Maybe now they'll delay the hunt" she mumbled, holding on to a shred of hope that it could.

"Father says the tradition will always go on, the same as it did with our ancestors" Atem said proudly and looked back with a raised finely arched eyebrow, "Why are you so adamant to delay it, sister? Is there something I do not know?"

"Of course not" she lied and looked down at the sand gloomily with downcast eyes. "I worry over these sudden changes is all."

"At least no civilians were injured" he said, trying to brighten her mood.

"But lives were lost with the scouts" she whispered and the siblings went silent as they continued their path to the palace. Kiara lamented for the innocent lives lost and glanced to up to see Kaen'Dre not far behind them.

_Would his people help us?_, she wondered and looked over his toned body. _He's so powerful, he could take out a small band of enemies single-handedly without breaking a sweat. His people could really help us out but I doubt my father would ever let me bring up the option._

"Staring at your new friend?" Atem asked, noticing his sister's gaze towards the taupe colored being.

"He's not my friend" Kiara lied sharply but then lowered her tone, "Not yet. The gods are mysterious beings and one must be cautious before approaching them."

"Maybe you could tone down the bossiness towards the leader" Atem suggested in a light humorous tone as he gave her a grin. She smacked him over the head again at his jester and he groaned, "Kiara!"

"I am not bossy" she snapped in annoyance and raised her chin. "I am merely demanding when it comes to changing things for the better."

"Bossy" he laughed and was hit right between his shoulder blades. "Ow! Do that again and you're off the camel!"

"I am not bossy" she insisted again in a grumble as she stopped hitting her pestering brother. Patting his back, she smiled, "I'll buy you a trinket at the trader's post from the Land of Punt when they visit next month."

"Oh, they have exotic animals" he said, perking up instantly. With a smirk, he requested, "I want a monkey."

"A monkey? Why a monkey?" she asked, wrinkling her nose as her eyebrows raised in surprise. Those creatures weren't appealing, now cats, they were ferocious and graceful like the goddess Bastet. She snorted distastefully, "That thing will probably ruin the palace."

"Asim doesn't and he's huge" her brother pointed out and the leopard raised his head at hearing its familiar name. Atem crossed his arms while still holding the reins and raised his chin, "I want my monkey. You got your leopard when you were little and I want my animal."

"Fine but if it gives us parasites, I'm making Asim eat it" she threatened and laughed afterwards at the idea. In a playful tone, she suggested, "What about a frog? They're small?"

"I want a monkey" he stated decisively and scoffed, "Why would I want a frog? Unless I'm married and trying to get my wife fertile by the goddess Heqet, I want it far away."

"There's no way I'm changing your mind about the monkey?" she persuaded again and he shook his head. Sighing, she huffed and crossed her arms, knowing she'd get blamed for the new tenant joining them.

_Mother will scream once she sees a furry rug flying over the ceiling_, she thought.

"I hear they carry baboons also and they're much bigger than monkeys too" Atem said airily and gave her a sideways glance.

"Monkey it is" she growled as he laughed victoriously and the two finally saw the palace in full view in front of them as they drew closer.

"Maybe I'll name it after you" he joked with a laugh. She groaned and knew whatever creature her brother unleashed would cause chaos within their home. She'd picked Asim as a cub because he was clean and protective, what would be the use of a monkey?

_He has the oddest sense_, she thought.

"Do that and you'll wake up with snakes in your bed" she warned instantly, poking his back for emphasis.

"Point taken" he smiled and spotted their mother waiting at the entrance of the palace. Looking back, he told Kiara, "Home sweet home."

_For now_, she thought, her worries lingering again in her mind.

XXXXXX

End of **Chapter 27**. So now the character's face the Hunt and an oncoming war? Oh, whatever will they do? Thanks for reading and for your wonderful reviews, I enjoy your enthusiasm for the story.


	29. Ruminations of the Future

CHAPTER 28:

**Ruminations of the Future**

**

* * *

  
**

Entering the second week after the arrival of the gods, the kingdom was currently gathering materials from the trade ports to make sure they had all of the equipment they needed for rebuilding the temple. The hunters had stayed within the palace for a few days before returning to their own ship to remain in more familiar territory without the close presence of prey. Kaen'Dre had not wanted to leave at all but objecting to his Elder's decisions would put up a warning mark over his head, especially after getting caught last time. However, he was free to roam the kingdom during the day along with his friends so he would take full advantage of it.

Kwei'De usually stayed within the palace's dining chamber to eat all of the delicacies they offered, especially the roasted and grilled foods using different spices and herbs. Once he found the dining chamber, he'd cloistered himself there for the whole trip to treat his palate. And oh, the alcohol! He never thought he'd meet another species that loved alcohol as much as the yautja did. One night he'd come to his room drunk off his ass and Sier'Ra let him have it in the morning to add more agony to his painful hangover. Needless to say, he watched how much he drank now. His mate also stayed with him as he tried each platter but instead studied healing herbs due to her status as a healer to keep her mind occupied.

Within the dining chamber, Sier'Ra watched her mate finish off a grilled fish with bread and reached for his goblet of beer. Raising a brow ridge, she shook her head towards her ravenous mate as she kept him under surveillance.

"Have you had enough yet, Kwei?" she purred curiously as she set down the scroll she'd been reading. Unlike the hunters, she was interested in humans and felt at ease in Memphis due to her human physique. She looked to her mate and hoped her innocent tone would stop his eating rampage or at least lower it.

"Of course not, Sier'Ra" he trilled happily and set down his empty goblet. He reached for a dessert platter of small cakes made from tiger nuts and the expensive sweetener, honey. His teeth sank into one of the plump pastries as he mumbled, "I've only been here for an hour, I have at least three until I'm full and need to use a toiletry."

"Don't you think you may be depleting the oomans resources of food?" she asked attentively, watching him eat the desert slowly and withheld a frown. He broke off a piece and held it out for her with his usual friendly smile and she took it gently, placing it onto a cloth nearby. She smiled at him and attempted to make him rethink his actions, "After all, they are not as great huntsmen as we are."

"They're happy to give me food" he rationalized with a grin and waved a hand towards one of the servants nearby who held another platter out to him. He trilled and grinned to his mate enthusiastically, "See? A simple wave and they bring more. I cannot refuse such generous hospitality."

"If you keep this up, there may be no food left for dinner tonight" she implied lightly as she picked up her scroll again to occupy her mind. Nonchalantly, she murmured, "Maybe you should stop before the food pantry is empty by lunchtime?"

"But it's so delicious" he groaned as his mandibles drooped and he poked the smoked meat on his plate with his utensil. In a longing voice, he sighed dramatically to gain her approval, "Who knows when I'll be here again? I'll wonder about these delectable foods I was never able to eat and long for-"

"All right, go ahead" Sier'Ra growled loudly and placed her elbow on the table to lean her chin onto her hand, a light frown on her face as she forcefully tried to read. Her mate happily obliged and began eating away again, using two utensils to pick up food instead to have both hands occupied. With a cheeky grin, he purred fondly, "I adore you, my Sier'Ra."

"Mm-hmm" she mumbled with a pout but the edge of her lips curled upwards, unable to resist his smiles and silky voice. "I love you too, my bottomless pit."

Happy at her comment, he returned to eating his food as she blissfully ignored him and read her scroll again. It was a battle she couldn't win anyway.

In the palace gardens, the sun shone into the green pastures that created a field of flowering fragrances as people walked around the beautiful spot; a fresh humid area compared to the harsh unrelenting desert outside. It was a tranquil spot for the palace residents instead of the hot sands that inhabited Memphis. Queen Neferet tended to her garden personally, making sure her grasses would grow in the bleak desert and her flowers would bloom to their fullest. Most bushes and seedlings had been collected from different lands by the Queen herself as she traveled to give their palace a stunning oasis apart from the hot windy desert. Ani'Twei walked the gardens in his armor as he smelled the variety of scents with his sensitive nose. His human eyesight scanned each different flower and its beautiful petals as his fingers itched to touch the alluring plants.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" a soft friendly voice spoke behind him. He quickly withdrew his hand and stood straight, scolding himself for almost being caught.

_Yes, they view me as a god but it is no reason to touch someone else's things_, he thought in reprimand.

Turning around, he spotted a woman of 5'4 with a slender shaped body, sun-kissed bronze skin, brown eyes, and black hair tied in a braid down to her waist as she wore a white linen dress with maroon engravings on the chest area. The dress wasn't as fancy as the garbs of the royal family or court but better compared to the city's citizens. He recognized the female as the one who accompanied the princess weeks ago when they arrived. Every other time, he only spotted her within the vicinity of the Queen and she left whenever any of his brethren entered a room.

"I remember you with Princess Kiara" he spoke, his voice not as deep as his brethren due to his vocal chords. With a smile, he brought up that day with a hint of curiosity, "You were caught spying, weren't you?"

She bowed respectfully and blushed slightly as she stood straight to answer politely, "Yes, we were merely curious, my lord. We would never mean any disrespect to your grace. My name is Aziza, personal scribe to Queen Neferet herself. May I be so honored to inquire yours?"

"Ani'Twei" he answered with a dignified nod and cocked his head to the side. "Do you reside in the palace? I haven't seen you as I have others."

"No, I've chosen to live with my family in the city, I am very attached to them despite my position to the Queen" she spoke nervously, wrapped in complete awe that she was speaking to a being of his caliber and _he_ was asking her about her daily life. How lucky was she? Her insides practically melted as she kept staring at him, her fingers wringing the maroon thread decorations of her skirt to contain her excitement.

"You are shy, little one" he trilled amusingly and held out his arm respectfully. She stared at it apprehensively in question and he waved his hand over the entire garden to ask, "Would you mind being my guide around the garden? I've no idea on the flora here and would enjoy learning about it."

"Me?" she squeaked in a small disbelieving voice. A god was asking her? A simple scribe? Her heart pounded inside her chest as her mouth suddenly parched from the flattering favor. Most would have chosen one of the officials or even the royal family due to status but her? He nodded with a light chuckle towards her flabbergasted disposition and she gulped with hesitance, "Of course, I. . .I would be greatly honored."

"I have found that Memphites are very kind here" he observed as her hand wrapped timidly over his strong forearm. She hoped her palms didn't become sweaty from nerves and embarrass herself. She only gave him a polite smile and nodded. The two began to walk the gardens at a slow pace as he spoke, "Have you lived here all your life?"

"Of course, most elite or travelers are the ones who truly leave their residential kingdom" she answered with a small smile as he glanced her way. Seeing his intense caramel stare, she looked away and continued, "Queen Neferet is from Armana so she's the only one I know personally who came from another kingdom. Most of us will remain here and settle down before we grow old unless they're of high rank and move elsewhere."

"Mortals do not live long, do they?" he wondered, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the young fragile race. After all, they were a part of his heritage.

"Most of us do not last past age 45, depending on our skills in workplace environments" she agreed quietly and led him to small patch of blooming white gladiolus flowers. Pointing to them, she explained proudly, "The queen brought these two years ago from another kingdom and they've been blooming beautifully. Our lands are always famous for lotus flowers so it's nice to see such a diverse field created by her."

"Interesting, what else does this kingdom have?" he asked curiously and he leaned down to smell the flowers. Despite he had to keep a macho warrior façade, the flora and fauna poked at his fascination on different worlds.

_Mother said it was from ooman curiosity_, he justified as the sweet scent entered his nose.

"We do not have many plants such as these in my realm" he admitted to her and touched the delicate petals with his fingertips, making sure his claws didn't tear the sensitive membrane. On the clan ships, lively greenery didn't exist unless they were herbs to use on food. The only real flora was located on the tropical regions of his homeworld along with the warm humid climate which lacked in the desert.

"Can you tell me about the realm of the gods?" she asked respectfully and he tensed at the sudden question. She didn't notice the clenching of his muscles underneath her skin and he resumed his laid back posture.

_Now I see what Kaen'Dre meant by curiosity_, he thought mildly.

"It is very different than it is here" he answered slowly, thinking over his thoughts to keep it similar to human tastes. Their culture would never be understood by others and this species wasn't advanced enough to try. He hated to dumb it down and make it ambiguous but, "It is. . .as mortals expect it to be. Exotic. Ethereal. Mysterious. It is rather. . .indescribable."

"Oh" she murmured, sounding slightly disappointed. Here she was with a powerful god and could've known a little of the awaiting afterlife but received nothing. Guilt stabbed at her a moment later for getting finicky about her question and possibly overstepping her bounds. At least he'd bothered to answer the question. She nodded to him gratefully and smiled, "Thank you for the answer. I suppose the mysteries of life are better left unexplained."

"There are some answers one cannot know until the time is right" Ani'Twei stated softly towards her curiosity and she smiled at his wise words. "It makes the unknown even more exciting."

"One has always dreamed to meet the cherished gods of Egypt and I have, that is enough to last me a lifetime" Aziza admitted happily and pulled on his arm gently to escort him to the next collection of plants. He followed willingly as she led him down the grassy path timidly in her short strides and her voice persuaded, "Come, I will show you the rest of the gardens. After, I can show you some of the dishes the cooks make from some of these edible flowers." Leaning closer to his shoulder, she added in a sneaky sly voice, "Some can also be used as aphrodisiacs by men but that stays between you and me. I don't want the cooks knowing I hear their conversations when I walk by there."

Ani'Twei laughed jovially at her remark and she chuckled lightly in return with a shy shrug, pleased that he'd enjoyed the adulterated joke. Most men would've told her to speak like a lady of the court, not a foul mouthed woman of the wild. After a minute, he calmed down his loud laughs and trilled, "You are a very humorous woman, Aziza. Word around the palace says you're the most talkative so I may spend my time with you during my stay here. I'm not an anti-social male like my other companions. . .except for my sister."

"Thank you for your kind words, my lord" she smiled widely and gave a respectful nod. Her skin tingled that she'd pleased him but then thought that maybe she shouldn't have given out such blatant information. She gave a slight furrow of her brows and slumped her shoulders to say regrettably, "I am humbled but I hope I don't give the impression of a gossiper."

_I don't need to embarrass my name in front of the gods of all people_, she thought shamefully. _My family will be shunned to see me act like this._

He raised his free hand and smiled at her assuredly, "Call me Ani'Twei, forget the formalities with me." His dismissal for addressing in rank instantly made her gape in surprise with an open mouth. Being the nice guy that he was, he closed it for her and advised lightly, "Be careful, bugs like warm places."

She blushed in embarrassment and coughed to break the tension rising from the moment. Why was she behaving so clumsily before him? Right, he was a god that could crush her for the wrong comment and bring scourge that would devastate her land and. . .Meekly, she stammered, "Let-let us continue then."

Two levels above them in the palace, Kiara trained with Atem in their usual sparring room. After hearing that construction on the temple would begin, she wanted to beat something down and decided to bring her brother along for the task. She punched at the air furiously as he dodged her reckless attacks centered at his chest and shook his head. With a simple crouch to the floor, he swiped at her ankles with his leg to knock her off her feet. She fell on her butt onto the hard limestone floor, her daggers clambered onto it giving a metallic resonance, and she groaned from the pain shooting up her tailbone and lower spine from the impact. Atem stood back up without a sweat and watched his sibling grumble and wipe her forehead as she panted for air.

"Why are you ignorant to your attacks? If this was a battle, you'd be dead ten times and already having dinner in the afterlife" Atem demanded and laughed, in which she took off her sandal and threw it right at him. He turned to the side and dodged it as she wiped her sweaty neck with her hand. He shook his head to rub in her loss and smirked, "See? You wasted all of your energy and didn't even land a single hit on me."

"I'm not a perfect warrior, I have flaws" she pointed out snidely but knew their recent exercise had been a catastrophe at a novice's level. Even she was disappointed in herself for being careless. It was nothing short of pathetic.

"You need to deal with whatever's biting your butt off before you end up in a dangerous situation soon" her brother advised, reminding her they were at war now. Warriors had been rallied and had been training for longer hours to make sure they were efficient in riding, sword-fighting, ranged weaponry, and strategic skills when the first battles came. Kiara wanted to fight alongside them, despite being a woman, but at this rate she'd most likely take out one of her own.

"I can handle it, I'm just angry today" she murmured and drew up her knees to rested her chin on them. She sheathed her daggers on her leather belt and gritted her teeth, "I will be ready for our first battle, I mainly need to practice, that's all."

"You fought like a jackal drunk on beer" her brother stated bluntly with furrowed brows. He took his sister's determination into mind but he had to consider the other soldiers he was training. He had no time to mold her into a stern warrior and took a calming breath before replying, "I have my own group to take care of and I will not be responsible for your injuries if you cannot keep your head on the targets. If so, I will ask father to change his mind."

"What?! I have a right to defend this kingdom!" she shouted angrily and stood back up, trying not to let it look difficult after the energy drain. Her shoulder joints ached from the flurried hand attacks and she massaged them to warm the tired muscles. She shot her brother a glare and snapped, "I can fight like any man in the military-"

"But you let your emotions run your actions in stressful situations" he cut in firmly and pointed at her sternly, "I will not have you be a liability on the field when there is no need for you to be there. Women do not fight and I will have no problem telling father to keep you here where it's safe."

"Atem, how dare you? You're my brother, you-" she argued but he cut her off again.

"Exactly and I want to do what's best for you just like you would for me" he stated in return and raised his hands peacefully, not wanting to go into another heated argument. In calm tone, he reminded softly, "This is dangerous, Kiara. We faced them only once and we barely stood a chance which means we must be at our top peak in combat, especially if they are gathering allies against us."

"I will be ready, I promise" she assured insistently with a frantic nod of her head. If she couldn't protect her people from the ritual hunt, she had to at least face the rogues in combat to balance her guilty conscience.

_If not, I'll feel worthless for even having the title of princess_, she thought sullenly.

"We will see, Kiara" he sighed as his sister accepted his terms. He gave her a confident smile and lightened her discouragement, "It was one exercise so we will see how you do over the coming weeks."

"Yes, brother" she replied with a slight bow and obeyed her older sibling as she'd been taught to do. His tough words weren't to spite her but to encourage her further to succeed. Older brothers. With a fond smile, she added, "Thanks for worrying over me, I appreciate the sentiment. I only want to protect our family and people but you're right."

"And I want to do the same for you since you are my only sister" he said with a gentle smile and stretched his arms to pop his shoulders. Atem knew she'd never stay angry at him but he needed to push her to the edge whenever they practiced or she would never set food on a battlefield if he had a say. He motioned with his head to the open doorway and said lazily, "Let's call it a morning, I'll go train with Set later."

"Oh, abandon me for another worthier male" she faked a wistful sigh and waved him away playfully. She knew Set was her brother's favorite sparring partner but she enjoyed joking with him about it. Her hand went to her forehead as she exclaimed sarcastically, "Go then and leave me in pathetic woe!"

"There's my normal sister again" he spoke cheerily and patted her back as the two began walking to the doorway to exit. Casting her a quick look, he advised gently, "Whatever made you angry, confront it or let it go. Anger only ruins your chances of success in a battle, it blinds you to everything else around you."

"I will and I'll be ready to train in focus next time" she promised with an assuring nod and the two exited the room to keep walking down one of the brightly sunlit hallways as the large limestone columns cast light gray shadows over the floor. The sun tingled her bare arms as the humidity caused droplets of perspiration to form on both the siblings forehead.

_I need a bath after this_, she thought and wiped her forehead. _I'm already sweating profusely and it's not even noon!_

"Good or else I'll forget that and fight back" he joked with a pleasant smile and she smacked his arm softly as he made punching motions with his hands into the air. Both siblings laughed as they walked down the silent hallway and noticed one of the hunters approaching them. Atem perked up to the newcomer and smiled at her eagerly, "Look, it's one of them. I always hope I don't look like an idiot when I talk to them during dinnertime. It's surprising to me even now that they're here, I feel nervous every time I see one since it is a rare sighting."

"Mm-hmm" she mumbled non-committedly, used to the praised babble her whole kingdom used for them since arrival. The coming of the gods was still the hottest gossip in town and she was getting tired of it. Everywhere she walked, all she could hear was 'I saw one, 'I talked to one', 'Did you see them?'; frankly, it was starting to bug her. Looking at the hunter, she noticed its skin tone was of a creamy color from far away.

_Probably Ani'Twei or Kaen'Dre_, she thought.

As they approached the warrior, Kiara noticed it was Kaen'Dre and mentally groaned. How was she to forgive his lies if she saw him constantly around the palace? Her heart and body yearned to be at his side every time her eyes gazed upon him or her ears heard his deep voice. He'd been sleeping in his people's ship but she still saw him throughout the day in the palace with his friends. Sometimes she believed the gods were picking on her current situation by exposing her lover to her anywhere within the large palace. The hunter stopped before them and Kiara stood straight as a board with an stoic face before him while her brother smiled politely.

"Greetings" Atem bowed respectfully as they stood face-to-face. Kaen'Dre repeated the gesture with an amicably nod and the prince asked, "I have not heard your name yet, my lord, but I have seen you around here many times."

"Kaen-" he began but Kiara cleared her throat abruptly, disrupting his words. His hidden eyes turned to her and he wondered why-oh! Now he remembered, the celebration. She'd introduced him to her friends that night at the temple with his real name. Deciding on his alias, he lied, "My name is Kaen."

"I am honored to know it, right Kiara?" he asked, nudging his sister to be respectful. He'd noticed over the past weeks that she rarely interacted with them or spoke of them unlike the rest of the palace residents. Before their arrival, she was as enthusiastic about the gods and always told Atem which god or goddess she preferred. But now, the happy behavior was gone. He wondered why she was more reserved lately but he placed the reason on the war unless she resented the gods. That thought itself was impossible to believe in his mind and he dismissed it.

Kiara nodded without a word and bowed to Kaen'Dre awkwardly. Had she been this submissive when they had met back then? She answered her own question with a humongous 'yes' because she'd denied him nothing when they met. What a complete fool she'd been then. She kept her gaze to the floor while Atem spoke to Kaen'Dre, "May we be of assistance?"

"I would like a word with your sister" he requested and Kiara coughed in surprise, blushing instantly. Atem looked at his sister in questioning, thinking she'd done something to upset the gods again but the hunter eased him, "It is a friendly conversation, she has committed no wrongdoing."

Atem nodded approvingly and told his sister, "Be good." She gave him a light glare for the parenting tone and crossed her arms in defiance. Great, he was leaving her alone with him? He bowed to Kaen'Dre again in farewell and left the couple in the silent hallway.

_Be good? What am I, a child?_, she thought sourly. _It's not a mandated rule to be courteous to false gods._

Both watched the prince leave and waited until only the breeze of the afternoon heat was heard between them. The hunter tapped his claws against the armor on his thighs and thought of what to say now that he stood before her. Recently, his estranged mate was intimidating to him with her attitude. She was tame when she believed he was a god but now she could become livid in seconds. He unhooked his mask to gaze at her but she spoke before he could clip it onto his belt.

"Kaen'Dre, we cannot keep meeting like this" she whispered softly and looked over his unmasked face. Looking into his golden eyes, she was instantly drawn into his liquid pools of gold. She sighed worriedly both at herself and his pursuance, breaking away their eye contact. She crossed her arms to demand, "What keeps daring you to see me? It's dangerous for us right now."

"I yearn your company, what else?" he purred earnestly and relished the small smile she gave him for his honest words. He understood her reluctance but he always made sure no one was following him when he sought her out. Being caught with a human would earn him a reprimand but being caught sharing sentimentalities with one was even worse. His voice lowered as he leaned in to tell her, "I wanted to see if you were all right with all these recent changes and if. . ."

"If what?" she asked confused and tilted her head curiously. His eyes shifted to the wall behind her briefly before meeting her gaze and she asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

_I hope he's not angry at my attitude towards his people_, she thought regrettably. _I haven't been the best host like the rest of my family but I have to respect them._

"If you will forgive me before I take my leave away from this realm?" he admitted quietly to her unexpected guess and she turned away. He sighed at her despondent attitude, "Kiara, I miss you terribly and I will do what you ask until you forgive me but I am wondering if I will leave you on peaceful terms or not."

"I cannot answer that for my heart knows not yet" she whispered solemnly and turned around to face him with a sad smile. Her body drew closer to his warily and she admitted sullenly, "I miss you but we have a road of mending before we are well enough to be together again."

_The gods only know how dearly I miss him every day_, she thought sadly. _He was my perfect husband and it blew up in our faces._

"I will keep hope that you will" Kaen'Dre said, giving her a kind smile. Automatically without thinking, Kiara placed her hand on his chest and stared in shock at it afterwards. She pulled it back the next second and he missed the small contact of her warmth easily. He hadn't felt her physical touches in weeks and he longed for them terribly as he spent his nights alone. Knowing they were risking themselves in the open, he cupped her face with his hand and traced his calloused fingers over her cheek as her mouth opened in protest but leaned into the gesture voluntary. She shut her mouth and felt her chest tighten, remembering how she missed his presence in her room during his secret stay. His thumb caressed the apple of her cheek and he purred, "I love you, Kiara."

"I love you too, Kaen'Dre" she whispered hoarsely and small tears stung her eyes. Drawing away from his touch, she crossed her arms to rub them and rid herself of the goose bumps he gave her with his voice alone. Her eyes glanced to the end of the hallway and she advised in a low tone, "You should go before we're seen."

"I will. . .Kiara. . ." he hesitated, wanting to ask her a private question but second thoughts prevented him. She stared at his facial struggle and uncrossed her arms in wonder of what he was trying to say.

"What is it? Be honest with me" she soothed gently and nodded to him with a small encouraging smile. His tense shoulders relaxed and he released a breath he'd been holding as he nodded to her.

"Kiara, are you pregnant?" he asked bluntly and her mouth opened in shock at the bold question. He was sure humans were very private with spousal matters but yautjas weren't and he wanted to know. Humans didn't have the technology and education about birthing hybrids and both of their peoples would know they were entangled if she was. The question had been picking at his mind for the past weeks and peace would only be found by speaking to her about it. "We did not use contraceptives for many of our last matings and-"

"I am not, we cannot be, not after what's happened!" she answered sharply from fear of the possibility. She hadn't thought of that lately. . .was she? No one could possibly tell until their menstrual cycle stopped in order to prove a pregnancy. She wasn't due for one yet but she pushed the idea from her mind. Stubbornly, she insisted, "I am not."

_I can't be, my life would take a worse turn than before!_, she thought in dismay. _Things are already horrible for me as it is!_

"I believe you but if you are, I would like to know" Kaen'Dre said softly, letting the sketchy subject drop for now. His mind had been dwelling on that high possibility ever since he heard Memphis was at war but she answered it for him. . .somewhat. If she was pregnant, he did not want her fighting with anyone or sparring or even walking to the outskirts. He nodded to her in leave and gave her a smile, "Take care of yourself, my beloved."

"You too, Kaen'Dre" she smiled weakly and he left down the hallway while she watched his tall form walk away. She cherished their small conversations despite their decision to separate. He wasn't giving up on her and that action made her love him even more. She knew his adoration wasn't fake or for personal purposes and sometimes. . .sometimes she wished she could just give up her rank and run off with him to live their own life. Yet, his words stayed in her head and she began to second-guess herself about the whole pregnancy theory. Sighing, she placed a hand on her flat stomach and whispered, "Could I be?"

XXXXXX

At lunchtime, Kiara stared gloomily at her steaming bowl of beef stew while she nibbled on a piece of warm bread. Kaen'Dre's words still hadn't left her the past hour but she doubted she was pregnant. She thought she was ready for a child when she'd been with him in their marriage but hectic times were coming and she was not ready for this if it did happen. Sighing depressingly, she placed down her piece of bread on the table and lost her appetite.

"Not hungry?" Ani'Twei trilled as he noticed the princess push away her bowl. He'd been enjoying his noon lunch after traveling the garden and had noticed the sullen princess sitting beside him.

"Not today" she replied morosely and smiled gently at him. Out of all the hunters within the palace, she didn't mind speaking to Ani'Twei. His personality was similar to Kaen'Dre's except he had a more laid back nature and was easier to approach than the rest. She tapped her wooden spoon against the rim of the clay bowl and frowned, "My appetite's gone."

"Give it to Kwei'De, he'll be happy to eat anything" he joked and pointed to the reddish male who was still eating without restraint while his mate blissfully ignored him. Kiara chuckled quietly and glanced at Sier'Ra curiously, taking notice that the face reading the scrolls was almost human except for the eye color, skin, and teeth. Ani'Twei saw her astounded gaze and smiled, "She's my younger sister, Sier'Ra. She's Kwei'De's mate, unfortunately."

"They look happy together" she smiled and felt a slight jealousy towards the nice couple, wishing she and Kaen'Dre could be together in public like that without expecting persecution. Watching his sister, she joked gently, "You're sure she's not a mortal?"

"She takes after our mother" Ani'Twei explained with an amused chuckle and took a bite of food from his plate. He enjoyed eating the solid foods better than the stews that were cooked, especially in the warm afternoon. He swallowed his portion and said, "We are half-breeds so we will appear different than both our kinds. Sometimes, a child can look similar to one parent than the other due to the dominant genes."

"You look like Kaen'dre though" she observed and smiled lovingly to herself about said hunter. Her eyebrow perked up and asked confused, "What's a gene?"

"You miss him" Ani'Twei friend sympathized after he laughed at her question. He forgot humans weren't advanced in science as his and shook his head about it to forget he asked. She nodded to his opinion, however, and gasped that she had admitted it to him. He squeezed her shoulder before she tried to dismiss it and eased in assurance, "Fear not, he told me about your relationship and I've been helping him keep it quiet from the rest of our crew. Kaen'Dre is reserved but everyone makes a blunder once in a while and we're there to clean it up."

"Thank you" she whispered gratefully to Kaen'Dre's good pick in friends and relief flooded through her head. It was harder than she thought to hide her emotions in public; she wasn't used to lying to everyone she knew and hated the guilt that followed. Her gaze lowered to the table and she asked meekly, "Ani'Twei, when will you all leave?"

"It depends, once the Hunt ends, it will only be a day or so before we leave" he said thoughtfully and clicked his mandibles, not sure of the correct estimate. She became crestfallen and he asked softly, "You will miss him when he leaves as well?"

"I'm not sure about what possible future could be held for both of us" she replied sadly and looked up at the ceiling as if it held a consoling answer. Her heart would be crushed once he left but would she drive him away because of their forced separation? They were so different and both would never leave their worlds willingly. How could they stay together if they would always be looking over their shoulders? Her eyes closed to block it all out and she stated bleakly, "He deserves to be happy and we're so different, it's unfair that we have to go through this. There is no man I could ever love more than I do him but. . .it tears my heart that he will leave nonetheless. I can't stop him and I don't think I willingly would, hunting is his world."

"I wish I could help you but that is entirely up to Kaen'Dre" he told her grimly and patted her back, hoping it comforted the saddened human woman. His friend was in a tough predicament but he prayed he would solve it before they left or anyone found out their hidden relationship. He wasn't good with sentimentality so he simply advised, "Cherish the time you have now."

"We're in the middle of a fight" she sighed with a light groan and stood up from the table. The food no longer enticed her stomach and she wanted to leave the palace for a few hours to make sure she wouldn't run into Kaen'Dre. Giving him a fond smile, she bowed lightly in respect, "Thank you for your time, Ani'Twei."

"Anyone dear to Kaen'Dre is worth my time" he nodded in return and watched her leave quietly. Looking at Sier'Ra across the table, he spoke up, "Maybe you should share a few wise words with her, woman to woman. You both have bizarre taste in males."

"I will, she gave me this beautiful gown days ago but don't insult my taste in Kwei'De" she smiled with a light warning and stroked her mate's hair, who looked up from his half-empty plate. She gave a soft purr and informed, "I will be back soon and please, stop eating. I don't want to pump out your stomach on the ship from bad indigestion and spend the night holding your hand."

"It'll be worth it" he trilled haughtily and placed another forkful of food into his mouth. She rolled her eyes at him and left the room to follow the princess before he could question her destination. Ani'Twei simply shook his head and wondered how his sister never let her mate's zealous quirks frazzle her. Kwei'De noticed his staring and stopped eating to ask, "What? Do I have food on my face?"

"Dear Paya" he groaned and slumped in his seat while his friend simply stared without blinking. Ani'Twei placed his hands before his face and exclaimed nastily, "Don't do that, it creeps the pauk out of me!"

"I know" he trilled mockingly and returned to his meal with a smirk, "Brother."

"Don't ever call me that" he mumbled under his breath and grabbed his cup of water to hydrate his mouth.

Kiara walked down the dining room corridor and stopped in midstep when she saw Kaen'Dre standing next to a greenish female, the same one who'd insulted her when she'd gone to their ship many weeks ago. Her chest tightened at the thought of someone else holding her beloved's interest or trying to achieve it but pushed it away. He loved her and no one would change his mind. . .would they?

_Who's to say he won't ever find someone like me among his own?_, she thought, feeling depressed again. _Stop it, Kiara! You are not weak, you must always be strong! He's said it himself, weak females don't hold his eye._

She noticed they were talking in a heated conversation with a lot of low purrs from her and rough growls from him. What were they talking about? For a moment, Kiara wished she could understand his language as he knew hers. Sier'Ra approached the smaller woman quietly and scoffed at seeing Nali-Dar trying to seduce Kaen'Dre yet again. Couldn't the female take a hint by now? She glanced at the confused human and placed a hand on her shoulder making Kiara jump in surprise. Her tense form turned around defensively but she relaxed at the taller woman's smile.

"Hello, Kiara" she greeted kindly and the princess smiled weakly in return as her yellow topaz colored eyes trailed over to the two people near the pillars facing the outside city. Her thin lips frowned but she assured the other, "It seems Nali-Dar still fancies your hunter despite he only has eyes for you."

"You know too?" she asked nervously with furrowed brows and gritted her teeth in self-disappointment. Whenever they were apart, acting aloof came naturally but within close quarters, she fell apart at the seams for him. She sighed dejectedly and groaned, "Are we that obvious?"

"Kaen'Dre keeps his secrets with us as we do with him" she purred soothingly and gave her a comforting smile. She noticed the woman's eyes didn't leave her friend's back and asked, "You worry he may find someone else?"

"No. . .yes. . .no, I worry I will not be his perfect image of the woman he wants as time passes" she answered and wringed her skirt from concern. Would she really hold his heart until their deaths? Or would he sever their ties if he waited too long? She bit her bottom lip and said, "We know our love is practically forbidden but what if when he leaves, he finds someone worthier? What if he chooses another? Another who can give him much more than I ever can?"

"Trust each other unconditionally" Sier'Ra advised with her own personal advise and the other listened in. She'd gone through the same thoughts when she'd grown up alongside Kwei'De due to her physical differences. However, the hunter bypassed all of that due to their childhood friendship and had already decided to claim her as his mate once she was of age. She remembered the envious looks she'd received the day after and purred mentally in remembrance to their first mating. Her thoughts broke up as she remembered Kiara and grinned, "And make sure to remind yourself that he's yours alone and no one's taking him away without a fight."

She took the friendly advice and told herself that a princess never gave up on her goals. Her husband would still be hers and they would solve their troubles. Sier'Ra decided to break the private party and blurted loudly, "Busy there, Kaen'Dre?!"

Kaen'Dre turned around from his argument and spotted Sier'Ra with a mocking face as Kiara stared silently at Kaen'Dre. A second later, she looked away shyly as he tilted his head to see her hidden face better. . .forgetting the bothersome huntress next to him.

Nali-Dar scoffed at his weak sentimental actions, "What is your interest with that ooman female? I am much worthier than any pathetic pyode amedha on this planet. I hope your only plan is to kill and eat it."

"My interests towards any female, whether yautja or ooman, is of no concern to you" he growled sharply and narrowed his eyes at her. He'd grown tired of the pursuant female for the past months during their trip to Earth and wanted to finish it. "I have no interest of becoming your mate, I've made it very clear for the past year."

"You don't need to be my mate to bed me, Kaen'Dre" she purred and gave him a suggestive look that made him fight the urge to gag. No scents or looks from any other woman besides Kiara would attract him now. Her eyes wandered over his muscled body and stated, "You are a strong warrior and I only bed worthy males. The clan would be proud that you'd produced worthy sucklings of my lineage."

"I will not be another of your conquests, ever" he hissed and walked away as she growled at him from behind and left displeased. That was another conversation he purged from his mind and hoped there wouldn't be any more. He walked over to the two women and smiled at Kiara, his mood already lightened, "How are you, my princess?"

"Fine, there is lunch inside waiting for you" she informed him brightly as she pointed into the dining chamber. Her mind released the tension it had held towards the hidden conversation and was glad it was done. She didn't want interested women popping up to her husband, even if their marriage was secret. Curious about his conversation, she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Better now that you're here" he purred fondly and nodded to both women politely, "I will take my leave and eat before Kwei'De eats everything. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Kiara."

The women laughed as he left and Kiara watched his backside with blushing cheeks, adoring every minute she could see her husband. Sier'Ra trilled amusingly at her and advised, "Watch how you look at him when you're both in public. The more you're around the man you love, the more you can mess up your little secret affair."

"You're absolutely right" she sighed miserably and inquired, "How do you ignore your beloved when they make your heart swell with joy?"

"Focus on something else" Sier'Ra chuckled out her response and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. Humans wore their emotions clearly in the open unlike yautja and that made it worse when both were in the room. Yautja were adept with their senses and one wrong scent from either would send up alerts to their hunting party. The small human looked to her for guidance and she grinned, "When I want to ignore my mate, mostly when he stuffs himself with food, I shop or go read. Occupy yourself in matters that won't include your partner to stop any accidental run-ins."

"Hmm" Kiara hummed thoughtfully and then declared perkily with new vigor, "Let's go look at the new dresses the city's seamstress has in stock. My friend Aziza has an eye and mouth for bargains, we can bring her along too."

"Why not?" Sier'Ra chuckled and let the princess lead her down the hall, both eager to see what items they could shop through in the stores.

"Sier'Ra? Where are you going?!" Kwei'De called loudly in demand from inside the dining chamber.

"Keep eating, I'll return soon!" she shouted back with a frown and Kiara laughed at the humorous couple. "I'll be back before you finish!"

Without waiting for a response, Sier'Ra sprinted down the hallway with a devilish grin, "Let's go before he decides to follow."

XXXXXX

Kiara rested against the limestone wall as she sat on the balcony's ledge and watched the city's skyline turn a grayish-blue, signaling the beginning of dusk. She'd had an interesting time with Sier'Ra and was glad she could speak to someone about her problem with Kaen'Dre or any relationship problem. The woman was surprisingly knowledgeable on all matters pertaining to marriage despite her age. She loved Aziza dearly but her people were so tightly bound to the belief of the gods, she didn't know how she'd react to Kaen'Dre or his true nature. Set's reaction hadn't gone well and he'd been the one who told her the truth from the start. Fortunately, he believed them to the gods by the enforced rule of the pharaoh and now joined the people's celebrations.

_I'll tell her soon_, she thought. _But no one can know of our marriage. Even Kaen'Dre kept his friends in the dark with that fact and so will I._

Dinner had ended and she'd survived another night eating across Kaen'dre without sparing him a single glance. She decided she was going to take Sier'Ra's advice and take time away from him by going out into the city and maybe take up a hobby outside the palace to occupy most of her day.

_The more my mind thinks of him, the worse it gets_, she thought glumly. _I need to keep my focus on something else. The less I see of him, the better for our healing process to work._

Hearing the door to her room open from inside, she awaited to see who it was. For a moment, her mind lingered on the hope that it was Kaen'Dre after all of the time they had spent in there. Her room had always been a shelter of solitude for both but now it only served her. Shaking her head, she brushed away the ridiculous thought and kept her eyes on the balcony entrance.

"Kiara, are you here, my child?" Neferet's soft voice called out. Kiara's back straightened up and she responded with a loud yes. Her mother poked her crowned head into the balcony and gave her a fond smile as she walked in. Her long robes billowed over the floor as she embraced her daughter warmly, "There you are. Why are you here all by yourself? There are beautiful dancers in the throne room as a gift to the gods from the temple."

"I'm not interested, they are here for the gods and I'm sure Atem and the men appreciate it" she stated with sardonic scoff and her mother stroked her brown hair while watching her with worried eyes. Kiara raised an eyebrow and asked warily, "What?"

"Do you think I haven't noticed your fluctuating moods lately?" her mother asked gently as she sat down on the ledge next to her daughter and faced her. With a motherly look in her light green eyes, she eased, "Talk to me, Kiara."

"Nothing's wrong" she insisted but her mother wasn't buying it. Kiara knew her mother could read her as easily as the back of her hand if she wasn't careful. After an uncomfortable silence, she admitted with a defeated face, "I'm scared, mother."

"Of what?" Neferet asked cautiously and stroked her daughter's cheek for an answer. Her motherly protection went into overdrive as she wondered what her child was frightened about. With a serious gaze, she inquired, "What is distressing you?"

"We're at war. . .the gods want a dangerous hunt. . .all of it!" Kiara breathed in a loud sigh as her eyes blurred from admitting it. It was easier to hold it all in without breaking down than actually confessing to it. Her hand gripped a handful of hair as she ranted with an angry edge, "I worry about what'll happen to all of us if either of those fail. I cannot ignore it and act as if everything is well and go celebrate by dancing. What are we even celebrating?! An impending massacre?!"

"You must leave those thoughts to those who control it" her mother advised and embraced her daughter. Kiara wiped her nose and rested against her mother's chest, curling up as she'd done through her years as a child. She didn't feel better about the subject but having her mother there soothed her. The queen smiled softly at her clinging and spoke, "You carry too many things on your shoulders and mind, Kiara. You must learn to let go of some before they weigh you down into desolation. Sometimes there are events in this world you cannot change, for better or worse, and must learn to accept it."

"I don't want to, I want to be able to make a difference" she insisted sharply and wiped her eyes as her throat tightened to the idea of standing away in a corner with no ability to fight any dangers. It was the only thing she abhorred and strived to never let it happen. She had been born and bred as a fighter, she wasn't about to give up and be pushed aside! Her fists clenched as she looked up to her mother in demand, "How can I stand by and do nothing? I hate being useless in important matters!"

"You must trust that your father and his court can handle this" Neferet stated calmly and wiped her daughter's tear-streaked cheeks, blotting out the dark patches the black liner left around her eyes. Her child's determination always gained her respect but she needed to learn to pick conquerable battles; not battles that could be won by others and lighten her stressful load. She cupped Kiara's chin and said gently, "I know it hurts to feel weak and without valor as others go in your stead but like I said, sometimes fate has already determined what will be and what won't. The gods have already decided your destiny in life, you cannot change it. You must learn and accept that some battles aren't meant for you."

"I wish I could but I know I'm too stubborn to listen to that reasoning" she sniffled and rested her head against her mother's shoulder for comfort. "I have to find a way to help out too, it's not like me to just wait things out."

"But not when it endangers your life, my child" her mother warned protectively and squeezed her in a hug. Kiara returned it with a small smile that didn't convince her and she stated firmly, "I don't want anything to happen to you, Kiara. I've lost a child once and I do not want to go through that again. I worry enough when Atem and your father head into battle, don't run off to join them and add more to my heart. Think before you act."

_Here I am thinking about helping people when my mother wants to keep me safe_, Kiara thought guiltily.

"I forget how you worry over me, mother, and I'm sorry for that" she whispered regretfully with downcast eyes and Neferet kissed the top of her head to accept the apology. She'd been wrapped up in her own thoughts to recognize the ones she'd affect by her choices. Dejectedly, she sighed, "It's selfish of me to think about so many things and forget those who I will hurt in response to my actions. Even when I try to protect people, I ponder over my own thoughts only. Does that make me vain?"

"As long as you're aware of your long-term choices, you are not selfish" she responded and patted her cheek as she met her daughter's darker eyes. She may not have liked her child's fearlessness but she didn't want her feeling hopeless either. With a faint sigh, she allowed, "I am proud of you for your courage to stand up and take charge and I know I cannot stop you directly but _please_ be careful in your decisions."

"I will, mother" Kiara smiled fondly with a nod as she melted into her mother's embrace, feeling like a comforted child all over again. She hated disappointing her parents but her mother wasn't as restrictive as her father which she always loved. Her eyes traveled to the darkening clouds that shadowed the city into dusk and asked, "Is this how life will always be?"

"Life is never fair and it will always have its highs and lows" Neferet replied and gave her motherly input to cheer her up. "You will learn to adapt to it as you grow and become wiser. One day, you will find a man you can share that path of life with in return and bestow that knowledge to future generations."

Kiara felt worse instead and dug her face into her mother's dress with a muffled groan. She'd already met the man she loved and life kept getting worse for both rather than better. Obstacles were thrown at them every time they became closer! Maybe the gods really were conspiring against them? She grit her teeth and picked at the embroidery of her long skirt. Neferet studied her daughter and smiled knowingly, "Hmm, has my little one become smitten?"

_Oh no!_, she thought alarmed.

"Mother, no, of course not!" Kiara objected hastily and wiped her slightly damp eyes. Her mood had turned from despair to shock as she tried to erase that idea from her mother's mind. She chuckled nervously as she wiped her eyes to state bluntly, "Who could tolerate me? I have no time for courting, our kingdom needs me."

"The protests only dig you in more, dear" Neferet chuckled and fixed her daughter's messy hair around her golden circlet, tucking in the random stray strands as Kiara frowned. She laughed softly and pointed out, "I was once young like you too, I know the behavioral patterns. The denial. Desire. Innocent blushes. Butterflies in the stomach. Now who could be strong enough to tame my independent daughter?"

Kiara kept her mouth shut and looked down, refusing to answer. However, she didn't know that her mother had already pinpointed the individual many days ago during meal times. Neferet made a sound of awe and declared with an impish smile, "Could it be that tall god named Kaen? Hmm? The one I've seen you stare at when you think no one's looking?"

"Mother, how can you say that?!" she exclaimed indignantly to stop the comments as her heart pounded in her chest from fear. What if she figured it out and told her father about it? She'd be humiliated and if they picked at it, the priests at the temple would admit to her secret marriage and-

"He stares back too" she smiled innocently in a playful tone and Kiara looked away as she blushed, hating that her mother could read the signs of love on her and point them out. Neferet laughed softly and stroked her back, "Well, my child? Does your heart fancy him?"

"It would be impossible to, gods and mortals cannot be" she replied sullenly, remembering her old thoughts before they gave in to their temptation and even now that she was denying him. Oh, how she missed his strong arms wrapped around her waist as he whispered words into her ear at this time of night. Now, all she could hold was a stupid pillow to punch at to make it cushy. Quickly, she scoffed, "Besides, I am still angry they're doing this dangerous hunt while the rogues plague the land like locust. Why would I turn my attention to those that ignore my pleads to halt it? I'd rather stick a fork in my eye!"

_Maybe that will throw her off_, she thought hopefully. _Nothing like hate to squash attraction._

Neferet sighed to her reluctance and lowered her voice to admit softly, "Kiara, my family has been romantically involved with the gods in earlier generations. My maternal grandmother was said to have been pregnant by one before her kingdom was extinguished-"

"Because of that stupid hunt we're having, wasn't it?" she blurted out angrily and her mother silenced her with a small glare. She forgot her people's view about the gods and growled mentally in her mind. Her mother, however, was the queen and her parent so she always had to pay her the utmost respect. Her meek voice added in, "Sorry."

"We must respect the traditions of the gods, always" her mother reminded in firm voice but didn't scold her as she continued, "As I was saying, I descend from a lineage such as that so it is a rare occurrence. I will say that not all romantic entangles with the gods will end happily, some end in sorrow or unrequited love." Kiara looked saddened by the last words and she comforted her somber disposition by saying, "But if you would ever want to be with one, I will not judge you, Kiara. I'm your mother and I am here to support your choices, even if others disagree. I would only encourage that love to bloom to its fullest rather than have it wither."

_She would? Really?_, she thought as she absorbed her mother's words. _There have actually been incidents like mine before but. . ._

"What happened to your grandmother?" Kiara asked quietly as the winds whistled around them while the sky finally faded into a blackish blue as dark as velvet. Did her ancestor maintain a happy life with her beloved? Maybe all wasn't in vain if she had an example to follow by. Maybe Kaen'Dre could be allowed this life with her without repercussions. Questions bubbled into her mind but her mother's words then burst them into nothing.

"She died in Armana when I was very small" Neferet said softly as she lowered her eyes in remembrance. She wanted to encourage her child but her family's tale wouldn't help to boost the idea. Either way, she wanted her to know there was a chance for her to remain with one if she chose to and shouldn't be afraid to try for it. Her hands smoothed out her long skirt as she told the story, "My mother was raised alone because her father, one of the gods, never returned. My grandmother's kingdom hosted the Hunt but it failed and needed to be extinguished to balance the realms. Armana was then established by her older brother and our new lineage began there. Her lover then left to return to his own realm, leaving her unknowingly pregnant and never to return. She was honored to have birthed a god's child but she remained alone thereafter, sad but lingering onto that thread of an old love to be reunited with but never meeting him again till the afterlife. . .Kiara?"

Kiara wiped her eyes as she sobbed quietly in her corner against the wall. Her great-grandmother had lived out her worst fear for the possible future between her and Kaen'Dre. Would he leave her alone and never return as well? Would he die up there among the stars while she waited for him in pining? Would he change his mind about her and reconsider his choice? She was glad for her mother's support but what if that was their destiny? To love each other till their deathbed but to remain so far away for their entire lifetimes? Her life span was very short compared to his. She wouldn't be able to bear such a fate.

_I couldn't handle never seeing him again_, she thought painfully.

"Mother, I . . .I love him" she whispered and clung to her mother instantly, her rock of never-ending safety. She'd never liked lying to her and her mother always provided her comfort, whether she'd done something good or bad. Neferet's brows raised in surprise at the quick admittance but held her daughter in return. The story seemed to have an effect on everything she'd been hiding and Neferet soothed her back until she could speak clearly. Crying onto her clothed shoulder, Kiara confessed, "Please don't be angry with me. I've known him for a while, he visited the kingdom secretly and we met as I traveled the jungle. He was kind, smart, and brave, everything I hoped to find and love in a man. He loves me unconditionally, even to the point that he'd risk his own respect and value to the gods for me. And curse me, I love him as well! He's everything I want and need to share my life with but I. . .I. . ."

_My little one's in love and despair it seems_, Neferet thought sadly.

"But what, child?" she asked gently and held her weeping daughter. Obviously, her child had been holding this in for quite a while, possibly before the gods arrived publicly, and wondered why she'd never approached her. She'd never cast aside and judge her own children, no, she'd keep them safe like a mother lioness. Her hand cupped Kiara's chin to make eye contact and she comforted softly, "I will not hold anything against you. You can always confide safely with me."

"Father can't know or I will look like a snake who binds herself to powerful men for hiding it" Kiara whispered as her throat clogged up again and sniffled. Her heart felt relieved for her mother's trust and wished that she could've spoken to her about it sooner. Sadly, she asked, "Do you think I am wasting my time with a god? Will I be as probable to end up in sorrow as my ancestor and never see him again? I don't want him to leave me all alone when I love him so dearly. I want to have a happy future with him like every young couple does as their pure innocent love grows. I want a family with him, mother. I don't want to end up heartbroken as he fades into the wind as if he were nothing but a beautiful mirage in my imagination and I am left to look up at the stars, wondering when I will ever see his smiling face, only to die in vain."

_Will that be our final fate?_, she thought and wiped her leaking eyes with her fingers. _So many crucial events are happening now, I don't know what will become of us._

"No one knows the future, life is all about taking chances" Neferet consoled wisely and wiped her own eyes, saddened by her child's emotional pain. She managed to give her a warm smile and stroked her daughter's damp cheek, "You must determine if all you have achieved with him is worth it to the very end. Know what he hopes to have with you and how far you are both willing to go to be together, even if an unhappy ending is possible. I don't want you to suffer heartache but love causes it nonetheless. Love is irrational and inexplicable at times. Your fears are normal for loving someone completely different and maybe you can be the first to break that controversial barrier and find your happiness."

"Mother, I don't want to lose him" she whimpered and used her own dress to dry her new batch of fresh tears. If she would ever show weakness, it would only be with her family or husband. Her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked away the blurriness and sighed, "I want to remain at his side but I don't think I could bear his departure, especially if I'll never see him again. He told me he has to return and that the gods only return here within long decades of time. What if he leaves and I die before I see him again?"

"Then you shall meet him in the afterlife" her mother answered softly and her lips turned into a slight frown, "There is no easy answer to this, my daughter. Every choice had its endless possibilities that are either good or bad. I can only hope you find happiness instead of sorrow, but I will be here to seek out in your time of need or any hour you wish to speak to me."

_She's right_, she thought miserably but gave her an appreciative smile. _I can only hope it works for the best but. . .he isn't a god and I doubt I will meet him in my afterlife. He has his own beliefs so if we die alone, we will never meet again. I will go to dwell among my gods and he will go to his. We will not live forever eternally in spirit, we only have now._

"Why must people bar the love between two different people?" she asked her mother quietly and looked into the darkened city somberly. "Love is still the same ideal to any individual, no matter who or what they are. I'd love Kaen'Dre even if he was the lowliest peasant or the strangest man from an enemy's land. Love has no bounds so why do people criticize what they utter about undying love?"

"People are always wary of the unknown, we live in turbulent times as civilizations rise and fall and friends can become enemies overnight, and vice versa" Neferet stated simply and kissed her daughter's forehead as she let go of her. She wiped her face and fixed her hair to take away the shambled appearance while she soothed with a comforting voice, "Ignore their self-imposed rule and follow your heart, Kiara. Dry those tears from your eyes and fill them with hope as you spend your days with your love. I am sure he'll tell you the same as well. You have my blessing and secrecy to continue your hidden relationship. However, keep yourself nonchalant when in close quarters of each other."

"Thank you for keeping this, mother" Kiara whispered gratefully and grabbed her hands into her own to squeeze them. If there was one person who would always give her strength to keep going, it was her. She exhaled shakily and offered a small smile, "I'm so lucky to have you through all this. I don't know what I'll do without you one day."

"I am your mother, I will always be here for better or worse" she chuckled softly and smoothed her daughter's hair. It was already a damp mess since Kiara had a habit of brushing her tears into her hairline with her hands. With a motherly tone, she ordered gently, "Go take a warm bath and go to sleep early. You'll feel better tomorrow, darling."

Kiara nodded quietly and thanked her mother with one last hug before she exited the balcony in silence. She heard the door to her room close and knew her mother had returned to the throne room to rejoin the celebration. For a brief moment, she wondered if Kaen'Dre was down there as well but she had no interest of joining it. Standing up on shaky legs from the emotional release and partly numb from sitting on the cold ledge, Kiara brushed her hair back and dried any wet spots on her red-streaked face.

The wind whistled around her as echoes danced through the night from the celebration below but her mood wouldn't lift. Her eyes gazed to the twinkling stars above and remembered her mother's tale again.

"What will our future hold for us, Kaen'Dre?" she sighed solemnly and hugged herself as she returned to her warm bedroom, leaving her dark ponderings behind.

XXXXXX

End of **Chapter 28**. It's been a while since an update, huh? I apologize and thank the readers as always for the hits and reviews, you guys keep my muse to write alive and help improve my writing. I hope this chapter was good enough, I pick at it for weeks until I think it's all right to post. So my characters plunge into another angsty attitude but with war and a looming Hunt, I can't blame them. It's about to get worse for the Memphites anyway. I doubt I'll give these characters a break in conflict but that's what keeps the story going! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	30. The Temple Of The Trials

CHAPTER 29:

**The Temple of the Trials**

Weeks later, Kaen'Dre stood at the newly fixed entrance to the temple as he watched the human laborers work to finish the top of the temple to cover the dilapidated chambers inside. His sensitive ears easily heard the humans panted grunts as they pulled and arranged the limestone cubes at the unfinished top of the temple. He felt pity for the humans since they were much lankier and fragile compared to his kind but he knew the strict rules for this ritual and would not be able to aid any human. The only control he had was to order what went on within the chambers inside. Most of them needed cleaning and a few touch ups, especially the sacrificial chamber and the Queen's room as they were the most important. Plus, the rotting and dusty corpses didn't give the chambers an awe-inspiring and proper ceremonial look.

_I wish my trial would've been here_, he thought mindlessly as his golden eyes stared lazily into the desert. _Mine was on a jungle planet in the open rather than desert. These pups better appreciate all this work put in for them. If at all, this Hunt should've been for us but we'll be hunting oomans anyway so it balances out._

Forgetting the Unbloods, his mind wandered to the time frame of when the temple would be finished. How long would it actually take? Human labor was incredibly slow compared to theirs so there was a hope he could stay on Earth longer. Maybe Kiara would forgive him before it was completed and they could be together again! Once everything was finalized, he would leave in one or two days without say. The future after that was blurry to him and the idea made him uneasy.

_Would I be allowed to return to Earth frequently? Would Kiara handle the vast distance and time between us? What if she dies before I visit again? Oomans are very frail and they die very young, I don't think I could handle her passing_, he thought forlornly. _Or will she decide it's too much work and break it off? I don't think I could handle losing her that way either._

_We're married, she wouldn't_, his mind objected, which relieved him lightly. _She promised me and she's never broken a vow to me._

Letting out a long depressed breath, he sighed to himself, "I need to stay clear of those thoughts."

"You're here too?" his friend's voice popped up from behind. Kaen'Dre turned around to see Ani'Twei exiting the entrance doorway, stretching his arms overhead to release a tired grunt.

"Just overseeing construction" he replied lazily with a friendly nod and asked, "You?"

"I decided to see the chambers since we won't experience this hunt first hand" Ani'Twei answered and stopped next to him to smile up at the beaming sun. He hated dark areas and always relished being underneath the sun, it made him feel at home and gave his skin a bronzed tint. Unlike Kaen'Dre, he'd been there since morning and was happy to receive his first break outdoors away from the ship. He sat down on one of the limestone steps and chuckled, "It's a pity we can't. All I can do is look at the rooms and wonder about them. Maybe we'll be able to hunt in another ooman civilization in a hundred years for a normal hunt. We'll definitely be at our top game then to reserve a spot."

"That would be great" Kaen'Dre trilled but then snorted instantly at the air, "Too bad we're stuck on sentry duty now. I would enjoy a hunt in the kingdom for excitement but they're not scheduled until later."

"We were allowed to explore around here" he piped up happily and remembered the places Aziza had shown him in Memphis. She'd even allowed herself to travel to the Nile and a neighboring city to let him appease his adventuring. He shrugged his broad shoulders and laughed, "Better than sitting around doing nothing on the clan ship."

"How are the rooms inside?" Kaen'Dre asked curiously and peeked inside the dimly lit entrance. He couldn't see anything beyond a few feet with all of his vision modes so he gave up. Oh well, he'd see it sooner or later today. Underneath in the inside, humans were already working on repairing the lowest chambers as the top was being finished to safely cover everything.

"Surprisingly detailed with carvings and cultural mementos from both human and yautja culture" Ani'Twei answered delightfully and sharpened his claws on the rough stone to pass the time as he continued, "It's still dirty and has this dry white stuff called 'spider webs' I believe, hanging over the corners but the rooms are a bit dark for ooman vision. The Queen's chamber is pretty large but luckily for the Unbloods there is none since only the eggs will be hatched to prevent overproduction."

"Lucky them, we had a Queen nearby on ours" Kaen'Dre trilled smugly about their own class and snorted amusingly, "The warriors we have caged can entertain them as the huggers do their work."

"Did you want to see the inside?" his friend asked eagerly, pointing with a thumb towards the dark entrance. "A few of the others are down there-"

"Pass, I'd rather spend my time alone" he rejected quickly and his friend gave a small offended hiss. Grinning at him, he added carefully, "Besides you, Kwei, and Sier, of course."

"You have to stop being anti-social and serious one day" Ani'Twei teased with a jab of his finger but stood up to pat his friend's back lightly.

"I doubt it, I like the solitude it brings" he stated uninterested and crossed his arms. He was used to doing things on his own and it was too late to change into something different. . .which he wouldn't. He gave a small smile and said, "Besides, I have my small circle of friends and a woman I adore, I don't need anything else from anyone."

"Except your rank" his friend laughed with a bark and Kaen'Dre glared at him until the other stopped. In a lighter tone, he asked calmly, "How are things with your female?"

He groaned, the same emotional wound scratching at him, and sighed, "Still no change, I wonder if she'll change her mind before we leave. I miss her and the more time we spent apart makes me feel as if she will slip away from me. Her people aren't making it easer by constantly intruding. . .yet again, I'm not even supposed to be with her which tends to hack at us."

"What did you two fight about?" Ani'Twei wondered, still clueless to what the argument his friend had been complaining about and sulking over the recent weeks was about. Most males who got into arguments with females were mated or rejected but his friend was jumping through hoops for his own which made him wonder how deep their connection ran.

"I can't tell you, it's between Kiara and I" Kaen'Dre said cautiously and his friend nodded in understanding to not overstep boundaries. He felt guilty for keeping his relationships from his friends but he'd revealed important information about his secretive culture already that could have serious repercussions if Kiara spoke to them about it. Also, he had no idea what their reactions would be once his secret marriage to her came into the open.

_I told her about my people, I'm surprised I didn't add in how to use our weapons!_, he thought dryly. Then calmed himself in afterthought, _she is my life mate and she had a right to know. It's wrong to deceive a loved one that way and I vowed to never do it again. I'm sure I wouldn't like it if she'd done the same to me and she's the last person I'd dream of hurting._

"Well, I hope you make up soon, especially with your sulky mood ruining our sightseeing" his friend chuckled and remembered how much he'd snapped on every trip they took around Memphis. Kwei'De had even run off to go off on his own to not ruin his never-ending ecstatic mood. He tilted his head to the side in thought and offered, "Why don't we bother Kwei'De over the com-link? I'm sure he's eating again today."

"And he hasn't thrown up yet? He's eaten an entire week's worth of food within hours!" Kaen'Dre exclaimed in outrage and laughed darkly, "Maybe we can scare him with a fatal food poisoning alert."

"Scary but laughable" Ani'Twei trilled and opened his gauntlet's computer to punch in his friend's extension. The two friends would then entertain themselves by teasing their food loving friend with fear to pass the tedious time at the temple.

XXXXXX

Back at the capital, Kiara patrolled the outside defenses in search of Bomani and her father. Atem had informed her that they were beginning to form the second army infantries and she wanted to know more as usual. However, he'd run out after his meal and left her in the dust to track him down.

Donning a simple white linen dress, she climbed up the wooden stairs of the blockade defenses for the city. Guards passed by as she walked onto a platform and looked around both ways for either men but found nothing. She headed straight ahead for the limestone stairs that led up to the top of the limestone wall closing off the capital to the outside kingdom. Off to the far left, she spotted the general overseeing the entrance and quickly made a direct path to him as he finished speaking to an archer. He spotted her and raised a defined black eyebrow as she ran up to him.

"My, aren't you in a hurry" he chuckled softly as she grinned in return while catching her breath, hunched over to breathe deeply. Resuming his professional tone, he reminded, "Only the border patrols are allowed up here, Kiara."

"I know, I seem to breaking rules left and right lately but forget that" she agreed quickly and waved her hands to bring up her point, "Are all of the battalions ready?"

"Kiara, that information is classified for the pharaoh alone" he stated with a serious face and she nodded, already knowing and disliking the answer.

"I want to know if there's still an opening for the front lines?" she inquired, placing a hopeful smile on her face for emphasis. Bomani didn't buy it and gave her the same serious face and tightened lips. Sighing in aggravation, she admitted, "You're _really_ good at your job. Atem said I could fight under his command and-"

"He also informed me that you've been careless and hasty in your training which is a negative on the battle field" he explained tersely and shook his head. "As a general, I cannot accept any soldiers in that manner or risk having my men injured by reckless tactics."

Kiara stared angrily and gaped at having both her brother and the general against her idea. How was she to fight now with two negative answers? She would not give up easily and placed her hands on her hips as she leaned forward to argue.

"I have been training to get better, I _will_ be ready in time" she protested firmly and narrowed her eyes. Did everyone think she was weak and couldn't amount to their strength? She'd been training every day to increase her strength and dexterity, she could do this! She grit her teeth and said tightly, "I will not be a liability on the field, I know what is at stake. Do you think I am so foolish as to risk my people's life as well? I am here to defend them!"

"No, but you will risk yours" he pointed out and her lips thinned in displeasure. In his view, she was meant to stay away from any battles to continue the pharaoh's lineage in case the pharaoh and prince died in battle. She was also stubborn and could get killed, destroying her continuance as a princess and future family. He shook his head and said firmly, "Kiara, you do not need to jump into war where men dominate and can contain it. You are fiercely protective and loyal, I would not want to risk your capture by enemies and neither would your father."

"I am not weak, I've fought them, I know what to expect!" she objected snappishly and added, "I am ready for battle, I can fight and we need as many warriors in case unexpected scenarios arise."

"Battle is different than training, young one" Bomani stated sternly and she nodded, knowing his decades of experience in the battlefields. "You are pressed shoulder-to-shoulder with warriors, allies, and enemies. You must know to act quick or else the enemy will strike you down before your sword is drawn. Your movements must be flexible as your fighting area grows or shrinks without losing focus on your targets. Even your body has to be attuned to the same sensory perception as your eyes to dodge direct or ranged attacks."

_He's right, there's still a lot I don't know_, she thought grudgingly. _But I want to fight nonetheless._

She stayed silent as he asked, "Do you see my point, Kiara?"

She nodded quietly in reluctance as he gave her a small friendly smile, "I would not put you in battle unless you are ready. If you keep training, I will see your results depending on the first battle and see if you are worthy of a spot."

"I will train, even if it's day and night" she assured quickly and nodded enthusiastically. If he was allowing her a spot, she'd train her ass off to attain it. "I will be as ready as any man when the time comes, I will prove myself to all of you."

"There is nothing wrong with staying behind, Kiara" Bomani advised and saw her face wrinkle at the thought. He knew she only saw battle as a way of respect rather than the non-violent approach. He reminded gently, "Your people will still look to you for guidance. As a princess, you must take care of those who need aid away from battle."

"I suppose, maybe I will see that meaning one day" Kiara sighed, not thrilled to the idea, and bowed respectfully, "Thank you, General. I will be at the temple if my father needs me."

Departing quickly after, she rode her brown camel towards the temple area. She'd heard the construction teams had finished the entrance and were rapidly working to finish the top. She'd hoped to get a small position in the army but since that wouldn't be possible yet, she wanted to peek in at the temple. The ritual still worried her but she trusted in Kaen'Dre to keep it safe when the time came for it. Taking her mother's advice, she decided to focus on one thing and let some of the other burdens go for a time. She hadn't wanted to, obviously, but she'd give up her worry for the hunt until this new war could be dealt with.

_However, I still think our resources would go better to aid in this war than the temple_, she thought bitterly. _I could protest till I'm blue in the face but I can't argue with orders so I'll bite my tongue._

"If they mess up anything, I will be there to point it out" she said out loud and nodded once in affirmation, "My people come first."

XXXXXX

Kaen'Dre watched a limestone block shift into place with the others on the temple as construction kept going. However, he saw how easily the humans became tired without periods of rest and water. He walked up to the leader who was giving swift orders to the laborers, who were sweating and panting under the burning sun and decided to grant them a little moment of peace.

"Tell them to take a break, they've been working hard since morning" Kaen'Dre ordered and the human nodded obediently. At least as a god he had an unquestioned rule over the humans and could use it to aid those who deserved aid. He waved a hand to the human overseer in dismissal and said blandly, "I will tell you when they may resume their labor."

"Yes, my lord" the man bowed and walked off to inform the workers.

"Nice work you did there, lord of the stars" his mate's familiar voice chuckled behind him. He instantly turned with a pleased smile and walked over to her as she dismounted her steed. Grabbing her by the waist, he helped her down and his hold lingered around her curvy form for a few seconds before letting go. If she noticed, her face didn't betray any recognition as she dusted off her dress.

_Might as well use it as an excuse to hold her_, he thought gladly.

"I did not expect you here today" he told her as she tied the reigns to her animal on a nearby wooden post. The camel merely snorted as she made sure there was a water trough accessed to him and patted his rump lightly in affection. Tilting his head as he watched her, he added softly, "You usually stay away from here."

"It gives out an aura of strong energy, even without its majestic size" she explained shyly and smiled at him, "Have you been here since morning?"

His heart perked up when she asked about _him_, about his day, and answered gladly, "Yes, my captain told me and a few others to oversee it today." The two walked over a shaded area of the temple to avoid the sun and he clasped his hands behind his back to make sure they didn't wander. Lightly, he asked, "Did your father ask you to come?"

"No, I came on my own" she replied with a small smile and rested her warm back against the smooth limestone wall. The cool stone felt like heaven on her hot skin after the ride in the desert and she fought the urge to sit down in the sand and just stay there. She fixed a few strands of stray hair from her braid as she continued, "I wanted to join the infantry lines for the war effort but was denied. Apparently, I'm too emotional and can't think straight so I have to train more! And here I thought I was doing all right but I guess it's just my own plumped up opinion."

_She wants to go to war?_, he thought worriedly, despite his mate's downcast look. _My mate? Against an army?!_

"It is dangerous, Kiara" he advised but kept the worry out of his voice. If she hated one thing more than anything, it was being called weak. He found it surprising that her attitude was similar to his kind, except they punished weakness. In a soft tone, he continued, "You must be ready to witness and act in such turbulent violence. War is not a light situation one can walk into or escape, I would not want anything to happen to you."

She smiled tenderly and shook her head, "I know but. . .forget it, I've said the same thing so many times it's lost meaning." She sighed deeply and looked down at the sand as she admitted to him, "I wish I was strong like you. Your body defines what the perfect warrior is; your intellect analyzes, your fluid movements mesmerize, and your emotions are restrained to keep yourself alive and in the moment. You don't lose focus on anything. . .even when we fought, you were ready to destroy me and I didn't give you much of a fight."

_The perfect warrior_, she reflected. _My warrior._

Her eyes wandered over his tall frame and she gave a gloomy grunt, "Everything I do seems to take a wrong turn lately."

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning closer worriedly but made sure not to seem too close inside her personal space. He didn't want to scare her away, especially now that they were engaged in small conversation.

"I train but I can't fight, the 'gods' arrive and I can't bring myself to love them like my people" she responded and took off her golden crown. Looking at her reflection within the shiny metal, she finished, "I marry you and it goes downhill instantly."

"Do. . .do you regret it?" he asked quietly, a little afraid of the possible answer. What if his fears would begin to come true while they spent their days apart? She gave him a small smile as he waited and shook her head softly. Releasing a breath of relief, he smiled back, "I hope to be in your good graces soon. I still miss you. . .It feels terrible to be without you knowing we're so close."

"I know" she sighed sadly and placed her crown back on to give him a watery smile, "I wish you would've been honest with me from the start, I hate your lies but I love you nonetheless. Everything will work itself out in time, keep your hope for us. Don't despair, Kaen'Dre"

"What if I leave before-" he began uneasily.

She placed her hand over his covered mouth and advised gently, "Handle things one day at a time. Give time for the wounds to heal."

He nodded as she traced her fingertips over his mask and once again appreciated the small physical gesture. He knew her emotions were fragile but he didn't doubt her love for him, it was still there despite the pain. Quietly, he raised his hand slowly and gently grasped hers to feel her small digits under his larger ones. His warm touch made her blush awkwardly due to their situation but her heart swelled happily as he intertwined their hands.

"We cannot keep doing this" she whispered glumly and looked up at him. Their hands stayed connected and undisturbed as she confessed reluctantly, "My mother knows about us."

_She what?!_, his mind reeled instantly.

He stared at her in surprise as he hesitated for words to blurt out and finally asked, "How? We've never been seen!"

"Nonverbal communication" she answered and brought his hand closer to her. Her fingertips caressed the palm of his hand and she gave his hand a squeeze. Wrapping her other hand over it to cover his in-between hers, she explained delicately, "She saw us giving each other looks ever since you arrived publicly. She made a guess and. . .I don't like lying, it makes me feel conniving and I had to. . .she's my mother. It's not in me to be a constant liar, it feels horrible."

"What did she say about us?" Kaen'Dre questioned worriedly. He hoped her parents wouldn't give him a chase out of the kingdom for wooing their daughter and ruining the Hunt itself. Or possibly praising him for taking a mortal- what if his clan found out? He'd be stripped of his rank and-

"Are you listening?" Kiara's voice interrupted his rambling thoughts and he nodded quickly, bringing the focus back to their conversation. The princess smiled and happily said, "She wished us luck. No vile comments or reminders about our forbidden feelings, just hopeful remarks for our future."

His masked face was still in surprise but he cleared his throat to show her he was listening. So her mother wouldn't be brandishing a spear at his head? Well, that was enlightening. The idea of their relationship erupting into the open without warning was something he wasn't prepared for and didn't think he could handle. That thought alone told him he wasn't ready to chose between his people and the humans. Squeezing Kiara's hand, he purred encouragingly, "Our love is pure and strong, despite my tainting, and it will keep flourishing and no one will crush it. We will pass all of these worrying hindrances and a new day will arrive for us. Are you with me on this, Kiara?"

"Of course I am" she agreed instantly with a bobbing head that made him trill and let his words ease her heart. Exhaling a shaky breath through her lips, she whispered, "I miss you, my love. I've never felt so alone without you especially now with this war. I miss the peace we had before all of this."

Kaen'Dre embraced her tightly against him and she clung to him fiercely as her logical mind objected to the action. Purring into her neck in comfort, he stroked her back gently as he kept her body entrapped in his. Her words had poked painfully at his heart and knew his had done the same. Why couldn't he keep her like this forever?

_Because I lied and made her look as a fool_, he thought regrettably.

His mate quickly cut into their small intimate moment, "People are everywhere, yours and mine. We cannot risk ourselves so foolishly. . .we miss each other tremendously but we can't let that ruin what we're trying to hide."

A little annoyed, due to her point and not wanting to release her, Kaen'Dre backed away and she smoothed out her dress to resume her untouched regal look. An awkward silence engulfed the couple as they waited in the soothing shade for the other to speak.

"Would you like to see the inside of the temple?" he invited and pointed to the temple's entrance. She eyed it warily as he chuckled and assured, "I will look after you, nothing bad will happen. Besides, two of the rooms are finished so you can view them today to ease your tension about the temple."

Hesitantly, she nodded and hoped the inside wasn't filled with frightening objects or creatures. She doubted the inside was covered with flowery vases and exotic candied treats. After all, they were hunting those horrible serpents. Just about anything could be expected from the superior beings. The two walked into the sun again and began the long climb on the stairs to the top. Kaen'Dre walked them with ease due to his constant training and strong physique while Kiara. . .well, humans weren't meant to walk at a yautja's pace.

"I can do it, just. . .give me. . .a second" she panted as she wiped her sweaty forehead. He offered his hand to help her along but she rejected it out of pride. She gave him a firm stare and assured, "I can do it myself, I. . .am not weak."

"You can catch your breath, I'll remain here" he said gently but she could hear the humor in his voice. She glared at him and he simply trilled amusingly in return. His mate's perseverance on any matter had always interested him and sometimes, it was just too humorous to pass by. Nonchalantly, he said, "I'll stop to enjoy the view."

The playful quirk in his voice made her smile without putting up a fight against his hidden help. Looking at him as she sat down on the steps, she panted with a laugh, "I've missed spending the day with you."

XXXXXX

"This is the sacrificial chamber and the beginning of the Hunt" Kaen'Dre said as he waved his hand around the room while Kiara's eyes trailed over the gray colored stale room. Her nose instantly wrinkled as cool but stale air filtered into her nostrils despite the blistering heat outside the temple.

She didn't like it here. At all.

Her skin easily broke out into goose bumps as the room gave her an eerie unwelcoming. In the center of the room, a row of a dozen horizontal limestone platforms rose to form a circle, similar to the room's shape. The size of each rectangular-shaped stand had the correct length to hold a human body in a resting position. In the center, a small podium took position in front of all the slabs but Kiara couldn't understand what the purpose of that one was. Remembering the Elder's words about the chamber, she stayed in her spot and didn't enter the room completely.

_This is where the chosen ones will be sacrificed. . .but to what and how?_, she thought morbidly. _This hunt better be worth the lost lives of my people._

Kaen'Dre looked at her as she gave the room an apprehensive look. He snapped his fingers to grab her attention and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I. . .um. . .I want to leave now" she stammered nervously and looked back into the safety of the hallway corridor instead. She couldn't bear to walk into that cold unsettling room and wanted to get away from it as quickly as possible. Her hand grasped his and she pulled him back out to refuse, "Kaen'Dre, thank you for showing me around the temple, but this is one place I cannot enter willingly."

_That room is nothing like the others_, she thought darkly. _It practically reeks of death._

He looked around the chamber, not understanding her odd fear, and asked puzzled, "Why? There's nothing-"

"I just can't, please don't make me" she pleaded quietly and stayed near the doorway, not letting a toe enter past it. He sighed deeply, relenting to her wish and nodded to her. She instantly began walking away from it and tugged him along as she hastily said, "I will be departing now."

"I apologize for whatever scared you in there" he soothed as he walked by her side and asked gently, "Would you like to tell me?"

"I have no intention of seeing the eternal tombs of my constituents" she replied sharply from fear and anger. Seeing her beloved look away for the indirect insult, she sighed and squeezed his hand against her chest, "Kaen'Dre, how am I to look past this?"

"You can't, it will happen" he said, knowing there was no simple answer to all that was occurring around them. Her eyes narrowed at the helplessness of it as he continued, "This is what our people, _both_ of our people, agreed on ages ago when you and I were merely a twinkle for possible existence. My people agreed to aid yours to rise into an advanced civilization of your time and in return, you would host our rituals. You and I cannot change it and it will continue on for centuries after we're gone."

She hated the blunt reality he told her, he was right. . .exactly right. . .and she could do nothing. Just sit by and watch the whole thing take place and hope it would please the hunters. Kaen'Dre purred to her and she smiled shyly as her hand caressed his covered cheek again. His fingers dug into her tied hair and his thumb caressed her temple soothingly as he let go a minute later. He pointed to the open entrance to remind her of their imposed rule and patted her cheek.

"You are absolutely right. . .unfortunately" she said solemnly and crossed her arms as they kept walking. The cold air had given her skin shivers inside the large temple and she almost hated to leave the shady building to go out into the searing sun once more. She smiled to herself and said fondly, "Thank you for showing me the inside of this rare temple, despite my previous reaction. I. . .I'm glad to have spent some time with you today, Kaen'Dre. Will you be returning to the palace?"

"Of course, I will not turn away your father's hospitality" he nodded amicably and felt pleased at her admittance. Maybe she was on the path to forgiving him soon? He really hoped so. He wanted their marriage to work more than anything so far. Her demeanor towards him was lightening than in previous weeks when she couldn't bear to look at him. Their progress only made him more committed to reuniting with her. Lightly touching her back with his hand, he beckoned, "Come, I will escort you outside and see you off."

XXXXXX

Kiara walked the lively streets of the city as she headed towards the High Priestess' temple. She would be helping with the flower decorations to adorn the gods feast celebration, just another of many for the beloved individuals. At first she'd objected due to her stand on it, but agreed when she knew her father would be disappointed and that was something she would always avoid. Aziza would be joining as well since most females within the city aided in the arrangements at one point while the surrounding towns grew the flowers. Queen Neferet's flowers would be used only on the main table for the royal family and the gods.

Kiara's shoulders were slumped lazily since she didn't really want to do this but had to suck it down for the honor of her family. She still had the duties of a princess to perform, whether she liked it or not.

_Maybe this will make me feel better_, she thought tiredly. _Especially after bolting out like that. Poor Kaen'Dre, I hope he didn't I was rejecting his company._

_He should be upset, after everything's he's brought onto you_, her mind shot back and she waved it away.

"Arrgh, why is my mind tormenting my heart?! Why can't you both shut up?!" she exclaimed and pulled at her hair. Passerby's stared at her puzzled and kept walking, not wanting to anger the princess about her fit.

_They probably think demons are plaguing me now!_, she sighed mentally.

She approached the ankle high steps of the temple and climbed it without breaking a sweat. Compared to the main temple of the High Priest, this one was its miniature sibling. She approached the temple guards for entrance and they bowed before opening the copper doors to the inside. Civilians were rarely allowed inside, especially during holy preparations, and only officials were allowed besides the priests, priestesses, and their congregation. Kiara knew her way after many years and she'd been here more than a month ago for her secret marriage. Set had also shown her and their friends around when he had studied under the High Priestess before transferring to the other temple.

She rounded the corner and spotted the high priestess heading her way. Amunet was only a few years older than Kiara but she had been rumored to have the ability of foresight since childhood and had instantly been accepted into the temple for training as the High Priestess. No other priestess in Memphis had the great respect and power she possessed. The taller and willowy woman stopped before her and her coal black eyes bore into hers as Kiara curtsied quickly in respect. Princess or not, she respected the woman immensely.

Her honey tinted lips gave a gentle smile as she spoke softly, "Princess Kiara, I sense turmoil within you even as you smile at me."

"Recent events, the war" she explained with a casual tone but the priestess tilted her head curiously. Kiara felt awkward in front of the mysterious woman and hoped she wasn't an open book to her. Hiding her nervousness, she asked, "Is something wrong, high priestess?"

Amunet hesitated for a moment as her eyes remain on her face. Her eyes blinked repeatedly the next second to wipe away what had made her pause and she smiled again, "You are in love. . .with someone strong. . .a god perhaps? Yes, one of the visitors." Kiara shook her head instantly to deny it but she raised her hand, "A sweet innocent love. . .yet I see fear and pain clouding it."

"There is nothing, nothing between a god and I, it's inconceivable!" she declared sharply but the woman chuckled and Kiara stopped a glare from rising onto her face. Either her façade was weak or the woman had perfect extrasensory perception.

_I'm going to have to go with the second if she keeps yanking out my past_, Kiara thought.

"Oh, but there has been conceiving" Amunet stated and gave her an amused look. A slender hand pressed against her temple as she went on, "You could say he's given you a special gift that will be brought into the world by the end of the year."

_What gift?_, she thought confused.

Kiara stared back with a puzzled face at the riddle until the priestess gave her the freebie and answered her unasked question, "You are expecting, princess, I can sense a different aura about you. It will grow as your child matures. Oracles can sense it within feet away."

_That's impossible, I know Kaen'Dre speculated but I can't, not now_, she thought appalled.

"No, no, you must be mistaken" she chuckled nervously as she waved her hands. She couldn't be pregnant! She had so many things on her mind now, more importantly- she and Kaen'Dre weren't on 'happy couple' terms anymore.

"My foretelling rarely fails" the priestess stated and gave her a comforting smile, "Do not stress yourself in these chaotic days. Protect the heavenly gift the gods have bestowed upon you."

"What if. . .could you possible be wrong?" Kiara asked anxiously and pressed her thumb and index finger closely together before them. She closed the gap between her fingers and squeaked out, "Just a tiny bit?"

"No, if so, I will declare your prophecy as my first blunder" she stated confidently and nodded to her with another calm smile, "Will you help with the decorating or do you need time to be alone for this?"

_I could be pregnant_, Kiara thought fearfully. _What will I do? Will I be able to keep it safe? Oh dear. . .Kaen'Dre. What will he do? What should I tell him?_

"Could. . .um. . .could I come tomorrow instead?" she breathed tiredly as her head became stuffed with a million new thoughts. She wanted to scream them out and yell at Kaen'Dre for a moment for getting her pregnant but kept calm instead.

"Of course, rejoice in the new life you bring forth" Amunet congratulated and left a stunned Kiara behind to continue her work.

_I cannot be pregnant_, she thought meekly. _This is the worst case scenario I never imagined!_

Her fingers grazed over her stomach and whispered, "Are you really in there?"

She quickly ran away from the temple as tears blurred her vision and singed her eyes. She did not want to believe what the priestess had told her, especially since she was apart from her husband and she couldn't even imagine telling her parents. Bringing everything into the open was not a possibility and if she was pregnant, she would hide it completely from them.

_Curse it, why did I let Kaen'Dre bed me so many times?!_, she thought angrily. _Cursed charms of his._

"I want my husband" she sniffled in effect to the emotional overload and rubbed at her stinging left eye as she kept running towards the palace.

Suddenly, she heard the beat of hoofs and jumped out of the street before she could cause a collision. Her head turned to the road to watch a group pass by. . .with the head driver as her father. What had happened now? Scanning the group, she spotted Atem and waved her arms fretfully for his recognition. Her brother caught a small glimpse of her flailing limbs and she wasted no time before he passed her by.

"Where are you going?" she called out worriedly as she batted away the dust rising into the air from the convoy.

"Another attack, we're going to assist Bomani in the front lines" he informed quickly and ordered, "Go to the palace, we will return by midnight."

"I can help" she offered but he jabbed his finger at the palace in the distance, refuting her assistance. She scowled and shouted, "Fine, I'll stay locked up!"

"It's for your own good, sister! You'll thank me one day!" he yelled back and he passed her by as their group faded into the sunset. She really wanted to help her people without being held back by so many restraints. . .but now, it seemed she'd have another.

"I suppose it wouldn't be good for you either" she sighed despondently, tapping her fingertips over her sides as her palms rested on her hips.

_If this isn't true and my stomach stays flat, that priestess is going to have a huge problem with me_, she thought irritably. _Pregnancy is no joke, especially with Kaen'Dre as the father. And if I'm not pregnant, even better._

_I know I wished for a child but that was when I believed every fabricated fantasy he had told me and now we're barely near each other_, she thought glumly as she walked to the palace. _How will I tell him if I am pregnant? What if it makes everything worse?_

With a miserable knot in her stomach, she headed back towards the palace as she wondered what kind of battle awaited her family at the front lines while all she could do was stay behind innocently like a child. How many soldiers would be lost this time? How many civilians? If she was pregnant, then she would not be able to fight at all alongside her brother. She would have to make due healing the injured and helping in other areas, like the kitchen, stables, and bathing houses.

_I'll be nothing but an errand lady!, _she thought angrily. _Useless in the battle for victory!_

"Why did this have to happen now?" she groaned in frustration but then growled, feeling guilty for the outburst. Her hand went over her lower abdomen and she sighed, "I don't resent you, little one, but you could have waited a while longer. I fear it won't be safe for you in this world soon if things progress the way they are."

XXXXXX

End of **Chapter 29**. Another filler chapter but with a small twist. Ain't I a stinker? Making someone who doesn't want to be pregnant stuck at home? It'll feel like prison to Kiara now that she can't join the battlefields. . .or will she? She's a stubborn one so who knows? And Kaen'Dre still keeps pushing for some love but he hasn't decided who's he willing to let go of. They had it easy when the story started and it'll get tougher as the war and the Hunt press against them. Thanks as always to the readers and the reviewers! This would've been up sooner but fanfiction kept screwing up my file and I had to refix it.


End file.
